


Comet VS The Forces of Mewni (Monster Star AU)

by gen3king



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindness, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Genocide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monarchy, Multi, Nightmares, Revenge, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 75
Words: 108,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: Fourteen years ago, Toffee invaded Menwi. Despite Moon's efforts, Toffee got the spell book, if only for a moment, and used a dark spell. When light returned to Star's nursery where he and Moon were...Star was gone.Enraged, Moon turned to dark magic, and declared genocide against monsters.Four years later.Toffee runs into a young monster with hearts on her cheeks named Comet Dragonfly, who's parents were killed, but her mom stole Moon's wand. He raises Comet as his own, and protects her from Moon.Present Day.Desperate to protect Comet, but cornered by Moon, Toffee has no.other choice...Toffee sends Comet to Earth so she may train and return to avenge her race. However, on Earth, she meets a young lad named Marco who tries to convince her killing Moon is wrong. Will Marco and the other friends she meets be able to quell her vengeful bloodlust, or will she go dark like Moon? Read and find out!This is a total rewrite of the whole show from basically scratch, with five complete seasons and new character arcs and relationships. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Tom Lucitor/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Comet Dragonfly

Ten years ago.

Toffee walks down the worn down path of a monster filled forest. He hears something, someone crying. However, this aren't the cries of some mewman he should be hiding from, they are the cries of a fellow monster...

Toffee takes a quick detour, and runs into a purple skinned monster with small white horns, gripping an odd purple wand. They are four, at most. However, the wand they hold is not just any wand...

It's Moon's wand.

Toffee approaches the monster child. A mix of curiosity and concern in his heart. However, even though he really wants the wand, he holds no malice or intention to steal it. After all, why would he do that to a fellow monster? "Hello small one," he greets, "what's the matter?"

"The Mewmans," the girl replies, "I was just walking, with ma and pa. We snuck into town to steal some corn. The queen attacked. Ma managed to get her wand, then both of them..."

The girl begins crying again. Toffee realizes what happened. This poor girl, is an orphan now. He can't just abandon her, and her having the wand is two birds with one stone.

"What's your name child?" Toffee asks.

"Comet," the child replies, "Comet Dragonfly.

"Don't worry Comet," Toffee replies, picking the girl up and carrying her, "uncle Toffee won't let the big bad queen get you."

"She went this way!" A voice exclaims, "kill that monster!"

"Be quiet," Toffee whispers, "we have to go. Do not, no matter what happens, drop that wand."

"OK," Comet replies, "sure thing uncle Toffee."

Toffee flees deeper into the forest, carrying Comet away from the malicious Mewmens...


	2. Refugee

Present day.

"Open up!" A Mewmen soldier demands, "we know you're in there!"

Comet prepares to blast the door down with her wand.

"Don't!" Toffee exclaims, "there's to many! Listien, I've made arrangements in case they found us, on a planet called Earth. I made them without ever showing up in person, so you may not be very well accepted there, but you'll at least be safe. Take my scissors, and most importantly..."

"I know," Comet sighs, "don't lose the wand."

Toffee chuckles. "See you've learned a lot," he smiles, "remember, keep learning on Earth. You need to learn how to use that wand. Not just for yourself..."

"But for all monsters," Comet finishes.

"Glad you understand," Toffee smiles, "be safe, Comet."

Toffee uses his pair of dimensional scissors to open a portal to Earth. Comet goes through and it closes. Toffee, knowing he can't escape, decides it best to play to cool. He pulls up a chair, sits, and puts on a cold, blank expression.

Meanwhile, Mewmen soldiers are banging on the door of the old, creaky house, but it won't break.

"Just let me!" Moon demands. Moon blasts the door with magic and walks in, glaring at Toffee.

"Where is it?" She growls, "where's my wand?"

"So," Toffee remains cold, "it comes back to this. You, me, and a massive army. Tell me, Moon, is this justice?"

"Answer the question," Moon demands.

Toffee gives a distant, taunting chuckle before continuing his speech, "monsters, Mewmans, what's the difference but our appearance? Have you ever considered that you're the only real monster here?"

Enraged, Moon blasts Toffee with magic, knocking him out. "Take him to the dungeon," Moon demands. Two soldiers drag Toffee out the door.

Moon picks up a pair of dimensional scissors, which has fallen to the floor.

"She left the dimesion," Moon growls, "contact Hekapoo!"

Two soldiers go to comply with the demand.

"I'm not a monster," Moon mutters under her breath, "I'm a queen..."

Meanwhile, a human boy named Marco sits in class, and is called to the office. He tries to make a big deal of it, but only ends up looking like an idiot. He heads to The office.

"Ah," the principle smiles, "Marco! I was hoping you could show the new exchange student around."

"Hi!" Comet smiles, waving.

Marco is to shocked to speak for a moment. "Uhhh..." he whispers, "why does she have purple skin, fangs, and horns?"

"Look," the principle replies, "I don't know. Don't worry about it."

"Fine," Marco sighs.

Marco begins to show Comet around. "So, what's your name anyways?" Comet asks.

"It's Marco," Marco sighs, "who about you? Actually, WHAT are you?"

"Long story short," Comet explains, "I'm a monster refugee from another dimension."

"Refugee?" Marco asks, "from what?"

"Oh," Comet replies, "just an army, a queen and the everyone who isn't a monster actually."

Marco stops, completely lost. Totally confused.

"I have several questions," he explains, "first off, why is everyone trying to hunt you down?"

"Cause I'm a monster," Comet replies, "they finally tracked me down which is why I came here. My uncle Toffee, who raised me, told me to keep this wand at all costs. I can't do much with it though, just the basics."

"Like what?" Marco inquires.

"Like this," Comet replies, creating a photo negative rainbow above her head that falls apart.

"I'm not very good at it though," Comet continues, "as you just saw. I can also do basic magic blasts but... yeah, that's about it."

"So let me get this strait," Marco asks, "you're a refugee from people who are hunting you down just because you're a monster, and you have a magic wand?"

"Yeah," Comet replies, "pretty much."

"Uhhhhhh..." Marco replies, "OK then, I guess. Well, school's about to end, so, see you later."

Marco begins to leave.

"Bye new friend!" Comet waves.

Marco walks just a little faster...

Apon getting home, he is greeted by his parents and Comet.

"Oh," Comet smiles, "hey Marco!"

"What are you doing here Comet?" Marco asks.

"I'm staying here," Comet smiles, "I'm a refugee from a war, I have to stay somewhere."

"About that," Marco replies, "why do people hate monsters?"

Comet shrugs.

"That's just how it's always been," she replies, "I've been running from them since my parents were killed when I was four."

The whole room goes dead silent when Comet says this with such calmness. She tries to brush it off, holding back her sadness.

"Don't worry about it," Comet smiles, "I have uncle Toffee, and he's always there for me. He said if I had to flee, he wouldn't be far behind. Chances are I'll only be here for a few days, weeks at most. Don't worry about it. I'll be in and out before you know it."

Meanwhile, Toffee wakes up, Moon stands there, glaring at him.

"You and I," Moon growls, "are gonna have a little chat Toffee..."


	3. The Escape

"Why would I tell you anything?" Toffee demands.

"Because, Moon explains, "if I find Comet on my own, she's dead. So, where did you send Comet?"

"Look," Toffee explains, "you can torture me, bribe me, threaten me, reason with me, but that's not gonna get me to talk. However..."

Toffee looks Moon dead in the eye, glaring.

"If you hurt even a hair on Comet's head. I won't only kill you, I'll kill every Mewmen. I'll wipe out your kind like you did mine."

"It was justice," Moon growls.

"It was genocide," Toffee retorts, "you destoryed monsters for your own selfish desires. If I wasn't restrained, I'd kill you where you stand."

Moon, tricked by Toffee's taunts, breaks the restraints.

"Prove it," she demands, Not realizing she played right into Toffee's plan, "you and me. Round two."

"See," Toffee chuckles, "I would, but I have a meeting to attend. Thanks for letting me go Moon."

Toffee grabs the chair he was in and throws it at Moon before fleeing into the city.

"Kill him!" Moon yells.

Archers fire at Toffee, one hitting him in the leg. He cries out in pain as he limps away, desperately fleeing from the guards. He sneaks down an alley and into the sewers.

"Disgusting," he thinks aloud. He begins to walk. He has to get a pair of scissors, and he has to find some way to stop Moon. She's gonna kill Comet. Just like the Mewmens killed everyone else...


	4. The Star Went Dark

Moon heads into an old forgotten wing of her castle. "Miss Moon," a soldier explains, "I'm afraid we've lost Toffee. We're very sorry, but we promise, our dark Star will be avenged."

"You best pray she is," Moon growls, "or it'll be you hanging from a noose."

The guard lets fear stretch across his face as he sweats nervously. He nods and leaves.

Moon heads deeper into the unlit wing, a torch in her hand. She enters a small room. A room she hasn't entered in thirteen years...

Moon lights the torches in the room, revealing it to be a nursery. The nursery is painted blue on the four walls, each covered in decorative yellow stars that, with a snap of Moon's fingers, glow with a soothing yellow light. It was here, she vowed to destroy all monsters. It was here, thirteen years ago...

That Star died.

It was thirteen years ago. Moon remembers it clearly. Toffee has gathered an army and arranged an attack on the castle. Moon fought his army off best she could, eventually being forced to retreat into Star's nursery to protect her.

That's when Toffee got the spell book. He barged into the nursery, a malicious grin on his face. He demanded the wand, or threatened to read a spell from Eclipsa's chapter. Some sort of dark curse.

Moon refused and tried to fight, but Toffee was quick with his tounge, and managed to finish the incantation. A black smog filled the room. When light returned...

Star was gone.

Enraged, Moon struck at Toffee, her rage fueling the wand, almost making it glow green. Each blast was brighter and more green than the last. Until the last attack Moon launched removed Toffee's finger, and sent his army into a mad retreat. The knights began to celebrate, until Moon gave an order to them.

"Erase them," she demanded, "no prisoners, no survivors. Except Toffee, bring him alive."

The soldiers hesitated. This was genocide. There was a murmur in the crowd, questioning if they had heard the order correctly.

"Do you have wax in your ears?" Moon growled, "kill them!"

Reluctantly, the soldiers followed the monsters into the forest. What came next, is what the monsters called The Hunt. Toffee's soldiers were hunted down and killed, one by one. Over the next seven days, entire forests were razed by the Mewmens. Toffee was only spotted once during The Hunt, handing off something wrapped in a blanket to two other monsters. No one knows what was in that blanket, but many Mewmens believed it to be Star's corpse. After all, it's like Toffee to take it as a last insult, and her body was never found.

With a sigh, Moon stops reminessing. She puts her hand on Star's crib, old, dusty, untouched except by the years.

"I promise," she sheds a single tear, "I will avenge you."

Moon clenches her fist, and with a wave of her hand, returns the darkness to the room. With that, she leaves, and prepares to hunt down Toffee herself...


	5. Alone

Comet sits in her room, thinking about her parents. She'd been in there since she accidentally brought it up. That was six hours ago. Thinking about her parents always depressed her, but she at least had Toffee, but now Toffee was gone too. She was alone. No friends, no family, just her wand and her wits.

Marco knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Comet forces joy in her tone, to mask her sadness. This isn't Marco's problem. She's know Marco for, what, a few hours? There was no way he'd be willing to help.

Marco enters the room. The room is normal, no magic has been used to enhance it in any way. Comet isn't that powerful.

"Are you OK?" Marco asks.

"Yeah," Comet lies blatantly, and hides it terribly, "I feel great! Why do you ask."

"Well," Marco explains, "you said that thing about your parents and just retreated up here. Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?"

She does. She really really does, but she gets the feeling Marco wouldn't understand. This is her problem, not his.

"Nah," Comet lies once more, "I'm good."

"Look," Marco sits down in a chair adjacent to Comet's bed that she's sitting on, "I don't know what it's like to be on the run. I don't know what it's like to lose everything. I don't know what it's like to be ridiculed and hunted down just because of what you are, but I do know that it's better to talk about it. Look, I don't know you very well, but I still wanna help. So, if you ever want talk about anything, I'm here."

Comet doesn't respond at first. She isn't sure how. She never had many friends on Mewni, mostly because there weren't many monsters left. She has always relied on herself. She didn't even talk to Toffee about her parents. She had just kept it bottled up deep deep down.

"Thanks Marco," she smiles, "but I'll be fine. I've made it this far, right?"

"If you say so," Marco sighs getting up.

Comet instinctively grips her wand. A natural reflex she'd developed over the years. Marco notices and wonders if he should say something to comfort Comet. He doesn't think of anything until he reaches the doorway.

"Oh," he stops, "and, Comet. You don't need to worry about being hunted on Earth. Humans... well, they won't try to kill you. They'll accept you with time."

Comet smiles, for real this time. "Thanks Marco," she grins.

"Don't mention it," Marco replies, "anyways, it's getting late. Good night Comet."

Marco heads to his own room.

Comet smiles.

"Good night," she speaks even though Marco can't hear, "freind..."


	6. Hounds

Comet wakes up. It's a beautiful day outside. The sun shines brightly over the suburbs. Comet looks out the window and smiles. It's much nicer then Mewni. Mewni was a land of torment, death, and fear. Earth, at least over the last two days, has been rather nice. Calm, welcoming, and much safer than Mewni.

Comet heads downstairs, still rubbing her eyes. She hasn't actually left the house yet. She tried yesterday, but at the last minute got scared by a dog barking.

Dogs... Comet always had a fear of dogs. Mewmens often used hounds to sniff out monsters, and it's said that 15% of deaths during The Hunt were caused by Mewmen hounds finding stragglers and killing them. Since then, Comet has been trying to work up the courage to go outside, learn more about Earth, and decided that today was the day. She was gonna go to the mall with Marco, or die trying.

"Morning Comet," Marco smiles.

"Morning Marco," Comet returns in kind, "so I was wondering, why do humans have dogs?"

"What do you mean?" Marco asks.

"I mean," Comet replies, "aren't you afraid they'll suddenly go off or something? They're savage beasts you know, born to kill."

"What? No. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Comet remembers the sounds of the hounds. Snarling as they chased her parents down, the sound of their teeth as they bit into her mother's leg and dragged her into the waiting army with their blades...

Comet turns away.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she replies, "anyways, I've been thinking, and I wanna see more of Earth."

"You promise not to freak out if we pass by a dog?" Marco asks, genuinely concerned. It's clear to him Comet has some issue with dogs, but he just can't figure out what it is.

"Promise," Comet lies, gripping her wand. It glows with a yellow light in her hand. Comet doesn't notice it. She hasn't actually practiced magic much, so she isn't sure how strong she actually is. She hasn't tried any real spells, only basic blasts and sometimes conjuring up rainbows which would collapse or combust. She couldn't do anything actually useful except for basic blasts.

"We'll head out after lunch," Marco replies, "I mean, I just got up. Gimme a minute."

"Alright," Comet replies, "I'm ready when you are."

Comet heads back into her room. She looks under her bed. She didn't come to Earth empty handed. She did bring a small array of weapons and armor. Basic Mewmen stuff Toffee's army used before The Hunt. She puts on a suit of armor and takes a shortsword. She's going prepared...

Meanwhile, Moon goes to speak to Hekapoo. "Hekapoo," she greets.

"Hey Moon," Hekapoo replies, "you here about Comet huh?"

"Yeah," Moon replies, "what have you found?"

"There was one portal opened from Toffee's house to Earth," Hekapoo explains, "but the High Commission doesn't want to declare war on the whole planet so you can't exactly go in yourself."

"Oh," Moon chuckles, "don't worry. I know a thing or two about Comet."

Moon whistles, a hellhound approaches. "Borrowed this from the king of The Underworld," Moon explains, "see, I was there when Comet's parents were killed by hounds. My theory, she has a fear of hounds. So, we send in Mr. Fluffybuns here-"

"You got the hellhound named Mr. Fluffybuns?" Heckpoo interrupts, holding back laughter.

"He gets the job done," Moon retorts, glaring, "open the portal."

Snickering, Heckapoo opens the portal and Mr. Fluffybuns goes through. It's black, sleek coat absorbing all light as it leaps through the portal...

Meanwhile, Marco and Comet are walking into town.

"I'm telling you," Marco sighs, "the dogs on Earth are fine. You don't need all that stuff."

"Trust me," Comet replies, gripping her sword, "dogs are evil."

"Why are you so afraid of dogs?" Marco inquires.

"You wouldn't understand," Comet replies, "and as I said, I don't wanna talk about it."

The two walk in silence for a bit. Until Comet hears a familiar howling. The howl of a hellhound.

Immediately, she grabs her wand and prepares herself. "Comet," Marco reassures her, "we're near a dog park. It's just a puppy. Not some hellish beast here to steal our souls."

The howling continues, closer this time. Star's wand begins to glow green, tainted by fear. Mr. Fluffybuns approaches, breathing fire, snarling, a sleek black coat absorbing all light, making the area dark.

Marco turns to Comet, who has descended into mumbling. She is completely paralyzed by fear. "The fangs," Comet repeats over and over, "the fangs. The fangs."

"Comet!" Marco exclaims, "snap out of it!"

With a mighty roar the hellhound lunges. Marco kicks it out the air with a leap. Comet remains completely still. Still mumbling.

"Comet!" Marco yells, "Comet! What's wrong with you?"

Marco makes the grave mistake of turning his back to the hellhound, which grabs Marco in its maw.

"Comet!" Marco pleads, "help!"

Seeing Marco in trouble finally snaps Comet out of her fearful paralysis. "Marco!" She exclaims. She grips her wand. She concentrates, she takes a deep breath, she focuses on the hound, and says whatever feels natural.

"Bat blast!" Comet exclaims. Bats fly from the wand, battering the hellhound. It drops Marco.

"Marco!" Comet exclaims, "now's our chance!" Comet opens a portal to The Underworld with her scissors.

Marco kicks the hound into the portal...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, a demon prince sees something through it. A beautiful demon girl on Earth for some reason...

"You OK?" Marco asks.

"Yeah," Comet lies, still shaking at the thought of the hound, "I'm good."

"What exactly was that?" Marco asks, "you completely froze."

Comet sighs. Marco has been a true friend to her, her only friend. She decides to tell him why she hates dogs.

"Back on Mewni," Comet explains, "when I was only four, I saw my parents killed before my eyes. They were killed by Mewmen hunting dogs and soldiers. That's why I can't stand them Marco. Whenever I see a dog I just lock up. My mind goes back to that day."

"I'm so sorry," Marco apologizes, "I had no idea..."

"It's OK," Comet smiles, "after all, I have you. You're my best friend."

Comet smiles.

"Now come on," she continues, "let's keep moving."

The two begin to walk. Until Comet turns left.

"Uhh," Marco stops her, "that's the way to the dog park. I mean, it is quicker to cut through there but we can go the long way."

"Nah," Comet smiles, "I need to face my fear... you'll help me, right?"

Marco notices the fear that Comet is hiding. He hugs Comet in a friendly way, to comfort her. "I'm always here for you," he replies.

And now, an alternate outro. Lyrics would be by Comet, if this were the actual show.

I think Earth,   
Is actually a nice place.

I'm not afraid here,  
When I'm here I feel safe.

Better than Mewni,  
I know that for certian.

Seems like a nice place,  
To hide out for a while.

I think Mewmens,  
Are nothing but monsters.

The day shall come,  
When I shall avenge my race.

When that is done,  
I may make Earth my home.

And after credits sequence.

"And it failed," Hekapoo explains.

"Don't worry," Moon smirks, "I have other assets. See you later Hekapoo."

"See ya Moon," Hekapoo replies as Moon leaves with her scissors. Moon returns to her castle. She holds an old bottle in her hand. The bottle that contains Baby...


	7. Threat Evaluation

Moon opens the bottle, releasing Baby.

"An evaluation?" Moon asks, "but isn't Star dead?"

"You shut your trap monster scum!" Moon exclaims. Baby immediately realizes that mentioning Star was a mistake, "you're lucky I keep you alive! Here's your job you useless cat. Comet Dragonfly, you are to evaluate her as not a student, but a threat. She is on Earth, and when you finish you will return to the bottle. Failure will result in your execution. Is this clear?"

"Crystal," Baby sighs, "see ya."

Baby begins towards Earth...

Meanwhile Comet is practicing her new spell. One bat blast after another into the sky. Marco sits in a lawn chair, observing the swarm of bats.

"So," Marco asks, shoveling nachos into his mouth, "you can summon bats now?"

"I guess," Comet replies.

"Ever consider trying other spells?" Marco inquires.

"Let me see," Comet replies, thinking, "hmmm... I got nothing."

"Fair enough," Marco replies, "want some nachos?"

"Sure," Comet smiles. She sits down with Marco and enjoys the nachos. They don't speak, but there is an atmosphere of friendship and understanding between them. Something that Comet has never had before. For the first time, Comet feels accepted. She feels secure in what she is, even if she's a monster, she's not as bad as the Mewmans.

As they sit, enjoying the nachos, Comet notices a dark fog gathering, until it forms something. Some kind of flying car with a gemstone on its for head.

"Hello," The cat greets, "my name is Baby. Are you Comet?"

"Another monster!" Comet exclaims gleefully, "yup! My name's Comet Dragonfly! What's yours?"

"Baby," the cat replies, "listien, Comet, I'm gonna be honest. I'm In the trying times, us monsters only got each other. Moon sent me here to evaluate you. Now, I know you hate Moon, but if I leave empty handed she will kill me. So, please, I beg you, if you have any magic, show me."

Comet hesitates for a moment. On one hand, she can't let a fellow monster die. On the other, this monster works for a Mewmen. She decides to work out a deal.

"I'll help you," she replies, "if you answer one question for me. How do I grow stronger?"

"You'd need the spell book," Baby replies, "you'd have to steal it from Moon."

"Should I go?" Marco interjects, "is this a monsters only thing?"

"Nah," Comet smiles, "you're good."

"In that case," Marco continues, "who's Moon?"

"Moon," Comet loses their sunny disposition, "is a genocidal monster who must be stopped. That's all. Anyways, here's what I got Baby."

Comet used a bat blast.

"Ah," Baby smikes, "you know kid, you have potential. How about we work together?"

"Go on," Comet smiles.

"I know magic," Baby explains, "so I'll tell Moon I should check up on you weekly, and each time I come, I memorize a spell or two from the spell book to teach you until you're strong enough to steal it. Us monsters gotta stick together, right?"

"Yeah," Comet replies, "just, don't get caught, OK?"

"Don't worry about me," Baby smiles, "I'll be fine. See ya next week."

Baby turns into fog and dissapears.

"I have no idea what just happened," Marco explains.

"I'll tell you," Comet smirks, "I just got one step closer to killing Moon."

"Woah woah woah!" Marco excliams, "kill? Are you serious?"

"This isn't your fight Marco," Comet warns, "stay out of it."

"Fine," Marco sighs, "but remember, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here."

"That's why you're my best friend," Comet smiles.

Meanwhile, Baby returns to Mewni.

"What are we dealing with?" Moon asks.

"It's bad," Baby replies, "Eclipsa bad. She's growing. I recommend I check her progress weekly."

"Fine," Moon sighs, "for now, back in the bottle."

"Very well," Baby replies. Baby returns to the bottle. Moon looks up at the massive painting of Eclipsa. It looms over her. Her greatest fear is coming true. Comet is turning into another Eclipsa...


	8. Blood Moon Ball

**Part One: Tom's Offer**

Since this is a three parter, I had the same artist from the description of this book make a special cover for this episode. Be sure to check them out if you can! Anyways, on with the show.

Baby appears for the weekly training session. This is Baby's third visit, and Comet has been advancing at an amazing rate. Making spells like spider swarm, murdered by crows, etc. In addition to learning spells Baby had managed to sneak from glances at the spell book.

"Hey," Comet asks, "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Baby replies.

"I need to know," Comet replies, "have you seen Toffee?"

"No," Baby replies, "I mean, I've seen wanted posters of him, but not in person."

"So he's still at large, good," Comet replies, "listien if you see him, tell him I'm OK here on Earth."

"Sure thing Comet," Baby smiles, "see you next week."

Baby begins back towards Mewni. Comet sits down on the front porch, watching the cars go by. She hasn't really spent much time with humans other than the Diazs. She's still not comfortable around them. Most days, she skips school out of fear that Marco is an oddball and the others won't accept her. On the days she does go, she tends to hide, or wander the grounds, avoiding her classes and other students.

"Hey Comet," Marco greets, "how's training going?"

"Great," Comet replies, "watch this. Murdered by crows!"

A murder of crows appears from the wand, with red eyes and blood stained beaks. They screech and fly away, not having a target.

"Cool," Marco smiles, "creepy, but cool. Hey, you know magic, right?"

"Yeah," Comet replies, "obviously."

"So," Marco replies, "how do you get rid of a demon?"

"What now?" Comet asks, confused.

"A demon is sitting on my couch," Marco explains, "just appeared from a portal and asked to see you."

"Wait," Comet realizes, "we fought a hellhound, and that's a demon."

"Ugh," Marco sighs, "right. He may be here to take you back to Mewni. What's our play?"

"Let me handle this," Comet replies, "monsters and demons aren't much different. Maybe I can reason with him."

"You sure about this?" Marco asks, "maybe I should-"

"Marco," Comet smiles, "trust me. I can handle a demon."

Comet steps inside. The demon stands up, it's the same demon that Mr. Fluffybuns wrecked the room of.

"Hello," the demon smiles, "my name is Tom. I couldn't help but notice that you were on Earth when you sent one of my dad's hounds careening into my room."

"Sorry about that," Comet replies, "it struck first. Total self defense. My name's Comet by the way."

"Don't worry about it," Tom smiles, scratching a pink bunny in his hands, "I was just wondering, what's a beautiful demon like you doing on a rock like this?"

Comet is completely shocked by this compliment. She'd never been complimented before. Not like this. However, she can't help but notice that Tom called her a demon. She decides to live this lie. Cause if Tom learns the truth, it's all over. Not only will he probably attack, but if he gets Moon involved...

"I dunno," Comet blushes slightly, "just hanging around."

"Well," Tom smiles, "if you're not busy tonight, why not go with me to the Blood Moon Ball? I mean, if you want to."

"Well..." Comet hesitates. On one hand, Tom seems nice enough, but on the other hand, The Underworld is not a safe place for a monster. She could pass for a demon with a little make up, but...

"Look," Tom smiles, "there's no pressure. Just, if you wanna come, ring this bell."

Tom hands Comet a bell and a small hammer.

"See ya later," Tom smiles. He exits the house, and as he walks down the street, snaps his fingers. A black carriage drawn by a skeletal horse approaches to pick him up. He gets in, waves goodbye, and dissapears.

Comet looks at the bell, thinking.

"Don't do it," Marco replies, "it may seem tempting, but trust me, it's a bad idea."

"Marco," Comet smiles, "it'll be fine. Trust me."

"Comet," Marco sighs, genuinely concerned, "what if you run into a hellhound or they figure out you're a monster? They'll slaughter you."

"Look," Marco sighs, "it's to risky. Trust me. Just stay here. It's much safer on Earth than basically hell."

"Marco," Comet glares, "listien, I'm going, no matter what. You have to trust me."

"Alright," Marco sighs, "but I'm tagging along."

"No way," Comet replies, "I need to be more independent anyways. I can't live my whole life in fear. I'm gonna go get ready. I'll be back later tonight. See ya Marco."

Comet heads upstairs. Marco sighs. He looks at the bell. He almost considers stealing it, but he knows Comet would blame him instantly. He takes a deep breath, sits down, and reassures himself. Comet is going to be fine. It's not like anyone's actually gonna figure out she's a monster.

Despite this, Marco still feels uneasy. He can't shake the feeling that this isn't a good thing. No matter how hard he tries to ignore it, he's worried about Comet...

**Part Two: Welcome to the Underworld**

Later that night, Comet sits in her room. She's used make up to make her skin a paler shade of purple, added attachments to make her horns longer, and has hidden her wand and scissors in a pocket of her emerald green dress.

"Don't do it Comet," Marco pleads, "it may be a trap or something."

"Marco," Comet sighs, "for the last time, I'm going. You can't stop me."

"Alright," Marco sighs, "go on ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Comet sighs, annoyed by Marco and rings the bell. A winged demon carries a carriage up. Comet gets in.

"Look," Marco sighs, "at least... be careful. OK?"

"Sure," Comet replies, "OK, strait to the bottom!"

The demon carries the carriage down. When Comet is out of sight, Marco sighs. There's so much about Comet he doesn't know. Her life, her past...

Curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to peek just a little...

Meanwhile, Comet arrives in The Underworld. Tom greets her, his bunny still in his hand. "Looks like you made it," Tom smiles, "good to see you Comet."

"Good to see you too Tom!" Comet smiles, "how you been?"

"Good now that you're here," Tom smiles, "come on. You're gonna love this."

Tom takes Comet's hand. She blushes slightly and follows him. "Hey," he asks as they walk, "I gotta ask, why are you living on Earth anyways?"

Comet quickly lies, "oh, just cause. Haven't been down here in a while."

"Well," Tom warns, "I'm gonna tell you now. This may be a bit heavy for your tastes then. If it's ever to much, just say so."

"I've fought hellhounds," Comet reminds, "I can handle it."

"OK," Tom replies, "if you say so."

Tom and Comet enter the main hall. Tom notices that there's a place where he and Comet can get their photo taken.

"Come on!" Tom exclaims, "check this out!" Tom leads Comet in front of the camera and under the giant bucket of blood.

"Uhh..." Comet asks, "what's in the vat?"

"Oh," Tom replies, "it's not demon blood. We're not savages. It's monster blood."

Comet tries not to freak out. Monster blood, the blood of her kind, taken and used for the amusement of demons. Comet's rage causes her wand to glow green, but Tom doesn't notice the glow under her green dress.

"That's a hard pass for me," Comet replies preparing to grow her web of lies, "I knew a monster when I was really little. Saw them killed before my eyes."

"Yikes," Tom replies, "sorry that happened. OK, no problem. Let's head strait to the dance floor."

Tom leads Comet to the main room of the event. The music is heavy and intense, hellhounds patrol the area, sniffing guests.

Comet tries to keep from freezing up. "What's with all the hounds?" Comet asks.

"Oh," Tom replies, "I can get rid of them if you like, but Moon sent them to sniff out monsters hiding in the crowd. I understand if you want them gone after Mr. Fluffybuns attacked you."

"Please get rid of them," Comet pleads, "quickly."

"Alright," Tom replies. Tom whistles and the hounds approach him. They begin to growl at Comet as they approach, getting more and more agitated.

"Calm down you mangy mutts!" Tom demands, seeing that the hounds are making Comet very uneasy "get outta here!"

The hounds snap, annoyed, and leave.

"There," Tom smiles, "problem solved."

The song changes.

"Ah," Tom smiles, "I love this song. Come on Comet!"

Tom leads Comet to the center of the room and the two begin to dance. Comet finally starts to enjoy herself. She finally feels safe, even in The Underworld...

Meanwhile, Marco continues searching Comet's room. He happens across a college ruled notebook labled, "my diary."

His first thought is that he shouldn't read this. This is to far, but then he begins to wonder what's inside. The tantalising promise of answers forces him to open it.

The notebook reads, "Chapter one: My only friend.

I've been on Earth for two and a half weeks now. So far it seems nice. I mean, the humans haven't tried to murder me yet so, great start. However, no matter how I try I can't bring myself to actually talk to them. I tend to avoid them, faking illness to skip school and stuff like that. Marco though, he's different. I don't feel afraid when I'm with Marco. He's my only friend. I guess Baby too, but Baby is usually on Mewni. Marco is always by my side. Before I came here, I actually suffered from night terrors, and would regularly wake up screaming. However, since I've met Marco, they've stopped. Marco is someone I can depend on, someone I can trust. I'd trust Marco with my life. I can always depend on him. He's my only friend, and the truest freind I've ever had."

Marco sets the notebook down where he found it. He realizes that Comet needs him. He can't let her down. He picks up the bell and rings it...

**Part Three: Friends Down Under**

Marco arrives in The Underworld and begins looking for Comet. He sneaks past guards, hellhounds, and demons, as his skeleton mask fools them all. He reaches the dance floor and see Tom and Comet dancing. He decides not to get involved, looks like Comet didn't need him after all.

He turns to leave. As he walks past a caged hellhound, it smells Comet's scent on him and goes berserk. The other caged hounds follow suite. Comet goes tense. Her fear of dogs overtakes her. She is paralysed by fear.

"Comet?" Tom asks, "what's wrong?"

"The hounds," she mumbles again and again, "the hounds."

"Argh," Tom sighs, "mangy mutts. Just wait here, I'll handle it."

Tom opens one of the cages to move the dog elsewhere but it leaps out of its cage and lunges at Comet. Comet's instincts kick in and she uses her wand.

"Spider swarm!" She exclaims. A swarm of giant spiders appear from her wand, and bite the hellhound scaring it off. The whole room goes silent. They all recognize the wand immediately.

"It's the monster!" A demon exclaims, "the one Moon has a bounty on! Get her!"

The crowd surrounds Comet. Marco rushes to her side, but before he can do anything, the last person anyone would expect to do something steps in.

"Wait!" Tom yells.

The crowd stops. "Tom," Comet whispers, "what are you doing?"

"I don't care if you are a monster," he whispers back, "I'm not gonna let them slaughter you... but for the record, are you?"

Comet nods.

"Of course," Tom sighs, "listien, that's kinda a deal breaker. My father would flip if he found out. So, let's just be friends, OK?"

Marco isn't sure why, but overhearing this is almost relieving.

"Look!" Tom turns back to the masses, fire appearing around him as he grows angrier, "it doesn't matter if Comet is monster, demon, or Mewmen! She's our guest! She's here with me! So if you wanna mess with the prince, go on ahead!"

Mumbling, the crowd backs off. He smiles at Comet. She's rather hurt by the rejection, but things went better she actually hoped. At least Tom isn't trying to murder her.

"Thanks Tom," Comet forces a smile.

"What are friends for?" Tom smiles.

Marco walks forward, just to make sure Comet's OK. Just as he taps on Comet's shoulder, the light of the Blood Moon shines down apon them. As Comet turns around, her hand brushes against Marco, and she takes it, simply by reflex.

Reacting to this, Marco takes Comet's other hand. Reacting to each other, the two begin to perform a slow dance under the crimson light of the Blood Moon.

About half way through, Comet asks, "what's your name?"

"It's me," Marco reveals his face, if only for a moment, "Marco."

"What are you doing here?" Comet asks.

"I was worried," Marco replies, "I couldn't sit idly by, no matter how I tried. I had to know you were OK."

"Marco," Comet sighs, "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. I can handle myself."

"I'm know," he sighs, "and I'm sorry. I just had to be sure. You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because I didn't act."

Comet smiles, "I feel the same, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You promise?" Marco asks.

"Cross my heart," Comet smiles.

With that, the light of the Blood Moon fades. "What exactly was that red light?" Comet asks.

"Oh," Tom replies, "the Blood Moon. They say that every six hundred and sixty seven years it intertwines two souls in true love, but I don't believe in that stuff. Sure is romantic lighting though, I'll give it that. More symbolic if you ask me, but, eh."

"Well," Comet and Marco silently agree to never speak of the implications of what just happened, "thanks for having me, but I gotta go."

"If you ever need anything," Tom smiles, "come back anytime."

"What about the others?" Comet asks.

"Oh," Tom chuckles, "Don't worry. If anyone here hurts you..." Tom is surrounded by fire, "I'll turn them into ash."

"Thanks Tom," Comet smiles, "see ya!"

Comet uses her scissors and her and Marco return home.

"So," Marco asks, "we cool?"

"Yeah," Comet smiles, "we're all good."

"Great," Marco replies, "cause I'm beat. I'm getting some shut eye. Night Comet."

"Night Marco," Comet replies.

Later that night, Comet writes in her diary, "Chapter Two. The Blood Moon Ball. I attended the Blood Moon Ball with a demon named Tom. I had fun, but the hellhounds made me very nervous. The relationship between Tom and I didn't pan out. However, Tom and I are still friends, and I can go to The Underworld if things get hairy on Earth. Speaking of Earth, Marco and I danced under the light of the Blood Moon and blah blah mumbo jumbo and all that. Something about true love. Do I believe it?... there are some things even I don't know about myself. Guess it's best to just not think about it anymore."

With that, Comet closes her diary, places back in its hiding place between the chair next to her bed and her bed, and goes to sleep.


	9. The Bus

Comet wakes up. It's Friday, the last day of the school week. Comet knows what to do, as per usual, she plans to fake illness. She isn't ready to face other humans. What if they're like Mewmens? Hostile to monsters? Genocidal against them? She just can't bring herself to do it.

Marco is ready for school long before the bus arrives. He notices that Comet hasn't gotten up yet. He remembers what he read in her diary. She's faking a stomach bug again. Marco heads upstairs and knocks on Comet's door. "Comet," he asks, "are you up?"

"Not feeling well," Comet lies, "I'm staying here today."

"Ah come on," Marco sighs, "you gotta face other humans eventually."

"Says who?" Comet demands.

"Uh," Marco replies, "the fact you've already missed twelve days and weren't actually in the classroom on the others. Comet, you can't keep doing this. Just come out and actually go to school. What could go wrong?"

"Let's see," Comet replies, getting up, "I could get murdered by them, they could be working for Moon, they could hurt you to get to me..."

"What was that last one?" Marco asks.

"Well," Comet replies, "it could happen you know. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me."

"One," Marco sighs, "you're being way to paranoid. Two, I may not have magic, but I have karate and my wits. I can handle myself just as well as you."

"Yeah," Comet sighs, "I know but..."

"Trust me," Marco continues, "as your friend, it's gonna be OK."

"Alright," Comet sighs, "but if I get murdered I blame you completely."

"Fair enough," Marco smiles. Marco isn't worried. Truth is, he's actually been talking about Comet to his friends, and they all have shown interest in meeting her. To the point where people started talking about some monster girl. Rumors began spreading, that she had magic powers. She was popular before she even showed up.

Comet exits her room. "Ready to go?" Marco asks.

"As close as I'll ever be to ready," Comet replies.

Comet and Marco head towards the bus stop. Comet becomes increasingly nervous as they get closer. She grips her wand and begins to shake. Her wand begins to glow with a green light.

"Hey," Marco tries to calm her down, "look at me."

Comet looks Marco in the eye. His smile helps her calm down. Her wand stops glowing, but she's still afraid.

"It's gonna be OK," Marco smiles, "I promise. Besides, if you need to bail, you have your scissors, right?"

"Always," Comet replies, taking her scissors from her pocket.

"Exactly," Marco replies, "so even if things go horribly wrong, you can always just bail, right?"

Comet looks at her scissors. Marco's right, as soon as one little thing goes wrong, she's gonna bail. She can't do that. She has to go through with this.

"I want you to hold on to them," Comet replies, handing them to Marco.

"Really?" He asks, holding her scissors in his hands, "are you sure?"

"Look," Comet sighs, "I know that if I have them, I'm gonna bail first chance I get. I can't be trusted with them, and I trust you more than anyone else."

"You sure about this?" Marco asks, "I mean, if you get overwhelmed..."

"Then you'll be there to help me through it," Comet smiles, "don't worry Marco. I mean, I have you, right?"

"I'm always here for you," Marco replies.

"Exactly," Comet smiles, "come on. We can't be late."

Marco and Comet get on the bus. Marco sits down in the third row. Comet looks around. She could sit with Marco, but Marco's near a lot of people. Comet grips her wand, paranoid. Marco notices the green glow. Whenever Comet is nervous or afraid she goes strait for the wand, and it glows green. Marco isn't sure what the green glow means, but he knows it isn't anything good. He's seen Comet's wand glow this color a few times before, and he knows it's a bad sign. He decides to say something.

"Hey Comet," he smiles, "come on. Got a seat right here for you." Reluctantly, Comet sits down. Marco immediately realizes he's made a horrible mistake as Comet sits down. Her hands shake uncontrollably as her grip on her wand tightenes and the green glow flares up to the point it looks like the wand may explode.

Marco and those around him sit in tense silent for a few minutes. Comet stares at the floor, her eyes wide with fear. She looks like she could go off at even the slightest touch. So, who else but Janna to do so?

"Hey," Janna begins, "you're-"

Comet leaps to her feet, startled, and lifts her wand. "Bat blast!" She exclaims. A swarm of bats appear from the wand. These bats, however, are different. They screech, filling the air with a hellish noise, their eyes glow red with bloodlust, and their wings are torn. Janet ducks under the swarm, and they fly out the open window.

There's a moment of tense silence afterwards. Nobody moves, and nobody speaks. Comet reaches for the pocket where her scissors would be, but then remembers she gave them to Marco. She sinks back into her seat, hoping not to draw any more attention to herself. Janna is the first one to say anything.

"Woah," Janna smiles, "that was awesome. How'd you do that?"

Comet looks up, nervously. "Well," she explains, "I have this wand. It lets me use magic."

Jackie joins in on the conversation, "can you summon other stuff?"

"Yeah," Comet replies, starting to smile now, "I can summon spiders and crows too."

"Can we see?" Jackie asks.

"Sure," Comet smiles, getting up, "just stand back."

The students give Comet some space as her wand stops glowing green. Marco smiles. Looks like he made the right choice after all.

"Spider swarm!" Comet exclaims, causing giant spiders to swarm from her wand and crawl out the window.

"You know something," Janna smiles, "I think you and me are gonna get along just fine."

Comet turns back to Marco. He nods as if to say, "told you so." Comet smiles at her new friends. She decides she can trust other humans. She finally gets over her fear of humans being like Mewmens. As she and Marco get off the bus, Comet smiles. Her classmates walk with her off the bus. Comet finally feels safe with her new friends...


	10. Storming Mewni

**Part One: Ponyhead**

Another awsome cover by my artist!

Comet sits, holding her scissors. She wonders about the dimensions she hasn't seen. She's seen only Earth, Mewni, and The Underworld. She begins to wonder what other dimensions there are. She observers the scissors with intense curiosity, but she knows now's not a good time. Baby will be arriving any minute...

Meanwhile Toffee is hiding in the forests of Mewni. He sees the familiar cloud of smoke soar across the sky again. Same time each week, without fail. Normally Toffee wouldn't think much of it, except the fact that he reconizes it to be Baby. Never had he seem Baby this active. The way he say it, there were two explanations.

1: Moon was planning to adopt an heir and was having Baby test the magical abilities of orphans, which was unlikely or...

2: She was using Baby to evaluate Comet's abilities.

Toffee decides to speak to Baby. He climbs up a tree and yells to her.

"Baby!" He calls.

Baby stops, and sees Toffee. She sighs, wondering why he's doing something so risky, it's may as well be suicide. However, she's so distracted by Toffee, she doesn't notice when Moon picks up her binoculars to see what the hold up is...

"What are you doing?" Baby demands, "it's dangerous to he out in the open."

"I know," he replies, "which is why I'll keep this brief. Have you met Comet?"

Apon seeing Baby talking to Toffee, Moon immediately takes her mewberty form and soars towards them at top speed.

"Yeah," Baby replies, "she actually told me to tell you she's safe Earth. I've been training her, every week, to steal the spell book from Moon."

"Can you do me a favor?" Toffee asks.

Moon arrives, but rather than

"What is it?" Baby asks.

"Give her this," Toffee replies, handing Baby a magic mirror, "and continue training her."

Apon hearing this, Moon reveals herself.

"You tratior!" She exclaims, lunging at Baby.

"Toffee!" Baby yells, "save yourself!"

Toffee nods and flees deeper into the forest. Moon lunges at Baby, who turns into smoke to avoid her magical blade.

"My only betrayl," she hisses, "was obeying you as you destroyed my race. I'm outta here."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Moon threatens.

"Like the High Commission will let you go to Earth," Baby chuckles, "goodbye."

Baby turns back into smoke and flees to Earth. Meanwhile, Comet continues to examine her scissors. She thinks back to the hellhound attack. She decides it safe to assume that Moon sent the savage beast, and begins to worry. If Moon could send a hellhound, what's to stop her from sending an army? She'd destory anything to get to Comet. Comet considers leaving and hiding out in The Underworld. If she stays and Marco gets hurt...

"Hey Comet," Marco smiles stepping outside, "what's with the scissors?"

"I was just thinking," Comet replies, "about something."

"What?" Marco asks.

"Oh," Comet lies, "nothing important."

"Can I see them?" Marco asks.

"I guess," Comet replies, handing Marco the scissors.

Marco holds the scissors in his hands. "Where exactly can these go?" He asks.

"Everywhere," Comet replies, "I was thinking on just going dimension hoping, but Baby's on her way so... hey, I have an idea. Baby likes food, so a just leave a plate of nachos and say we'll be back in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Marco asks, "I mean, slacking off on your training..."

"Is gonna be fine," Comet finishes, "what could happen?"

"Eh," Marco replies, "alright, but if we get murdered I blame you completely."

"Oh ha ha," Comet fakes a laugh in a mocking fashion, "very funny. Let's go."

Comet opens a portal to who knows where, and the two go through. The two end up in the Bounce Lounge.

"Oh boy!" She exclaims, "come on Marco! This is gonna be fun!" Comet leads Marco by his hand to the center of the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Moon is hunting down Toffee, when she gets a call from Hekapoo on her handheld magic mirror. She answers.

"What is it?" Moon asks.

"A portal just opened from Earth to the Bounce Lounge," Hekapoo explains, "should we send someone to investigate?"

Moon gets an idea. She smirks at a truly heinous plan she hatches on the spot. "I'll handle it," she replies, "thanks." She takes her scissors and heads to a place that all princesses fear. A certian boarding school run by someone who has a bounty on her head by the High Commission. The women's name, Miss Heinous...

Meanwhile, Comet accidentally bumps into someone on the dance floor.

"Oh," she apologizes, "sorry."

The floating unicorn head turns around and smiles, "gurl, don't worry about it! You are tearing it up! What's your name?"

"Comet," Comet replies, "what's yours?"

"Name's Ponyhead," Ponyhead smiles, "are you THE Comet?"

Comet reaches for her wand, "why do you ask?" She demands.

"Cause you're a legend back at the school. A monster, standing alone against the mad queen of Mewni."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks she's bonkers?" Comet asks.

"She's gone completely insane," Ponyhead replies, "she's been extorting things from the other kingdoms for years! I gotta ask, why at you doing this?"

"Vengeance," Comet replies, "Moon's goons killed my parents before my eyes when I was four."

"I'm so sorry," Ponyhead replies, her tone more somber, "but hey, she's been extorting soliders from my old man for years. Tried to stand up to her, that's why I'm on the run. Some whacko named Miss Heinous. Moon said I either go to her crazy boarding school or she declares war on my kingdom. Old man told me to run, so, I did. I've been running for years now."

"Yikes," Comet replies, "that's rough."

"Don't worry," Ponyhead smiles, "she'll never find me. It's not like she knows you're here and is gonna send Henious's goons after both of us."

Meanwhile, Moon enters Henious's office. "Ah," Miss Heinous greets, "don't worry about Ponyhead, I'm still tracking her as we speak. Just give me more time."

"Forget her," Moon demands, "I have another job for you. If you do this, I won't only turn a blind eye to your crimes, but I will offer you a clean slate with the High Commission. All you have to do, is send your goons to the Bounce Lounge, and kill Comet Dragonfly."

"Alright," Henious smiles, "it's a deal."

"Excellent," Moon replies, "and don't forget, if you fail me, I will turn your school to ash."

"Don't think I've forgotten," Henious replies, "consider it done."

"Excellent," Moon replies, "farewell Henious."

Moon leaves. Henious snaps her fingers, and her guards immediately comply as they open portals and head to the Bounce Lounge.

Ponyhead notices a portal open and prepared for a fight. However, she is surprised when the goons run right past her and at Comet.

"Comet watch out!" Ponyhead yells. Comet turns around and sees the guard, avoiding them just in time. She takes her wand and blasts them with a basic strike.

"How did they find me?" Comet asks.

"Look," Ponyhead replies, "it's not safe here. They've seen both I us. We gotta go."

Comet tosses Ponyhead her scissors. "Open a portal to Earth," Comet demands, "I'll be right behind you. You'll be safe there."

"Got it," Ponyhead replies, "just be careful, these guys don't mess around."

Ponyhead opens a portal and heads to Earth.

"Marco!" Comet yells, "we gotta go!"

"Why?" Marco asks running up to Comet, "what's wrong?"

"That," Comet replies point at the goons.

The goons lunge at the duo. Marco grabs one judo flips them while Comet blasts the other as more pour into the Bounce Lounge. Comet and Marco dash for the portal and return to Earth.

"There you are!" Baby exclaims, "we need to talk."

"Sorry I'm late," Comet replies, "we just got caught up."

"Yeah," Ponyhead interjects, "lay off. By the way, Comet, this planet seems like a good place to lay low. You saved my hide there. If you ever need a favor, just let me know."

"How about right now?" Baby asks.

"What's gotten into you Baby?" Comet asks.

"Moon caught me," Baby explains, "if we're getting the book, we need to strike now, so she doesn't have time to prepare."

"Sticking it to Moon?" Ponyhead asks, "awww yeah! I'm in!"

"Did you see Toffee?" Comet asks.

"Oh," Baby replies, "that's the other thing. He said to give you this."

Baby hands Comet the hand held magic mirror.

"How is he?" Comet asks.

"He's fine," Baby replies, "now, if you know anyone else who can help, we need to contact them now."

"I do know one guy," Comet replies, "I'll call him. Mirror, call Tom..."

Meanwhile, Moon returns to hee castle. "Guard!" She demands, a high ranking guard answers her call.

"Yes my queen?" She asks.

Moon picks up the book. She knows Comet is coming for it, so she's not holding anything back. She opens it to Eclipsa's chapter.

"Comet is coming," she explains as Glossaryck appears, and, without speaking, understands and complies with Moon's request as he opens the chapter, "prepare the army."

"As you wish," the guard replies.

Moon flips through the chapter, looking for a particularly nasty curse. She finds one, that, although not permanent, will be truly horrific for Comet. She memoirizes what page it's on and closes the book, smiling a malicious grin...

**Part Two: Assembling the Crew**

Tom answers. "Hey Comet," he greets, "when'd you get a mirror?"

"It's a gift from Toffee," Comet replies, "but that's not important right now. I need your help."

"What do you need?" Tom asks.

"Long story short, me and some of my friends are storming Mewni."

"Woah, hold up. You really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't have a choice Tom. Moon already knows I'm going to attack eventually, so I have to strike now and steal her spell book."

"If I help you, she may declare war on The Underworld."

"And if you don't she'll continue to threaten and extort it for soldiers and resources. Aren't you sick of Moon pushing everyone around?"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thanks Tom."

Comet hangs up.

"So what's the plan anyways?" Marco asks.

"Full frontal assult," Comet replies.

"That's suicide!" Marco exclaims, "we need a plan. A real plan."

"Well," Baby explains, "I know the castle inside and out. I'm sure we can think of something."

A pillar of flames appears, revealing a familiar black carriage drawn by a skeletal horse. Tom exits the carriage. "So what's our plan?" He asks.

"We were just talking about it," Baby explains, drawing out a map on her notepad, "look here." Baby tears off the page, showing the others a detailed map of the castle.

"The entrance is heavily fortified," Baby explains, "a frontal assault isn't an option. However, Moon's still prepared for an attack from the back. If we has a distraction..."

Marco looks at Tom's carriage. "Hey," he suggests, "why don't we ram the front gate and you and Comet go around back?"

"Marco," Comet replies, "the Mewmans would slaughter you."

"Gurl," Ponyhead replies, "you don't need to worry. I'll back him up."

"And it's my carriage," Tom adds, "so that's three attacking the front. You two will go around back."

"Got it," Comet replies.

"One more thing," Baby imterjects, "this is advice for all of you. If you see Moon, do not fight her. Run. She will not hesitate to kill you. She is incredibly dangerous and we have no hope of facing her head on. Our goal is to get the book."

"Don't worry," Ponyhead smiles, "I've got my own scissors. If things get to heated, we'll just head back here."

"Is that everything?" Tom asks.

"Just one more thing," Comet adds, "in case I or one of you do run into Moon, I just wanna say, you've all been true friends to me, and I just wanna thank you."

"Don't worry Comet," Marco smiles, "no one's getting killed. I promise," Marco puts his hand on Comet's shoulder in a comforting, friendly way, "we're going in together, and we're coming back together."

Comet hugs Marco. "Thanks Marco," she smiles, "you've been the best friend anyone could ask for."

"And when all is said and done," Marco replies, gently removing himself from Comet's arms and getting into Tom's carriage with Ponyhead and Tom, "it'll stay that way. We're gonna go. Be careful Comet, and even though it may seem tempting, killing Moon now isn't worth it. Promise me you won't fight her."

Comet grips her wand in her hand. If she sees Moon, she won't run. She can't run. For those who's Moon has killed, for all monsters, she will face Moon if she runs into her.

"I promise," Comet lies.

"Thanks," Marco smiles, "see you after this is all over."

Marco enters the carriage. The horse neighs, starts running, and dissapear in a pillar of fire. Comet heads to her room, gets her battle armor and shortsword, and opens a portal with her scissors.

"You ready Baby?" Comet asks.

"Always," Baby replies, "let's go." The two head through the portal to Mewni...

**Part Three: The King's Remorse**

The carriage rams full speed into the front gate, shattering it. Mewmen guards surround the young invaders with their weapons drawn. They're prepared to kill.

"Go on three," Tom demands.

"I'll count," Marco volunteers, "one... two... three!" The trio burst out of the carriage, slamming two guards who were about to open the door in the face.

Two guards lunge at Marco with spears. Marco ducks as the first one attempts to stab him and leaps over the attack of the second one before disarming them both. Ponyhead rams into them, knocking them out. A small group of guards lunge at Tom. The demon prince glares, and conjures up fire, scorching them. They flee out of fear of the full wrath of the demon prince.

The court yard is now empty. "Is it just me," Marco asks, "or was that to easy?"

"Yeah," Ponyhead replies, "I came ready for a fight."

"Well," Tom shrugs, "let's just go in and see if we can't find the spell book."

Tom and the others approach the front door, but before they can open the massive, elegant wooden doors, a stout man with a large sword, heavy metal armor with decorative jewels, and a beautiful golden crown. The man's face is worn down by age slightly, and he tries to glare down at the intruders, but there is nothing intimidating in the man's stare. The man couldn't muster an evil stare if he tried, and he is trying.

"What are you doing here?" The man demands. Marco almost speaks, but before he can, Tom steps forward, rage slowly overtaking him.

"You!" Tom exclaims, flames bursting from cracks in the ground, "you genocidal monster!"

The old king doesn't deny the accusation. He simply sighs and looks forward; a deep sadness in his eyes.

"All those years you've let Moon hunt monsters!" Tom continues, "you've extorted my father and taken that which is not yours for your demented crusade! You kill and kill and kill for fun! The king of Mewni is not who you are. You are the king of evil!"

The king of Mewni sighs. He looks at Tom, who now stands in his face.

"Your goons kill monsters without remorse! You murder innocent beings like yourselves in all but appearance. What do you have to say for yourself!?!"

The king looks Tom dead in the eye and sighs. He begins to speak, in a depressed, but powerful voice, "may I speak before we fight?"

Tom cools off, shocked by this reply. Marco decides to take the opportunity to learn more about what happened between Mewmens and monsters. However, he doesn't let his desire for answers blind him.

"First," Tom asks, "where are the other guards?"

"They're out hunting down Toffee," the king replies, returning his balde to his scabbard, "let me tell you a story young warriors, the story of Star Butterfly."

Reluctantly, the trio sit and listien.

"It was thirteen years ago," the king begins, "Toffee had launched an attack in an attempt to overthrow Mewmens so monsters could live in peace. During the attack, my daughter, Star Butterfly, was killed by Toffee. Moon saw her die before her very eyes. This is what broke her. She swore vengeance on all monsters. I will not say it's justified, but I will not stop her. At least killing monsters makes the pain stop..."

"So," Marco asks, "the reason Moon is attempting genocide is that a monster killed her daughter?"

"Yes," he replies, "now, I stand here, assisting her in her quest. Listien, Moon is expecting Comet. If you do not believe Comet can face her, then I shall let one of you pass now to warn Comet. The others shall face me in honorable combat. Even if I don't want Comet to succeed, a monster child versus Moon... it's not a fair fight. It would be a honorless kill. So, one of you may pass. Choose."

"I'll do it," Marco volunteers.

"Are you sure?" Ponyhead asks, "you know if you run into Moon you're dead."

"I know," Marco sighs, "but I won't let her kill Comet."

"Good luck dude," Tom offers a handshake, "in case this is the last time we speak."

"It was nice knowing you," Marco replies, "both of you. Good luck facing the king."

Marco enters the castle.

"Well," the king sighs, stretching, "let's begin." The King lunges with insane speed, forcing Tom and Ponyhead to leap out of the way. The king refuses to look them in the eye as he attacks.

Ponyhead rams into the king's armor, but her horn doesn't leave a scratch. Tom lunges at the king with a punch to the face. The king grips his blade and leaps at Tom...

**Part Four: The Full Moon**

"Which way?" Comet asks.

"Take a left here," Baby replies.

Comet's footsteps echos through the empty halls. "Not gonna lie," Comet admits, "it's a nice place."

"Just the people here suck," Baby replies.

"Agreed," Comet replies entering a room filled with tapestries.

"Now," Baby explains, "the book should be somewhere in here."

"What is this room anyways?" Comet inquires.

"It's a room where they keep records of the queens of Mewni," Baby explains, "even one... that didn't make it."

"What do you mean?" Comet asks.

"Third one on the left," Baby sighs, "you'll see what I mean."

Comet goes to the third piece of cloth based artwork, and immediately notices the glaring differences between it and the others. It's actually one of Moon, with darkness surrounding her as she weeps holding the corpse of a small Mewmen child.

Comet reads the text under the it. It reads...

Star Butterfly: The Star That Was Snuffed.

Star Butterfly was just a little girl,

Before she was taken from this world.

By Toffee's hands, the Star was snuffed.

Moon defeated the army, but it wasn't enough.

With rage in her eyes, and her head held high,

For the daughter she lost, all monsters would die.

"Weird," Baby comments, "the book is usually in here."

"Looking for this?" A voice asks from the doorway. Comet and Baby turn around, only to be greeted by Moon, holding the spell book.

"You!" Comet growls.

"See you've noticed that," Moon points at the large piece of cloth behind Comet, "what Toffee did to me, to all of Mewni."

"It is nothing compared to your crimes," Comet growls, her wand glowing green, "you wanna kill monsters? Fine. Let's go. Just you and me. Right here, right now."

"Comet are you crazy?" Baby asks.

"I came for the book," Comet replies, "and I'm gonne get it, or die trying."

"Fair enough," Moon smirks, "let's begin."

Moon blasts Comet with a beam of magic. Comet rolls out of the way and counters with a spider swarm. Moon avoids them with ease, crushing them beneath her feet like ants.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Moon chuckles, "your mother had the wand and she couldn't, so why do you think you can?"

The green glow brightens as Comet attacks with a bat blast. The bats are more feral, with glowing red eyes, torn wings, and blood stained teeth. Moon strikes the bats with magic.

Moon and Comet glare at eachother, each with growing rage. The wand's glow grows brighter and brighter...

Meanwhile, Tom and Ponyhead continue to fight the king. Tom lunges in a full swing, but the king counters and cuts off his arm.

Tom is consumed by rage, igniting the entire courtyard in hellfire. He leaps at the king in in a blind rage and wrestles the blade from him. Pushing the king to the ground. Tom lifts the blade over his head to finish the king off.

"You've fought well," the king sighs, "young prince. Do as you wish. My life is in your hands."

The king closes his eyes, expecting death. Tom glares at him, but looking at him, he can't finish him off. The king had lost so much. Tom couldn't bare to take his life...

"Leave," Tom demands.

"Very well," the king replies, "you have great honor Tom, and it will make you a great king one day. Just... get that temper under control."

"How so?" Tom asks.

"Uhhh... Tom?" Ponyhead asks, "is that gonna be a problem?"

Tom looks up, and realizes that the castle is on fire.

"We gotta go!" Tom yells.

"What about Comet?" Ponyhead asks, "and Marco?"

"Your scissors," Tom demands, "quickly!"

Ponyhead tosses Tom the scissors. He opens a portal to the interior of the castle, and sees Marco.

"Marco!" He exclaims, "can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "is it hot in here or..."

"You gotta get Comet and go!" Tom yells, "the castle's on fire!"

"Crap," Marco replies, "you guys head back to Earth. I'll be right behind you."

"Hey," Ponyhead intejrects, "don't get killed, Comet would never forgive you."

"Heh," Marco chuckles, "got it. See ya."

Marco sprints down the winding halls, looking for Comet as Tom and Ponyhead return to Earth...

**Part Five: Blind Betrayl**

Comet blasts Moon with a barrage of spells, as the two dodge and counter attack each other. They don't even care as the chamber collapses around them and smoke begins to fill the air.

"Just die!" Moon growls, "you useless, pathetic waste of the universe!"

"How dare you," Comet growls, "you do nothing but destroy. Now you taste your own medicine!"

Moon chuckles.

"Really?" She asks, "well, try killing me after this."

Moon levitates as a dark aura emanates from her. She speaks a curse, "I have seen eternal night. Now I steal from my foes light. Darkness grant me your might, and render those before me blind!"

Comet's entire world goes dark. She can't see. She hears Moon laugh from seemingly everywhere.

"No," Comet growls, "noooooo! I'm going to kill you if it means death!"

The wand glows so brightly, that it looks like a glowing sphere on a stick rather than a wand.

"Comet!" Baby yells, "the castle is collapsing! We have to go!"

Comet doesn't respond, she only frantically casts spells, trying to find Moon. Her hair is matted, her eyes are paler than normal, her expression is one of all consuming hatred.

"Where are you!?!" Comet demands.

"Where you can't see," Moon chuckles. While she's distracted, Baby swipes the book.

"Comet!" Baby yells, "I got it! Let's move!"

Comet doesn't respond. She just keeps attacking as embers fill the air. She is consumed by dark magic. She grips her wand tightly. She speaks a new spell, a dark spell. A simple, but dangerous spell.

"Nightmarish Destruction!" Comet exclaims.

The wand begins to unleash an all consuming black storm of pure energy that consumes everything. Including Comet herself. She begins to decay, wounds appear on her arms, face, and legs. She lets out a hellish scream as she pours everything in her into the wand. Moon flees, to let Comet destory herself.

Marco coughs as smoke fills the air. "Comet!" He exclaims.

"Get out of here!" Comet demands, "I'm taking this place and everyone in it down with me!"

"Comet!" Marco exclaims, "Moon's gone! This place is collapsing. We gotta go!"

"I said leave!" Comet growls blasting Marco with a basic blast. Comet's hair begins to fall out, and she struggles to stay standing.

"Comet!" Marco gets back up, undeterred, "you're killing yourself with this spell! You have to stop!"

"I don't care!" Comet yells, "no matter what it takes! I'm killing Moon here and now!"

"We have to go!"

"She has to die!"

"I'll make you leave."

"I'd never forgive you."

"I'm sorry anyways," Marco sighs.

Marco struggles through the storm towards Comet, who has now fallen to her knees, but won't stop. The storm begins to consume Marco as well, he struggles to stand and begins to limp. He falls to his knees, but keeps crawling forward, coughing. He steals the scissors and opens a portal, and proceeds to push Comet through.

"Baby!" Marco yells, "let's go!" Baby follows Marco through the portal.

Marco returns to Earth, coughing, struggling to his feet. Ponyhead helps him up, letting him lift himself up by her horn while Tom offers to help Comet up, but Comet doesn't even notice and gets up on her own.

"You tratior!" Comet exclaims, attempting to blast Marco but missing by a mile, "I was so close!"

"You were dieing," Marco replies, "I had too."

"I thought I could trust you," Comet growls, "that was my chance!"

"Comet," Tom pleads, "look at yourself. You need to get to a doctor."

"I can't look at myself," Comet explains, still enraged, "I'm blind!"

Baby opens the book and looks at the curse.

"Says here it'll only last a few weeks," Baby explains, "you'll be fine."

"Fine?" Comet asks, "after what this tratior did?"

"I saved your life!" Marco exclaims.

"No," Comet growls, "You ruined it. Just leave me alone. Ponyhead, can you be my eyes for a minute?"

"Sure thing gurl," Ponyhead replies awkwardly, unsure how else to respond. Ponyhead puts her horn in Comet's hand and leads her inside.

"Hey," Tom comforts Marco best he can, "you did what you had too."

"I know," Marco sighs, "I just hope she's not to mad..."

And now an alternate outro. Don't try to imagine anything to it, cause if this were a show, it'd be just a blank screen, since Comet is blind.

I thought Earth,  
Was a pretty awesome place.

But my best friend betrayed me,  
Now I can't stand the thought of his face.

I have the book,  
But I can't read it.

Because I'm gonna be blind,  
For a while.

I was so close to vengeance,  
But Marco got in my way.

When my sight returns,  
I'm gonna make Moon pay.

When I can see I'm outta of here.   
I'm going to find myself a new home.

End of season one.


	11. Intervention

**Part One: Concern**

"Comet," Marco pleads, "just stay home. Your attendance is already terrible anyways. Do you really think you can go to school blind?"

"Shut up!" Comet yells, gripping the railing of the stairs tightly, using it to guide her.

"Comet," Baby pleads, "you can't go out there blind. It's only been a week. Just stay until your eyes return."

"I can handle myself just fine," Comet growls, "besides, Ponyhead can help me."

Ponyhead, having decided to stay on Earth where she's safe from Henious and had been sleeping in Comet's room. The Diazs didn't seem to have an issue with it, so Ponyhead decided to stay, sleeping in the chair next to Comet's bed.

Mr. Diaz decides to step in. "Comet," he pleads, "listien, you're completely blind. Now, I don't know what happened between you two, and we know you won't tell us, but please, don't go to school. It's dangerous. You don't know Earth very well and you're blind as a bat. Not to mention your legs haven't fully healed. It's not a good idea to go without Marco, and since his arm and leg is broken, it's best to you to stay and rest."

"I'm going," Comet replies, "and I'll be back after school. Ponyhead! Let's go!"

Ponyhead floats to Comet's side. "Sure thing Comet," Ponyhead smiles. Comet grabs Ponyhead's horn and heads down to the bus stop.

Marco sighs and slowly works his way back up the stairs in his crutches. He looks into Comet's room as he passes by. Before it was mostly normal, decorated with kitten posters and the like, but since Comet went blind, she had changed the design. The room was now filled with various armors and weapons from various dimensions. Ever since the incident, Comet changed. She's become more angry, and more intent on killing Moon.

Two things haven't changed.

1: The chair and by extension...

2: The placement of Comet's diary.

Marco uses his crutches to reach the chair and sits down. With his arm that isn't in a cast, he reaches for the diary, out of concern and curiosity, and reads the latest entry.

The handwriting is terrible, almost illegible, but Marco manages to make it out. It reads, "Chapter Three: Tratior

Marco you rotten tratior! Marco, Tom, Ponyhead, Baby, and I went to steal the spell book from Moon. While in Mewni, I learned Toffee killed Star, leading to Moon's genocide, not that it matters. I managed to get the spell book, but I can't read it. Moon placed a curse of blindness on me and now I can't see. Likely for several weeks. I managed to pull off a spell while fighting Moon after being blinded called, "Nightmarish Destruction." I was so close to vengeance, but Marco... I thought I could trust him, but he got in my way. Sure I would've died, but if Moon was dead too, it wouldn't matter to me. The only reason I live is to kill Moon. After that, I don't care what happens."

Marco is now crying. He closes the book. Comet is in serious danger. She's killing herself and she doesn't care. Marco notices the magic mirror on Comet's desk. He pulls himself together and calls Tom.

Tom examines his arm, which has now fully healed when his mirror rings. Seeing it's Comet, he answers.

"Hey Tom," Marco greets.

"Marco?" Tom asks, "what are you doing with Comet's mirror?"

"She's not home right now," Marco explains, "how you doing?"

"Well," Tom explains, "good news is that Moon isn't declaring war. Bad news is that she has a bounty on my head so I can't leave The Underworld carelessly. You?"

"I broke my arm and leg," Marco replies, "look. I think Comet's losing herself to her obsession with killing Moon. I may have read her diary and in it she said she doesn't care if she dies if it means killing Moon."

"That's heavy," Tom replies, "look. I'll come over and we can confront her about the incident with the all consuming spell you told me about a few days ago. I'll be there in a few. See ya."

"See ya Tom."

Marco closes the mirror. He sighs. Comet isn't gonna take Tom's plan well, but it's all he can do. He can only hope no one sets Comet off while she's at school...

**Part Two: Blinded by Anger**

Ponyhead leads Comet to her seat on the bus. Comet walks with a slight limp, still injured by the incident a week ago.

"Hey Comet," Janna greets, "where you been the last week? Everyone's been worried sick. There was a rumor you killed someone and were on the run."

"Well," Comet explains, "I am on the run, being a refugee and all, and I almost killed someone."

"Wait," Jackie asks, "you did? Now you have to tell us what happened."

"Marco and some of my other friends," Comet begins, "went back to my homeworld, Mewni. We intended to steal a spell book of immense importance with powerful spells, something I would need to avenge my race. While searching for it, I ran into Moon, the one who led the mass murder of monsters. So, I fought her. When the fight got heated, she cast some sort of curse on me, and now I'm blind."

"So that's why your eyes look diffrent?" Janna asks.

"Yeah," Comet replies.

"What about the limp?" Jackie asks.

"Gurl she's gettin' to that!" Ponyhead exclaims.

"In my blind state," Comet continues, "I knew I had to find some way to kill Moon, to end her genocide then and there, so, I concentrated and used a spell that would've done it. However, Marco got in my way and stopped me from finishing the job."

Comet takes the spell book from her back pack.

"So now," Comet sighs, "I have this book that I can't even read, Moon is still alive, and I have to have my friend Ponyhead here take me everywhere. If Marco had just listened..."

"Maybe he had a good reason?" Jackie suggests with uncertainty.

"The only reason," Comet replies, "was his selfish desire to stop me."

"Yeah OK," Jackie replies, "but why did he want to stop you?"

"It doesn't matter," Comet replies, "what matters is that he did."

"Hold up," Ponyhead interjects, "these two may have a point. Maybe Marco had a good reason."

Comet grip on her wand tightenes. It begins to glow green.

"I said it doesn't matter," she growls.

"Look," Janna tries to reason with Comet, "Marco's a nice guy. I'm certain there's a reason."

At this point, the bus had reached a thinner back road, from which one could go into the forest. It was often used as a shortcut to and from town.

"I said it doesn't matter!" Comet exclaims. Her wand goes off by accident, and while no one is hurt by the blast, to goes through some of the seats and tears through the engine. Comet immediately realizes what's happened and follows her first instinct. Comet dashes out of the bus and into the forest. She is long gone before her friends even touch the concrete.

"Comet!" Janna yells.

"What do we do?" Jackie asks.

"Don't worry," Ponyhead replies taking her magic mirror, "I'll try calling her."

Ponyhead calls Comet's magic mirror. Marco answers.

"Marco?" Ponyhead asks, "so Comet left her mirror at home?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "why? Is something wrong?"

"Oh jeez this is bad," Ponyhead explains, "Comet just ran away!..."

**Part Three: Run**

"What!?!" Marco exclaims, getting up, forgetting his crutches, and falling back into the chair.

"Yeah," Ponyhead explains, "she's just gone."

"Let me talk to him," Janna demands. Janna takes the mirror from Ponyhead.

"Marco," Janna speaks with conviction, "why did you stop Comet?"

"She was out of control," Marco explains, "she was using a spell. It consumed everything. It's why I'm in a cast actually, that, and she blasted me."

"Blasted you?" Ponyhead asks, "like, with her wand?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "anyways, Moon was already long gone, but Comet wouldn't listen. She was killing herself. I did what I had to and stepped in, but now she's mad at me."

"Oh," Janna replies, "so you did have a good reason. Look, Comet has to turn up eventually. We'll go look for her you inform the police that she's missing."

"My parents aren't home," Marco explains, "and I can't exactly walk."

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and another call comes in. It's Tom.

"Hold up," Marco explains, "I gotta take this."

Marco answers the call.

"I'm here," Tom explains, "you still home?"

"Actually," Marco replies, "your timing is perfect. I need you to take me down to the police station."

"What's wrong?" Tom asks, "did Comet get arrested?"

"No," Marco replies, "it's much worse. She's run away..."

Meanwhile, Comet sprints through the forest, tears streaming down her face. She runs as fast as she can through the forest. She isn't sure where to go, or what to do. Marco betrayed her so she can't turn to him, and after what she did, she can't exactly go back. She has nowhere else to go into the blackness she sees. The only thing she can see, is the blackness...

Comet trips on a branch and falls, dropping the spell book, causing it to open. She gets back up, brushing herself off and trying to find the book. From the nothingness she sees, she hears a voice.

"So you're the monster causing all the chaos," the voice says.

"Who said that?" Comet demands, wiping away her tears.

"My name is Glossaryck," the voice replies, "and I am your guide to the spell book."

"Guide?" Comet asks.

"Yes," Glossaryck, "any spell you need to find, or anything you wanna know about anything at all, just ask."

"I want power," Comet replies, "the power to kill Moon."

"Very well," Glossaryck replies, "but that will take time... hey, what do you plan to do after you kill Moon?"

"I haven't thought past that point," Comet confesses.

"Well, the way things are going you may end of ruling Mewni."

"What?"

"Moon is a very unpopular ruler Comet. If you were to slay her, then it's likely the citizens would thank you by making you the queen."

"What's your point?"

"Well, all the rulers of Mewni put the spells they create into this spell book. Why not add yours?"

"Sure, but later. Now, about becoming stronger..."

"You're gonna need your eyes for that."

"Of course I will! Why not? It's not like I have anything else bad happening. Oh wait, I do! My best friend betrayed me, I just broke a bus so the cops are probably after me, and now I'm lost in the forest, completely blind!"

Comet hears someone walking through the fallen leaves. Autumn has begun, so the sound is faint, but noticeable.

"Comet!" Jackie yells, "come out!"

"Where's the spell book," Comet whispers.

"A little to the left," Glossaryck replies.

Comet follows Glossaryck's instructions, finds the spell book, and picks it up.

"Let's go," Comet demands, "and be quiet."

Glossaryck nods, which Comet doesn't see, but assumes no answer indicates he's agreeing to be quiet.

"Comet!" Janna yells, "come on out! It's OK!"

Comet doesn't listen, afraid that if she comes out, she'll be arrested and that will be the end. She'll be trapped, where Moon can easily kill her or worse.

"Gurl!" Ponyhead calls, "it's OK! Just come out! Nobody's mad at you!"

Comet ignores them and silently dashes deeper into the forest...

**Part Four: Cornered**

Comet goes deeper and deeper into the forest, trying not to cry. She considers going to The Underworld, but Tom would just rat her out to Marco and the Diazs, and facing Marco after what happened is not an option. The only thing she can do...

Is to keep running.

She runs for a few minutes.

An hour.

Two hours.

Three.

She eventually finds herself at the edge of the forest, leading into the other end of town from Marco's house and the school. Knowing the others are in the forest looking for her, she decides this is the best place to hide.

She runs her hand across the ground, looking for a bridge she remembers from coming down here with Marco a few times.

She finds a spot where the ground dips at a perfect angle. She slides down to the walkway next to the waterway and begins to run her hand along the wall, looking for where the angle stops and the bridge begins. After a few moments she finds it. She sits down under the bridge, sighing with relief.

"Finally," she sighs, "I'm safe. OK Glossaryck, you can speak now."

"Is this your plan?" Glossaryck asks.

"What?" Comet asks.

"You just keep running?" Glossaryck continues, "you keep hiding from your friends and those who care about you?"

"It's just until I kill Moon," Comet replies.

"That could take months," Glossaryck replies, "years even."

"It can take decades for all I care. It has to be done."

"You do realize that when you kill Moon, the High Commission will stop at nothing to kill you. Chances are they're already keeping an eye on you."

"The High what now?"

"The High Commission. A government of magic formed of the strongest begins in the multiverse. Moon's one of the members, as am I."

"Then why should I trust you?"

"My only loyalty is to whoever owns the book. Right now, that's you."

"What's your point?"

"This won't end if you kill just Moon. If you do that, be ready for a fight."

"I don't care what happens after Moon dies. All that matters is that she dies."

"Suit yourself."

Comet hears a sound that sends chills down her spine. Barking. She hears another sound, a horse pulling a carriage.

"Be quiet," Comet demands, realizing who's on the bridge above.

"Comet!" Tom yells.

Comet stays dead silent as Tom's dead horse trots impatiently. She hears many pairs of feet overhead. Tom isn't alone.

"Come out!" Tom demands, "stop this madness!"

Comet looks at where the setting sun would be, and imagines what it would look like. Looks like the sun is about to set on her own life...

Comet's wand glows green as she peaks out just enough to hear the police hounds, sniffing around for her scent. She hides back under the bridge, her heart pounding in her chest. They found her. Marco must've given the hounds something to sniff, betraying her again.

This realization causes the glow to increase. Comet considers using Nightmarish Destruction, but that'd just make things worse. Chances are the bridge would collapse on her anyways. She desperately tries to think of some way out. Any way out.

Meanwhile, on the top side of the bridge, Tom tries to call Marco on his mirror...

He gets no response.

"OK," the chief of police tells the other cops with him, "we go in on both sides on three."

"Wait!" Tom yells as the cops prepare to go under the bridge with two bloodhounds, "leave the dogs. She can't stand dogs."

"Thanks for the warning kid," the chief replies, "now, on three. One, two, three!"

The cops surround Comet. She grips her wand, desperation in her eyes.

"Give it up!" The chief yells, "you've got nowhere else to go!"

Comet looks around, her wand glowing like a star now. She listens to the rushing water at her side and considers jumping, but that would get the book wet. She knows if she attacks, that's the point of no return. Comet reaches for her scissors and considers fleeing, but knows she has nowhere else to go. With her wand glowing bright and tears streaming down her face, Comet surrenders...

**Part Five: I'm Sorry, But I Can't Forgive You**

The police take Comet down to the station. She hears Tom's horse while being escorted to the car. She glares at him, but he only shrugs. As Comet rides to the station in silence, she ponders all the mistakes she's made. If Marco hadn't stopped her none of this would've happened. Now she's going to jail, she's going to lose the book, her scissors, and her wand. Moon will then send someone to kill her, and then, it will be over. Moon will win. She will be able to finish what she started.

As the car pulls into the station, Comet gets out and walks inside, looking down at her feet. She walks into the station. Knowing she'll never see her friends again. Tom, Ponyhead, Baby, Mr. and Ms. Diaz, Janet, Jackie, or even Marco. What she wouldn't give to see a friendly face, one last time...

"Wait here," the chief demands, "I have someone who wishes to speak with you."

The chief goes into another room.

"Wake up kid," he shakes Marco a little, "we found her."

Marco opens his eyes, dropping a bunch of flyers that say, "Missing: Comet Dragonfly. Blind. If found call the number below."

"Is she OK?" Marco demands, getting up way to fast and falling down, hurting his already injured leg. He grips his leg.

"Easy kid," the chief replies, helping him up, "she's fine, but maybe you should go to talk to her."

"Agreed," Marco replies, "thanks a lot for your help."

"Don't mention it," the chief smiles.

Marco goes to speak to Comet.  
Apon seeing Marco, Comet, crying, rushes up to Marco and hugs him.

"It's OK Comet," Marco hugs and back and comforts her, "You're not going to jail."

"I'm not?" Comet asks, wiping her tears.

"No," Marco replies, "we were just worried about you. Ponyhead told me you ran away and we agreed to find you."

"What about the bus?" Comet asks.

"No one's pressing charges," Marco explains, "but we need to talk."

Comet's friends enter the room. Comet can already see where this is going.

"Comet," Jackie explains, "you can't keep pushing yourself so hard."

"You're completely blind," Ponyhead continues.

"Can't you at least wait until you get your sight back?" Baby asks.

"Can't you do it for me?" Marco asks, "for us?"

"Fine," Comet sighs, "but I want to make something very clear Marco. While I appreciate your concern, I just want you to know, I can't forgive you for what you did. I'm sorry, but... I just can't. Also, as soon as my eyes return, I'm reading the spell book, and none of you can stop me."

"Just," Tom pleads, "be careful, OK? We all care about you Comet."

"I will," Comet replies, getting her scissors, "I promise. Come on Marco, Baby, Ponyhead. Let's go home. See ya later everybody!"

"In about five weeks," Tom adds.

"Dude," Janna snaps at Tom, "way to soon."

"Sorry," Tom apologizes.

"It's fine," Comet smiles, "see you guys later!"

Comet returns home with Marco, Ponyhead, and Baby. Glossaryck seems to have returned to the book.

"Whelp," Comet smiles, "I'm getting some shut eye. Good night!"

"Night Comet," Marco smiles.

Comet heads into her room. She brushes her hands against the weapons and armor, and realizes how absurd it all is. She takes a deep breath and tries to make a new spell.

"Armory extension!" Comet exclaims. An extra room magically appears, jutting out from the original. Comet moves the equipment into the armory. The old kitten posters are still there, now visible once again. Comet smiles, she finally feels safe again, even if she's still mad at Marco, she's not quite as mad as she was before. With that, she picks up her diary and writes another entry.

"Chapter Four: Intervention

My friends hosted an intervention about me being too intent on killing Moon. I agreed to wait until my sight returns, but after that, I plan to leave. If what Glossaryck said is true, after I kill Moon, I can never do back to Earth. I won't let them hurt my friends...

My family.

After Moon dies...

I can never go home..."


	12. A Heinous Deal

Comet wakes up to Ponyhead freaking out.

"Come on!" Ponyhead exclaims, "we can't miss this!"

"What are you talking about?" Comet asks, "what time is it?"

"It's two in the morning," Ponyhead replies, "now come on!"

Ponyhead opens a portal.

"Grab my horn!" She demands.

Comet complies, still half asleep. Ponyhead leads her through the portal and to Henious's destroyed school.

"You made it!" Kelly smiles, "man you almost missed it! You won't believe how this all started it was-"

Kelly notices Comet.

"Woah," Kelly demands, "back up, is that THE Comet?"

"Told you I wasn't lieing!" Ponyhead smiles.

"Woah," Kelly replies, "are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Comet asks.

"That you lost your eyes fighting Moon," Kelly replies.

"Kinda," Comet replies, "it's some kind of curse, but it'll wear off. Anyways, where are we?"

"Remember those goons who tried to kill you at the Bounce Lounge?" Ponyhead asks, "well, the one who sent them just had her school destroyed by Moon. At least according to all these messages I'm getting on my mirror."

"What?" Comet asks, now listening to the sound of embers filling the air as the school burns to the ground.

"Yeah," Kelly replies, "you just missed her. The look on Henious's face, priceless."

"Any enemy of Moon is a friend of mine," Comet replies, "Ponyhead, we're going down there to speak to her."

"You sure?" Ponyhead asks, "cause she may try to kill you and, you're blind."

"We need allies," Comet replies, "and Henious has an army."

"Alright," Ponyhead replies.

"Well," Kelly smiles, "I gotta go. My name's Kelly by the way, don't think I ever said that."

"Nice to meet you Kelly," Comet replies, "anyways, Ponyhead, let's go."

Ponyhead leads Comet down from the cliffside they're on carefully. When they get to the ruins of the school, they are Henious, looking at the rubble in shock.

"So you're the one who tried to kill me," Comet growls gripping her wand and trying to aim at Henious.

"Uh," Ponyhead interrupts, "gurl, she's a little to the left."

Comet adjusts to compensate. "Take it you still want me dead?" Comet asks.

"Look," Heinous pleads, "I was just doing what Moon said. Please don't kill me."

"I suspected as much," Comet smiles, "so let's make a deal. You grant me your army, and in exchange, when I kill Moon and take her kingdom for monsters-"

"You never mentioned that," Ponyhead interrupts.

"It's always been for monster kind," Comet explains, "that's the bottom line here. Anyways, here's my offer. If you grant me your army, I'll rebuild your school when I have Mewni's fortunes. However, I have one other condition. If you ever attempt to take in Ponyhead or anyone else I say not to, I'll destory what I've rebuilt. Deal?"

"You drive a hard bargin," Heinous growls, "you free thinking failure, but, desperate times. You have a deal."

"Excellent," Comet smiles, "then I'll return when I need your army. Let's go Ponyhead."

Comet opens a portal and how through herself.

"Hey," Heinous stops Ponyhead, "you know she can't win, right?"

"What do you mean?" Ponyhead asks.

"She's on the most wanted list by the High Commission," Heinous explains, "they're gonna be tracking her every move."

"Thanks for the warning," Ponyhead replies, "but we got this. Goodbye, conformist freak."

Ponyhead leaves. Comet has already fallen back asleep. Ponyhead decides to stay up a bit and think. She thinks about her home, her father. She hasn't seen him in years. She decides to focus on stopping Moon so she can go home. However, she thinks about Comet and her... agressive tendencies. Would she really be a better queen than Moon?...


	13. Hekapoo's Game

**Part One: Entering the Playing Field**

Tom, Ponyhead, Marco, and Comet are at the Bounce Lounge, fighting Mewmen soldiers.

"I don't get it!" Comet yells, "how do they keep finding us!?!" Comet tries a bat blast, but misses.

"I dunno gurl," Ponyhead replies, "my guess the High Commission is tracking you somehow."

Marco doesn't participate in the fighting, his leg has healed, but his arm is still broken. Away from the heat of the fray, he notices something, a red portal. This portal isn't normal. He sees someone with yellow horns, grey skin, red hair, and an orange dress, watching the fray, amused. "Tom!" He yells pointing up, "look out!"

The girl dissapears into the portal and it closes. "What are you talking about?" Tom asks, looking up.

"Never mind," Marco sighs. Tom returns to fighting the guards and takes out the rest.

"We should go," Marco explains, "before more come."

"Agreed," Comet replies, opening a portal. "come on guys! We're heading home early!"

The four head back to Earth. "Well," Tom smiles, "I'm headed back to The Underworld. See you guys later."

Tom snaps his fingers, calling his carriage, gets in, and dissapears in a burst of flame.

"I'm headed in," Comet explains, "Baby! Can you come give me a hand?"

Baby flies down and greets Comet. "Sure thing," Baby smiles, leading Comet inside.

Marco takes the opportunity to ask Ponyhead about the girl in the orange dress.

"Hey," he asks, "Ponyhead?"

"Yeah?" Ponyhead replies.

"There was this girl," Marco explains, "orange dress, grey skin, yellow horns, watching the fight through a portal, an orange one. Sound familiar?"

"Argh!" Ponyhead exclaims, "I should've known!"

"Known what?"

"That would be Hekapoo. A member of the magical High Commission. They're allies of Moon. Hekapoo rules the portals, so she must be using them to track where we open portals to and from."

"How do we stop her?"

"Are you out of your mind? She'd slaughter you. You saw Comet fight Moon, right? Hekapoo's strength rivals Moon. If you wanna try to face her, I guess you could open a portal to her domain, but it'd be suicide."

"Got it."

Marco heads inside, approaching Comet's room. They'd been attacked three times today, and it's been like this all week. Even though she tried not to show it, these attacks were tiring Comet. She had already lost her eyes, and if the attacks kept up, she may lose her life. Expessialy if Hekapoo chooses to send hounds. Marco knows he has to try to stop Hekapoo, or the attacks will continue.

He knocks on Comet's door. Comet blasts at him with her wand, missing. "Comet it's me!" Marco exclaims.

"Oh," she replies, her white hair now unkempt, her eyes pale from blindness and wearyness, her smile gone, replaced by a fake grin hiding paranoia of another attack, "sorry. Thought you might be a Mewmen."

"Comet," Marco asks, questioning if he should go through with this, but his conviction growing stronger as he really takes the time to notice how these attacks are harming Comet. She strokes her hair uneasily and clutches her wand tightly, it faintly glows green constantly, all day, everyday, since the attacks became more frequent,"are you OK?"

"Why do you ask?" Comet inquires.

"Cause we're friends," Marco replies, "and to he honest, I'm worried about you Comet. You've been through a lot lately. I just wanna help."

"Look," Comet replies, "we just gotta keep fighting until I get my eyes back. It'll be fine. After all, it's what I've been doing my whole life. You get used to it."

Hearing this stomps out any doubts Marco had. "Hey," Marco asks, "can I borrow your scissors?"

"Sure," Comet replies, taking them from her pocket.

"Thanks," Marco replies, grabbing the scissors, "now, if Ponyhead asks, tell her I went to get some sodas."

"That's..." Comet replies, "oddly specific."

"Don't worry about it." Marco replies, "see ya later."

Marco goes to his room and locks the door. He can't let anyone intervene. Expessialy Comet. Hopefully Ponyhead won't put the pieces together, but if she does and comes to help him, Marco has a feeling it won't end well. He grips his scissors, opens an orange portal, and goes through...

**Part Two: The Offer**

Marco looks around, examing his surrounding. The soil is scorched, and what few trees are around are black and dead. He hears footsteps, echoing through the silent air.

"Well well well," a voice chuckles condescendingly, "I've been expecting you Marco."

Marco turns around, taking an offensive stance as Hekapoo stands before him.

"Hekapoo," he replies, "I've come to defeat you."

"Defeat me?" Hekapoo laughs, "you? Hilarious. Listien kid, just walk away. I'm a member of the High Commission. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I can't walk away," Marco replies, "not if you'll keep helping Moon attack Comet."

"Then let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

Thousands of copies of Hekapoo appear around Marco. "You find the real one," they all speak in unison, "if you win, we won't help Moon anymore. If I win, you lose."

"How do I lose?" Marco asks.

"You die," the clones all speak in synch, "now you could just leave if you like. It's not to late."

A red portal opens behind Marco.

"And let you kill Comet?" Marco asks.

"I could just kill you," the clones remind.

"That's a chance I'll take," Marco replies.

"Heh," Hekapoo chuckles, "alright, but there is an entrance fee."

"What?" Marco asks.

Two clones tackle Marco, pinning him to the ground. A third clone approaches, grinning with malice, holding a dagger.

"See," she explains, "your arm is broken. Guess you won't be needing it, then, right? If you want to play my game..." Hekapoo lifts the dagger, "the arm's gotta go."

Marco closes his eyes. Comet lost her eyes, and if he doesn't agree to this, she will lose her life. By that logic, the right choice is clear.

"Just make it quick," he pleads.

Hekapoo lowers the dagger towards the arm, and Marco braces himself... but there's no pain. No cutting, no blood, nothing.

Marco look up, and sees Hekapoo smiling, putting her dagger away. The clones let Marco go.

"That was a test," Hekapoo explains, "looks like this may actually be fun. Anyways, the game ends when you blow out the flame of the real Hekapoo. Good luck finding her though."

The clones open portals and dissapear. Marco takes a deep breath, collects himself, and goes through one...

Meanwhile, Comet is nervously pacing, fearful of another attack. She's wearing armor now, and chewing her hair in an attempt to calm down...

It's not really working.

"Hey Comet?" Baby asks.

"Yeah?" Comet replies.

"You feeling OK?"

"I'm fine," Comet lies, "why don't you go hang with Ponyhead or something?"

"Gurrrl!" Ponyhead enters, overhearing her name, "y'all better not be talking gossip behind my back!"

"Hey Ponyhead," Baby greets, "can you help me calm Comet down?"

"Where's Marco?" Ponyhead asks, "isn't this his thing?"

"He left to buy sodas," Comet lies, and it shows as she spits out her hair and goes for her nails.

"OK," Ponyhead sighs, "you're clearly lieing right now. What's really going on?"

"He borrowed my scissors."

"Oh, oh no! No no no! That's bad! Really bad!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong gurl! Marco went to face a member of the High Commission!"

**Part Three: Final Test**

"What?" Comet asks, her wand now glows bright, "what do we do?"

"Comet," Baby tries to calm her, "don't panic."

"How can I not panic?" Comet exclaims, "my best friend just went to face a member of the High Commission! He's gonna get killed!"

"Look," Ponyhead replies, "we just gotta find the portal he went through. Where was he last seen?"

"I heard the door to his room closing," Comet explains, "and locking."

"That's not good," Ponyhead replies.

"Don't worry," Baby replies, "I'll turn to smoke and check up on him. You guys stay here. I'll be right back."

Baby turns to smoke and goes under a crack beneath Marco's door. She sees the portal, and immediately rushes back to Comet's room.

"He's already left," Baby explains, "my guess is that he's long dead."

"No!" Comet exclaims, "I won't believe it! He can't be dead! He can't abandon me! Not like this!" Comet begins crying, "I can't lose anyone else!"

Comet dashes out of her room and blasts down Marco's door.

"Comet wait!" Ponyhead yells, but Comet is already gone...

Meanwhile, a man with a cloak and a huge sword casually approaches a massive castle. He takes a deep breath, collecting himself. He takes a photo from his pocket. A photo of Marco, Comet, and all their friends together, taken a few days ago at Comet's request. Said she wanted, "to remember her friendships."

The man smiles at the photo, recalling a time long past. He remembers what he's fighting for. He looks at something written on the back, a reminder of his cause that reads, "those I'm protecting." He grips his blade tightly with renewed conviction as he approaches the castle.

Sirens blare, filling the air as guards approach. "Didn't think you'd make it this far," they all speak, "but it doesn't matter. You're outmanned kid."

"And you," the man smiles, "have nowhere else to run."

The guards lunge at the man from all directions. The man spins with his blade, killing them, turning them into clouds of ash.

"May you all return to ash," he smirks as he opens the front gate. He enters the foreboding castle. He passed by eight doors, each with a different symbol, associated with a different dimension. He walks past them, and approaches the main gate, a massive orange door. Behind it, lies his goal, what he's been seeking for the last seventeen years.

The door is locked, and requires eight keys. The man turns around, smirking, undeterred by this slight bump in the road, and enters the first door.

The first room is no trouble for the warrior. He breezes past the dragon hatchlings and takes the first key.

The second isn't much harder. He has to slay a giant spider to get to it, but soon, the second key is his.

The third room takes him through toxic swamps, which he works through with grace and finesse, avoiding the fatal fluid to get the third key.

The fourth challange is nothing more than a joke to the warrior, as he cleaves the enchanted living armor guarding the key in two and takes it.

The fifth trial is easy as well, as he avoides a wide array of traps from flame jets to trap doors to take the fifth key.

The sixth is a total joke, it's simply a key guarded by sharks, which the man slays with a smile.

The seventh is not much of a challenge either. Simply taking out a few robots that guard the key.

The final trial is more of a challenge than the others, but not much challenge. Four guards with daggers protect the key. The man chuckles and taunts them, baiting them to attack.

The man smiles, knowing he's already won. He swings his blade, and slices the guards in two, returning them to ash and then nothingness.

With the eight keys in hand, the man opens the main door. He grips his blade tightly.

"It's been quite some time," the man smiles, knowing his quest is almost complete, "Hekapoo."

"So it has," Hekapoo replies, "Marco Diaz..."

**Part Four: Return to Ash**

"See you've improved," Hekapoo explains.

"I've learned some things," Marco replies, "had a lot of time for thinking, and I realized something about our deal."

"And what's that?" Hekapoo asks.

"I need to kill you," Marco replies, coldly, calmly, with powerful conviction.

"What?" Hekapoo demands, taken aback by this threat.

"Our deal never stated," Marco explains, "that you can't kill Comet yourself, and, even if I will try to stop her from killing Moon, if she does, you will kill her. I'd help her overthrow Moon, sure, but she wants blood. Either way, the High Commission will hunt her down, correct?"

"Well, you're not wrong, but how does that translate to murder?"

"Simple. If Comet kills Moon, she won't stand a chance against you and the others, but if I kill you, right here, right now, then Comet may stand a chance. Besides, it's not like they'll know I did it. The only ones who know about this are you and me. So, come on then," Marco points his blade, "let's end this."

"Marco," Hekapoo pleads, realizing she may actually lose this fight, "this I murder. Please, I won't attack Comet... anytime soon. Just stand down."

"You lost all chance of receiving mercy," Marco smirks, "when you sent a hellhound at Comet. Of all things, a Hellhound. You knew what that would do to her when you did it, didn't you? Anyways it's time to finish this."

Marco lunges at Hekapoo, and dodges and slices at Marco with her daggers. Marco grabs a smoke bomb from his pocket and sets it off, disappearing before Hekapoo can land a hit. He gets behind Hekapoo and disarms her with a quick swing of his blade, knocking the daggers from her hands.

"Any last words?" Marco asks.

"Who's there?" A voice demands.

Comet stands in the doorway, clinging to the wall, using it to guide her.

"Comet!" Marco exclaims he rushes up to Comet and hugs her, "it's been so long!"

"Let me go!" Comet demands, "who are you?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?" Marco asks letting Comet go, "it's me, Marco! Oh, it's been a long time! We can get caught up in a moment, just let me kill Hekapoo and..."

"Kill?" Comet asks.

"Well, the High Commission is gonna attack you when you kill Moon, thought I'd kill one I them when I had the chance."

"Marco, no. First of all, why do you sound so diffrent? Second of all, why did you come here?"

"It's been seventeen years. I came here to confront Hekapoo."

"It's been only a few minutes."

"What?"

"Yeah. I just came to get you before Hekapoo killed you, but looks like it's the other way around. Marco, listen to me. You can't kill Hekapoo."

"Why not? You're gonna kill Moon, and after that, Hekapoo's gonna kill you."

"Marco, listen, I'm gonna kill someone, and I know that, but I don't want you to turn out like me. I don't want you to have to kill like I do. Please, for me, don't kill Hekapoo."

"Depends. Hekapoo, let's make a deal. If I spare you, you are not to attack Comet or track her. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Hekapoo replies, "and before you ask about the age thing, it'll correct itself, and one more thing..." Hekapoo tosses Marco a pair of scissors, "use those as you will."

Marco opens a portal and helps Comet through, leading her by her hand back to Earth.

"Oh," he stops, "and I almost forgot..." Marco blows out the flame over Hekapoo's head. With that, he returns to Earth.

"Hey," Comet asks, "so that was years for you, right? Are you gonna be OK?"

"Oh," Marco replies, "sure. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Comet asks.

"Don't worry about me," Marco smiles, "the stuff I went through wasn't all that bad."

"Alright," Comet replies, "but if you ever wanna talk about it, let me know."

Comet finds the door and exits the room. Marco's fake smile fades. He looks at the photo again. He looks at himself with his friends, but looking at it, even though he's reverted to his old self, with his arm still broken, and his physique gone, it feels wrong. He feels like he doesn't belong. He considers going back, attacking Mewni, just to satisfy his odd desire for combat. He doesn't feel like he's returned home...

He feels like he left his home...


	14. Toffee's Transaction

Toffee walks down the forest path, carefully watching for Mewmen patrols. As he walks through the dark, gloomy forest, he wonders how Comet is doing. He hasn't talked to her in so long, and rumors were saying that she was the one who destoryed Moon's castle...

Toffee continues through the forest, and approaches a small, shop-car hybrid, not unlike a food truck, in a gloomy clearing. With a knife hidden behind his back, he approaches the shop and rings the service.

"Ah," the shopkeeper, an elderly demon woman greets, "hello Toffee. How is the mirror you bought?"

"It's fine," he replies, sighing with relief that the Mewmens didn't find this place and place traps. He's always prepared, always watching, always diligent. He can never let his guard down. "I actually gave it to Comet Dragonfly, my adopted daughter."

"I take it you'll be needing one too then?" The demon asks.

"Yes," Toffee replies.

"Well," the demon chuckles, "it's gonna cost you then."

"How much?"

"Not money. I need you to do a job for me."

"I'm listening."

"As you are no doubt aware, my mirrors are made by hand from only the finest of materials. I make the outer casings from a rare mineral found only from mines run by the Mewmens, and considering the tensions between The Underworld and Mewni, it's very difficult for me to get any. You bring me enough to make you one, and I'll get you your mirror."

"You have a deal."

Toffee walks away, thinking about how he's actually going to get his hands on some of that mineral. He takes out his wallet. He has money, that's no issue, the issue is actually making the purchase.

He looks at a photo in his wallet. A photo of him and Comet when she was six. He remembers Comet's parents, good monsters, good friends, killed in cold blood by Moon's goons.

"I promise," he mumbles to himself, "I will protect her for you." He closes his wallet and continues down the trail, trying to think of a plan...

Meanwhile, Moon examines her new castle, still under construction. "Come on!" She exclaims, "keep working! We need this rebuilt pronto!"

"My queen," a weaver approaches, "we've finished recreating all the tapestries that were lost in the incident, except Star's, and we were wondering if it was really worth recreating. I mean, Star's dead and..."

Moon removes her glove and slaps the weaver with it so hard, he loses a tooth. He's knocked to the ground, gripping his jaw She puts the glove back on her hand, glaring.

"Listen to me," she demands with aggression and a powerful gaze, "as if your life depends on it. Star's legacy is more important than that of mine, and all queens before me. To forget her, is the ultimate insult. Don't you dare to even suggest such a thing, or I will end you. Are we clear?"

The weaver nods.

"Then go weave it," Moon demands.

The weaver gets back on his feet and leaves. Moon sighs. She takes a locket that's hidden under her dress and looks at it. In it, is a picture of her, River, and baby Star.

"I promise," she sheds a single tear as she speaks, and closes the locket, "I will avenge you."

Meanwhile, in the forest, Toffee overhears two Mewmens approaching. He hides in the brush and listens.

"You hear about the incident with Comet?" One asks.

"You mean how she used dark magic?" The other inquires.

"Yeah, there are rumors the queen used dark magic as well. Placed some sort of curse on her."

"Wouldn't surprise me. I mean, she did see Star die before her eyes."

"Be quiet! Speaking of Star's death is bad luck!"

"Dude, what's gonna happen? Some monster gonna come out and steal my cloak for a disguise?"

Toffee smiles. Some days, you gotta work for it. Other days, it just works out, but he hesitates to ponder what he's heard. Comet using dark magic? If she continues down this path then she may lose herself, just as Moon has when Star...

Toffee tries not to think about it. He remembers the motto of his rebellion, "no remorse, no surrender!" A phrase he taught Comet to live by, and he believes now, that may have been a mistake...

Toffee tackles one of the two Mewmen merchants, knocking him out. The second tries to scream, but Toffee throws a punch and knocks him out before he can.

Toffee takes one of their cloaks, and uses it to hide his face and massive jaw. With this disguise, he heads to the market place...

Meanwhile, River is in the market place, browsing weapons. He picks up a hefty battle ax and swings it.

"Feels kinda light," he explains, "I need something with a bit more bite."

A man in a cloak overhears this, and speaks as he passes by, "I recommend the broad sword. Good weight, well balanced. Used one from there when I was younger."

"Really?" River replies, "what's your name stranger?"

Toffee stops. He was just trying to keep up appearances, not start a conversation. This is not good. If River asks him to remove the hood, denying such a request would look bad, but so would complying for obvious reasons.

"I'm just a man making a purchase my king," Toffee replies.

"Allow me to accompany you," River smiles, "you seem to know your way around the battlefield."

Toffee gulps nervously. "Very well my king," he forces a friendly tone.

River and two of his guards walk alongside Toffee, who tries his best to hide his fear.

"So," River asks, "how do you know about combat?"

"I fought in the attack against Mewni, the one Star was killed in," Toffee is certian not to mention he was not on River's side, "it was a harrowing day. So many lives lost."

"I lost my daughter," River sighs, "but you already knew that. You lose anyone?"

"I was lucky, but I did lose a finger."

"Losing a finger in the line of service, there's a medal for that you know."

"I've never cared about medals or glory, only the cause. If only I hadn't failed. If I had just..."

"It's not your fault Star died. It's mine. I was so busy killing monsters, that I didn't notice Toffee slip past the front lines. Then... the rest is history."

"I will admit, it is a shame what happened that day... Did anyone ever figure out what spell he actually used?"

"No. All we know is that Star is dead."

"I see," Toffee replies, making the purchase of the ore he needs, "I sometimes wonder how things would've been different if it didn't end like that."

"We all do friend," River sighs, "we all do. Veteran, you have served Mewni greatly, and have served me by letting me accompany you. I wish to see your face."

"I prefer not to show my face," Toffee quickly lies, "it is horribly mangled by the incidents on that day, but maybe some day, if our paths cross again."

"May the High Commission grant you strength," River smile, "and should you ever need a favor, you just come talk to me. Farewell veteran."

River and his guards leave. Toffee flees back into the forest, going as fast as he can without looking suspicious until he's hidden under the shroud of leaves. He removes the cloaks and ties it around his waist, believing his fake persona may be useful later.

He gives the shopkeeper the ore.

"Excellent," she smiles, "I'll have it ready in a week."

"I'll be back to get it," Toffee smiles, "see you later."

Toffee leaves, heading back into the forest. It's been a bit of a day to him, and he needs time to think about the incident with Star. He wonders if he really made the right choice all those years ago...


	15. I Forgot You

Marco walks down the hallway with Comet at school, going to their next class. Marco leads Comet, as she is still blind, and will be for a few more weeks. As Marco walks down the hall, he realizes how out of place he feels. How unfamiliar all these faces are. How faded their names are. 

"Hey Marco," a vaguely familiar girl with blonde hair greets.

"Hey," Marco forces a smile, "uhhhh..."

Marco stops. What was her name again? He takes out the photo from his pocket. He has written the names of everyone on it under them with Comet's help, so he could remember them again.

"Jackie," Marco finishes after considerable delay, "It's Jackie right?"

"Yeah," Jackie replies, "Marco, are you feeling OK?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "why do you ask?"

"I can't even see," Comet interjectes, "and even I can see that you've changed."

"What are you talking about?" Marco asks.

"Hey," Jackie asks, "can I take Marco for a second?"

"Sorry," Marco apologizes, "but Comet's still blind."

"Don't worry," Comet smiles, "I'll have Janna help me. Where is she anyways?"

"I heard my name," Janna comments, coming out of a locker, "and everything else. Come on Comet, I'll help you out."

Janna takes Comet to her next class.

"Marco," Jackie asks, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Marco asks.

"I mean," Jackie replies, "that you've been acting different this last week. You don't wave like you always do, and you don't talk to me or Janna anymore. Did we anger you or..."

"Nah," Marco replies, "I just ended up lost in an alternate dimension for seventeen years."

"OK," Jackie stops Marco, "hold up. Start from the beginning."

"OK," Marco begins, "it all started... should I say last Wednesday or seventeen years ago?"

"Whichever you prefer."

"OK. So, it all started seventeen years ago..."

Marco begins to tell Jackie a tale of various trials he faced. First telling her about how Hekapoo almost cut off his arm, then explaing how he chased her down for seventeen years, and how during that time, he learned to fight.

"Although," Marco sighs, "now, it's like fighting is all I know. I mean, I have a crush on you, and I forgot your name."

"You have a crush on me?" Jackie asks.

"Uhhh..." Marco blushes, "yeah. I mean, I've been gone for seventeen years so I guess if I said it, it's out there. Doesn't change the fact that I can't stand it here. I mean, it's been so long since I've actually relaxed, I'm not sure I remember how."

"Then what have you been doing since Wensday?"

"I've been training. Practicing with my sword, martial arts, the usual."

Jackie takes Marco's hand. "If you've forgotten how to relax," she smiles, "why don't I show you how? I mean, we're friends, right?"

Jackie hugs Marco. "And maybe," she smiles, "more than that."

Marco blushes. "Sure," Marco replies, "go to the school dance together Friday?"

"Sure," Jackie smiles, "see you then."

The bell rings.

"Well," Jackie smiles, "gotta go. See ya Marco."

Jackie walks away, waving to Marco.

"See ya Jackie," Marco replies as he heads to his next class.


	16. Betrayal Through Silence

omet aims with her wand.

"Just a bit to the left," Baby explains.

Comet adjusts her aim. Her wand no longer glows green; now that the attacks have stopped. Comet aims at the can, sitting on the fence, and fires off a Bat Blast. The can is ripped to shreds, metal sent flying through the air.

Glossaryck watches, studying Comet's abilities.

"See?" Comet smiles, "I told you, I can do magic just fine. I can handle the stronger spells in the book as soon as I can see."

"It's not about power," Glossaryck explains, "it's about will. You must be strong of mind to handle such spells. Just wait until you can see, and keep practicing what you already know. Until then, you don't really need me."

Glossaryck closes the book and goes inside it. Comet sighs. She knows she has to strike as soon as she can, while Mewni is still in some amount of disarray from her previous attack.

"Hey," Baby reassures Comet, "don't worry, you'll get your eyes back."

"The longer we wait," Comet replies, "the more powerful Moon becomes. I wish that I could just see again. Then I could just take the book and kill her; reading any spells I need along the way."

"Wouldn't you rather study the spell book some first? I mean, you wanna start with baby steps. Don't bite off more than you can chew." Baby recommends.

"As soon as I have my eyes," Comet replies, "Moon dies."

"Comet, I lived on Mewni for years. Trust me, you're gonna wanna prepare as much as you can before you face Moon. You should train for a while."

"I need to kill her as soon as I can, and no one will stop me."

"Alright," Baby signs, "come on. Let's head inside. Looks like it's gonna rain."

Baby leads Comet back inside and sets her down on the couch. Marco walks in with nachos and decides to sit next to Comet.

"Nacho?" He offers, handing one to Comet.

Comet reaches out and takes a nacho from the plate, missing Marco's hand. "Thanks," she smiles. Marco shrugs and eats the nacho in his hand.

"Crap!" Comet exclaims, "We left the book outside!"

Comet starts to get up, but Baby urges her to stay. "You're still blind," she reminds, "you rest. I'll get it."

Baby heads outside and picks up the book as storm clouds gather overhead. She looks around, making sure no one sees her, and opens it.

"Oh," Glossaryck sighs, "it's you. What do you want?"

"I have to know," Baby replies, "do you really think Comet can beat Moon?"

"Yeah," Glossaryck replies, "she probably can."

"Then why not just tell her the spells?" Baby inquires.

"As you said," Glossaryck replies, "she needs to advance slow and steady. You're friends, right?"

"She's my best friend," Baby replies.

"Then know this," Glossaryck warns, "Comet is very prone to darkness. She has darkness in her heart; expressed through her wand. I'm not saying she's evil, but I am saying that if you care about Comet..." Glossaryck looks Baby dead in the eye as he speaks, "then you won't let her read this book."

"Why not?" Baby demands, "why should I betray her like that?"

"There is a chapter in this book," Glossaryck explains, "Eclipsa's chapter. She created the strongest spells, but also dark spells. For Comet, reading it would destroy her. That is why she can't read this book. The choice is yours. If you need me again, just open the book."

Glossaryck closes the book. Baby heads back inside, quietly, deep in thought. On one hand, if she took the book, Comet would never forgive her. On the other, if she doesn't, Comet will be consumed by darkness, which would be the real betrayl.

Baby takes a deep breath, holding the book. Comet's worked so hard, and to take this from her now would break her, but to risk her going dark...

Baby hands Comet the notebook, who clutches it like her life depends on it.

"Thanks Baby," Comet smiles, "you're the best friend a monster could ask for."

"Thanks," Baby forces a smile, "I'm gonna turn in early. Good night."

"Good night Baby," Comet replies, now listening to Marco read a novel to her, to pass the time in her blind state.

Baby heads upstairs. She sighs. She may not have betrayed Comet through the traditional way, but...

Baby knows that failing to save Comet from the darkness within herself, may be a bigger betrayl...


	17. I Forgive You

**Part One: Ditched**

It's Friday, the day of the dance Marco agreed to go with Jackie to. As he walks down the hall, leading Comet, still blinded by the curse, he thinks about his time in Hekapoo's dimension. How all he did was fight; all he did was train. He wonders if he'll ever find his place back on Earth.

He grips Comet's hand more tightly, without realizing it. His other arm, finally out of its cast, dangles freely beside him as he makes a fist without noticing.

"Are you OK?" Comet asks.

"I'm fine," Marco lies, "come on. We gotta get to class."

Marco continue to leads Comet down the hall, until he hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Marco," Jackie smiles, "ready for tonight?"

"Oh," Marco smiles back, "yeah. Can't wait!"

"Tonight?" Comet asks, "what happens tonight?"

"Oh," Marco realizes his mistake, "I meant to tell you. I'm not gonna be able to hang out tonight. I'm going to the dance with Jackie."

Comet feels an odd mix of emotions. Anger, betrayal, disappointment, sadness, and for some reason, rejection. Her wand glows green, but she hides it, knowing that these emotions will cause it to glow.

"It's fine," Comet forces a smile, "heck, why don't you hang out with Jackie? I'll just have Janna help me."

"You sure?" Marco asks.

Comet wants to scream, "of course not you loveable goofball!" She becomes embarrassed just thinking about adding the word loveable to that sentence. However she forces a lie through her teeth, "absolutely."

"Alright," Marco smiles, "if things go wrong, you just call me. Just gotta find Janna and..."

"Boo!" Janna exclaims from behind, causing Marco's instincts from his time facing Hekapoo to kick in. Marco throws a punch and stops just before hitting Janna.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry!" He exclaims, "you startled me!"

"Kinda high strung aren't we?" Janna teases, "don't worry about it. Come on Comet."

Janna leads Comet to her next class while Marco sits and talks to Jackie.

"Still got that whole fighting thing huh?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah," Marco replies, "I'm mean, I'm adjusting kinda, like, I can actually remember names again, but... I can't relax. I'm always afraid that Hekapoo will hurt you, or Comet, or somebody. That she'll be a sore loser and without warning... bam!"

"Marco," Jackie tries to reassure him as the bell rings, "I promise you, it's gonna be OK. Now we gotta get to class. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight," Marco smiles, as the two go their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Comet sits with Janna in class, who helps her with her school work. Taking two sets of notes. One for herself, and one for Comet. Even though they both know she'll never read them.

Comet's wand continues to glow. Janna thinks about all the other times the wand has glowed. She knows something is bothering Comet, and decides to ask.

"You OK?" She asks.

"Why do you ask?" Comet inquires.

"Your wand is glowing," Janna replies.

"Oh," Comet replies, "yeah, I guess."

"You sure?" Janna asks, "I mean, if you wanna talk..."

"It's... complicated."

"Life's complicated. You just gotta role with it."

"Alright. So, Marco's going to the dance with Jackie and he didn't tell me until before this class. I don't know why but... I think I'm... jealous?"

"You have a crush on him?"

"Uhhh..." Comet isn't sure how to respond for a moment, so she goes with old reliable, "no."

"Well," Janna smiles, "then don't worry about it. I mean, he's your best friend and he's happy, right?"

"Yeah," Comet sighs, "I guess."

The bell rings.

"Anyways," Janna smiles, helping Comet towards the bus, "you'll get to see him before he leaves. What's the big deal?"

"Yeah," Comet sighs, "actually, where is he? I wanna talk to him."

Janna looks around, and sees Marco sitting with Jackie.

"He's sitting with... someone else," Janna explains, "just sit with me."

Janna and Comet sit and chat, but Comet keeps thinking about Marco. Her wand still glows green...

**Part Two: Prepare for a Goodbye**

Comet sits on the couch with Marco, who continues reading her the novel from before.

"As the hero left," Marco reads, "their friends were left behind. The hero went to face the beast alone, with many things left unspoken. However, the hero proceeded alone, as they always were in the end. Alone."

There's a knock on the door. "Well," Marco gets up, "that seems like a good place to stop anyways. Jackie's here. I'll be back later."

Comet grabs Marco's shirt as he tries to walk away. "Do you really have to go?" Comet asks.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "but yes. We already talked about this. Besides, you'll be able to see again any day now. You can just read the novel yourself then."

"Yeah," Comet sighs, "I know. Have fun Marco."

"Thanks Comet," Marco smiles, "see you later."

With that Marco leaves with Jackie. Comet holds her wand, which immediately begins glowing. She signs. She wishes she could just see and kill Moon. Then, this odd brew of emotions wouldn't even matter. She'd be queen. She'd have bigger issues to worry about.

Comet feels around and finds the spell book. She opens it.

"Why are you opening this?" Glossaryck asks, "you still can't see."

"I wanted to ask if there's any way I can see sooner," Comet replies.

"Ah," Glossaryck replies, "I see. Well, let's take a look."

Glossaryck examines the page with the curse. He reads over it, closely. He shakes his head. "I'm afraid not," he explains.

"Dang it," Comet mumbles, "well, I guess if I have nothing better to do..."

Comet closes the book and calls Tom. Tom answers, "hey Comet."

"Hey Tom," Comet forces a smile, "how you been?"

"Well enough," Tom replies, "but I haven't been able to go anywhere but Hell or Earth since Moon tripled the price on my head a few days ago."

"She did?"

"Yeah. Moon is just evil isn't she?"

"You're just now catching on?"

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. How's your eyes recovering?"

Before Comet responds, for a split second, a light shatters the eternal darkness she's seen for the last few weeks. She sees the living room, although blurry, for a moment; then returns to darkness.

"I just saw," Comet explains, "it's actually coming back."

"Great!" Tom exclaims, "how much can you see?"

"It was a flash," Comet explains, "I only could see for a split second."

"Oh," Tom replies, "well, better than nothing."

"Yeah," Comet replies, picking up the book, knowing she has to be ready as soon as she can see, "can you come to Earth? I need someone to be my eyes and Baby and Ponyhead are hanging out at the Bounce Lounge."

"Sure," Tom replies, "I'm on my way."

Tom hangs up and calls his carriage. Meanwhile, Comet sits, thinking. If she's about to see, she's about to leave. Meaning...

She'll have to say goodbye to her friends soon...

**Part Three: Best Left Unseen**

Marco and Jackie arrive at the dance. Jackie smiles at Marco, comforting his unease. Making him feel less out of place. He almost feels... safe.

As the two walk in, "Just Freinds" by Love Handle begins to play.

"Ah man," Marco smiles, "I remember this song."

"It your favorite?" Jackie asks.

"Second favorite," Marco replies.

Jackie takes Marco's hand. "Well then don't just stand there," she smiles, "come on!" Jackie heads to the dance floor with Marco...

Meanwhile, Tom arrives on Earth, and knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Comet exclaims, following the knocking to the door as she changes into the dress she wore at the Blood Moon Ball. She doesn't know why she's doing what she's about to do, but decides that talking to Marco is the only way to make the odd brew of emotions stop.

Comet opens the door and smiles at Tom. "Hey," he asks, "what's with the fancy dress?"

"Oh," Comet replies, "I actually need your help to get somewhere. The school's having this dance thing, so, I was wondering if I could hitch a ride."

"Sure," Tom replies, "but who are you meeting there?"

"No one," Comet replies, "I'm going alone."

"Alright," Tom replies, "come on. You need a hand or..."

Comet strains her eyes. She tries to force herself through the darkness. Until, after a lot of strain and a pounding headache, she manages to see. Her vision is dark, and she can only see right in front of her, but she can see.

"I got it," Comet smiles. She tries to see if she can force herself to see more, but it seems this is the most she can do. At least until the curse is completely gone. It should only linger for another week or two.

Comet sighs, realizing she she can't leave yet, but she can start using the spell book. She just has to talk to Marco first. For the last few weeks, Marco's been by her side, always there for her. She has to tell him that she forgives him for the incident on Mewni. She has to, no matter what.

As the carriage is pulled towards the school, Comet looks around. Happy to be able to see her surroundings again, to see a friendly face again.

"How's your eyes?" Tom asks, "any changes?"

"It's really dark," Comet explains, "and I can only see strait ahead, but I can see. Definitely not enough to go face Moon though. It's been only about four weeks. Guess I got another two weeks before my eyes fully return."

"Well," Tom smiles, "at least you can see some."

"Yeah. I guess."

The two continue towards the school in silence. Comet sits, the odd brew of emotions growing as she thinks about Marco and Jackie, causing her wand to glow.

"You OK?" Tom asks.

"Yeah," Comet replies, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Wand's glowing," Tom explains, "everyone knows that means you're not doing good."

"Oh," Comet replies, "don't worry about it. I'll have that taken care of when we get there."

The carriage continues down the street towards the dance. Meanwhile, at the dance, a slower song begins. Marco looks Jackie in the eyes, who stares back, sweetly, with a coolness and kindness in her eyes.

He's so distracted by this, he doesn't hear the gym doors swing open as he leans in to kiss Jackie...

He finally feels like he's returned home. Not just because of Jackie, but because he had Comet there for him. Comet kept him tethered to Earth in a weird way. Reminded him to keep a grip on his non magical life. Reminded him to be a voice of reason when she got out of control...

Comet doesn't know Marco feels this way, but she sees everything. She turns around and leaves, her wand glowing bright. She starts to cry.

"You're back already?" Tom asks.

"Let's go," Comet turns away, hiding her tears and jealously.

"What happened?" Tom asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Comet replies.

"Look, I have issues of my own, and trust me, talking about it is the way to go."

"I said I don't wanna!"

Comet's wand lets off an unintended blast, scorching the concrete.

"Let's just go," she sighs.

Tom shrugs, deciding not to speak to Comet, and the two start back towards Marco's house. When Comet arrives, Comet still has tears in her eyes. She doesn't speak to Tom, who knows he can't really say anything to her. She heads upstairs and writes in her diary, "Final Chapter: Goodbye.

If you're reading this, I've already left to face Moon. I just wanna say a few things, to each of you.

Ponyhead: I'm sorry about what Moon did to you, but I promise you'll be able to go home soon.

Tom: You've been a good friend, and I thank you. I hope that what comes next clears the price on your head.

Janna: You've always been kind to me. You're one of the coolest humans ever.

Jackie: Thanks for being a true friend. Do me a favor, and, make sure Marco doesn't come after me.

Baby: My monster buddy. I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me, but if I fall, it falls to you to avenge me. Us monsters will always have each other's backs.

Marco: Best friend ever. First I just wanna say, for the incident in Mewni, after all you did for me when I was blind, I'm sure you had a good reason and I you. Second, and I'm not sure how to say this, but Marco, I..."

Comet puts the diary back, deciding to finish it later. With that she gets in her bed and tries to sleep, the odd brew of emotions still raging, bottled up, buried deep down. Comet tries to ignore them, and goes to sleep...


	18. Ring Ring

Toffee returns to the shop to get his mirror.

"Hello Toffee," the shopkeeper smiles.

"Is the mirror ready?" He asks.

"Yes yes," the shopkeeper grins, "I have it right here." The shopkeeper hands Toffee the mirror, smiling her old, toothy grin.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Toffee gives the usual response.

"As to you," the shopkeeper smiles.

Toffee heads off into the forest, his mirror clutched tightly in his claw-like hand. It's been so long since he's talked to Comet, and now the rumored about dark magic and a curse... he just has to know she's OK.

Making sure that there's no Mewmens nearby, Toffee takes out the mirror, and speaks the command, "call Comet."

Meanwhile, Comet sits alone in her room. Baby and Ponyhead off at the Bounce Lounge, and Marco on another date with Jackie. While Comet did have her eyes back, she still couldn't read the novel without Marco's help. Her sight was dim, limited, and she couldn't make out the words even under the brightest lights in the house. Marco would still help her, but he was busy tonight.

Comet holds her wand for a moment, feeling the odd brew of negative emotions she felt when she saw Jackie and Marco kiss return. She doesn't understand why it keep glowing green. Marco's happy. Why can't she just be happy for him?

She hears her mirror ringing, and answers. "Hello," she greets.

"Comet!" Toffee exclaims, "are you OK? Did Moon hurt you?"

"Toffee?" Comet asks with surprise, "you're OK! I've been so worried!"

"Good to see you too Comet. Listien, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Are you using dark magic?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that."

"What about it?"

"Did you really kill Star with a dark curse?"

Toffee turns away; he can't look Comet in the eye as he speaks. "Some things are best left forgotten," he explains, "trust me. Star is gone. You best let it go, but what I did... I don't want you to make the same mistakes."

"Well," Comet retorts, "Moon did. Made me blind for weeks! I gotta fight fire with fire!"

"Comet," Toffee pleads, "you can't take the easy way out. You have the book. Study it. Train. Take your time."

"I'm attacking in two weeks," Comet replies, "when I get my eyes back. You can't stop me."

"Comet," Toffee becomes concerned, "you can't-"

"End call," Comet says.

The mirror returns Comet's reflection. Toffee immediately calls again.

"Block number," Comet demands.

Toffee's call doesn't go through. Comet sighs. She's so close. She expected Toffee of all people to understand. She remembers her code. What Toffee always taught her.

No remorse, no surrender.

She closes the novel, titled, "The Two Queens of Shadow." She picks up the spell book and opens it.

"Ah," Glossaryck greets, "can you see enough yet?"

"Yes," Comet replies, "I wish to begin my training. What's the strongest spell in this book?"

"That would be in Eclipsa's chapter," Glossaryck explains, "but reading it first would be suicide. Besides, you still need to put your own spells in this. Look, you can try to read Eclipsa's chapter, but I don't recommend it."

"Fine," Comet sighs, "just teach me the bare minimum to use Eclipsa's spells."

"Very well," Glossaryck begins to turn the book to the first page, "first we start at the beginning..."


	19. The Nightmare

It's dark again. There is only darkness. Comet sees only the darkness. She begins to panic, believing her eyes are gone. She doesn't realize she's just dreaming.

"Marco!" She calls, "help! I'm blind!"

There is no response, there is only darkness. Comet's vision returns, and she sees Moon, but more twisted in appearance. Moon's face is deformed, forced into an eerie grin with fang-like teeth. She doesn't speak, but simply approaches Comet.

Comet reaches out for her wand, but finds it gone. She's powerless, and watches in horror as Moon walks past her, approaches her friends, and blasts them with magic. Comet can't watch, and runs into the dark abyss around her.

Comet suddenly finds herself falling. She descends deeper into the darkness. She sees a lot of spikes at the bottom. Marco catches her at the last second, and tries to pull her onto solid ground. However, Jackie appears, says something to Marco, and he drops her.

Comet wakes up, screaming. Ever since she began to feel the odd brew of emotions, the jealously, her nightmares had returned. Just like before she came to Earth. She has begun to suffer night terrors again.

Marco knocks on Comet's door. "Come in," Comet sighs.

Marco enters Comet room. Comet looks away, unable to forget his betrayal from her dream. She starts chewing her hair again, unnerved by the horrific dream.

"It happen again?" Marco asks.

"Yeah," Comet replies.

Marco sits down beside Comet. "You wanna talk about it?" He asks.

"Not really," Comet sighs.

"Look," Marco explains, "you're not gonna get over it until you do. Please, let me help. This has been going on for three days. If you ask me, that's three to many. Ponyhead had to move downstairs and sleep "

"Fine," Comet replies after some thought, "but make it quick."

Marco takes out his glasses and his book on psychology.

"Doctor Marco is here to help," he smiles.

Comet chuckles, already feeling a bit better.

"So," Marco asks, "how does this nightmare start?"

"First," Comet explains, "I'm blind again. I panic and call out for help, but nobody comes."

"Who do you call out for?" Marco asks.

"No one in particular," Comet lies.

"May be a feeling of abandonment," Marco replies, "what else?"

"Next," Comet continues, "I open my eyes and see Moon, but... different. More twisted. Evil. She... she blasts all my friends with magic, and I'm powerless to stop her."

"What else?" Marco asks.

"That's it," Comet lies, not wanting to mention the part about Jackie, "then I wake up."

"OK," Marco begins, "here's how I see it. While you were blind, you feel that someone betrayed you, abandoned you. However, we don't know who. Next part, I wanna say you're afraid of Moon. Not for your own safety, but that she'll hurt those you care about."

"So what do I do?"

"Maybe you should rest. Take a break from practicing with the spell book. You've been at it non stop for three days."

"Not an option."

"Alright. Well, just, take it easy. OK?"

Marco begins to leave. Comet wants to say something, anything to get him to stay. She doesn't want to feel abandoned, alone.

"Hey," Comet asks, "could you sleep in the chair? So if I have another nightmare, you can wake me?"

"Sure," Marco smiles, sitting in the chair, "and remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks Marco," Comet smiles.

"What are friends for?" Marco smiles.

"Yeah," Comet smiles, "friends."

"Well, good night."

"Good night Marco."

Marco falls asleep easily. But Comet lies awake for a bit. She sighs. Just friends is all they'll ever be...

When she does fall asleep, the nightmare starts as normal. However, when Comet calls out for Marco, she hears him.

"It's OK," Marco speaks, "come on. I'll help you."

Comet feels a warmth in her palm as Marco leads her. She opens her eyes and finds herself moving towards a light. She sees a throne, Moon's throne. It's empty. Toffee, surviving monsters, and all of Comet's friends are congratulating her. She approaches the throne. She sits there, queen of Mewni, and smiles. Marco sits in River's throne, next to her, smiling.

She then wakes up. It's morning. She actually slept through the rest of the night. She looks at Marco, still asleep, and smiles.

"If only," she sighs, "that's how it could be. But... you won't be there. It'll just be me and the monsters..."

Comet sighs. She wishes that she didn't have to face Moon alone, that she didn't have to leave Earth behind, but, she knows it must be done. She takes the spell book, goes outside and opens it, ready to continue training...


	20. The Town Below

"You coming Baby?" Ponyhead asks opening a portal.

"Yeah," Baby replies, "where we headed? You never said."

"So," Ponyhead explains, "you may have heard that Comet's got a bit of a rep going with those against Moon. Right?"

"I've heard rumors," Baby replies.

"Well, my friend Kelly has been trying to help. She's managed to figure out where most of the monsters are hiding. We're going to check it out."

"Shouldn't we get Comet?"

"About Comet... I think she's changed a bit since she fought Moon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She's so... hostile. It's all about killing Moon."

"Exactly. So we're gonna go check this place out, and see if we can't try to take Mewni ourselves."

"And if we can't?"

"Then we can say we tried."

"Alright. Let's go."

The two go through the portal, ending up in a dark forest filled with tangled trees and prickly bushes. "Odd," Ponyhead comments, "they should be here."

"Hey!" A voice with an accent demands from the trees, "who are you?"

"I'm Ponyhead," Ponyhead explains, "and this is Baby. We're here because of Kelly."

"If that's true," the voice replies from all directions, echoing on the trees, "then what is the password?"

"It's uhhh..." Ponyhead stops. Kelly didn't mention a password.

"I've got this," Baby steps in, "I saw the attacks. I know what their motto is. The password is: no remorse, no surrender."

A tall, muscular frog monster appears from the trees. "You friends of Comet," he asks, "yes?"

"Yeah," Ponyhead replies, "also bestites with eachother!"

Baby and Ponyhead touch paw to horn. That being as close to a high five as they can get.

"Come with me," the frog replies.

The frog leads the duo through the forest, far off the beaten path.

"So," Baby asks, "what's your name?"

"I am Buff Frog," the frog explains, "I keep an eye out for other survivors seeking refuge. Come now, we must go deeper."

"We're in the dead center of the forest," Ponyhead explains.

"No," Buff Frog smiles, "deeper underground."

Buff Frog knocks on the ground in a particular fashion, revealing a secret entrance, hidden under the leaves.

"This is how we hide from Mewmens," he explains, "they believe the forest empty."

The trio head into the bunker. The bunker is filled with monsters of all types and ages. It's cold, dark. The bunker opens up after a while, revealing an entire underground town of monsters.

"You came!" Kelly excliams, running up to Ponyhead, "good to see you!"

"Gurl I'd never let you down!" Ponyhead replies, "here, let me introduce you to my friend Baby."

"Nice to meet you," Baby greets.

"As to you," Kelly smiles, "anyways, since I met Comet, I've decided to help monsters however I can. I found this place, and... truth is they're in a bad spot. I was hoping you'd bring Comet, to raise morale, but I'm sure you two can say something about Comet. Give a speech. Try to give them hope. You can handle that, right?"

"Uhhh..." Ponyhead remembers how Comet's been acting, "I'm not good at public speaking."

Baby considers a similar excuse, but then looks around. These monsters need hope. They need a hero, and, even if she's not really one, Comet can be that hero.

"I'll do it," Baby volunteers.

"Alright," Kelly replies, "I'll get their attention. Hey! Everyone! Listen up!"

The whole town goes silent and gathers around Baby.

"I'm a friend of Comet," Baby explains, "and I just wanted to say some words."

Baby looks at Ponyhead, who mouthes, "be careful."

"Comet," Baby takes a deep breath, "is a warrior. She has fought for monsters since she was young. She is dedicated, strong, and brave. However, even though Comet is our hero, the only one we have, we can't be like Comet. I know her. She can be hostile, violent, emotional. Comet is a strong warrior, and I promise she will defeat Moon, but, after that... I don't know."

"Who cares?" A monster from the crowd asks, "Comet for queen!"

"Queen Comet!" The crowd chants, "Queen Comet! Queen Comet!"

"Well," Kelly leads Ponyhead and Baby away from the crowd, "Nice work, but, why did you add that stuff at the end?"

"Look," Ponyhead explains, "Comet... she's changed. She's not a hero. She's a fighter, yes, but if she becomes queen... just promise you'll keep her in check."

"I promise," Kelly smiles, "Well, I gotta head topside and get food for these guys. See you to later. Also, it was nice to meet you... uhhh..."

"It's Baby," Baby smiles.

"Right," Kelly replies, "see you later."

Kelly exits the bunker via the hatch. Ponyhead opens a portal and the duo return to Earth.

"Hey," Ponyhead asks, "do you really think we should really let Comet go through with this?"

"Look," Baby replies, "we have no choice. If push comes to shove, we'll just take the throne from her and let Toffee rule. OK?"

"Won't she get mad?"

"It'll be for her own good."

"Alright," Ponyhead sighs, "well, I've had enough dimensional travel for one day. I'm gonna take a nap. See you later."

Ponyhead heads upstairs to sleep in her chair. Baby looks outside, and sees Comet training. It won't be long before she can see again, and she's almost finished training. When she attacks Mewni...

Baby questions her choice, thinking it may have been better to steal the spell book, but then remembers the philosophy that all monsters live by.

No remorse, no surrender...


	21. No Remorse, No Surrender

**Part One: Last** **Preparations**

Marco heads outside, as Comet finishes up her last lesson with Glossaryck. "Hey," he greets, "Comet?"

Comet turns around. She can finally see Marco clearly. She wants to hug him, seeing him, without any darkness clouding her vision, for the first time in so long, but, she's leaving today, and she needs to accept that.

"Hey Marco," she replies, "what's up?"

"When you attack Moon," Marco asks, "what's the plan? I mean, do you even have one? We're all ready when you are."

"Oh," Comet lies, "I'll let you know when I'm ready. Now, I'm messing with some more powerful magic so, I'll head to my room. Don't walk in unless you want your face turned into jelly."

"Alright," Marco replies, "just... be careful. OK? We know what happens if you use... 'that spell.'"

"Don't worry," Comet smiles, "I'll be fine. See you later."

"See ya," Marco replies.

Comet heads inside. "Hey Comet," Mr. Diaz greets.

"Hey," Comet replies, "what's up?"

"Just making sure everything's OK," Mr. Diaz replies, "your night terrors stopped but, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine," Comet lies, "just had a rough week at school."

"Alright," Mr. Diaz replies, "but if there's a problem, remember, you can tell us.

"I know," Comet replies, "anyways, I gotta handle something. Be back in a bit."

Comet heads up to her room, knowing that's the last she'll ever see if Marco or the Diazs. She locks the door, in case one of them tries to come in before she leaves. The last thing she said to them, was not a heartfelt goodbye, but just excuses to leave. She really wants to say goodbye. To tell them what she's about to do. To tell Marco...

But they'd stop her. That's why she has to go alone. No one else understands her hatred for Moon. She takes out her mirror.

"Call Henious," she demands.

Miss Heinous answers, "is today the day?"

"Send in your army," Comet replies.

"Very well," Heinous grins, "oh I can't wait to see my school rebuilt. Good luck Comet."

Henious hangs up, and with a snap of her fingers, her army opens portals and heads to Mewni...

Comet takes out her diary, and writes the rest of her goodbye. She sets it on her desk, where anyone with half a brain could find it. She puts on armor, and opens the spell book.

"You're really doing this?" Glossaryck inquires.

"Yes," Comet replies, "And I'm not wasting time memorizing Eclipsa's spells. Open her chapter, and I'll read it as I go along."

"Very well," Glossaryck replies as he opens the chapter. Comet places a piece of paper, as a bookmark, closes the book, and opens a portal to Mewni. She looks around her room one last time. She remembers all the adventures she's had on Earth. The friends she's made, all the reasons she'd rather stay...

Then she thinks about Moon. With her wand glowing green, and nothing but hatred in her eyes, she goes to Mewni...

**Part Two: Monsters Rise**

Buff Frog returns underground. "It's starting!" He exclaims, "sound the alarm!"

Kelly hears Buff Frog, and rings a massive gong in the town square. Everyone knows what it means. Comet has arrived. Its time for war.

Kelly puts on some armor and picks up a sword. She begins to head towards the surface.

"Wait," Buff Frog demands.

"What are you doing?" Kelly replies, "we gotta move!"

"No," Buff Frog replies, "I have to move. You need to stay."

"This is our chance!" Kelly exclaims, "what's the hold up?"

"Follow me," Buff Frog replies. He leads Kelly to his house, a small shanty shack by an underground river. He shows Kelly inside and to a room on the left. In it, are numerous tadpoles, who have yet to even develop their legs.

"I need you," Buff Frog explains, "to promise me something. These tadpoles, are but wee ones, who's parents were killed. If I fall for this cause, protect them."

"I can't do that," Kelly replies.

"Why not?" Buff Frog asks, "I though we were friends."

"Exactly," Kelly explains, grabbing a rolling pin from the kitchen, "which is why I can't let you fight. If we're friends, you'll forgive me."

Kelly hits Buff Frog in the head, knocking him out. She sets Buff Frog in a chair, and leaves. She knows that the tadpoles would be better off with him. Kelly takes a deep breath, and goes to the surface...

Meanwhile, Comet proceeds through the chaotic city. Using her classic spells an made, Murdered by Crows, Bat Blast, and Spider Swarms, but also with new spells she's learned.

Comet watches as monsters and Henious's soldiers fight the Mewmens. She watches the chaos unfold.

"Comet!" A voice exclaims.

She turns around, and sees Kelly.

"Kelly?" She asks, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm joining you," she replies, "what, you think that anyone actually liked Moon? Even I hate her! Come on, it's dangerous to go alone. Let me help."

Comet thinks for a moment. She came alone, she'll face Moon alone.

"You'll slow me down," she replies, "just keep the soldiers off me as I approach the castle."

"Sure thing," Kelly replies.

Comet continues through the city, Mewmen civilians panic and cower in fear. Comet walks past them, not giving them any thought. She only cares about killing Moon.

Meanwhile, Moon sits on her throne, trying to think of a plan.

"Allow me," River offers, "I will avenge our daughter."

"No," Moon replies, "let me. I can't lose anyone else."

"Look," River sighs, "I couldn't live, knowing you died. Please, I'll weaken her, maybe steal her wand. You have to save your strength. When her strength is sapped, that's when you strike."

"Fine," Moon sighs, "just, be careful."

"Don't worry," River replies, "this'll be over quick.

River goes outside, prepared as Comet bursts through the front gate. Kelly had fallen behind in the chaos. The city burns behind Comet. One could mistake Mewni for The Underworld from a distance.

"Comet," River greets, holding an ax, "it appears that you have come to face Moon."

"I've come to take Mewni," Comet replies, "and avenge my race."

"Then let's get to the point," River sighs.

River lunges at Comet...

**Part Three: Entering the Castle**

Comet avoides River's attack and counters with a Bat Blast. River avoids the bats, as they fly just past his face.

"You've grown strong," River comments, "how I wish we didn't have to fight. How I wish that what happened thirteen years ago..."

"Stop talking!" Comet demands, "I don't care what your excuse is! You've supported genocide, and I will never forgive you!"

"You're right," River sighs, "let us speak through combat."

River leaps at Comet, but she leaps out of the way and blasts River with a basic blast. River gets back up and lunges. Comet sweeps his leg and sends a Murdered by Crows right into his face.

River gets back up. He slashes downward at her, but she sidesteps and strikes with a Bat Blast. River blocks the bats with the blade of his ax and throws a punch at Comet, sending her flying across the courtyard. He approaches, slowly, unable to look Comet in the eye, as he prepares to finish the job.

He lifts his ax, and prepares to swing, before Comet suddenly rises to her feet, and tackles him. River drops his ax. Comet picks it up, enraged. She approaches River. River looks up, and signs, accepting his fate.

"You have bested me," he sighs, "do as you wish."

Comet lifts the ax to kill him, but looks him in the eye. She sees no malice, no hatred in his eyes, only sadness. She burried the ax in the ground, next to him.

"Leave," she demands, "You are hearby banished from Mewni."

"Very well," River sighs, "but, please, hear the plea of a weary king. Don't kill my wife. I beg you. After the incident, we only have each other."

River begins crying, "please... don't take her from me."

"I will show her as much mercy as she's shown me," Comet replies, "as she showed my parents."

"I understand," River sighs, "farewell."

River takes a pair of scissors from his pocket, and goes to the I place he can. The High Commission...

Comet enters the palace, already rebuilt fully, limping. Moon gets up as she enters.

"Moon!" Comet exclaims, "I've come to end this!"

"Then let us begin," Moon replies.

Moon blasts Comet with magic...

**Part Four: Queen Comet**

Toffee dashes through the chaos, desperate to find Comet.

"Comet!" He yells, "Comet! Where are you?"

"You looking for her too?" Kelly asks, approaching Toffee in the midst of the madness.

"Yeah," Toffee explains, "I'm Toffee."

"The Toffee?" Kelly asks, "man, everyone's here huh? I'm Kelly, an ally of Comet's. I think she went to the castle."

"Thanks Kelly," Toffee replies, "and remember, no remorse..."

"No surrender."

"I see you've followed my teachings well. Be safe, young warrior."

Toffee heads towards the castle. He has to find Comet, if she reads Eclipsa's chapter, she may be corrupted. He has to stop her, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Comet counters with a Murdered by Crows, her wand glowing a bright green.

"Finally," Moon smiles, walking down the steps to her throne, "after all these years. I've finally found you. The one who stole my daughter's wand. The one who took everything from me. You may have escaped before, but this time, you will die here."

"No," Comet smiles, "you will die blind."

Comet opens the spell book. She has a very special plan for Moon. One's she's wanted to enact for a long time...

"The blindness spell," Comet demands. Glossaryck turns to the page. Comet reads it, and prepares to speak, but Moon blasts the book out of her hand before she can read the last line.

"I'm not a fool," Moon chuckles, "I knew you'd try to pull that. Come on, face me with only what you have."

Glossaryck, now with the book lieing on the floor, has no loyalties, and decides to enjoy the show that follows.

Comet blasts Moon with an intense Bat Blast, fueled by rage. Moon is sent flying, going through a set of doors, leading out to the balcony.

"Ten years," Comet laughs madly, darkness in her eyes, "I've waited ten years to kill you. Now, I finally can."

Comet lifts her wand.

"Goodbye," she smiles, "Moon."

Comet blasts Moon, sending her falling to what is obviously her death. Comet turns away and begins to leave, but then she hears a voice.

"It's no over," Moon growls, rising up on her Mewberty wings, "until one of us is dead!"

Moon tackles Comet, sending her through several walls. Eventually stopping in Star's nursery. Comet struggles to her feet, coughing. She staggers for a moment, and realizes she's dropped her wand.

"Missing something?" Moon chuckles, "I have it now. It's over. You lose. I win. It'd take someone with royal blood to dip down and use magic without a wand. You, you're just a common monster. A stain along my kingdom. Heh, its kinda funny really. How a stain not unlike yourself... could destroy something as bright and beautiful as a Star. It was here you know, that I saw her die. That she was killed. Taken from me."

Moon sheds a single tear, "that I lost my reason for ruling my kingdom. The only reason I go on, is to kill you and Toffee. I want you to struggle. Try to end this. Dig down. See if you can muster some pathetic amount of magic."

Comet takes a deep breath, looking Moon in the eye. Her hatred... isn't enough. She can't muster any magic. She doesn't care if only Mewmen royalty should be able to, she's gonna find a way. She just has to find some way to dig deep.

She thinks about Baby. She can't fail monsters. She thinks about Jackie, and how Jackie's been a good friend to her. She thinks about Janna in a similar way, and then about Ponyhead, how she'll finally be able to go home. She thinks about Tom, and how he lives in fear due to the price on his head. She thinks about Marco, and the things she didn't say.

This brew of emotions, and her hatred for Moon, change her. She begins to glow, green light pours from her eyes. Green lighting crackles around her, the furniture in the room floats, along with Comet.

"What!?!" Moon exclaims.

Comet speaks, the words that will kill Moon. The words she wanted to say as soon as she entered.

"Nightmarish Destruction," Comet smirks.

Everything in the room begins to decay. Moon drops the wand in horror as Comet slowly, with a soulless look in her eyes, and a swarm of bats, crows, and spiders surrounding her, approaches.

"Die," Comet speaks with emotionless conviction. Desperate, and knowing she can't win, Moon takes out her scissors, and flees to the High Commission.

Comet falls to the ground, exhausted, and unable to go after Moon. Toffee barges into the castle and finds her.

Comet feels so tired. She just wants to close her eyes and rest.

"Comet!" Toffee exclaims, rushing up to her.

"Did..." Comet wheezes, "did we win?"

"Soon," Toffee replies, "it's almost over."

"Are..." Comet struggles to stay awake, "are you mad at me?"

"Not at all," Toffee smiles, "just worried. I'm so glad you're safe."

"Can... you promise?"

"What is it?"

"Promise... that Moon will suffer."

Toffee stops, and decides to lie for now, "I promise, we will make Moon suffer and die."

With that Comet collapses, unable to go on. Toffee picks her up and sets her in her rightful place, the throne. He goes outside, where the fighting has calmed. The soldiers have fled, and the citizens have simply chosen not to fight.

Toffee addresses the crowd, "spread the word!" He exclaims, "Moon is gone! We have a new queen now! Long live Queen Comet!"

"Long live Queen Comet!" The monsters and some civilians who particularity hated Moon reply. Toffee smiles, as the age of monsters begins...

**Part Five:** **Epilogue**

"Comet!" Marco calls, "I made nachos! Want some?"

There's no response. Marco begins to walk upstairs.

"Comet?" He asks, "you OK up there?"

No response again. He walks up the stairs faster.

"Comet?" He begins to become worried, "you up here?"

He knocks on Comet's door. There's only silence. He tries to open it. Its locked.

"Comet!" Marco yells, starting to panic, "open this door!"

Nothing. Marco kicks the door in. He looks around. The armory Comet added is gone, and on her desk, is her mirror and diary. Marco reads the entry. It reads...

"Final Chapter: Goodbye.

If you're reading this, I've already left to face Moon. I just wanna say a few things, to each of you.

Ponyhead: I'm sorry about what Moon did to you, but I promise you'll be able to go home soon.

Tom: You've been a good friend, and I thank you. I hope that what comes next clears the price on your head.

Janna: You've always been kind to me. You're one of the coolest humans ever.

Jackie: Thanks for being a true friend. Do me a favor, and, make sure Marco doesn't come after me.

Baby: My monster buddy. I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me, but if I fall, it falls to you to avenge me. Us monsters will always have each other's backs.

Marco: Best friend ever. First I just wanna say, for the incident in Mewni, after all you did for me when I was blind, I'm sure you had a good reason and I you. Second, and I'm not sure how to say this, but Marco, I... I have a crush on you Marco. There's no other way to say it. I've left you my mirror, so, don't try to call me. Don't try to find me. Don't worry about me. I'm either queen or dead by now. So, this is goodbye.

Thank you, to all of you.

Goodbye.- Comet Dragonfly: Queen of Mewni/Corpse. One of the two."

Marco immediately calls everyone in a group chat. Labeling it as "emergancy."

"What's wrong?" Ponyhead asks as everyone joins the group chat.

"We have to get to Mewni!" Marco replies, "I'll get Jackie and Janna. Comet attacked alone!.."

Instead of an outro, what would be here is Comet, asleep on her throne, as the sun sets in the background.

End of season two.


	22. Mewni Kingdom of Monsters

**Part One: Go Together, Leave Together**

Marco enters the living room of his house. Baby, Ponyhead, and Tom, are already there, waiting for him, Jackie, and Janna.

Marco sits down, Jackie tries to comfort him. "I'm sure she's fine," Jackie doesn't speak in her usual confident tone, uncertain that what she says is true, "she was studying the spellbook. She was prepared."

"So," Tom asks, "let me gets this strait. Comet left to Mewni without saying anything, and left a note that basically said, 'I'm probabaly dead.'"

"Yeah," Marco sighs, "that's about it. Here, read it yourself."

Marco hands Comet's diary to Tom, who reads it and passes it on to Baby, and so on until it finally reached Jackie.

"Oh," Marco stops her from reading it, "it didn't say anything about you, don't worry about it."

"Ah come on," Jackie replies, "I can't help unless I have all the facts like everyone else."

Marco and the others exchange looks. They all know what Comet said to Marco, and how Jackie should stop him from going to Mewni.

Tom mouthes the words, "burn it?"

Marco thinks about it and shakes his head. Tom shrugs and the room goes silent as Jackie reads the entry.

Jackie finishes, closes the diary, and looks at Marco.

"We're going," she explains.

"I'm going to Mewni," Marco replies, "and you can't stop me."

"I don't mean leave this to the others," Jackie smiles, "I mean, I don't care what Comet says. We're going to Mewni. All of us, right now."

Marco smiles. "Anyone have any objections?" He asks.

"We go together," Tom reminds, "and we leave together. Just like before."

"Then let's go," Marco smiles, opening a portal with his scissors. They head through, all of them worried about what lies on the other side...

Meanwhile, Comet is having another nightmare. She's standing before Moon, Hekapoo, and some beings she can't make out. She knows this is the High Commission. They approach her, ready for a fight.

Comet reaches for her wand, but it isn't there. The High Commission approach, getting closer and closer. Comet tries to dig deep, but nothing happens. She calls out for Marco, but the only response she gets the sound of Jackie laughing.

The High Commission dissapear. Comet runs towards the laughter, running through the darkness, before finding herself on Earth. She can't be here. She can never go back. He turns to leave, but then overhears Marco talking to Jackie.

"It's a shame Comet died," Jackie sighs.

"Who cares?" Marco asks, "she was just in our way anyways. I'm glad she's gone."

"Yeah," Jackie smiles, "here's to getting rid of that freak."

"Here here!" All of Comet's friends say from all directions.

Comet begins to cry. Marco smirks with malice and gets up.

"Well well well," he chuckles, "look who it is. Just when we thought we got rid of her. Can't you catch a hint? No one here cares about you. You left, and you left because you knew that was true. I have Jackie. I don't need you. Did you really think you had a home in Earth?"

"I thought we were friends," Comet continues crying.

"You wish we were," Marco continues, "but you still feel abandoned. That's why you're dreaming this."

"What?"

"Get it through your head Comet, and wake up!"

"Comet," Kelly shakes her awake, "wake up."

Comet snaps awake, and gets to her feet, unnerved by her dream.

"You OK?" Kelly asks.

"I'm fine," Comet replies, stretching, "why do you ask?"

"You were crying in your sleep," Kelly replies, "bad dream?"

"I have night terrors," Comet explains, "don't worry about it."

"Oh," Kelly apologizes, "sorry."

"It's fine," Comet replies, "there's much to be done anyways. Have you seen my spell book?"

"Toffee has it," Kelly explains.

"Good enough. I'm gonna go outside, assess the damage."

"You need me to do anything?"

"Nah, I got it from here."

"Alright. Well, if you need anything, I'm pretty sure Ponyhead put me in your mirror contacts so, just call. See you later."

Kelly leaves, using her scissors to open a portal. Comet approaches the massive front doors of the castle, but stops. Something compels her to look at Star's tapestry.

She heads to the room she faced Moon in before, and examines the massive cloth art. As she looks at Star's poem, she notices something. Star's symbol is a heart, just like the hearts on her cheeks...

**Part Two: The Star Lives**

"Wait," she thinks aloud, touching her cheeks, "that's impossible. How do I even have these symbols? Aren't they only for Mewmen royalty?"

Comet decides to investigate. She leaves the room and looks around, trying to find Toffee.

Meanwhile, Toffee is talking to Glossaryck, as he flips through Eclipsa's chapter quickly in the ruins of Star's nursery.

"Where is it?" He asks.

"You wish to destroy it," Glossaryck asks, "don't you?"

"Do you know what would happen if Comet read that spell?" Toffee asks.

"She would probabaly go dark," Glossaryck replies, "I mean, learning such a thing..."

"Exactly," Toffee replies, "so, I need to destory that page."

"But I don't belong to you. At best, you're holding onto the book for Comet. I don't have to obey you."

"Toffee!" Comet yells.

"Looks like the truth's about to come out," Glossaryck continues, "I must admit. This will be very interesting."

Toffee quickly closes the spell book as Comet approaches, her cheeks now glowing with dark magic at the mere throught of what could be true.

"Hey Comet," Toffee forces a smile, "are you OK? You got a bit of a glow there."

"Am I a Mewmen?" Comet demands.

"What?" Toffee tries to act surprised, "you're a monster. What ever would give you that idea?"

"But was I born a monster?" Comet asks.

"What are you implying?" Toffee demands, trying to prevent Comet from putting the pieces together.

"When I fought Moon," Comet explains, "she said that only Mewmen royalty could dig deep and use magic without assistance. I did, and it's how I defeated her. I shouldn't have been able too. Earlier, I was looking in the Grandmother's Room and looked at Star's tapestry. Her symbol was hearts, same as mine. A thing that only Mewmen royalty have, and each one is unique. Furthermore, I am the same age that Star would be if you hadn't killed her with some unknown spell from that book."

"Comet," Toffee pleads, "stop now, before-"

"And Star's body was never found," Comet continues as it all comes together, "also, you never talked about The Hunt... I'm not really Comet am I?"

"Comet, please..."

"My real name is Star, isn't it?"

Toffee grips the spell book.

Comet grabs her wand and growls, "drop the book."

Toffee sighs, knowing he's been cornered. He hands Comet the spell book. She opens it, keeping an eye on Toffee. Glossaryck appears.

"A curse to turn a Mewmen into a monster," Comet asks, "does it exist?"

"Yes," Glossaryck replies, "and could you leave the book open? I wanna see this."

Comet sets the book down. She glows with a green light. Her face turns into a bitter scowl.

"So that's how it is," she laughs with madness, "you didn't kill Star Butterfly, you cursed her and had her be raised by monsters under a fake name. You turned her into a weapon."

"I loved and raised her as my own," Toffee retorts.

"I'm already killing my real mom," Comet warns gripping her wand, "you think I won't kill you?"

"Please," Toffee pleads, "you hate me, I understand, but you can't lead a kingdom alone, and who's gonna believe you? Moon? Ha! Your only hope is to fully defeat the High Commission and then tell them the truth. I'll back you up."

"No," Comet replies, "I don't want the life of luxury you stole from me. I want Moon dead. I want you dead. I want my kingdom, and I want my real name. You should have killed me when you had the chance Toffee. Because.. "

Comet lifts her wand and speaks, "My name, is Star Butterfly, queen of monsters, and I am going to kill you..."

**Part Three: The Friends Arrive**

"You don't have to do this Comet," Toffee pleads, "please, just put the wand down. You don't have to-"

"Shut up!" Comet screams, "I'm not Comet! I am Star Butterfly, and I am going to kill you!"

"But who do you want to be?" Toffee asks.

"I want you to die," Comet growls.

"But who's killing me? Comet Dragonfly, or Star Butterfly?"

"I don't care anymore."

"Look, Comet, please, let me go. I'll leave quietly, won't say a word."

"Fine," Comet lowers her wand, "but you are hearby an enemy of the state, and are to be killed on sight."

"Very well," Toffee sighs with relief, "goodbye, Comet."

"It's-" Comet catches herself, "... I don't even know anymore. Just go."

Comet tries to think of where to send Toffee, knowing that if he sends her elsewhere, he's gonna find some way to get scissors. Then she remembers, there's no magic on Earth...

Comet opens a portal to Earth. Toffee walks through, and checks his surroundings as the portal closes behind him.

"Earth," he chuckles, "clever little girl."

Toffee sits down on the soft, green grass and sighs. Because of him...

Comet is starting to go dark.

Meanwhile, citizens begin to gather, waiting for Comet's speech. Everyone, including her, knows that's she's gonna give one. That is, except Comet's friends who are in the crowd.

"What's going on?" Marco asks one I the Mewmens.

"Queen Comet is about to give a speech," the Mewmen replies, "it won't be long now."

"Queen Comet?" Ponyhead asks.

"So we know she beat Moon," Tom interjects, "but we don't know where she is, or if she's OK."

"I'm sure she's fine," Baby replies, "monsters like her, they're built tough. I've seen what she can do."

The group become so busy talking to eachother, that they don't notice when Comet gets onto the balcony above them and sits in her chair. She glows with an intense, powerful green light.

"Guys," Jackie gets their attention, "remember how green glowing on the wand is bad?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "why?"

"She's glowing," Jackie replies, "like, full on."

The others look up, and see Comet, a mad grin on her face, her eyes wide with madness. Wearing her armor, and the hearts on her cheeks glowing intensely. She waves her wand, and all go silent. She begins to speak...

**Part Four: I Hate Moon**

"My subjects," Comet begins, "it has often been said that I don't like Moon. My subjects, I don't like Moon. No, I HATE Moon! I hate veterans who were part of The Hunt, I hate River, I hate Hekapoo, and I hate the High Commission. I despise all of those who have hurt our kind."

Mewmens and monsters alike seem to nod in agreement. Comet continues her speech.

"You may recall when Moon ordered the genocide, and many followed. Those are true monsters. True monsters shall not exist in my kingdom."

The crowd seems to get more rallied as Comet continues.

"As you may recall," Comet proceeds, "Moon was a member of the High Commission that assisted in the slaughter. I ask you, must we really be rulled by those false gods?"

The crowd whispers, curious now about Comet's intentions.

"I say," Comet stands up, the glow explodes in intensity, "We slaughter the High Commission! We declare war on those who have beat us down! The High Commission rules over all with an iron fist! Spread word to all the kingdoms, nay, to all dimensions, that Moon has fallen, and that I..."

Comets stops, unsure what to say. Does she say Star or Comet?

She decides to go with old reliable, and says, "queen of Mewni, am leading the charge against our false gods! Death to those above! Destroy the High Commission! What kind of gods are they?"

"False! False! False!" The crowd chants.

"Very good," Comet smiles, "and soon, they shall fall. Until then, prepare, and spread the word."

With that Comet retreats into her castle. As soon as she's out of sight, she starts crying. Consumed by uncertainty and insecurity.

"What's my name?" She asks herself...

She doesn't even know the answer anymore. She collects herself, and begins back towards the throne room.

"Pull yourself together," she mumbles, "it doesn't matter. It's not like anyone cares anyways..."

Marco and the others all exchange the same look of concern and utter bewilderment.

"You saw that too," Marco asks, "right?"

"She's gone dark," Baby explains, "I saw this before, with a queen named Eclipsa. Coming back from darkness... look, I think the Comet we know is gone. We best be going."

"We're not going anywhere!" Tom exclaims, "she needs us now more than ever! Besides, I thought monsters stick together."

"Guys," Ponyhead sighs, "there's something Baby and I need to tell you..."

"What'd you do?" Marco demands.

"Nothing," Ponyhead explains, "nothing yet anyways."

"We decided a few days ago," Baby explains, "that if things go wrong we'll overthrow Comet and help Toffee take Mewni."

"I don't think we ever met Toffee," Jackie reminds, "can we trust him?"

"He raised Comet," Marco explains, "I'm sure we can. First though, let's at least try to talk to her first."

"Alright," Janna replies, "let's go." The group head into Comet's castle. She sits on her throne, and looks up as the door opens. She sees her freinds, standing there.

"This outta be good," Glossaryck comments, the book sitting on the arm of the throne.

Comet gets up, and looks down at her freinds. No one is sure what to say, but Marco musters the courage to be the first to speak...

**Part Five: Final Goodbye**

"Hey," Marco greets awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Comet asks, glowing brightly with dark magic.

"We came for you," Marco replies, "we didn't want you getting hurt."

"I believe I made it clear," Comet retorts, "in my message you weren't to follow me."

"We had to," Baby steps in, "us monsters stick together, right?"

"I have much to do," Comet explains, "so make this quick."

"Look," Janna steps forward, "as your freinds, we care about you. You don't have to do this. Call off the war with the High Commission, just take what you have."

"I can't stop until Moon is dead," Comet replies.

"Look," Ponyhead explains, "gurl, you know we're BFFs, but this is crazy. Let Toffee handle the war at least. Come back to Earth. Come home."

"You can go home," Comet replies, "but I can't. I have my kingdom now. I can never return."

"You can always come to The Underworld," Tom offers, "I can keep an eye on things here. I am a prince."

"And let you sell out Mewni to your father?" Comet growls, "I wouldn't trust anyone with my kingdom. Not even you."

"Comet," Jackie steps forward, "come on, we both know what this is about. It's cause I'm with Marco, right?"

Comet's aura flares up. Jackie smiles, realizing she's called Comet's bluff.

"Look," Jackie explains, "You're jealous, and I get that. You fell for someone and they totally shot you down, but that's no reason to become a warmongering queen like Moon. Please, come home. You don't have to-"

"Who," Comet growls, "did you just say I was like? You dare compare me to Moon!?!"

Comet begins to walk down the steps of her throne, gripping her wand.

"You are no longer welcome here," she growls, "leave."

"Comet," Marco pleads, "please, we care about you. Come back to us. Don't let your hatred consume you like this."

"If you do care," Comet growls, "you'll let me do this. You'll leave. It's already begun. There's no stopping what comes next."

"Please," Marco begs, "don't do this."

Comet is now right at them, looking Marco in the eye.

"I have to," Comet sighs, "I'm sorry. Look, Marco, all of you, I've... learned some things. I need to do this. Please, just go."

Comet turns around and begins to walk away.

"Comet," Marco pleads grabbing her shoulder. Comet immediately turns around, rage in her eyes.

"I said leave!" She exclaims, "guards!"

Guards surround Marco and the others.

"We won't give up on you," Jackie reminds.

"I don't care," Comet replies, "I don't even know who 'I' am anymore."

"Open a portal and leave!" A guard demands, "or else!"

Marco sighs and opens a portal back to Earth. He looks back at Comet, who refuses to look at him.

"Hey," he speaks, "if you ever change your mind... you know you're always welcome. Just call."

Marco tosses Comet her mirror, which she catches.

"Goodbye," she replies.

With that, Marco goes home to Earth. As they all sit in Marco's living room, nobody speaks. However, they all look at each other, the truth unspoken...

"The Comet you know," Comet sighs as the portal closes, "died when I took the throne."

Comet sits back on her throne, consumed by sadness, anger, and conflicting emotions about where she wants to be. She starts crying, she has everything she ever wanted, but now she feels more empty than ever...

And new outro. It'd be like the one from the show, but it'd be Comet walking with soldiers on Mewni instead. She'd be surrounded by the dark aura.

I thought taking Mewni,  
Would make these feelings go away.

But it only got worse,  
Now Toffee betrayed me.

I don't even know,  
Who I am any more.

Guess I'll just have to,  
Keep on fighting.

I have nothing left,  
But the war that I'm fighting in.

I'm just praying,  
That the feelings will stop.

After the things I said already know,  
They'll never accept me if I go back home.

End of outro, start of season three...


	23. The Frog Flees

Buff Frog wakes up. He bolts to his feet and dashes to the room with the tadpoles, making sure they're OK. They slumber peacefully in their beds. Buff Frog sighs with relief. He exits his house and looks around, finding the bunker empty.

He remembers what happened. Kelly knocked him out and left to assist Comet in the battle that followed. He approaches the exit of the bunker, curious of the victor. He looks out and finds the forest completely empty. There are no monsters, or Mewmens.

He heads back into the bunker, completely lost on what to do. He pulls out a magic mirror from his pocket and tries to call Kelly.

Kelly answers. "Hey Buff Frog," she greets awkwardly, expecting Buff Frog to be angry.

"What happened?" Buff Frog demands, "after Comet arrived?"

"Oh," Kelly explains, "it was crazy. She took on River and Moon alone, and won. She's queen now."

"Thank you Kelly," Buff Frog replies, "I must be going."

"Oh," Kelly interrupts before Buff Frog hangs up, "there is one other thing. Before all of this happened, I spoke to some of Comet's freinds. Listien, I'm gonna be honest with you, I'm thinking about overthrowing Comet."

"What?" Buff Frog asks, "why?"

"According to her friends," Kelly explains, "she is... not stable. Look, I've spoken to Comet, and she is a powerful warrior, but... I have to agree with Ponyhead, she's not fit to be queen. If she goes dark..."

"Look," Buff Frog replies, "that won't happen, and even if it does, what can we do?"

"I don't know," Kelly replies, "for the time being, I'm just gonna stick with Comet. If she does anything particularly bad, I'll let you know. Until then, just make sure that if she does go dark, you get out of there."

"Got it," Buff Frog replies, "thanks for the warning."

"One last thing," Kelly adds, "I've heard rumors of a massive war effort by Comet. So, not a good sign. Be careful."

"Got it," Buff Frog replies, "thanks." Buff Frog closes his mirror. He heads to the surface, and looks around. The differences are immediately noticeable. Soldiers march in line all throughout the forest, squadrons of Mewmens and monsters alike. He hides in the trees and listens in on their conversation.

"Hey," a monster asks, "was it just me or did Comet seem... diffrent?'

"How so?" A Mewmen inquires.

"Oh," the monster explains, "you know. She had this off green glow when she gave her speech. You could see it on the hearts on her cheeks."

"I did, but I didn't wanna say anything."

"Yeah. Guess it's not to big a deal huh? I mean, she's better than Moon."

"Amen to that."

The two continue walking. Buff Frog immediately realizes that Comet has gone dark. He heads back into the bunker. He looks at the tadpoles and thinks. He knows that Mewni is not a safe place for them. What if Comet takes them to be raised as soliers, or drafts him into the military.

Buff Frog takes a deep breath and takes a pair of scissors from his pocket.

He calls Kelly on his mirror.

"Calling again so soon?" Kelly asks.

"I think Comet's gone dark," Buff Frog explains, "I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of the tadpoles until Comet is stopped."

"Wait," Kelly asks, "you're not..."

"I have to try," Buff Frog explains, "if she's gone dark, she must be stopped."

"Look," Kelly explains, "Ponyhead and some of her friends are already working on a plan. If you really think we need to overthrow Comet, then you need to go to Earth. I'll meet you there later."

"OK," Buff Frog replies, "until then, be safe, and be careful near Comet."

"I will," Kelly smiles, "see you later."

Kelly hangs up. Without waking them, Buff Frog gathers up the tadpoles, carefully lifting them up, opens a portal, and goes to Earth...


	24. Monster Fathers

Toffee takes a deep breath, contemplating everything that just happened. Comet is queen of now, but she's also gone dark. It won't be long before she reads Eclipsa's chapter and...

Toffee sighs. He thinks aloud, "I need scissors. Didn't Comet stay with a human? Maybe they can help? It's worth a shot."

Toffee starts walking towards Marco's house, desperate to find some way back to Mewni. Meanwhile, by a river in the forest, Buff Frog sits with his tadpoles, thinking.

He holds his tadpoles, which peacefully nap in his arms. He sighs, unsure of what to do. He has no place to go on Earth, and no one to turn to. There's a rustling in the brush behind him. He takes the tadpoles and hides in the river.

"Should not have taken this shortcut," Toffee sighs, working his way through the forest, "I'm so lost."

Seeing it to be Toffee, a fellow monster, Buff Frog emerges from the water.

"Hello," he greets.

"Ah," Toffee replies, "what are you doing here? Didn't you fight alongside Comet? You should be celebrating, should you not?"

"Comet is insane," Buff Frog replies, "I fled to Earth when she went dark. What about you? Didn't you raise her?"

"I have my reasons for leaving Mewni," Toffee cooly avoids the details, "how did you get here?"

"I have my own scissors. You?"

"Banishment."

"Why were you of all monsters banished?"

"It's complicated. What's your name?"

"You can call me Buff Frog. So, I take it you are not on Comet's side?"

"It's complicated."

"Look, Comet has gone mad. I don't trust her to protect monsters. I fled to Earth, hoping for a better future for my children. However, I think it may be best to pass on the crown to someone else. Someone like you."

"Overthrow her? She can dig deep. I've seen what she can do, she's on par with Eclipsa. We can't defeat her alone."

"Oh, that's what's great about it. We're not. Comet's friends are on our side. I can call one of them, right now."

"Nah, I believe you. Speaking of which, do you know where Marco Diaz lives?"

"Oh, I saw him while working my way here. However, going out in the open may be unwise."

"I can work around that. Besides, they won't kill us. Comet survived, right?"

"A good point. However, I must find some place for my tadpoles to rest. They take priority."

"Yeah, you're not wrong. It's best to make a new hope for the next generation. I'm sure Marco can help. I chose him after watching all the humans in this town for six years."

"Why would you do that?"

"To make sure Comet would be safe."

"Heh, guess we're not so diffrent."

"Guess not. So, which way do we go?"

"Follow me."

Buff Frog begins to lead Toffee out of the forest, and to Marco's house...


	25. Separate Ways, to Later Return

Marco and all of Comet's friends sit in tense silence, all of them unsure what to say. They all look at eachother, each understanding the unspoken truth, until Marco finally speaks.

"I guess," he sighs, "we have to overthrow Comet."

"Well," Ponyhead replies, "it has to be done."

"Wait," Tom steps in, "hold up a second, are we actually doing this? Comet has an army, and the wand. We don't stand a chance against her."

"We don't need to beat her army," Baby replies, "just her. If we get Toffee on the throne, everything will be fine."

"How are we gonna do that?" Jackie asks, "we don't even know where Toffee is or if he's on our side with this."

"Look," Marco explains, "Comet's going dark, we'll all saw it. If we don't do anything, what's gonna happen to her?"

Everyone goes silent again, each now understanding what's at stake.

"Listien," Baby explains, "Comet is in danger. If we can't defeat her alone, maybe we can strike a deal with the High Commission."

Marco has flashbacks of facing Hekapoo. He remembers her almost cutting off his arm.

"The High Commission is not a group we wanna mess with," he replies, "we have to handle this alone."

"OK," Tom replies, "here's what we're going to do. I can convince my father to overthrow Comet. He has an army. He can help."

"I'll do the same," Ponyhead elaborates, "if we can get just one of them to help, it'll be enough."

"Sounds like a plan," Janna smiles, "but until then, I'm gonna address the elephant in the room. Marco, how do you feel about Comet?"

Marco and Jackie look at eachother. "Marco," she asks, "can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Sure," Marco replies.

The two walk into the kitchen. Jackie doesn't look at Marco as she speaks, she looks away, hiding a sad look on her face.

"Look," she explains, "I think we should break up."

"What?" Marco asks, "why?"

"Look," Jackie explains, "you're really nice, and you've been a great friend to me, but... I'm just thinking long term here, where is this going? I mean, Comet's basically lost her mind because of us, and she's probably getting worse with each passing day. Besides, I think you'd be happier with her anyways."

"What about you?" Marco asks, "I mean, are you really OK with that?"

"Hey," Jackie forces a smile and turns around, "I'll be fine. I mean, we'll still be friends. That's all I want at this point."

"Well," Marco sighs, "it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah," Jackie smiles, "but guess it wasn't meant to be."

The two head back into the living room and continue the discussion.

"So," Janna asks, "about Comet..."

"Well..." Marco begins, but he's interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," he explains. He goes to answer the door.

"So," Tom asks, "what did you talk about?"

"We broke up," Jackie replies.

"Wait what?" Ponyhead asks, "gurl, you two were such a great couple. What happened?"

"I thought about it," Jackie explains, "and decided it's for the best. Comet needs Marco, and Marco would be happier with Comet."

"So you're single now?" Tom asks.

"Yeah," Jackie replies, "You asking for a reason or..."

Before Tom can answer, Marco answers the door, only to be greeted by Toffee and Buff Frog.

"Hello Marco," Toffee greets, "my name is Toffee. This is Buff Frog. Listien, we need to talk about overthrowing Comet."

"Oh," Marco replies, "nice to meet you. We were just talking about you. Come in."

Buff Frog and Toffee enter the house, and sit down with the others.

"So," Toffee explains, "you guys have a plan?"

"We're gonna get The Underworld and Ponyhead's kingdom to attack Mewni," Baby explains, "also," Baby flies over to Buff Frog, "those tadpoles are adorable!"

"Ah," Buff Frog smiles, "yes. Their parents were killed. I love them as I own."

"Do you have a place to stay?" Baby asks.

"That's another thing," Toffee explains, "we don't."

"Well," Marco explains, "it's getting crowded up here, so..."

"You guys can stay with me," Tom offers, "I've got a castle, so it's no big deal."

"Good," Toffee replies, "thank you."

"Actually," Tom continues, getting up, "we've all had a bit of a day. We should rest, and, take a breather for a while."

"Yeah," Ponyhead replies, "I still gotta go home. Haven't seen my old man in years. Look, let's just, relax a bit. I'm sure Comet will be fine do a little while."

"You're right," Marco sighs, "what do I do if something comes up?"

"Here," Toffee hands Marco his mirror, "won't be needing it anyways. Comet blocked me."

"She blocked you?" Marco asks.

"I tried to talk to her," Toffee explains, "stop her from using dark magic," but she wouldn't listen."

"Well," Tom explains, "I'm gonna go. See you later."

Tom walks outside, and gets in his carriage. Toffee and Buff Frog follow behind him.

Ponyhead opens a portal to her kingdom with her scissors. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she smiles, "see ya." Ponyhead goes through the portal.

"We best be going too," Jackie explains, "we got school tomorrow after all. See you Marco."

Hanna and Jackie also leave.

"I'm getting some shut eye," Baby explains, "I'll be in Comet's room if you need me."

Baby flies upstairs, leaving only Marco in the living room. He holds the mirror, and sighs. He puts it in his pocket and grabs the novel he was reading to Comet off the table.

Without a word, he opens a portal to Mewni, sets it on the side of Comet's throne after writing something on the inside cover, and returns to Earth...


	26. The Ballard of Queen Comet

**Part One: The Fairy Queen**

Comet walks down the street Mewni, approaching the marketplace. Two guards accompany her, one of them a monster, and the other a Mewmen. She still wears her armor, and still glows with the same green light.

Comet's mirror rings, with a call from the fairy queen. The same fairy queen who runs the company that lets her mirror function.

"What do you want?" Comet demands.

"We've heard rumors," the fairy replies, "that you're planning to kill the High Commission?"

"That is correct," Comet replies.

"I would like to consider joining you," the fairy queen replies, "can you come to my castle?"

"I'm on my way," Comet replies. She closes her mirror.

"Shall we accompany you Queen Comet?" The monster guard asks.

"No," Comet replies, "the fairies are a violent people. Have you seen what they done if you're late on your bill? Going with guards will upset the queen. I'm going alone."

"My queen," the Mewmen soldier stops her as she opens a portal, "before you go, there is something you must know. A ballard is being written in your honor. It will be sung in three hours time."

"Fine," Comet sighs with indifference, "whatever. I'll be there, but, it's been like, what, a day? That was quick."

"It's been three," the monster guard replies, "how long were you in the training chamber with the book?"

"Apparently not long enough to get the blindness curse right," Comet replies, agitated, "I'll be back."

Comet goes through the portal.

Meanwhile, the fairy queen speaks to Rhombulus in her throne room.

"There," she growls, "I did the job. Now cough up my money!"

"You want that in diamonds," Rhombulus asks, "right?"

"Obviously," the queen snaps back.

"Here you go," Rhombulus replies, handing the queen a chest filled with diamonds.

"Oh," she glares, "and I did just call Comet, the one who beat Moon, so, don't fail."

"Look," Rhombulus smiles, "no one's gonna die. I'm just gonna crystallize her. She'll be safely contained like others before her."

"She better be," the queen replies, "if my kingdom falls, I blame you."

"Fair enough," Rhombulus replies, in the same innocent, cheerful tone he's had the entire conversation, "well, keep her distracted so I can line up my shot. I'll be ready whenever you give signal. Just scratch your nose."

Rhombulus hides behind the fairy's throne as Comet enters, her cheeks and eyes glowing bright.

"So," Comet asks, "you wanna help me kill the High Commission?"

"Yes yes," the fairy queen smiles fakely, "let's discuss the details. Come, sit."

"I'd rather stand," Comet coldly denies the offer, approaching, "so what's your beef with Moon?"

"Oh," the fairy queen replies, "it's uhhhh... well, she made me supply mirror service to her army for free. So much potential for profits wasted."

"Exellent," Comet smiles, "so, all you gotta do is promise your soldiers in the coming battle, and I'll handle the rest."

Comet extends her arm, "deal?"

The fairy queen scratches her nose, signaling Rhombulus.

"Sorry," the fairy queen chuckles, "but I've already made other arrangements."

Rhombulus leaps from behind the throne, blasting Comet with a magical beam.

Comet counters with a Murdered by Crows.

"You traitor!" Comet's glow explodes in intensity.

"You missed!" The fairy queen exclaims, "you big oaf!"

"I got this," Rhombulus replies.

Comet glares at Rhombulus.

"Ah," she chuckles, "you must be Rhombulus, a member of the High Commission. Isn't this a surprise? Well, I guess it would be easier to take you out while you're alone."

"Try if you wanna," Rhombulus brushes off the intimidation, "but you don't stand a chance against me!"

Rhombulus strikes once more, but this time, Comet is prepared. She counters with a dark blast from her wand.

Rhombulus leaps at Comet with a downward slam, but Comet ducks under him and blasts him in the back with a Bat Blast.

Rhombulus turns around and lunges at Comet, but she leaps over him and strikes with a Spider Stampede.

Rhombulus struggles to stay standing. Comet smirks, and decides to finish the job. She considers using Nightmarish Destruction, but decides to try something new.

"You know my spell Nightmarish Destruction?" She asks, "well after putting my spells in the book, Glossaryck helped me make it more... precise. Watch, as you fall."

Comet summons all her strength, as the glow in her wand brightens.

"Hellish Obliteration!" She exclaims. A pitch black beam strikes Rhombulus, who counters with his own beam. The two beams clash as bruises appear of Comet's face. She pours all her might into her wand, over powering and defeating Rhombulus.

A look of fear stretches across the fairy queen's face as Comet looks up at her, smiling.

"Warm the others," she smirks, "Rhombulus is now my prisoner, and they're next."

The fairy queen flees, using a pair of scissors to head to the High Commission.

"What are you doing here?" Moon demands, "where's Comet? We had a deal!"

"She beat Rhombulus," the fairy queen explains, "she's coming for all of you."

The High Commission look at eachother, River sitting amongst them.

"Don't worry," Hekapoo tries to calm the unease, "if all else fails, we'll just hold Earth hostage."

"Right," Moon smirks, "she won't win. Even if it kills me. As you you, fairy, you may seek refuge here. Now then, what's our next move..."

Meanwhile, Comet kicks Rhombulus down the steps outside the castle fairies gather around as Comet stands above them at the top of the stairs.

"This kingdom I now under my control," she exclaims, "any who disapprove can face me now!"

The fairies remain silent, afraid of Comet's wrath.

"Good!" she exclaims, "now prepare for war! I'll be sending my soldiers to keep you in line."

Comet opens her mirror and calls one of her commanders.

"Send an army to occupy the fairy kingdom," she demands, "and prepare one of the holding cells. We have a very special guest coming..."

**Part Two: Comet's Choice**

Comet returns to Mewni, dragging Rhombulus behind her. Two monsters assist her in transporting Rhombulus to the dungeons below the castle, where four holding cells are. One for each member of the High Commission, except Glossaryck and Moon.

Comet puts Rhombulus into one of the cells, a glass-like case, and closes it. She blasts it to test its strength, and returns to the upper floor.

"My queen," a guard explains, "the ballard is about to begin." 

"Alright," she sighs, "make it quick."

Comet heads to the balcony as the ballard begins. The lyrics begin as follows...

For thirteen years,  
A mad queen ruled.

With rage in her soul,  
And her heart gone cold.

Until a monster,  
Who survived came back.

And stuck the queen down,  
With dark magic.

Twice they fought,  
The second alone.

The first time though,  
Didn't go so well.

Moon was on the ropes,  
At least that's what they say.

Comet could've finished,  
The job that day.

But a traitorous lad,  
In a red hoodie-

Comet explodes with anger and blasts at the stage.

"How dare you call him a traitor!" She exclaims, "he was my closest friend! Any more lip like that and I'll see to your execution! Ballard's done. Goodbye."

With that, Comet heads back inside, and sits on her throne. She burries her hands in her face, thinking about Marco. That's when she notices the book, left untouched for days.

An picks up the book, and notices some writing inside it. She reads it.

It says, "Dear Comet: Hey, how you been? It's Marco. I'm not sure if you're gonna read this, but please, if you are, don't stop. Listen, I know it's hard to let go of what Moon did to you, but please, before it's to late. Come home. Come back to your friends, to Mr. and Ms. Diaz. To me. Please, if you continue down this path, I'm warning you, you're gonna regret it. Please, we care about you Comet. Come home. Come back to Earth."

At this point, Comet is crying. She wants to open a portal and go to Marco. She wants to hug Marco, and be with him. She wants him by her side. She wants the glowing to stop. She wants to feel like herself again...

But then she thinks about Moon. Moon has to die. No matter what. That's all that matters now. There's no going back. She closes the book, dries her tears, and opens the spell book.

"Yes?" Glossaryck asks.

"I wanna try the blindness curse again," Comet replies.

"Alright," Glossaryck replies, "let's get started..."


	27. Welcome Home, Ponyhead

King Ponyhead sits on his throne, thinking.

"Sir," a guard unicornhead expains, "Comet is coming today to discuss her terms."

"Oh," King Ponyhead replies, "of course. It's a shame what happened to the Fairy Kingdom."

"Yes," the guard replies, "quite a shame."

Ponyhead floats into the room. "Morning dad," she smiles.

"Morning Ponyhead," King Ponyhead smiles.

"Sure is nice to be back here," Ponyhead smiles, "although to be honest, it's taking some getting used to."

"Don't worry," King Ponyhead smiles, "you'll adjust. It'll just take time. If you ever wanna talk about it..."

"Hey," Ponyhead smiles, "I'm tough, I was fine for those years. Just not used to being in such a massive castle. Anyways, now that I've been here a few days, there is something we need to talk about. It's about Comet."

"Oh," King Ponyhead replies, "if you wanna go visit her, that's fine, or, it would be, if she wasn't on her way right now."

"Wait," Ponyhead asks, "what?"

"Oh, nobody told you? We're joining her. After what she did in the Fairy Kingdom, it's clear no one can stop her."

"What did she do?"

"Man, you are out of the loop aren't you? The fairy queen made a deal with the High Commission to crystallize Comet like Eclipsa, but Comet fought back. She defeated a member of the High Commission and took the kingdom for herself. She'll be arriving any minute, so, do your best not to anger her. I mean, you are friends with her, right?"

"Well..."

Before Ponyhead can explain, Comet barges through the massive front doors of the castle, with a fairy guard on her left, and a monster guard on her right.

"Hello there Comet!" King Ponyhead exclaims, approaching her, "welcome to my kingdom! Can I get you anything?"

"I'm a busy queen so let's make this quick," Comet explains.

Queen? Did she say queen? Why didn't she say monster? Ponyhead immediately realizes something is wrong here. Comet's a monster, and proud of it. She'd say monster. Something's not right here.

"Don't you mean monster?" Ponyhead asks.

Comet is caught off guard by this, and answers quickly, desperate to hide what she learned, "monster, queen, whatever. Wait a minute... Ponyhead? What are you doing here?"

"I live here," Ponyhead explains, "remember?"

"Right," Comet looks away from Ponyhead awkwardly, "so, as you are well aware, I am planning to destroy the High Commission, but I need help. We can discuss the details now, or I can give you time to think... and reconsider if you've hired an assasian. This is your only warning."

"No no," King Ponyhead, "it's alright. I assure you, there's no assasian. Come in, I have dinner prepared, we can discuss as we eat."

King Ponyhead leads Comet through the castle towards the mess hall.

"What are you doing Comet?" Ponyhead whispers.

"What do you mean?" Comet asks, "I'm doing my job."

"But declaring war on the High Commission?" Ponyhead asks, "are you crazy?"

"I've already captured Rhombulus," Comet grins, "the others shouldn't be to difficult to defeat. Besides do you rule this kingdom? No. So, back off. I can still have you sent to Henious's school if I want."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would if you got in my way. All that matters is defeating the High Commission, and no one's gonna stop me."

"What makes you so sure?"

Comet stops and turns around, looking Ponyhead in the eye as she speaks, "because I have Mewni, I have the spell book, I have the wand, I have an army and most importantly, I have nothing left to lose."

"What do you mean?" Ponyhead asks, "what about your friends? What about you? This isn't good for you Comet, you have to stop, please. This darkness is consuming you."

"Shut your fat mouth before I blow this castle off the map," Comet growls, "I'm strong now, strong enough to beat Moon, and that's all that matters."

"But at what cost?" Ponyhead asks, concern in her voice, "I thought we were bestites. Didn't our friendship mean anything?"

"Of course it did," Comet replies, "but I have bigger fish to fry. Step aside and let me speak to your father."

Ponyhead thinks about attacking Comet, swiping the wand and attempting to rally those in the Fairy Kingdom, but doing so would be suicide. She lets Comet pass.

"I'm sorry," Comet whispers under her breath, "but I don't know who I am anymore. All I know is I have to keep fighting."

"I'm sorry," Ponyhead whispers under her breath as well, "but you must be dethroned."

Comet stops King Ponyhead when they're around the corner, her conversation with Ponyhead has raised uncertainty in her heart, making the glow brighter.

"Look," she explains, "I'd love to stay, but I have business elsewhere. You in or not?"

"Definitely in," King Ponyhead replies, "just wondering what I have to do."

"I'm launching an attack later," Comet explains, "just show up with your army."

"I understand," King Ponyhead replies, "farewell, young queen."

Comet leaves without a word, and returns to Mewni. She looks at herself in a mirror in her bedroom, which has been redesigned to look exactly like a more fancy version of her room on Earth. She sets her wand down on a table by her bed, and touches the reflection, wondering what may have been. She imagines that the one staring back at her, is not Comet Dragonfly, always wearing armor, always afraid, but Star Butterfly. A young princess with two loving parents and a bright future, but that, is just a distant fantasy.

The more she thinks about what Toffee stole from her, the angrier she gets, until she shatters the mirror. Broken glass covers the floor below it. She sits down on her bed, her face in her hands. An looks at the chair next to her bed, wishing that someone was there with her. She remembers Ponyhead, Baby, Marco, everyone, and imagines them sitting in that chair, comforting her, but this too, is but a distant dream. Comet sighs, and picks her wand back up. She opens the spell book.

"Glossaryck," she asks, "is there a spell to see other places?"

"Why do you ask?" Glossaryck inquires.

"I have to know," Comet replies, "how everyone is doing without me. I have to know they're OK."

"Ah yes," Glossaryck replies, "it'll take a day or two for you to get it right, but there's one in Eclipsa's chapter."

"Teach me," Comet demands.

"Very well," Glossaryck replies, "first, you concentrate your darkness..."


	28. A Day Without Comet

The light of the Blood Moon fills the room. Marco holds Comet's hand, she smiles at him. The two begin to dance to the light of the Blood Moon, both of them looking into the other's eyes. Until, Comet's eyes goes pale, and she glares at Marco.

Comet pushes Marco away and runs. The Blood Moon glows brightly over Marco, who now stands alone. Jackie comes into the red light, and briefly dances with him, comforting him, but she too leaves soon.

Marco turns back to chase after Comet, following her as a green glow grows brighter around her. Until, eventually, she turns back to look at Marco, tears in her eyes, which are now an unholy emerald green. He grabs Comet's hand, and she lets out a hellish scream before fleeing. Marco follows her, running through her castle on Mewni as the Blood Moon shines on them like spotlights. He sees her and Moon, standing over a dark abyss, each consumed by darkness, glaring at another with all consuming hatred. Their arms chained together, binding them in some unspoken pact.

"No!" Marco yells, desperate to stop what comes next, but, the two ignore him, and look at eachother, accepting mutually assured destruction, and jump, embracing darkness...

Marco wakes up.

"Come on Marco," Baby pokes Marco with her pencil, "get up. So what if Ponyhead can't supply an army? We still have Tom."

Marco doesn't respond, he simply lies on his bed, a sad look on his face.

"Besides," Baby continues, "we have Toffee on our side. So, come on, get up."

"That's not it," Marco sighs, "it's just... what if Comet is to far gone? You said you've seen this before, with someone named Eclipsa. What happened to her?"

"Well..." Baby explains, "long story short, she was trapped in a crystal for all eternity."

"Marvellous," Marco replies, "that's really reassuring."

"Look," Baby explains, "I know it's hard, and it's easy to lose hope, but that's when we lose her Marco, when we lose hope. You just have to keep moving forward. We'll overthrow her soon, I promise."

"Yeah," Marco sighs, "you're right. It's just so hard, knowing she's going down this dark path and all I can do is wait."

"Marco," Baby sighs, "come on, get up. Don't you have school today?"

"I'm calling in sick."

"Nope, you did that yesterday."

"And the day before."

"Alright, that's enough, come on, we're going."

Baby helps Marco up, and follows him as he picks up his backpack unenthusiasticly and walks out the door. As he walks towards the bus stop he worries about Comet. Before, he at least had Jackie, but now she's left him. Now, Marco has nobody.

He sits on the bus, leaving a seat open for Comet, forgetting that she's gone for a split second, but then remembering that she's gone. Baby sits down in the seat.

"What are you doing?" Marco asks.

"What's it look like?" Baby asks, "I'm coming with you. I mean, I've got nothing better to do, and besides, you really look like you could use a friend like now."

"You just want me to make nachos when we got home don't you?" Marco asks.

"Yeah," Baby replies, "kinda, but that's besides the point. The point is you gotta get back into your life. You can't just stop living because Comet is gone."

"You're right," Marco sighs, "let's just get this over with."

Marco arrives at school and heads to his first class, looking down at his feet.

"Hey," Baby forces a smile, "cheer up. You have other friends Marco. We're here for you."

"Totally," Janna reveals herself from under the teacher's desk.

"Have you been following me?" Marco asks.

"Yup," Janna smiles, "and Marco, listien, we need to talk. I know you're worried about Comet. I am too. So is Jackie, and Tom, and everyone else, but you have to keep going. If you don't, and you give up, then we fail. How are you gonna help Comet if you don't have your own act together?"

"Yeah," Marco gets up, renewed confidence in his voice, "you're right. Thanks for the pep talk guys."

"No need to thank me," Janna smiles, walking away with Marco's wallet, "I already helped myself."

Marco reaches for his pocket and realizes his wallet is missing, but Janna is long gone. He decides to let he go, and he sits, thinking about his dream. How he saw Comet and Moon jump into the abyss.

"Hey," Baby asks, "you thinking about something?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "if Comet goes to speak to Tom's father, then we've got no army. I need you to do me a favor, call the others for a meeting tonight at Tom's castle. We need to attack now."

"Got it," Baby replies, "I'll get right on it."

Baby turns into smoke and leaves. Marco sits, and looks at the photo of him with Comet and the others, all his freinds, before Comet went dark.

"I promised," he whispers under his breath, "I wouldn't give up on you. It's time Comet, today, like it or not, you're coming home..."


	29. The Queen's Guilt

Moon walks down down a road in the forests of Mewni, not realizing she's dreaming. She hears a voice, "you failed me."

She looks around. "Who's talking?" She demands.

"You let me die," the voice continues, "you could have saved me."

The space around Moon goes dark.

"You think death warrants death?" The voice asks, "look at what you've done."

There is a flash of bright light, and Moon suddenly finds herself wearing her battle armor, back at The Hunt, when she was hunting down monsters with the most intensity.

She looks around, and sees her soldiers slaughtering monsters without mercy.

"Did you ever even look for me?" The voice asks.

Comet approaches Moon, holding the wand, crying.

"Did you ever look at her as a person?" The voice asks, "And realize the pain you've caused her?"

Comet looks up at Moon and goes dark, rage in her eyes now.

"Did you ever want to find me?" The voice asks as footsteps echo behind Moon.

"Who's there?" Moon demands.

She turns around and sees an older version of Star Butterfly standing before her, with hearts on her cheeks, and rage in her eyes.

"If only you'd put the pieces together," Star continues, "if only you'd see the truth."

"What truth?" Moon demands.

Comet laughs, and Moon turns around.

"The truth," Comet explains, "the one you've refused to accept."

"No," Moon realizes, "no! It can't be true! You are not Star Butterfly! Your kind killed her!"

"If you truly have given up on that," Comet chuckles, "then why are you having this dream? You've considered it before, haven't you? It's why you didn't kill me yourself when I was blind. Because you were holding on to that glimpse of hope, weren't you?"

"Star is dead!" Moon exclaims, "there is no way you can be Star!"

"You saw me dig deep," Comet reminds, "just accept it. I am Star, and you can never make up for what you've done to me."

Comet lifts her wand, and aims it at Moon. She laughs madly, "The one who destroyed your family is you Moon!"

Comet blasts Moon with a Murdered by Crows, causing her to wake up with a start. She looks around, and finds herself safe and sound in the High Commission. It's dark outside, still the middle of the night.

She exits her room and walks out to the balcony, looking out at the landscape that surrounds the tower. She lets out a sigh, and takes a locket hidden under her dress. The locket, is shaped like a heart, and is colored the exact same color of the hearts on Star's cheeks.

She opens the locket, and looks inside, looking at the photo within. The photo is one of herself and River, holding baby Star, before she died, or, that's what Moon thinks happened.

Moon closes the locket. "I won't fall for Toffee's tricks," she thinks aloud, "it can't be true. It just can't. If everything I've done has hurt Star..."

Moon sighs and closes the locket, her cheeks glowing green.

"I have to avenge her," she reminds herself, "no matter what."

Moon heads back inside, her eyes now glowing the unholy green color. "And I don't care what I have to do," she mumbles to herself...


	30. Checking Up on Those Below

Tom holds his mirror in his hand, nervous about something. He sits in his room, the mirror open, but unable to speak.

"There an issue?" Toffee asks walking in.

"Oh," Tom lies, "it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Come on," Toffee smiles, "you can tell me."

"Alright," Tom sighs, "but only because you're gonna be king of Mewni soon. I'm thinking of calling Jackie, a human girl, and asking her out."

"She's the one with the sea-green stripe in her hair," Toffee asks, "right?"

"That's the one."

"Let me tell you something about love Tom, you gotta reach out and take it, without fear. Fear leads to hesitation, and if you hesitate, you'll miss your chance. Trust me on this one."

"Something like that happen to you?"

"Let's just say... I dated a Mewmen back in the day."

"What happened?"

"It didn't work out. If I were to see her now, it wouldn't really matter. I don't have any feelings for her any more and vice versa. Given the chance, we'd probably kill eachother."

"Bad break up?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Alright," Tom takes a deep breath, "I'm calling."

"Wait," Toffee asks, "does she have a mirror?"

"I'm actually gonna call Marco," Tom replies, "and work from there."

"Well," Toffee sighs, "good luck."

Toffee walks down the halls of Tom's palace scratching his chin with thought, worried about Comet. He sighs, and decides if anyone has advice on being a father, and if there's anyone he can trust with his secret, it's Buff Frog.

Buff Frog is in another wing of the castle with his tadpoles when Toffee enters the room. Two of the tadpoles have sprouted legs, and it looks as though the others will soon follow.

"Hey," Toffee greets.

"Hello my friend," Buff Frog smiles, "come in! It is a big day for my tadpoles! They've begun to walk!"

"Oh," Toffee smiles, "congratulations! Actually, that brings me to what I wanted to talk about. I need advice my freind, about Comet."

"What appears to be the problem?" Buff Frog asks, "is it time to attack?"

"No, not yet. I'm gonna tell you something, but you must swear, one monster to another, not to tell anyone. I've just gotta get this off my chest."

"Of course, us monsters stick together."

"Thanks. OK, you may want to sit down when you hear this."

"How bad is it?"

"Comet is actually Star Butterfly."

The two stand in tense silence for a bit.

"I have several questions," Buff Frog explains, "my first one, how?"

"I never killed Star," Toffee explains, "I was trying to curse Moon, but I hit Star instead. I took her and fled, afraid of how much worse it could be if Moon learned what I did. Considering how much Mewmens hate monsters. If I left her there, she may have died. I just wanted Moon to suffer as we did. Comet figured it out, and I was banished from Mewni."

"So that's why you left?" Buff Frog inquires.

"Yeah," Toffee continues, "after that, she went dark, and now, here we are. I'm asking you, one father to another, what do I do?"

"You don't do anything," Buff Frog explains, "not yet. You give her space, and you give her time. When we do overthrow her and you take the crown, I recommend you give her a few days, to spend with her friends and recover emotionally before you speak with her."

"That's solid advice. Thanks."

"No need to thank me, as we never had this discussion, did we? I don't know your little secret."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go think about all this. Farewell."

"Wave goodbye to Uncle Toffee."

The tadpoles with let's was with one foot, while standing on the other. Toffee goes to ponder Buff Frog's advice.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Kindom, Kelly speaks to a fairy rebel. The rebel is non other than the former queen, now more rugged, reforged in combat.

"Why should I trust you?" The rebel leader demands, "I was a queen! Queen of this land! I was offered to stay at the High Commission, but got sick of their politics and bickering. Why can I trust you, one of Comet's commanders?"

"I've been part of your cause since the beginning," Kelly explains, "trust me, we're preparing an attack. I'm not sure when it's gonna be, but it will be soon. I swear on my honor I won't betray you."

"Very well," the fairy queen replies, "we'll assist your assault on the kingdom, but betray us, and we will hunt you down."

"Good thing we're on the same side," Kelly smiles.

She takes out her mirror and calls Buff Frog.

"Hello," Buff Frog greets.

"Hey," Kelly smiles, "just recruited- oh my God! The tadpoles are walking! So cute!"

"I know," Buff Frog smiles, "I am so proud."

"Anyways," Kelly continues, "the fairy queen has a rebellion against Comet, and now she's joined us. So, we're ready whenever the attack begins."

"Excellent, you are doing all realms a great service today Kelly."

"Thanks. I'll see you at the attack."

Kelly closes her mirror, ending the call.

Meanwhile, Tom and Marco are arguing.

"Dude," Marco explains, "I just broke up with her, like, a week ago. This is a jerk move. You know that, right?"

"I know," Tom sighs, "but just trust me. I'll treat her well."

"Besides," Marco continues, "it's not my choice, it's hers. Look, we're attacking today, and we're meeting up at your palace. Is your father on our side?"

"Already spoke to him," Tom explains, "he agreed to help."

"Excellent. Prepare the army, we'll be there in a few."

"Alright. See you later Marco."

Tom hangs up, and takes a deep breath. He goes to warn the others, the attack is happening today...


	31. Dethroned

**Part One: Reveal to me What is Forbidden**

Comet takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Glossaryck asks, "I mean, you already are kinda... dark."

"I have to know," Comet replies, "let me try it again."

"Your call," Glossaryck sighs.

He hands Comet the spell book. She begins to speak, "I summon the All Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden."

The All Seeing Eye appears before her. She sees Marco, sitting in class. He seems so stressed, worried about something. She decides to turn away, and tries to shift the eye to look elsewhere, but it always goes back to Marco.

"Dang it," she sighs, "this is a mistake, but..."

She touches the eye, and speaks.

"Hey Marco," she quietly greets, nervous.

Marco looks up, and sees the eye looking at him. He sees Comet, with a green glow and an uneasy smile.

"Comet?" Marco asks, "it's you! You're OK!"

"Yeah," she smiles, her unholy glow calming, "how you been Marco?"

"I've been alright," Marco smiles, "but, can we talk for a second?"

Comet stops glowing in the eyes, and the glow on her cheeks begins to calm more and more as she speaks to Marco.

"Sure," Comet smiles, "what's up?"

"Listien," Marco explains, "I know it's been a while, but please, come home to Earth. You don't have to do this. We all still care about you Comet. Just give your wand to toffee and let him rule. He can-"

"No!" Comet exclaims, her glow instantly returning, "you can't trust Toffee! Never trust him!"

"Why not?" Marco asks, concern on his face, "what happened?"

Comet's glow calms down a bit again, as she looks away and replies, "it's... complicated. Just know that about the incident when I first fought Moon... I forgive you. Anyways, I gotta go."

Comet begins to walks away.

"Wait!" Marco exclaims, getting out of his desk with a start, and drawing the attention of other students, all of which stare at him, but he doesn't care. This is important. More important than anything else right now. If he doesn't act, Comet will die, consumed by darkness.

"Comet," he pleads, "please, tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."

"Alright," she sighs, her eyes stop glowing again, "I learned why Star's body was never found. She didn't die Marco, she was turned into a monster."

"You don't mean..." Marco asks.

"Yes," Comet replies, "but it's OK. Because I met you guys. Because I found a home on Earth. At least I have that or... had that... Marco, listien, I miss you. Come to Mewni, you'll live like a king. I can give you anything you want. Just come back to me."

"Why not come to Earth?" Marco asks, remembering the rebellion. Trying to prevent it from being necessary.

"Please," Comet begs, "just try it for today. I'm begging you."

Comet begins crying, "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Marco thinks for a moment. He considers saying no, but looks at Comet, she almost looks normal again, but still glows from her wand and face. He decides to go, and work from the inside.

"Alright," he replies, "I'm on my way. Just gotta get my scissors and-"

Comet can't wait any longer. She pushes through the eye and grabs Marco's hand, leading him through the eye.

Marco and Comet hug eachother, the glow on Comet's cheeks now almost gone. She's still dark to some extent, but it's much more tame. Because now...

Marco is on Mewni with her.

**Part Two: Don't Abandon Me**

"I missed you so much," Comet explains, crying.

"It's OK," Marco hugs her more tightly, comforting her in his embrace, "I promise, everything's gonna be OK."

Comet lets go of Marco.

"Come on," she smiles, "I have something I want you to see."

"Wait," Marco explains, "I just gotta make a call. Can you give me a second?"

"Sure," Comet smiles, "I'll be in the throne room if you need me."

Comet exits the room with the spell book in tow. Marco opens his mirror and calls Tom.

"Hey Marco," Tom greets, "wait, are you on Mewni?"

"I kinda agreed to stay with Comet today," he explains, "she started crying, and... I couldn't leave her like that. I'll need you to arrange the assault."

"Got it," Tom replies, "just, be careful, she's not very stable. What about Jackie and Janna though?"

"Just go to Earth and pick them up yourself. I gotta go."

Marco hangs up and follows Comet to the throne room. She sits on her throne, wearing a new suit of elegant, black armor, that appears brand new.

"Look at this!" She exclaims, pointing to a chair as elegant as her own, "your very own throne! I had it made for you! Pretty great, right?"

"Looks cool," Marco replies, realizing where this is going, making him blush and speak more awkwardly, "really cool."

"Don't just stand there," Comet smiles, her grin one of obsession and madness, "sit down! It's great, I promise."

"Alright," Marco complies, realizing the deranged look in Comet's eyes, despite the fact they don't glow, there is a lingering darkness in their expression.

Marco sits down on his throne, and immediately understands what Comet was talking about. The throne is fitted perfectly to him, as if made for him.

"Well," Comet smiles, now with an obsessive grin of her face, "you want anything? Nachos, pizza, kingly crown to rule as my equal by my side never abandoning me again..."

"What was that last one?" Marco asks.

"Nothing," Comet lies.

Marco finally realizes. The nightmare she had. The one who abandoned her was him!

"Actually," Marco replies, "pizza sounds good. I'll go order one."

"You don't have to do a thing!" Comet exclaims with her and grin, "as I promised, you'll live like a king. Guard! Order a pizza!"

"Yes my queen," a guard replies as he goes to do as he is told.

"So," Marco asks, "what have you been up to?"

"Oh," Comet smiles, "don't worry about me. I wanna hear about you. How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Marco replies, "just been doing my thing on Earth. Comet, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Comet asks.

"Are you OK?"

Comet looks away, chewing her hair, an obvious tell she's nervous.

"Why do you ask?" She inquires.

"You've lost weight Comet," Marco replies, "that, or your armor is way to tight. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I can gain weight if you want me to," Comet forces a smile, "but I'm so busy training I rarely eat."

"When was your most recent meal?"

"I think I had fried chicken two days ago?"

"Comet..."

"Fine, it was three days ago. Happy?"

"Comet, why don't you come home? Please, I'm begging you, stop this."

"It's to late for that Marco, besides, I have you now, don't I?"

"We agreed I'm only staying for a day."

"Please stay," Comet begins crying, "I can't lose you again. You can't abandon me again!"

Comet gets off her throne and begins to glow, looking at Marco.

"I won't be alone again!" She exclaims with panic in her eyes.

Comet gets up and hugs Marco.

"It's OK," he comforts her, calming the glow, "I'll stay as long as you do just..."

Marco holds back his own tears.

"Don't cry," he pleads, "it hurts so much to see you cry."

"OK," Comet smiles, "you have a deal."

Comet hugs Marco, even after he lets go. She hugs him, for way longer than she would if they were just friends though. Marco, however, knows she won't feel that way when she realizes why he made the promise the way he did. He promised only to stay as long and Comet did, and after the rebellion begins, any minute now...

Comet will be back on Earth...

**Part Three: The Demon's Heart**

Jackie and Janna exit the school, exchanging a look of confusion as they notice Marco is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Marco?" Jackie asks, "he was here a few hours ago, right?"

"You noticed that too huh," Janna replies, "yeah, he just sorta disappeared."

Tom's carriage appears in a pillar of fire. He exits with a confident walk and a pair of shades over his eyes. He wears attire a little bit fancier than his usual outfit, but not a suit. More of a business-casual outfit.

"Hey Jackie," he greets, "how you been?"

"Tom?" Jackie asks, "what are you doing here?"

Tom tossed aside his shades, keeping up his cool facade in an attempt to impress Jackie, "it's time. We're going to overthrow Comet and bring her home. Marco would've told you but... I'll explain on the way."

The three get in Tom's carriage.

"Nice place you got here," Janna comments.

"Thanks," Tom smiles, "what about you Jackie? Like what you see?"

"Seems pretty chill to me," Jackie smiles jumping into a chair sideway, her head resting on the left arm, and her feet dangling off the right, "so, what happened?"

"Well," Tom explains, "Comet contacted Marco and she's apparently very distressed. He decided to go to Menu in order to comfort her, distract her, so her guard will be down when we strike. We have the element of surprise. Everyone else should be there. I had Buff Frog spread the word, and apparently there are some fairy rebels awaiting commands as well."

"Got it," Jackie replies, "but even if we defeat Comet, how do we get her back to Earth, and more importantly, how do we get her to stay?"

"We're gonna steal her scissors," Tom explains, "after that, she won't have a way to go dimension hoping."

"Sounds like a plan," Janna smiles, "leave the scissors to me. I'm good at swiping stuff... like this love letter you wrote to a certain someone in this carriage."

Tom reaches for his left pocket and finds it empty.

"Give that back!" Tom demands, his eyes glowing red, and his calm demeanour gone.

"Oh come on," Jackie chuckles casually, "it's not like you have a crush on me, and Janna's pretty chill with this sort of thing. I wanna see what it says."

Janna folds the paper into a paper airplane and tosses it to Jackie, but Tom snaps his fingers, burning it into ash in mid air.

"Look," he explains, "that's not important right now. Let's just get to my castle, and attack Mewni."

The trip arrive to an army of soldiers awaiting Tom's orders, demons and fairies, all looking up at the balcony, where Baby, Buff Frog, Kelly, Ponyhead, Jackie, Janna, Tom, and Toffee.

"Are you guys ready?" Tom asks.

"We can't put it off any longer," Toffee replies, "we must strike now. However, before you give the order, I just wanna say, we may not come back from this. If you have anything to say, now's the time."

"I do have one thing to say," Tom sighs, "first though... soldiers! We have gathered here today for the greater good! Comet has the right idea, but she is a broken queen! She can't handle the throne! She deserves to be princess, not queen! Let us put the King on her throne until she is ready! No remorse! No surrender!"

"No remorse! No surrender!" The army roars, opening portals to Mewni.

"And now," Tom takes a deep breath, "I'm just gonna come out and say it, and I know this is a really bad time, but, I have a crush on you Jackie. See ya!"

Tom calls a carriage, carried by a winged demon, and heads to Mewni before Jackie can even say a word, not wanting to be rejected.

"What just happened?" Jackie asks.

"I think a demon has a crush on you," Janna smiles, "that letter was actually for you. Said he was gonna give it to you just before the battle."

"Gurl this is the crazied group I've ever rolled with!" Ponyhead exclaims, "so much drama!"

"I just wanna say before anyone asks," Baby explains, "I was with Marco, but when he talked to Comet I was grabbing a snack. Also, this is gonna be a fun little gossip isn't it? How do you feel about Tom Jackie?"

Jackie blushes, embarssed, and uncertain how to respond. "Let's just save Comet first," Jackie replies, "I need to think about this."

Toffee opens a portal. "Let's go," he demands.

The friends head to Mewni.

**Part Four: The Assault**

"Here's the pizza," a guard hands Comet and Marco a pizza box. Marco opens the pizza box and smiles, enjoying the scent.

Comet turns away, her stomach growls at the scent of food. Marco notices Comet trying to ignore it, and asks, "you want any?"

"Didn't you want pizza though?" Comet asks.

"You haven't eaten in three days," Marco replies, "you need to eat."

"But it's your pizza," Comet grips her stomach and tries to ignore the growling, "I promised to give you whatever you want. I can't take it from you."

"Fine," Marco sighs, "then I want you to eat some pizza."

Without a second of hesitation, Comet begins to wolf down the pizza in the blink of an eye with ravoneous hunger. Marco decides not to have any, and let Comet eat her fill.

Marco looks at Comet with a look of genuine concern. She hasn't eaten in three days until now, and her ribs are clearly visible. If she were to lose any more weight, she would surely die. He takes a deep breath with renewed resolve. Comet has to be dethroned at all costs.

That's when he hears the explosion.

"Comet!" A guard exclaims, "we're under attack! It's Toffee!"

"Kill him," Comet demands.

"Wait what?" Marco asks, "Comet are you out of your mind?"

"Guard," Comet demands, "I must speak to Marco alone."

The guard nods and exits to join the fray.

"Marco," Comet explains, "I want you to look at me. Tell me what you see."

"Truthfully?" Marco asks.

"Yes," Comet replies, "pure honesty."

"I see someone who really needs help," Marco replies, "who's in a really bad place."

"What are you talking about? No. What you should've said was that what you see is a monster. I am The rightful ruler of Mewni, Marco, and I had to fight for my crown anyways because of him."

"This is murder."

"It is justice. I've already captured a member of the High Commission, and only three remain. It won't be long now Marco. Just trust me."

"Alright," Marco lies, "I'll trust you. What about the invasion though?"

"The guards can handle it," Comet smiles, "it's probably just some fairies. It'll be over long before they get to us. Anyways, what do you wanna do?"

"Actually," Marco quickly forms a plan, "I wanna see the fighting."

"Alright," Comet replies, "follow me. Balcony's this way."

Comet and Marco head up towards the balcony...

Meanwhile, the freinds quickly work their way through Comet's forces, with fairies fighting in the skies and demons facing monsters and Mewmens on the ground.

Eventually however, Comet's forces make a stand in the marketplace, and hold the line against the attackers.

"We need a new plan," Tom explains.

"OK," Kelly replies, "here's what we're gonna do. Toffee has to be able to give a speech after we defeat Comet, so getting him through is our priority. Cause if we don't do that, the fighting won't stop. If we launch a sudden attack, a group of three could slip by. We know know should be one, but what about the other two?"

"I'll go," Tom volunteers, "if we have to fight Comet, my powers will be the most useful."

"By that logic I should go too," Baby suggests, "besides, I know magic. I can judge how dark she is."

"You three be careful," Ponyhead pleads, "alright?"

"We will," Baby smiles.

"Come back in one piece," Jackie smiles at Tom, "remember, we came together..."

"And we'll leave together," they all finish in unison.

"Now," Kelly demands, "Buff Frog! Let's roll!"

The friends that aren't slipping past charge, creating a diversion long enough for Tom, Baby, and Toffee to slip by and enter Comet's castle...

**Part Five: Return Home**

Comet and Marco sit on the balcony, viewing the fray. Comet watches with a smile on her face as her, but Marco doesn't pay attention to the actual fighting. While Comet is distracted, he slips away and heads to the armory. He holds a sword. He hasn't had a sword since...

Marco has flashbacks of fighting Hekapoo, but they aren't painful, they merely remind him how to fight. He doesn't lose his grip on his life like before. He's grown past that now. He takes a broadsword and heads back to the balcony.

"Just gotta get the wand," he reminds himself, "don't have to hurt her."

While he's on his way back to the balcony, Comet turns to ask, "isn't this a blast Marco?" She then realizes Marco isn't by her side."

Her glow intensifies as she dashes into the castle, looking for Marco, panic in her eyes as she fears she's been abandoned again.

Marco is passing through the throne room when the others arrive.

"Marco!" Baby greets, "over here!"

Marco turns to face them. "There you are!" He exclaims, "you guys ready for this?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Toffee replies.

Comet enters the throne room, almost crying as she sees Marco.

"Don't do that!" She hugs him, not even noticing the others, "you scared the daylights outta me!"

"Comet," Marco explains, "we need to talk."

Comet looks up and sees the others.

"You!" She exclaims, "you're behind this attack aren't you? You tratiors!"

"Comet," Baby pleads, "look at yourself. You're dieing. Let Tiffee finish what you started. You can go home. You can be happy."

"Leave," Comet demands, "I have a kingdom to rule. Right Marco?"

"Comet," Marco explains, "it's time for us to go home. I know you wanna stay, but please, don't fight. This can be so much easier for everyone if you just..."

"You come into my kingdom," Comet growls, "you take my right as heir, and now you take my crown? I'll slaughter you! There will be nothing left of any of you tratiors but void!"

Comet goes completely dark again, floating as green lightening crackles around her. She's digging deep now. She casts Nightmarish Destruction by herself and blasts Toffee with a Bat Blast.

Tom summons a wall of fire, blocking the bats. Comet turns to Marco and blasts him with a Murdered by Crows from her wand. Marco leaps out of the way, causing the crows fly off into the sky.

Baby spys the spell book on the throne, and dashes towards it. Tom catches wind of her plan, and creates a diversion by shooting fire at Comet, missing intentionally, but getting her attention long enough for her to cast Spider Stampede and for Baby to get the book.

"Toffee!" Baby yells, "catch!"

Baby tosses Toffee the spell book, and he opens it.

"How can I help you?" Glossaryck asks.

"How do we stop her?" Toffee asks.

"She's in very pour health," Glossaryck replies, "just keep stalling."

Toffee closes the book. Meanwhile, Comet turns to Baby and grabs her by the wing, enraged.

"You!" She growls, her voice masked by darkness, sounding like a true monster, "you of all people! You are vile scum and a tratior!"

Comet throws Baby down the stairs leading up to the throne. She blasts Tom with a Bat Blast, but he avoids the attack. Marco leaps at Comet, knocking the wand out of her hand. He picks it up.

"Nobody moves!" He yells, the wand morphing to match him, becoming a simple, red wand with a gold trimming around the top, "Comet! Enough of this! Stop or I'll use this!"

Comet flickers in and out of her dig deep state, struggling to maintain it. "You think I care?" She asks in her normal voice, "go on ahead!"

Marco gets an idea, a risky idea, but one he has to try.

"Not on you," he smirks, turning the wand towards himself, "on me. Toffee! What's the blindness spell?"

"Let's see," Toffee catches wind of Marco's clever bluff as he opens the spell book, "it's-"

"No!" Comet exclaims, falling to her knees, exhausted, "you win," she starts crying, "you win."

"You were bluffing," Tom whispers, "right?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "more or less. I mean, maybe if I had to I'd blast only my left eye."

Marco approaches Comet.

"It's OK," he tries to comfort her, "rest now. We're going home."

"I'll..." Comet musters the strength to speak, "never forgive you. Traitor Diaz. That's your new name. Traitor Diaz. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Comet passes out. Marco gently lifts her up and opens a portal to Earth.

"Have the others meet us at my place," Marco demands, "we'll work from there. Comet... is not gonna be happy."

"I know," Toffee sighs, "I have to go. Keep her safe."

"We will," Tom replies.

"Yeah," Baby gets back up, "we promise."

Toffee smiles, "farewell, and be safe."

"Good luck ruling," Marco replies, "King Toffee."

Marco, Tom, and Baby return to Earth. Toffee goes to give his speech.

"People of Mewni!" He exclaims from the balcony, "I am Toffee, and I am your king! Princess Comet no longer rules this land! She, however, is my heir. Are there any who object?"

The crowd falls silent and the fighting stops.

"Excellent," Toffee replies, "and, to all of Comet's friends, she's on Earth. You know where. Farewell."

Hearing this, the others head to Marco's house...

Toffee enters the castle, and looks at the spell book and wand, sitting on the throne. He picks them up and smiles. He's got a lot of work to do to face Moon...


	32. Welcome Home

Comet is having another nightmare. She finds herself on her rightful throne, Marco by her side in kingly attire, white and gold. Comet wears her newer armor, black with a red heart on the chest.

Marco looks at Comet with a malicious grin and snaps his fingers. Tom, Toffee, and Baby enter, all of them with darkness in their eyes. Comet doesn't see her friends...

She sees tratiors.

The tratiors attack Comet, who tries to attack them with a Bat Blast, which has no effect. She turns to Marco, fear and panic in her eyes. Marco only chuckles and points the wand at himself. Now, his eyes glow green too.

Comet starts crying.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because," Marco chuckles, "you're a monster, and monsters never win."

Comet wakes up, crying in her sleep. She looks around, and finds herself in her old room on Earth. Marco sits in the chair next to her bed, asleep.

Comet digs deep, or, tries to. Her green glow is intense, consumed by the rage of being betrayed. She prepares to blast Marco, but when she tries to cast a spell she ends up having a coughing fit and collapses. She pulls herself back to her feet, and tries again, only to cough so hard she vomits, just reaching the trash can before she does.

This is enough to wake Marco up. He rushes over to Comet, rubbing her back to comfort her. "Easy Comet," he speaks softly, "just breath. It'll be OK."

Comet pushes Marco away, rage in her glowing eyes and collects herself, taking deep breaths.

"You," she growls, "Tratior Diaz. Why are you here?"

"To help you," Marco replies, "look at yourself Comet. You're out of control."

Comet turns to see her reflection. What any sane person would see, would be a dangerously underweight, emotionally unstable, and overall unhealthy teenage monster, with her ribs clearly visible under her black armor.

What Comet sees, is a powerful warlord with a healthy, lean build and a royal crown. She doesn't see herself as she is, and is in denial of how far she's fallen.

"I see the rightful queen of Mewni," Comet growls.

"You aren't really looking are you?" Marco asks.

"You know what I see in front of me?" Comet asks, glaring at Marco.

"What?" Marco asks.

"A traitor who deserves to be executed," Comet growls.

"Comet," Marco pleads, "this has to stop. I can't support your mad crusade any longer."

"I don't need you to," Comet smirks, "after all I have my..."

Comet reaches reaches for her scissors, but finds them missing.

"Looking for these?" Janna asks from just outside the doorway, holding Comet's scissors.

Comet lunges at Janna, but a magical barrier blocks her way at the doorway.

"Who did this?" She demands.

"It was Tom," Marco replies, "he has magic too you know."

"Fine," Comet growls, "what do you want? Money? Power? I'm queen of Mewni. I can meet whatever demands you have."

"Princess of Mewni," Janna corrects, "Toffee's king now."

"Just answer the question," Comet demands, "what do you want?"

"We want you to get better," Marco replies, "you're not well Comet. You're dieing, cut and dry."

"I'm fine."

"Prove it. Blast me right now, and you can leave."

Comet tries to dig deep again, but vomits once more.

"See what I mean?" Marco asks, "you have to stop."

"Why should you care?" Comet asks, "I'm a monster. Nothing more than that, and nobody cares about monsters!"

"We care about you!" Marco exclaims, "we all do. They all view you as family, and if you can't see that, you're still blind! Can't you see that I love you!?!"

Comet's glow stops, and Marco turns away, realizing what he just admitted. Comet blushes, and grabs Marco's shoulder.

"Marco I..." Comet tries to speak.

"Forget it," Marco replies, "just try to regain your strength. My mom's making a huge dinner, so you can eat your fill. I'll bring up anything you ask for until then, if you need anything, just give a yell."

Marco opens a portal downstairs with his own scissors, and goes through, closing it right afterwards. He sits down on his couch, most of the others in the living room.

"How bad is it?" Baby asks, flying lopsided as her left wing hasn't fully healed and flaps slower.

"It's bad," Marco replies, "she tried to kill me."

"What happened to that gurl?" Ponyhead asks, "she was so cool when we met."

"Is..." Tom suggests, "is this our fault?"

Everyone looks at Tom, with a puzzled expression.

"Well," Tom explains, pointing at Marco, "Romeo here decides to date Jackie, which sure didn't help matters. She actually went to tell you how she felt at that dance. When she came out, she was crying and glowing. This one's on you."

"Oh," Marco snaps back getting up, "and you're perfect? She would've spoken sooner if I didn't have to force her to flee when you lit the castle on fire! This is your fault Tom!"

"Baby's the one who told her to get the spell book!" Tom yells.

"Well I didn't set her off when she got back," Baby glares at Jackie, "I didn't ask Marco out."

"And I didn't help her make a deal with Miss Henious!" Jackie turns the blame to Ponyhead, "don't think we didn't hear about that you darn head! Us earthlings aren't stupid! There are Mewmen news reports on mirrors, and Janna here is very good at swiping stuff."

"And I didn't sit next to her as her king and then stab her in the back!" Ponyhead turns the blame back to Marco.

"Oh," everyone is angry at this point, and yelling, "and you'd rather her still be there?!? We all made mistakes. Let's just... try to help her."

Comet is crying, overhearing all the fighting. She blames herself. They're fighting because of her. Close friends hurt, because of her. She looks out the window. If she was gone, they wouldn't fight. Is she was just gone, who would care? Marco? Tom? The Diazs? Ponyhead? They all betrayed her.

Comet approaches the window, and looks down. It's not that long of a fall. Just a moment of fear, but she's used to fear. She dangles her legs out the window. Maybe she'd survive and escape, maybe she'd die, but that's a chance she was willing to take.

That is... until she remembers. If she does here, Moon wins. If she dies here, Toffee wins. If she dies here, she'll never have vengeance. Comet backs away from the window, and takes a deep breath, crying again. She falls to her knees, consumed by stress, anxiety, and insecurity.

She finds herself calling out for Marco, just to have someone to cling to. Someone by her side. Marco appears from a portal and hugs Comet, seeing her crying. He strikes her hair, comforting her.

"What's wrong?" he asks, "what's the matter Comet?"

Comet doesn't respond. She merely nestles into Marco's arms and falls asleep, crying. Marco carries her to her bed, and sits in the chair by her side.

"Welcome home," he smiles, "Comet..."


	33. The Ballard of Princess Comet

Toffee smirks as he fires a bat blast off in the air. The wand, now a black and red design, appearing sleek and professional, like a business man, glows green in his hand.

"King Toffee," a fairy soldier enters, "I come to you with a request from the citizens."

The fairy shakes nervously, amusing Toffee.

"Rise," he demands chuckling, as the fairy kneels before him, "you have nothing to fear from me. What is their desire?"

"The ballard of Comet was never finished," the fairy explains, "and all princesses have a ballard. The citizens want to hear Comet's ballard."

"I'll see it done," Toffee smiles, "farewell young fairy."

The fairy leaves. Toffee takes out his mirror and calls the song writer of Mewni.

"Pack your bags," He explains, "you're headed to Earth, Ruberiot..."

Meanwhile, Comet wakes up on Earth, from her first restful sleep in a long time. Dirty plates fill the room from her massive meal last night, and Marco sleeps in the chair next to her bed. For a moment, she forgets about the betrayal. She forgets about her anger and almost feels at home, and wants to call out to Baby and Ponyhead, just to see her freinds again. She wants to see Tom, she wants to see Jackie and Janna. She wants to hug Marco, and have him tell her everything will be OK...

Then she looks in the mirror and recalls their betrayal. She's still wearing her armor, and she still sees herself as queen. She glares at Marco, or as she calls him, Tratior Diaz. She, like the morning before, tries to dig deep, which once again results her in her throwing up, awakening Marco.

He rushes over to comfort her, brushing her white hair back gently until she recollects herself.

"Why are you in here?" She demands, as soon as she can speak, rage in her eyes, "why is it you've betrayed me?"

"Because I care about you Comet," Marco replies, "and so does everyone else. Listien, I have school today, and I'll have to keep an eye on you but if you wanna go-"

"I don't have time for school," Comet growls, "and I wouldn't go with you, Tratior Diaz."

"I understand," Marco sighs, "in that case, Baby and Ponyhead will be keeping an eye on you while I'm gone. Just..."

Marco hugs Comet.

"Try to get better," he pleads.

"I'll be 'better'," Comet retorts, "when Moon and Toffee lie dead beneath my feet."

Marco sighs and takes out his scissors. He opens a portal downstairs, but looks back for a moment, hesitant to leave Comet alone. She's unstable, and he knows it. He may not know that she almost jumped out the window yesterday, but he has considered that she might. He reassures himself that Comet will be in good hands, and heads downstairs.

"You guys keep an eye on her," Marco pleads, "OK?"

"She's our best friend," Ponyhead smiles, "she'll be OK."

Marco smiles uneasily, and sighs, "alright. See ya."

Marco heads off to school. Ponyhead and Baby open a portal with Ponyhead's scissors and enter Comet's room, Baby still flying lopsided as her injured wing struggles to keep up with her healthy wing.

"Hey Comet," Baby greets warmly, hoping, praying, that she hasn't lost her best friend, that Comet doesn't hate her.

"Hey gurl!" Ponyhead goes along with Baby's way of thinking, "how you been?"

"Look," Comet growls, "I don't like you, and you don't like me. So let's just-"

"What?" Baby asks, "hold up. What makes you think that?"

"You betrayed me," Comet replies, "plain and simple."

"Gurl," Ponyhead floats next to Comet, "it's not what you think. Don't you remember when you were blind? Did me helping you mean nothing?"

"We were friends then," Comet explains, "but we're not anymore."

"Please," Baby pleads, "give us a chance. I'm sure you'll see that we're on the same side if you just look closely."

"If you're on my side," Comet demands, "prove it. Why can't I use magic?"

"Well," Baby explains, "no one's quite sure why intense magic drains the user of energy. One theory is that using one's body as the channel for magic causes immense strain. Another is that magic runs on the life force of the user, but there's many others, and I'm not really sure which it is. Basically, it's because you're sick Comet."

"I'm not sick," Comet growls, "I'm a queen."

"Gurl you look in the mirror?"

Comet looks at the mirror again, and for a split second, she sees her true self. She sees herself, pale, thin, bags under her eyes, and two friends by her side.

She refuses to accept this. She returns to her delusions, afraid that she's weak, afraid that she's not strong enough to protect her freinds from Moon. That fear keeps her from seeing the truth. It keeps her in her mad, darkened state.

The doorbell rings. Baby looks out the window.

"Does anyone know a Mewmen with a guitar?" Baby asks.

"I think I knew one when I was on my rightful throne," Comet explains, "he was a composer. Ask him his name."

"Hold up," Ponyhead asks, "what do you mean by 'rightful' throne?"

"Uhhhh..." Comet stops dead in her tracks, realizing her mistake.

"OK gurl," Ponyhead sighs, "what are you hiding?"

"You can't tell anyone," Comet sighs, "or else."

"You have our word," Baby replies.

"I..." Comet looks away, "I... wasn't always a monster. My name was once... Star Butterfly..."

"What?" Ponyhead asks, exchanging a look of shock with Baby.

"Toffee cursed me," Comet starts crying, "and that's why I've had to fight my whole life. That's why he has to die."

"Moon's your mom!?!" Baby's jaw drops.

"It doesn't matter," Comet growls, "all that matters is getting back what's mine."

"Is Comet in there?" The Mewmen calls, "tell her it's Ruberiot."

"Let him in!" Comet demands.

Baby takes the scissors and opens a portal, pulling Riberiot through.

"Hello princess," he greets with a bow, "my name is Riberiot, and I'm here to write a ballard for you as is Toffee's request."

"A ballard?" Comet immediately gets a devious plan, "and I can put in whatever I want?"

"Yes," Riberiot smiles, "as long as it's the truth."

"Oh then I have a LOT to tell you," Comet's cheeks and eyes glow green, "Baby, Ponyhead, I'd like a moment alone with him."

"Sure thing," Ponyhead replies, but as she leaves, she whispers to Riberiot, "she's not stable. If she gets hurt, we will blame you, and hunt you down."

With that, the two leave and head downstairs through a portal.

"OK," Comet grins with malice, "here's what you're gonna sing..."

Later, Toffee attends the ballard, hoping that it ease tensions between him and Comet, and things start OK as Riberiot starts with a generic ballard tune...

Who is the maiden with the silky white hair?

With teeth white as snow, and a glow bright as a star.

With the power of her wand, she took herself a crown.

But that's only where our taaaalllle begun!

The beat escalates as Riberiot breaks his guitar and plays a more intense tune.

Blinded by a curse, she grew stronger.

She got her sight back, and mastered a dark power.

She earned her crown, from Moon, the mad queen!

She thought that she had one, but it was just the start!

For a while though, she knew peace!

She ruled over us, and was happy!

With a dark power, she ruled the night!

And sought to save, the the High Commission's might!

The tune suddenly becomes darker, and Toffee notices something is amiss as a prop of himself with many intimidating features, along with Comet's friends. Riberiot continues...

She thought she could trust them.

She thought she had won.

She defeated Rhombulus, and prepared for the others.

However, her old friends, who helped while she was blind.

Decided to dethrone her, and she lost her right to rule.

When I asked her what her plans was, with darkness in her grin.

She looked me in the eye and this is what she said.

This is what she said.

This is what she said.

She said, "Tofffffeee! I'm coming for you!

I'm going to kill you, and the High Commission too.

All tratiors must be afraid! For I'm going to retake my throne, and you're going to pay!

You're all going to pay!"

Toffee and the Mewmens stand in shock, uncertain how to respond to this threat from Comet. Comet, the princess, just threatened their king, and he's a good king. They are at a loss for words, but Toffee doesn't fear rebellion, he knows they won't betray him...

He's more fearful that Comet is darker than he thought...

Riberiot continues, with a calmer verse.

And now a secret, long lost to time.

What if I told you Star was alive?

See there is a rumor, but I can't confirm it.

So maybe all of you should look into it.

Comet may be lieing, but she at least claims.

Star Butterfly wasn't killed that day.

She says she knows where, the lost princess is.

But refuses to speak about where she's hidden.

For this reason, I advise you use caution.

Because she claims that Toffee is lieing.

I don't believe her, it seems kinda shady.

But maybe look into it, could be interesting.

And that's the truuuuth!

About Comet Dragonfly.

The Mewmens look at eachother. Toffee sighs. That last verse, now THAT'S an issue. He takes a deep breath, and decided the best way to hide the truth is to play along with Comet's plan for now.

"OK," he sighs, "here's the deal. I never confirmed that Star... died. I don't know where she would be if she's alive, but if she is, we should find her. If you find Star Butterfly, bring her to me, alive, and unharmed. Those are my orders."

The crowd seems to nod with approval.

"Long live king Toffee!" A Mewmen yells. The others join in, chanting, "long live King Toffee!"

Toffee smiles, and heads inside the castle. He takes a photo from his shirt pocket, of Comet, nine years ago, and him. He sheds a tear, and wipes it away on a hankie. He just wishes he could be a father to Comet again. That's all he really wants...


	34. The Great Escape

Comet tosses and turns in her sleep, having a nightmare.

Comet is in her room in the nightmare. Marco is next to her, holding a knife, his eyes with the traitorous green glow.

"Maybe Toffee," he smiles, "doesn't need an heir. I mean, you're just gonna kill people. Wouldn't it be better for the world to just die?"

"But Marco," Comet pleads, "I thought you loved me."

"You had your chance," Marco chuckles, "and you blew it. It's been over a week since I said that. Just a week and a day. I've been in this chair, comforting you when you get nauseous each morning, but you just want blood. Why not spill your own? You see that window. Either way, you'll get blood. Yours, or Moon's. Jump."

"What?" Comet asks.

"You know you want to. I mean, it's the only way out. Does it really matter HOW it gets you out?"

"No."

"Good. Then jump."

Comet approaches the window, and jumps, breaking her legs. Moon is outside, darkness in her eyes, and turns around.

"You little wretch!" She exclaims pulling Comet by her hair, to her feet as she desperately crawls away, crying out for help, "finally. After all these years. I'm gonna kill you."

"Allow me," Toffee chuckles, "she's not my daughter after that ballard."

Toffee lifts a sword up, and slashes at Comet.

"Comet!" Marco begs, shaking her awake, "please! Wake up!"

Comet wakes up, and sees Marco. She clings to him, crying. He strokes her hair, hugging her back.

"It's OK," he comforts her, "It's just a bad. Dream. I'm here."

It's the middle of the night. Pitch black outside.

"Don't let go," Comet begs, "don't abandon me."

"Would never dream of it," Marco replies, "it's OK. Just go back to sleep. I'll be in the chair."

"No!" Comet clings to him tighter, "just... stay by my side until I fall back asleep. Please?"

"Alright," Marco replies, now blushing.

Comet lies back down, cuddling Marco, who lies next to her.

"Marco," she whispers as she dozes off, "I... forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Marco replies, "it's OK. Nothing you could ever do could really upset us."

"Can I leave?"

"Not yet Comet. You've gained some of your strength back, and you're not in any immediate danger, but it's still not safe for you to use magic."

"Alright. Good night Marco."

...

"I love you."

Marco doesn't hear that, as he's already asleep. Comet dozes off, and sleeps peacefully for the rest of the night...

The next morning, Comet wakes up peacefully. She looks at Marco, and for a moment, still wants to kill him, but she decides not to. She slips out of Marco's arms, and looks in the mirror.

She does she that she's underweight, but she still doesn't see the darkness in her eyes that has been slowly fading. There is still a faint glow in her eyes and cheeks. She does see a friend in the reflection, but she doesn't see a princess...

She still sees a powerful queen. She still wants to kill Moon and Toffee. She still wants power. She still wants to escape as quick as she can, but she has, to some extent, accepted how close she's come to death. Over the course of the last week, the others, who's she's been talking to and slowly forgiving, have convinced her of the truth. She's still underweight, and she's still in grave danger, but she's much better off than she was before.

Comet looks out the window, considering the option. Maybe she'd die, maybe she wouldn't, but if she can't kill Moon, it doesn't matter to her.

However, before she can climb out the window, Marco wakes up. "Morning Comet," he greets.

"Morning Marco," Comet smiles, "you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "you OK?"

"I'm fine," Comet smiles, "why do you ask?"

"You didn't get sick before I woke up did you? I mean, I can't stand the thought of you getting sick and be not being there to help. If anything happened to you..."

"Truth is... I only get sick when I try to use magic."

"Why were you using magic so early?"

"I..."

Comet looks away, worried Marco will abandon her if he hears the truth.

"Comet," Marco pleads, "tell me what's wrong."

"Promise not to get mad?" Comet asks.

"I promise," Marco replies.

"Fine," Comet sighs, "I was trying to blast you."

Marco stays silent for a moment. Comet turns away, crying, worried Marco is about to abandon her.

Marco sees Comet's distress and hugs her, comforting her, "it's OK. It's over now."

Comet hugs Marco back, until Marco lets go.

"I've got to go," Marco explains, "got one more day of school before my next break, I'll be back in a few hours. Tom will be here in a few. Will you be OK for a little bit?"

"Yeah," Comet glances back at the window, "I'll be OK."

"Great," Marco smiles, "see you later."

Marco opens a portal downstairs and leaves.

Immediately, no hesitation at all, Comet approaches the window, and looks down. She turns around and grabs two books, her diary, which she hasn't written in for months, and the novel, which she doesn't want to finish without Marco. Hearing him read it has always been calming to her, so she's been waiting for the opportunity to ask him about it, but never did.

Comet grabs a backpack from under her bed and puts the two books in. She wraps her bedsheets around the leg of her bed, tieing them to make a rope, and throws the rope out the window. The rope is to short however, and doesn't go much further than she can get just lowering herself down with her arms before jumping.

Comet dangles her feet out the window and prepares to jump. Tom walks in, using his magic to bypass the ward just in time to see Comet sitting in the window, about to jump.

"Comet don't!" Tom rushes over to her.

Comet turns around. "It's not what you think," she explains, "I'm just sitting here."

"Don't scare me like that!" Tom exclaims, "you're one of my closest friends. If you died on my watch I'd lose it."

"Don't worry," Comet gets a new plan to escape, "it's fine. Although, I'm getting really sick of this room. Was thinking about going out for the day."

"How do you plan to get out?" Tom inquires.

"I dunno," Comet replies, "that's the problem. Was hoping you'd help me out. I mean, just for a day. Please?"

"You still have the bell, right?" Tom asks, "the one from the Blood Moon Ball? It still works. Why not use it?"

"Thanks," Comet smiles, getting her diary from her backpack, and flipping through it to the Blood Moon Ball chapter, where she taped in the bell and hammer, "see ya."

"Woah," Tom stops her, "wait. You're not going by yourself. Moon's still out there, hunting you down."

Comet rings the bell and replies, "alright. Come on then."

A carriage carried by a demon approaches the window, and Comet gets in, Tom not far behind, but as he gets on, Comet's glow brightens as she enacts her new plan, and pushes Tom down, sending him plummeting to the ground. He lands face first, but gets back up quickly, due to his demonic abilities.

"Sorry Tom," Comet explains, "but it's nothing personal. I was gonna get out via the window but this is so much better! I've recovered enough, so I should be able to use magic now, but I have work to do. I have to kill Moon and reclaim Mewni! It was good to see everyone again, but I'm outta here! So long sucker!"

The carriage descends into the Underworld. Tom takes out his mirror with concern of his face. He knows if Comet tries of use magic, she will die. He knows what he has to do. He has to call the others. He opens a group chat. A group chat named, "Comet's escaped!"...


	35. The Rumor

Moon sits with the High Commission, glowing with darkness. The remaining members argue and bicker about what their next move is.

"We need to kill Comet!" Moon exclaims, "she beat Rhombulus. She's a threat!" We all know what she's capable of.

"If Star's alive we have to find her!" Hekapoo snaps back, "she's your daughter! Doesn't that mean anything!?!"

"Star is dead!" Moon snaps back, "let it go!"

"Both of you are wasting your breath," Omnitraxus Prime sighs, "we need to reclaim Mewni. Toffee has Glossaryck and the wand. If we don't strike soon he'll become to powerful for us to defeat."

"Comet's to powerful as it is now!" Moon growls, "she has to die!"

"She's just a kid!" Hekapoo growls, "no more than fourteen! Can you really justify killing her?"

"We tried to crytalize her," Moon glares, "maybe even reform her, but she beat Rhombulus. There is only one solution."

"She has info about Star!" Hekapoo retorts, "this is our chance to learn what happened!"

Lekmet bleasts, but nobody knows what he sees and the Comission descends into chaos, no one even sure what they're arguing about anymore.

River gets fed up and steps in, "all of you shut up!"

The High Commission, or what's left of it, goes silent and looks at River.

"Here's what we need to do," River explains, "we need look into these rumors, and we need to kill Comet. However, Toffee should take priority. He has Rhombulus, and as long as I have my say, we will NOT kill Comet. She is a young, honorable warrior who has suffered enough. She won't die on my watch. Now I don't know about you guys, but I'M going to go actually DO SOMETHING and look into these rumors. I'll be back."

River opens a portal to Mewni. Moon's glow dissapears, as she is consumed by a fear of losing River like she lost Star.

"River wait!" Moon yells, but she's to late, River is now on Mewni...

Meanwhile, Toffee sits on his throne, holding the old cloak he used to disguise himself when he spoke to River quite some time ago. He wonders what River is up to now. He's dissapeared since Comet took Mewni, and hasn't been heard from since.

"King Toffee!" A demon soldier enters, "we have word of River's presence in the kingdom! Shall we attack him?"

"No," Toffee replies, "I'm assuming he's alone?"

"Yes my king," the soldier replies, "how shall I address this?"

"I'll see to it personally," Toffee replies, putting on his cloak, "and I'm going alone..."

Meanwhile, River is discussing the ballard with two Mewmens.

"So," River asks, "there's no actual confirmation that Star's alive?"

"Well," a female citizen, "you'd have to find Comet, but she threatened to kill Toffee so... good luck."

"I see," River replies, "while I'm here, I'd like to visit a friend of mine. Have you seen him? Tall, wears a cloak, wise. He fought in the war thirteen years ago."

"Ah," a man in a cloak greets, "good to see you old friend."

"As to you veteran," River smiles, "how have you been?"

"I've been quite well," I reply, "you hear of the ballard?"

"Yeah. Comet declared war on the kingdom."

"I don't think anything's gonna come of that. She has no army, and she's ill after her time as queen."

"So I've heard. I must ask, is it true Toffee intends to destory the High Commission?"

"Yes. He agrees with Comet that they are false gods. That is why he is continuing the war."

"I understand. Tell me veteran, I am having an argument with the others, do you think Star is alive?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know so."

"How do you know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Veteran, please, my wife is loosing herself to darkness. I need proof that Star is alive. Do you have any proof at all?"

Toffee takes a deep breath, and sighs, "fine. But we won't be friends after this."

Toffee removes his hood, and reveals his true identity. River is left speechless as Toffee explains, "yes, it was me. I know Star is alive, but I can't tell you where she is, if I did, she would die. It's a complex situation. For now, just know, she is safe. I can promise you that much."

"That's enough for me," River snaps out of his shock.

"You're angry," Toffee asks, "aren't you?"

"A little," River sighs, "yes, but hey, this isn't the battlefield. We can still be friends, but know when war begins..."

River glares at Toffee and growls, "our friendship with mean NOTHING."

"Glad we agree there," Toffee replies, "I'm going to assume you wanna pass this on to Moon?"

"Yes," River replies, "farewell my friend."

"As to you," Toffee smiles.

River returns to the High Commission. Moon immediately hugs him.

"You're alive!" She exclaims, almost crying, "don't scare me like that!"

"It's OK," River hugs her back, "and I have great news. Star's alive Moon."

The look on Moon's face is one of hope, joy, and the darkness fades for a moment, before returning.

"Hekapoo!" Moon exclaims, "Star's alive! We're going to go search for her!"

"The Underworld would be a good place to start," Hekapoo replies, "would be a good place for someone who wants to lay low to hide."

"Let me come with you," River offers, "if Star's there she'll want to see both of us besides Comet-"

"No," Moon replies, "Comet is why I need you to stay. If Comet is holding Star hostage, and she kills it, it'll fall to you to save her. Can you do that for me? Can you promise me, if I die, you'll save Star?"

"I promise," River replies.

"Thank you," Moon smiles, "let's go Hekapoo."

Moon and Hekapoo head to the Underworld, to look for Star, but even if they found her...

They wouldn't realize who she was.


	36. Going Home to Stay

Part One: The Comet Beneath

Comet walks through a crowd of demons, her face still glowing green. She slips into an alley, and approaches a man in a dark cloak.

"I heard you can get be scissors," she explains.

"I got what you need," the man speaks in a raspy voice, taking a pair of dimensional scissors from his pocket, "but it'll cost you."

"How much?" Comet asks.

"How much do you have?"

"I don't have any money on my, but I'm Comet Dragonfly. I'm sure we can work out a deal."

"Hm, tell you what kid, I'll give you the scissors, if you tell me where Star is. There are people who would KILL for that info."

"Fine. I'll tell you one thing, but scissors first."

"Deal."

Comet takes the scissors and smiles, she's finally free to return to Mewni and kill Toffee.

"Here's the truth," Comet smiles, "Star is in the Underworld right now."

"What?" The man asks, shock in his eyes.

"That's all I'll say," Comet smiles as she opens a portal to Mewni, "farewell."

"Oh," the man chuckles, "you're not gonna wanna leave quite yet."

"Why not?"

"Because, those scissors are fresh, and I swiped them from Hekapoo."

"You don't mean-"

"Yup. Hekapoo and Moon are in the Underworld."

"Then I have someone to kill."

Comet walks off, pocketing her scissors, off to kill Moon and capture Hekapoo...

Meanwhile, on Earth, all of Comet's friends have gathered, and everyone's panicking, trying to figure out what to do. Even Kelly and Buff Frog have been called in to help.

"We need to head to Mewni!" Baby exclaims, "she's obviously going to challange Toffee!"

"It's a three day walk from the Underworld to Mewni," Tom reminds, "we need to go down."

"And we need to talk Tom," Jackie explains, "look. I need to ask you about what you said when we overthrew Comet."

"Everyone calm down," Buff Frog sighs, "Marco knows Comet best. We should listien to him."

Marco sighs, closing his mirror.

"I have good news," he sighs, "and I have bad news. Good news, Comet's still in the Underworld. Bad news, some bum managed to catch wind that Star is alive and in the Underworld, so Moon and Hekapoo are there too. However, it's likely that she'd challange Toffee first, but just in case, Tom, Jackie, and Janna, you check the Underworld. Tom, you know the place, so you'll be in charge. The rest of us, we're going to Mewni."

"Alright," Kelly replies, "you heard him. Buff Frog, a portal please."

Buff Frog opens a portal to Mewni and Tom calls a carriage. The trio begin to head to the Underworld.

Janna smiles, low key shipping the other two. She can't wait to see this go down.

"OK," Tom sighs, looking away without his usual facade of a calm attitude, insecurity in his eyes, "Jackie. Here's the truth. I do have a crush on you, and that's that. I don't know if you feel the same or what, but... after this is over, wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Actually," Jackie smiles, "that sounds fun, but let's find Comet first."

"I'm just gonna say it," Janna smiles, "you two at cute together. Anyways, let's get looking."

The three get out of the carriage, arriving at their destination, and see Hekapoo and Moon in the crowd, looking around for any sign of Star.

Comet, from the other side of the busy town square, spots the two and prepares to dig deep.

"Moon Butterfly!"

The two turn around, and Comet's freinds realize they're in for a fight.

"I," Comet continues, "Comet Dragonfly, have come to kill you!"

Part Two: Duel of Queens

"Comet Dragonfly," Moon growls, "I am going to give you one chance to answer this question. If you answer, and return Mewni to me, all will be forgiven. I'll give you money, power, just tell me, where is my daughter. Where is Star Butterfly?"

Comet smiles with mailce, "did you really think I'd keep her alive? No. That was a ruse. Star is dead, and you took the bait."

Comet knows this is not the best thing to say, but seeing the look on Moon's face makes it worth it.

"But," Moon actually begins to cry, "River said he knew Star was alive."

"Star is gone," Comet explains, "maybe not physically, but mentally, she is gone. There is no Star Butterfly. There is no heir. There is only death for you."

Moon fully goes dark, green lightening crackles around her as he prepares to blast Comet, going into her Mewberty form, while also dark.

Tom hands Janna his mirror. "Call Marco!" He exclaims, "I'm going after Hekapoo!"

"We can fight too!" Janna exclaims, "I brought fireworks!"

Janna empties out her pockets, revealing fire works that scream "illegal" with every fiber of their being.

"Then call then step in," Tom replies, "I've gotta handle this."

Janna calls Marco while Jackie takes some of the fireworks and goes after Tom...

Comet dodges Moon's first blast of dark energy with a smile on her face, the mere thought of killing Moon consuming her with darkness. She digs deep, and casts Hellish Obliteration. At first, the spell works well, blasting Moon out of the sky, and causing nearby demons to panic, but soon, as she continues blasting Moon, Comet starts coughing...

"Marco!" Janna yells as soon as he answers, "it's Hekapoo! She's here! Get down here!"

"I'm on my way," Marco replies, grabbing the same sword from its sheath that he used when he overthrew Comet. He opens a portal and goes through...

Meanwhile, Tom and Jackie stand before Hekapoo.

"Well," Hekapoo smiles, "you two. Huh, where's the kid with the red hoodie? I thought I'd actually have a challange."

"Trust me," Tom taunts, "I'm already to much for you to handle."

"Then let's begin," Hekapoo smiles with malice. Hekapoo clones herself dozens of times and the clones lunge. Jackie lights a bunch of fireworks tied together at the fuses and throws them at the army of clones, turning dozens of them into ashes in a colorful explosion. However, many more proceed towards the duo. Tom shoots fire from his hands, keeping the others from getting any closer as Janna and Jackie light various explosives and throw them, but none of them notice as the real one sneaks up from behind, but she isn't prepared when Marco's portal appears and he slashes at her, which she narrowly avoids.

"Ah," Hekapoo smirks, "it's you."

"Let's get to the point," Marco growls, "we had a deal. You don't kill Comet."

"I'm not," Hekapoo expains, "she's killing herself. Look."

Marco turns around, and sees Comet on the ground, with a pained expression, and tears streaming down her face as she struggles back to her feet and continues to keep Moon locked in place, consuming herself in the process.

"So," Hekapoo continues, not noticing as Janna turns around to see the conversation, and Marco giving her a slight nod, "are you gonna stop me, or save Comet?"

Janna picks up a metal bar off the ground, and hits Hekapoo in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Both," Marco replies as the clones dissapear. He rushes over to Comet, the others not far behind.

"Comet!" He yells. Comet offers no response and continues attacking Moon, and vomits and falls to her knees, struggling to continue. If this keeps up, she will die.

Marco takes his scissors, and throws them in such a way that they open a portal beneath Comet, sending her to Earth. Moon looks at Marco and the others. They nod in a silent pact to call a five minute cease fire, both knowing if this continues now, nobody wins. Moon flees back to the High Commission.

Another portal opens and Comet returns, prepared to finish what she started, even though she can hardly stand.

"Comet!" Jackie exclaims, "don't cast anything!"

"Yeah," Janna approaches her, "don't move. Don't do anything. Just, relax, and let us go get help."

"Help?" Comet sighs, "guys, I was so close!"

"But at what cost?" Tom asks.

"Comet," Janna explains, "this is madness. Stop!"

"If I can't kill Moon," Comet growls, "Then I shall retake my kingdom. Goodbye, I'll see you when I'm queen."

Comet opens a portal to Mewni and flees. Marco opens a portal, and her friends follow suite. Taking Hekapoo with them...

Part Three: The Rightful Ruler

Comet arrives on Mewni, and limps towards the castle, gripping her side as a shooting pain, like a spike stabbed into her, consumes her every thought. At least...

Every thought not related to killing Toffee. She enters the castle, and sees all of her friends there. All awaiting her arrival. While they all talk with each other, Buff Frog, Kelly, Ponyhead, and Baby have their own little side circle, where they discuss having the Buff Frog and Kelly getting more into the group, with plans to have everyone hang out at the Bounce Lounge when Comet gets better.

They all go silent when Comet enters.

"Toffee," she greets, approaching him as he sits on his throne as she speaks with a cold, distant tone.

"Comet," he returns in kind, "see you've been getting better."

"Yes," she replies, "and I've come to reclaim my throne. By the ancient laws of this land, I invoke my right to face you in honorable combat for the crown."

"Comet," Kelly pleads, "don't do this."

"It's to late," Comet retorts, "it's already done."

Toffee sighs, he can't look Comet on the eye. He doesn't want to fight her, and knows, in her weakened state, even a single spell, if used on her, could be fatal. He has to dodge until she tires herself out, and counter her attacks.

Toffee, calmly, hiding his concern, approaches Comet.

"Don't worry," he whispers to Marco, "I'm not gonna hurt your little princess."

"She's not my girlfriend," Marco explains.

"Well," Toffee smiles, "if you ever purpose to her, know you already have my blessing. You keep her in check Marco, and she needs someone to do that for her. Anyways, stand back, this may escalate."

"Let's begin," Toffee smirks.

Comet immediately strikes with a Bat Blast, which Toffee counters with his own. The pain in Comet's side grows worse, and Toffee considers letting her win, but keeps it together, seeing her in pain is hard for him, but if she becomes queen, she will die.

Comet tries a Spider Stampede, which Toffee counters with a Murdered by Crows from his wand, the crows eatting the spiders before they reach him.

Comet knows she can't keep this up. She takes a deep breath, she dips deep, deeper than ever before, and uses one last spell, one spell she's tried hundreds of times. A spell she's wanted to use on Moon for so long, but practicing it now couldn't hurt. She takes a deep breath and speaks.

"I have seen external night.  
Now I steal from my foes light.  
Darkness grant me your might,  
And render those before me blind!"

Toffee is blinded by the curse, his entire world goes dark, which he responds too with an annoyed sigh. However, he knows it was worth it, as he hears Comet collapse to her knees against the floor, unable to bring herself into further harm.

"This isn't over," Comet chuckles, "I'll be back, and you'll still be blind. Then, I'll finally reclaim my throne, and nobody is gonna stop me from-"

"Enough is enough!" Marco yells, everyone goes silent, staring at him as he helps Comet to her feet, "Comet! Snap out of it! OK, look, you wanna be queen, I get that. You wanna kill Moon... OK not gonna lie, I think that's to far, but THIS is not OK."

"What are you talking about?"

"Comet," Janna steps in, "look, you have to stop. It's time to relax. It's time to come home."

"That is what I've done," Comet retorts, "I have returned to my kingdom."

"But is it home Comet?" Baby asks, "I know Earth is my home, and it's yours too. Why do you keep coming back here?" Please, stop this. Let Toffee handle the war. Come home."

"I can't go home," Comet sighs, "not after all I've done to you.'

"All you've done?" Tom asks, "all YOU'VE done? Pull yourself together Comet! YOU have to go home. YOU haven't done anything wrong. The only thing you did that was wrong was running away and trying to do everything alone. You need to rest, you need to go home."

Marco hugs Comet. "Please," he begs, crying, "I don't want to lose you. Not if I can help you. Come home Comet."

The darkness finally fades from Comet's eyes, and she finally sees her situation as it truly is. He's exhausted, she's underweight, she's sick, and she's in a lot of pain. She just wants to go home. She still wants to kill Moon and Toffee, and will never give up on that, but knows that can wait. For now, she just wants Marco to hold her in his arms, and feel that everything's gonna be OK. To feel safe in the embrace of the "safe kid".

Comet hugs Marco back. "You're right," she holds him tightly, "this has gone to far. It's time for me to go home. It's time to go back to Earth, but, Toffee," Comet lets go of Marco and glares at Toffee, "this isn't over. I will still kill you, and I won't give up on my goals. Consider this a cease fire. Now, what about Hekapoo? Did she get away?"

"She's contained like Rhombulus," Toffee explains, "that was handled before you arrived."

"Good," Comet smiles, yawning, "cause I'm really tired. I'm just gonna..."

Comet lies down and falls asleep on the spot. Marco gently lifts her up.

"It's time," he smiles, "to go home. Come on guys. We're going home."

Marco opens a portal and lifts Comet up, gently in his arms. Comet clings to Marco in her sleep, and smiles. Ponyhead smiles, and gives a nod as if to say, "I'll be right behind you," before returning to her kingdom. Tom offers a similar response, waves to Jackie who waves back with a flirty wink, and Simmons his carriage. Buff Frog assists Toffee and looks back as if to say to Kelly, "I've got him. Go on ahead."

Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Comet, Baby, and Marco all return to Earth. Comet, returns home...

And instead of an outro, Marco sleeping in the chair. It's late at night. Comet wakes up in her bed, and looks at Marco. She gets out of bed, sits in the chair next to him, and cuddles Marco. Marco, wakes up, sees Comet, wraps his arm around her, and goes back to sleep...

End of season three.


	37. I Won't Abandon You

Comet sleeps peacefully in Marco's arms, she smiles, so happy to finally feel at home again, to feel safe again. Marco however...

Is having a nightmare.

The light of the Blood Moon shines down on Marco and Comet, the nightmare starting like before, but things change after a brief waltz. Comet runs away, this time in battle armor, and she charges at an army.

Marco calls out to her, but his voice fails him. She looks back at him and sighs, "I'm sorry, but we both knew this day would come. Goodbye."

Comet attacks the army, and in a flash of green light, both dissapear. On the ground is Moon's crown...

And Comet's wand. He picks it up, and the Blood Moon goes dark, as if telling Marco he's failed her.

"Traitor Diaz," Toffee chuckles, approaching, "you let her die."

"No," Marco starts crying, "she's safe on Earth. She's with me. She's OK."

"Diaz my boy," Toffee sighs, "sure she's fine now, but when she gets her strength back, she'll abandon you. Just like you abandoned her for Jackie."

"No!" Marco yells.

"Don't cry," Toffee smirks, his eyes pale from the blindness curse, "after all... You have to be strong for her. If you show weakness, she'll break again. So, pull yourself together, and wake up!"

Marco snaps awake. He looks around the room, desperate to find Comet, until he feels a warmth on his chest. He looks down and sees Comet, who has zipped herself up inside his hoodie to warm up as the night grew colder. Marco hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead.

This stirs her from her slumber. "What time is it?" She asks, still half asleep.

"Still late at night," Marco replies, "don't worry about it. What are you doing in my hoodie though?"

"It's just..." Comet expains, "so warm. I just feel so safe. Just don't abandon me."

"I promise," Marco smiles, ignoring his own insecurities, "I'll never abandon you."

"Thanks Marco," Comet smiles as she nuzzles herself deeper into Marco's embrace and begins to doze back off.

Marco sighs, and musters the courage to speak, "Comet..."

"Yeah?" Comet asks, looking Marco in the eye.

"I love you," Marco replies, shyly turning away.

"I love you too," Comet holds Marco tighter, and falls back asleep.

Marco smiles, and does his best to forget his nightmare as he too tries to go back to sleep. However, the thought of Comet facing Moon and the High Commission alone still lingers. She's still thin, and she's still weak. He holds her tighter and whsipers, "no one is ever going to hurt you again." This gives him enough peace of mind to go back to sleep...

The next morning, Comet is the first to awaken. She looks up at Marco and smiles at him. She looks out the window and sees a beautiful day outside. She could just walk out the door and continue training. The ward is down, but she doesn't want to. She feels safe, happy where she is. She just wants to stay wrapped up in Marco's hoodie until he wakes up. Just stay there for a few more minutes...

Two hours pass, and Marco wakes up. "Morning Comet," he greets.

"Morning Marco," Comet smiles, slipping out of Marco's hoodie, "sleep well?"

"I slept alright," Marco lies, "you?"

"Better than I have in a long time," Comet replies, "come on. I wanna go apologize to the others."

"They all stayed over last night," Marco explains, "although I'm pretty sure Baby, Kelly, and Ponyhead went to the Bounce Lounge at some point."

"That's fine," Comet replies, "they'll be back. Come on, let's go! I'm starving! Wonder what's for breakfast."

Comet grabs Marco's hand, and their eyes meet. They both blush, and Comet lets go due to insecurity. Insecurity in her weakness. She begins to develop a fear, a fear she's becoming reliant on Marco. She knows she has to face Moon, and if Marco gets hurt...

She can't even comprehend it. The two head downstairs, Comet eager to see the Diazs and her friends again...

"River you liar!" Moon exclaims, glowing with darkness.

"What happened?" River asks, "are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

"Who cares!?!" Moon exclaims, "Star is dead!?! You were wrong!"

"She's lieing to you," River tries to explain, "she's messing with you Moon, playing mind games. I think we need to talk..."

"What about?" Moon glares.

The other two members of the High Commission enter the room.

"Moon," River begins, "as people who care about you we have some concerns about your use of dark magic. It's eating you alive. You have to stop before-"

"Don't you get it!?!" The glow grows brighter as Moon screams, "nothing matters! My daughter is gone! Hekapoo is gone! We're all gonna die! If you won't kill Comet because of your honor, I'll do it alone!"

Moon takes a pair of scissors and opens a portal.

"Moon wait!" River pleads, but he's to late. Moon is gone, and she's gone to Mewni...


	38. Lunar Eclipse

Toffee sits on his throne.

"So it comes full circle," Glossaryck comments, "first Moon goes dark, then Comet, and now you. The one who started it all."

"Not quite," Toffee chuckles, "unlike them, I know how to control it. Those two have no idea how to contain their power."

"Trust me," Glossaryck replies, "I know first hand. Comet was truly dark."

"I just hope," Toffee sighs, running his hand missing a finger through his hair, "that her friends can keep her from going dark again."

"She was nearing the point of no return."

"I know. That's what worries me. One more bad thing, and she could snap."

"Like when she learned about what you did to her."

"I was aiming for Moon."

"Does it really matter?"

"That's enough outta you."

Toffee closes the spell book in his lap, silencing Glossaryck. He sighs, and runs his fingers along the edges of an old photo at him and Comet when she was a kid.

"If only I had told you the truth," he mumbles to himself, "you wouldn't be in this mess..."

"Toffee!" Buff Frog barges in, "I have bad news!"

"Is it Comet?" Toffee demands, "is she OK?"

"Worse!" Buff Frog explains, "it's Moon! She's on Mewni! You can't beat her blind! What are we gonna do?"

"Remain calm," Toffee smiles, "you just gotta be my eyes. Now, where is she?"

"Follow me," Buff Frog replies, leading Toffee with the sound of his voice...

Meanwhile, in the forest, Moon enters the city, still in her Dark Mewberty state. She approaches the castle. Fairies, demons, and guards of all races allied with Toffee attack her. She smirks, and with a brust of dark magic, knocks them all to the ground. Her eyes glow green, and her wings wings are a deep black. Her skin is tainted by darkness, becoming a purple color.

"Moon!" Toffee growls as he ans Buff Frog approach, "the time has come to end this!"

"You!" Moon roars, "you killed her! My daughter is dead!"

"What?" Toffee asks, "you heard the ballard right?"

"I don't think she did," Buff Frog interjects.

"I did," she growls, "but I heard it from Comet herself. Star is dead!

The crowd of citizens, curious, but keeping their distance, murmur with curiosity. Toffee realizes he has to play along to Comet's lie.

"She was alive last I checked," he explains, "guess she's gone now."

"I'll turn you to ash!" Moon roars.

Moon lunges at Toffee.

"Dude dodge!" Buff Frog exclaims.

Toffee rolls out of the way. Moon flies up and prepares to blast Toffee. Buff Frog grabs a sheild from a knocked out soldier and blocks the attack for Toffee.

"Now!" He demands.

"Glad I read that book!" Toffee smirks as he looks to the sky and heard Moon's wings flapping, "Hellish Obliteration!"

Toffee blasts Moon out of the sky with the black beam, but he can't maintain it for long, and soon stops as he hears a cracking in his bad hand.

"No!" Moon struggles to her feet, "not... not hey! I'll kill you! Your kind is a stain! You must be destroyed!"

Moon starts crying, "I won't let you ruin what's left of my daughter's legacy!"

Moon lunges at Toffee. Buff Frog tries to bash her with the sheild, but she ducks under it and grabs the spell book from under Toffee's arm.

"Heh," she smiles, "guess the High Commission just got back their most powerful member."

Toffee casts a Bat Blast, but Moon opens the book, and Glossaryck blocks the attack.

"Sorry," he smiles, "but I obey who holds the book."

Moon opens a portal to the High Commission.

"Three weeks," she explains, "I will give you three weeks to prove Star is alive. If you bring her to me, and return my kingdom, I will spare Comet. Otherwise, I will wipe out EVERY SINGLE MONSTER. If Star is not found, Comet MUST be destroyed. Three weeks. Good luck."

Moon leaves.

"What do we do?" Buff Frog asks.

Toffee gets back up with a limp.

"Comet isn't ready," he explains, "We let her recover for as long as we can. You, prevent a panic. Keep this on the down low."

"As you wish," Buff Frog replies, "you heard him! No one else hears about this!"

Toffee sits back on his throne. He knows that things just got a whole lot worse, because now...

Moon has Glossaryck.

Moon returns to the High Commission.

River runs up to her, "you're OK!" He exclaims, kissing her.

"Yeah," she smiles, River calming her slightly as she hides the spell book, "sorry about that. Look, I need to think. Can I have the top floor to myself for a bit?"

"Sure," River smiles, "you heard her."

The remaining two listen and exit the room. Moon opens the spell book.

"So what's our plan?" Glossaryck asks.

"I know they're in there," Moon growls, "show them to me. Show me Comet's chapter..."


	39. Imprisoned

"Don't try it," Hekapoo sighs.

"I'm gonna try it," Rhombulus replies, determined to escape.

"These things disable magic," Hekapoo sighs, sitting against the clear wall separating the two, "I can't even make copies of myself.

"This isn't magic," Rhombulus smiles, "It's brute strength."

"You're magic you idiot!" Rhombulus's left hand growls.

"Shut it," the right hand snaps back, "this may just work."

Rhombulus charges at the front wall of his clear cell and leaps into it with his fists, only to be blasted back by a magical ward.

"Told you," Hekapoo smirks at the pleasure of being right.

"How did this happen?" Rhombulus sits back to back with Hekapoo, each on the other side of the wall between their cells now, "where did it all go wrong?"

"I dunno," Hekapoo sighs, "I guess it was when Comet became queen, but what caused that?"

"What caused that was Moon," Rhombulus replies, "and her mad crusade."

"Ever since Star died."

The two sit in silence for a bit, until Rhombulus sighs, "to be honest, I know Moon wants us to kill her but... I don't want to."

"I know exactly what you mean," Hekapoo admits, "she's actually really nice. I know she acts like the tough as nails queen, but she's actually really sensitive. She has this adorable relationship with this human named Marco, and Marco was planning to kill me. Comet stepped in, and begged him not to cause he didn't want him to go dark like her. Comet's a good person. She doesn't deserve to die."

"But it's not our call? Is it?"

"Is it?"

"What are you implying H?"

"I'm implying, if we do get out of here, why don't we try to offer Comet Moon's place on the High Commission?"

"She'd never accept it."

"Well, it's that, or war. I'm sure with Moon out of the picture, she'll listen to reason. I mean, Comet's just a kid in the end. She doesn't deserve to deal with all this."

"Maybe we can reason with Moon some other way."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were captured, there was a ballard, and according to Comet, Star's alive."

"What?"

"I heard the song echoing through down to here. Comet's planning to kill Toffee, and Star's alive apparently."

"That's... wow. That's a lot. Hmmmm... here's the plan. We break out, find Star, bring her to Moon, and if Moon continues to be... like how she is, we crystallize her."

"What if the others try to stop us?"

"We can take them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right... what do we do until then?"

Hekapoo breaths on the glass, fogging it up, and draws a tic-tac-toe board, and the two begin to play...


	40. Stay Strong for Her

20 days until Moon's deadline.

It's been three days since Comet's return, and each day she's been getting stronger. Recovering just a little each day. Marco has been sleeping in her room the last few nights, making sure she doesn't have any night terrors. She, however, is not aware of the recurring nightmare of Comet's death Marco has been having each night. Marco would sleep with his face burried in his pillow, to muffle the screams when he woke up each night. He didn't want Comet to know he was worried, and so far, he had hidden it quite well.

Comet and Baby head downstairs, Comet eager to see her other friends again.

"You sure you're ready to go to school?" Baby asks, "I mean, don't you think you should take some time off?"

"Nah," Comet smiles, "besides, I still need to talk to Kelly and Ponyhead."

"We're all headed to the Bounce Lounge later," Baby smiles, "you can meet up with them then."

"So is Kelly, like, part of the group now?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Cool. She's pretty nice, so, that's good. Come on Marco!"

Marco follows Comet down the stairs, half asleep. His eyes half closed as he slides his way down the railing, resting his head on it, before falling asleep at the bottom step.

"Marco!" Comet tries to wake him up, But Marco doesn't stir.

"Let me try," Baby smiles. She whispers in Marco's ear, "Comet's going to face Moon."

"Stop her at all costs!" Marco snaps awake, "she's not ready!"

He looks around, and realized that he dozed off. He blushes, embarssed by his outburst.

"What did you say to him?" Comet asks.

"Nothing important," Baby holds back an amused laugh, "let's go."

The trip get on the school bus. Comet talks to Jackie and Janna, but keeps checking up on Marco, finding him asleep every time she looks away.

"Hey," Comet asks, "are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Marco lies, "don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Jackie asks, "you seen exhausted. Didn't you sleep last night?"

"I tried to," Marco sighs, "but I keep having this nightmare where..."

Marco trails off and looks away, not wanting Comet to know about his fears. He has to be strong, while she recovers her own strength. No matter what, he can't be weak, not in front of her, not until she's strong enough herself.

"What is it?" Comet takes Marco's hands, "you listened to my nightmares. You know how many I had on Mewni? There was one where you betrayed me, one where I jumped out the window and got killed by Toffee, one where-"

Marco forces himself to snap awake as he takes notes as Comet describes the nightmares she never told him about before.

"Well," Marco puts on his Dr. Marco glasses as he struggles to stay awake, "I think you're afraid of losing anyone else. That fear is consuming you, and that's why you went bonkers, but you don't have to worry about that, because I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Thanks," Comet smiles, "but I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're OK?"

"I promise," Marco lies, "I'm fine."

The bus stops at the school, and the two are forced to go to their classes. Marco sleeps through most of his, but he sleeps restlessly, having the nightmare over and over again.

After school, Comet prepares to head to the Bounce Lounge with Baby, but stops when Marco arrives an hour late, half asleep.

"OK," she sighs, "something's wrong. What is it?"

"I'm fine," Marco lies, "seriously."

"Really?" Comet asks, "count one hundred sheep."

"One... two..."

He's out like a light.

"Is there a way to see someone's dream?" Comet asks.

"Without the book," Baby sighs, "Not unless you can make the spell yourself."

"I got this," Comet smiles, "nighty night, shall come to light!"

There's a flash of bright light, and Comet finds herself in Mewni, and sees Toffee, talking to Marco.

"You have to be strong for her," Toffee explains, "so pull yourself together, and-"

"Stop worrying about me!" Comet yells.

Marco turns around, seeing Comet causes his to snap awake. "Comet!?!" He demands, "did you just mess with my dream?"

"Wellllll..." Comet shrugs.

"Comet," Marco speaks with a harsher tone to get his point across, "I am fine. Mind your own business. Do you understand?"

"Fine," Comet sighs, "I understand."

"Good. I'm going to sleep early."

"It's only five."

"To tired, don't care."

Marco heads upstairs, sits in the chair, and falls asleep, the nightmare begins again...

"What did you see?" Baby asks.

"He..." Comet explains, now more concerned than ever, "he was talking to Toffee and Toffee said he has to stay strong for me."

"Woah," Baby replies, "that's rough."

"Maybe I should go talk to him," Comet begins to hear upstairs.

"We still gotta meet up with Kelly and Ponyhead," Baby reminds, "come on. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise."

"OK, let's go."

The duo heads to the Bounce Lounge, where they are greeted by Kelly and Ponyhead. The four begin to dance the night away, Comet smiling, finally feeling like herself again, but...

She keeps thinking about Marco.

Meanwhile, Marco's nightmare changes. This time, Toffee asks, "have you ever considered, that you may be a threat?"

"What?" Marco asks.

"That she may get hurt trying to help you?" Toffee asks.

"She won't," Marco replies, "because I help her. She doesn't help me. I have to be strong for her."

"And you?"

"I am nothing if I fail her."

"Very good Marco. Very good indeed. The best thing you can do," Toffee hands Marco his scissors, "is leave."

"What?"

"Leave, and never come back. Comet loves you, and that puts her at risk. They may use you to hurt her. Do you want that?'

"No."

"Good. So wake up, and leave!"

Marco snaps awake, holding his scissors in his sleep. Confused and conflicted he starts crying. He isn't sure what to do anymore. He looks in Comet's, the newest entry from the morning after she slept in his hoodie, which reads, "Last night, Marco finally said it. He finally said he loves me. I never thought it would happen. I'm so happy right now! I woke up a bit before him, but I didn't want to move. It just felt so safe in his arms. I really hope he'll keep reading that novel to me. I love the sound of his voice. It's so soothing. Well, that's all. See ya!"

Marco closes the diary, which didn't help matters at all. If he stays, Comet will get hurt. If he leaves, Comet gets hurt emotionally. He sighs, unsure of what to do, and simply goes back to sleep.

Comet arrives a few hours later, and sees Marco sleeping me. She leaves him be, even though she really wants to cuddle him in the chair, so he can rest, and goes to sleep.

Marco wakes up three times that night, but Comet sleeps through it, and Marco...

Toughs through it, staying strong for her...


	41. Five More Minutes

18 days until Moon's deadline.

Marco snaps awake from his nightmare, screaming into his pillow again. He looks around, and sees Comet, sleeping peacefully. He smiles, relieved. She's finally getting better. She's recovered most of her weight, and can use magic without much difficulty. However...

He holds his scissors in his hand, sighing. He looks outside, the sun is just starting to rise. He knows that Comet's feelings for him out her at risk. He knows he should leave, quietly. Comet wouldn't even notice he's gone. He'd just... leave.

He prepares to open a portal, but hears Comet yawning and waking up just as the sun creeps in the window.

"Morning Marco," Comet smiles, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Morning Comet," Marco replies half asleep.

"Trouble sleeping?" Comet asks, sitting in the chair with Marco, leaning into his shoulder.

"What I wouldn't give for five more minutes," he mumbles, dozing back off, "but we have school so-"

"I got this," Comet smiles, "freezing time can't be that hard."

"You sure that's a good..." Marco stops replies, "eh, I'm to tired for this. Just do whatever if it gets me more sleep."

Comet dips down, focusing her limited magic, which, although strong, isn't what it was when she was healthy. She's still somewhat skinny, and her magic is still hindered. She speaks an incantation, "easy peasy time freezy!"

Everything is silent, and everything is still, expect Marco and Comet. Comet smiles as Marco gets the sleep she knows he needs. She cuddles him, and dozes back off herself...

Unfortunately for them, one member of the High Commission is still active, and he is not happy.

Omnitraxus Prime lets out a long, annoyed sigh. He knows right away Comet broke time. He goes to speak to Father Time about the issue.

"Hello Father Time," Prime greets, "we need to talk."

"Is this about the wheel?" He asks.

"Kinda," Prime explains, "look, the High Commission is having... issues with a certain monster. She's gonna come here to fix time sooner or later, and when she does, you are to do absolutely nothing until I defeat her and take her to Moon."

"What if she beats you? Just hypothetical."

"If she beats me? Huh, I guess, restart time anyways? Just so we don't ruin the multiverse."

"Got it. Now, we wait?"

"Yes. We wait..."

Marco stirs in his sleep, causing Comet to wake up. She goes to check a clock on her bedside table, but then remembers time is frozen.

Marco is now muttering in his sleep, "no. No no no!"

"Marco?" Comet asks.

"Stay away from her!" Marco yells out in his sleep, "don't!"

"Marco!" Comet tries to shake him awake to no avail, "Marco wake up!"

Marco stays asleep. Comet speaks the incantation, "nighty night shall come to light!"

Comet finds herself in Marco's dream, which appears to be him facing Moon, his arm and leg in a cast, like long before.

"No!" He begs.

Comet turns to see Moon, approaching herself, or a blind version of herself from Marco's dream.

"Face it," Moon laughs, "you're weak!"

Moon punches the blind Comet in the gut.

"The only reason she gave herself up was to save you," Moon laughs, "and it was so easy! She's a dimension-hoping, god-slaying, monster warlord, and you, you're just a human. No magic. No power. Just a human. Just dead weight."

"No," Marco falls to his knees, crying, "no!"

"You could leave," Moon reminds, "without you, she wouldn't be in this mess would she?"

"You're right..."

"Marco!" Comet rushes to his side, "you need to wake up!"

"Comet?" He asks, confused.

"Wake up!" Comet shakes him, "wake up Marco!"

Marco snaps awake, and gets up, angry this time.

"I told you to stay out of my dreams!" He exclaims, jumping to his feet.

"Marco," Comet pleads, "listen, take it from someone who went dark, you're not well. You need help. Please, sit down. We really need to talk about this."

"Fine," Marco sits down in the chair, "make it quick."

Comet swipes Marco's glasses and puts them on with a playful smile, "doctor Comet is here to help."

Unlike he usually would be, Marco is not amused. Comet becomes more concerned.

"Marco," she asks, "you... love me, right?"

"What?" He asks, shocked, baffled that such a question is even on the table.

"Well," Comet turns away, "that dream said you wanted to leave me. Do... do you still have feelings for Jackie?"

"No I-"

"If you do," Comet hides her tears, "then I want you to do what will make you happy."

"No," Marco sits down next to Comet, and strokes her white hair, comforting her, "it's not that. It's... I'm not strong Comet. Tom, he's strong. Baby, she's strong. Toffee-"

"Is my enemy."

"Fine, but, when it comes to combat, I'm a bystander, at best. At worst, I'm a liability. I think... I think it's best if we part ways."

"What?"

"Look, just, let's fix time, OK?"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I... I just want you to be safe. Can we just talk about this later?"

"Can I just hold you?" Comet asks, hugging Marco, "for just five more minutes?"

"Sure."

Five minutes later, without a word, Comet lets go, and neither of them look the other in the eye as they go to fix time. Where Prime greets them.

"Comet Dragonfly," he greets, "it is nice to finally meet you."

"Nope!" Marco grabs Comet's arm, "Comet! You're not ready for this! You haven't fully recovered!"

"We can take him," Comet smiles, "after all, I have you, right?"

"It's not like I'm letting you go anywhere anyways," Prime smirks, "no matter the victor, when this fight ends, time shall resume. Shall we?"

Comet opens with a Bat Blast, which Prime avoids. Marco leaps at Prime with a karate chop, which harmlessly bounces of his odd, stary body.

Prime counters with a punch, sending Marco across the rocky plains. Comet sends out a Spider Stampede, which distracts Prime long enough for her to help Marco up, but he won't move.

"I told you," he starts crying, "I'm just a liability."

Prime shakes off the spiders and lunges at Marco.

"Marco!" Comet begs, "move!"

"You'll be safer without me," he continues, "that's all there is to it."

"No!" Comet starts glowing green, "I'll die without you! You're the one who saved me from darkness! I can't lose you! I can't do it!"

"Just," Marco sighs, "let it happen."

Prime now pulls back his fist.

"Marco!" Comet tries to shake him, to snap him out of it, now bawling. Marco offers a wide glance to Prime, and, with renewed conviction, comes up with a plan.

As Prime throws his punch, Marco catches him off guard, pulls back his arm, and pins him for just long enough for Comet to blast him with a Hellish Obliteration.

Comet falls to her knees as Prime is knocked out.

"You OK?" Marco helps her up.

"I'm fine," Comet takes his hand, "see? You're not a liability. You're the only reason we beat him!"

"Comet... I... I think I'm gonna stay on Mewni for a bit. Tell mom and dad I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Why?" Comet asks.

"Because," Marco sighs, "I just, have to, OK?"

"I understand," Comet sighs, "just..." Comet hugs Marco, "come back soon. OK?"

"I promise."

Marco takes Prime to Mewni, and Comet returns to Earth, turning to the empty chair, she cries as time resumes...

Marco puts Prime in a cell. The way the cells are arranged, there's three feet of brick between each set of two, so Prime is cut off. As time resumes, Marco approaches Toffee, who sits on his throne with Buff Frog by his side with his tadpoles.

"Marco?" Buff Frog asks as time resumes, "Toffee, it's Marco."

"Hello Marco," Toffee greets, "how can I help you my freind?"

"I'm gonna be staying here a bit," Marco replies.

"Is there an issue with Comet?" Toffee inquires.

"It's an issue with me," Marco sighs, "I want you, to make me stronger..."


	42. Monster Arm

18 days until Moon's deadline.

Part One: Make Me Strong

"So," Toffee stands up, "you wanna be stronger?"

"Yes," Marco replies, "no matter what it takes."

"You though?" Buff Frog inquires, "the human who beat Hekapoo at her own game? The one who matched Comet's strength? The one who saved Comet from Moon the first time they fought? You're as strong as Comet if not stronger."

"Comet can beat the High Commission with powerful spells," Marco sighs, "but me, I'm dead weight. I can, what, swing a sword, throw a punch, and Comet, Tom, Ponyhead, they have all these crazy powers or an army, or both. Me, I just... well, I'm a green belt, but... look, I need to know, is there any way to make me stronger?"

"With the stuff I've seen you do," Toffee sighs, "you're stronger than you think Diaz, however, when studying the book, I did find a certain incantation. However, I can't promise there won't be... side effects to this."

Marco thinks about Comet. He thinks about Moon, and Comet's unhealthy obsession. He thinks about his friends, and about his family. He is consumed by a blind desire for power. Not for himself, but for them.

"Do it," Marco replies.

Toffee sighs, and blasts Marco's arm. For a moment, nothing happens, but then, a purple dot appears. The purple affliction begins to spread up his arm until his entire arm turns into a purple tentacle.

"Well," he smiles, "that was easy."

"Be warned," Toffee reminds, "such power can and will consume you. You should only use it-"

"I'm gonna show Comet!" Marco smiles eagerly, "and don't worry. I got this. Also, Prime is in a cell, me and Comet caught him. Farewell King Toffee."

Marco opens a portal and leaves.

"He's screwed isn't he?" Buff Frog asks.

"I have faith," Toffee chuckles, "if he learns to contain it, use it only when he needs it, he can be truly strong..."

Marco dashes into Comet's room, greeting her with a hug. "Marco?" She asks, "you're back?"

"Yeah!" He exclaims, "and now I'm stronger! Check it out!"

Marco stretches out his monster arm. He turns to Comet, finally confident he can protect her, but he is shocked to see a look of pure horror on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"What..." Comet is enraged now, "what did you do!?!"

"It was Toffee," Marco explains, "Comet, what's wrong? Why are you so upset? I'm strong now. Like you."

"I told you a long time ago," Comet glares, "when you almost killed Hekapoo. I don't need someone like me! I need Marco! You turned your arm into a monster arm! I got turned a monster! How can you be so-"

Comet stops, and sighs, "let's just go to school."

The duo head to school in silence, Comet infuriated that Marco would willing accept such a state. How could he? After all Comet has been through, how could he say to her this was a good thing? She hasn't felt this betrayed since she learned the truth about the curse.

They arrive at school. Janna is the first to notice Marco's "condition."

"What's with the awesome arm?" She asks.

"Oh," Marco smiles, "it's so I can fight better. Check it."

With his arm, Marco lifts a nearby car. He puts it down.

"That's awesome!" Janna exclaims, "I'll get Jackie so she can see!"

Janna dashes off.

"See?" Marco smiles, "she likes it."

"This is just rude," Comet glares, "I mean, I've literally had to fight my entire life because of my curse, and then you get this!?! This is just insensitive. I thought you of all people would understand"

"Face it," a voice speaks, "you both need me."

"What?" Marco looks around.

The arm smiles and lifts itself up, "I can make you strong Marco, and let's be honest Comet, he's dead weight."

"No!" Comet exclaims, "Marco! This is to far! Not only is it rude and insensitive, but the thing's evil! We need to get rid of it!"

"You really wanna go back to being a burden to her?" The arm whispers like a demon in Marco's shoulder.

"Look," he smiles, "let's just give it a day and see what happens."

"You're lucky you're cute," Comet turns away, "or I'd slap you."

Jackie approaches the two, curious about the arm, but more curious about Comet's angered expression.

"Is everything OK?" She asks.

"Yeah," Comet gives an angry glance to Marco, "just peachy."

"Oooookkkkkkk," Jackie hesitates awkwardly, but then decides to move to a new subject, "so, Tom asked me out. We're going to dinner today. You two wanna come?"

"May be a good way to show off my power," the arm whispers.

"Your power?" Marco asks.

"I mean ours," the arm corrects itself.

"Yeah," Marco smiles, "sure."

"Guess I'll go," Comet shrugs, "but if you so much as tap me with that arm, and I'll leave."

Comet stomps off angrily.

"What's wrong with her?" Jackie asks.

"She doesn't like the arm," Marco chuckles, "but she doesn't get it. I got this arm, not for myself, but for my friends. I mean, it can stretch and hits like a truck. I can finally hold my own in a fight."

"You already could hold your own," Jackie sighs, "you don't actually think you need this arm do you?"

"Yes I do," Marco sighs, "because this arm will let me protect everyone."

"That's ridiculous," Jackie retorts, "I've seen you fight. You can really hold your own."

"Well NOW I can, but I wasn't able to before. Before I was dead weight."

"YOU were dead weight?!?" Jackie begins to get agitated, "if anyone's dead weight, it's me and Janna, and even we can handle ourselves! What are you even talking about!?!"

"Forget it," Marco sighs, "you just don't understand. See you after school."

"See ya Marco," Jackie sighs.

Marco walks off.

"Power," the arm whispers.

"What do you mean?" Marco asks.

"You have power now," the arm rises with a crooked grin, "you didn't have to take that from her."

"You don't mean... hurt her, do you?"

"Why not? I have power now. Who can stop me?"

"WE have power."

"Right. We..."

"Also, I'm not hurting anyone. That would just be to far. This is about protecting them."

"Suit yourself Diaz, but trust me, soon you'll understand how beautiful power can be."

The arm goes silent. Marco stops, unnerved, but shakes his head, smiles, and continues to class...

Part Two: Truly Strong

Later that evening, Comet and Marco prepare to meet up with Jackie and Tom. While Marco smiles, admiring his new arm, Comet glares, still angry that he could do something so insensitive.

"Look," Marco sighs, "I get it if you don't like how the arm looks, but, isn't it just better for you to be safe?"

"I told you, it's not about looks!" Comet yells, "it's about who you are! What happened to the Marco Diaz I knew? The one who understood my pain? The one who knew the truth about my origins? The one who actually had the decency to talk to me? Now you've gone, and without even thinking about how this could be hurtful to me, gone and gotten a monster arm!"

"I got the arm to be strong like you."

"I don't need someone like me! I need Marco Diaz!"

The two stand in tense silence for a bit, before silently deciding to leave. As they walk, Comet refuses to speak to Marco. However...

The arm speaks to him.

"Tell me Marco," the arm inquires, "do you think she understands my power?"

"Last warning with that," Marco snaps back.

"Sorry," the arm sneers, "OUR power. Let's think here, shall we? Tom's pretty strong, and they did date. If you ask me, I think he's gonna get in the way. I say we teach him a lesson show of OUR power to Comet."

"What? They dated for like, a day. That's crazy! I'm not doing that!"

"Suit yourself, but trust me, you're gonna regret that."

The arm laughs and goes silent. The two meet up with Jackie and Tom.

"Hey guys," Tom smiles, "good to see you're doing better Comet."

"Thanks," Comet smiles.

"He's flirting with her," the arm sneers.

"Shut up!" Marco snaps back.

Everyone turns to stare at him.

"Are you OK?" Jackie asks.

"I'm fine," Marco replies.

Comet's glare softens as she notices Marco's eye turning purple. "Are you sure?" Comet asks, "you've got... a look in your eye."

"I'm fine," Marco forces a smile, "really. Don't worry about me."

"Dude," Tom steps in, "your eye... it's purple. Like, same color as your arm."

"Hey," Marco glares as his other eye begins to change and both begin to glow, "back off. It's not your business."

"Alright," Tom shrugs, "come on guys."

The four head into the restaurant, Tom holding the door for everyone. When Comet thanks him, the arm twists and fidgets uneasily as Marco's eyes begin to glow brighter, and he begins to sneer.

As they all sit, Jackie whispers to Comet, "is he OK?"

"I..." Comet hesitates, "I'm actually not sure. He's been acting different since he got that arm... I... I think he may still have a thing for you."

"What?" Jackie asks, "no no no no no. Trust me, we're just friends. He told me he got the arm to protect us, hold his own in a fight."

"Still, it's kinda insensitive. I mean, I literally got turned into a monster. How can he be so rude!?!"

"Wait, you weren't always a monster?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

"What's the deal?" Tom inquires.

"Hey," Marco and the arm speak in sync, "back off."

"What's with you today?" Tom asks.

"You had your chance with her," the duo speaks in unholy unison, "you blew it."

"Dude," Tom sighs, "I'm not flirting with her. I'm just trying to talk to my friend. I mean, she wasn't always a monster? What's the deal there?"

"Teach him a lesson," the arm sneers.

"I said," Marco's face begins to turn purple, "to back off!"

Marco stretches out his arm, slamming Tom into the wall with it. Tom gets to his feet, and lunges at Marco. Marco sticks his arm into the ceiling and swings towards Tom with a kick.

Tom narrowly avoids the attack, and attempts to blast Marco with fire, which the arm blocks with ease. Marco lands on the ground and slams his arm into Tom's stomach.

By now, both Jackie and Comet have gotten up and dash towards Marco. Tom struggles to his feet as Marco approaches, now completely purple, and wielding a grin brimming with malice.

"Kill him," the arm demands.

"What?" Marco asks.

"Marco!" Comet yells, "stop!"

"Do it!" The arm demands, "he'll take her from us!"

"I'm not a murderer!" Marco explains, the purpleness retreating from his skin, "what's wrong with you?"

"Finish the job!" The arm yells, "look around! We have power now! We don't need him!"

"He's my friend, and I won't kill him!"

"Marco!" Jackie yells, "don't do it! Stop!"

Marco looks around, and sees what he's done. The restaurant is in shambles, broken pipes from the ceiling leaking, people flee in horror of the arm's toothy grin, but what truly breaks Marco, is the looks on the faces of his friends. Fear and concern is what they show.

"I see it," he growls, "I see that you were a mistake."

"Marco!" Comet begins to dip down, "hold still! I can fix this!"

"No," Marco replies, "this is my fight. Let me do this alone. Please."

Comet reluctantly backs off with Jackie as Tom goes to join them. They exit the restaurant, Comet looking back, but Jackie putting her hand on Comet's shoulder reassuringly, and they leave.

"You think you're in control Diaz?" The arm howls with laughter, "this isn't your power. It's mine. I am a God over you!"

"You are nothing more than a demon," Marco growls, pointing at the arm with his hood arm, "and I don't need you. If being stronger means hurting my friends, then I'm OK with being dead weight."

"You really think you can beat me?"

"I know I can."

The arm smiles and sticks to the wall. It slings Marco upwards and into the ceiling, but Marco catches himself with his good arm, and pushes himself back down. He leaps at the arm with a kick, which the arm avoids by moving the left.

Marco retorts by transitioning into a roundhouse kick. The arm recoils in pain before turning and biting Marco. Marco proceeds to beat back the arm, yelling, "I don't need you!" He throws another punch. "I need to be strong for them!" He strikes once more; the arm begins to shrink. "The point of the power you give me is to help them! You are not strong, because you're just an arm!" Marco hits the arm again, as its face disappears. "I am stronger than you! I don't need you!"

The arm returns to normal. Marco looks at it, covered in bruises and scratch marks, along with his face. He heads outside, looking away, ashamed of what he's done.

Comet sees his beat up and rushes up to him.

"What happened?" She demands.

"I had to beat it up," Marco sighs, "don't worry about it."

"Dude," Tom asks, "you gonna be OK?"

"I'm fine," Marco replies, "I deserve this after what I did."

"Dude," Tom reassures him, "it's alright. That arm got the better of you. It happens."

"Yeah man," Jackie reassures him, "I mean, Comet went dark too. Speaking of which, Comet, what do you mean you weren't always a monster?"

"Look," Comet sighs, "Star never died. She was cursed. Turned into a monster by Toffee. That monster's name, is Comet."

"You don't mean-" Tom is interrupted.

"Yes," Comet sighs, "the real reason I wanna kill Toffee is that he took my birthright from me. He made me what I am. That's why I hated the arm so much. I didn't want you to turn out like me Marco. Hated because of what you are, but most importantly..."

Comet hugs Marco.

"I don't want you to be like me."

"I understand," Marco hugs her back, "I'm sorry Comet. All of you. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Jackie smiles, "we all make mistakes."

"Yeah," Tom reassures him, "it happens man. Well, we've all had a long day, so, rain check Jackie?"

"Sure," Jackie smiles, "it's been... A bit of an evening. I think we should call it. See you guys later!"

Jackie and Tom head their separate ways, and Comet uses her new scissors bought from the demon a while back to return home. The two look at each other, Marco with a new understanding of Comet's suffering, and Comet with a better understanding of what Marco's so afraid of. They don't really talk until later that evening, as they silently eat nachos watching TV.

"I'm gonna grab a soda," Comet explains.

"I got it," Marco replies, but as he gets up, his arm turns purple and stretches out, going around the corner, grabbing a soda, and bringing it back to him. The arm then returns to normal.

"Did you just-" Comet stops.

"Oh my God!" Marco exclaims.

"What do we do!?!" Comet starts to panic.

"Don't worry," Marco reassures her, "it's gone now."

"Can... can you do that at will?"

Marco summons his monster arm again, but it not lacks a face. He wills it to return to normal, and it complies.

"I guess so," he shrugs.

"I'm gonna be honest," Comet admits, "I have mixed feelings about this. On one hand, you don't have to be like me, but on the other, what if you lose control again?"

"I won't." Marco smiles, scooting closer.

"How do you know?" Comet asks.

Marco wraps his arm around Comet and smiles, "because I have you."

Comet smiles back and leans into his shoulder, and the two silently enjoy the rest of the show, and each other's company.

Meanwhile, Glossyack closes the spell book.

"That's everything she put in," he explains.

"Huh," Moon smiles, "I can see why she put up such a fight."

"Has anyone seen Prime?" River walks in, "he was there one minute, and the next, gone."

"Ohhhhh," Glossyack replies, "THAT'S why time froze."

"Curse her!" Moon exclaims, glowing green, "Glossaryck, is there any more magic in the book that may help me?"

"There is one," Glossyack replies, "but I wouldn't recommend Eclipsa's chapter."

"Don't care."

"Suit yourself. River, if you could see yourself out."

"Are you gonna be OK?" River asks.

"Just let me do what I gotta do," Moon growls.

"Fine," River shrugs as he leaves the room. Afterwards, he holds his scissors and sighs. "I need to speak to Toffee. I can't today, but as soon as I can..."


	43. Two Kings and Two Prisoners

16 days until Moon's deadline.

River holds his scissors, and sighs, weighing his options. His wife is on the brink of total madness, and he knows that Toffee would know where Star is, but, they're still enemies. He wouldn't just give out such information.

River takes a deep breath, and opens a portal to Mewni. He hears a goat bleating and turns to see Lekmet. He signals Lekmet to keep quiet, and the goat nods, agreeing to do so. River heads to Mewni...

"What's the most embrassimg thing you ever did?" Hekapoo asks.

"On the job or off?" Rhombulus asks.

"Overall," Hekapoo smiles playfully.

"That'd have to be when I misunderstood Lekmet, and almost started a war between the High Commission and the Underworld."

"What?" Hekapoo bursts out laughing, "you actually did that?"

"Yeah," Rhombulus scratches the back of his crytaline head, embarrassed, with the teeth of his snake arm, "I thought Lekmet was insulting the queen, but he was talking about Eclipsa."

"Oh?" Hekapoo asks, "this was when that was going on?"

"Yeah."

"Huh," Hekapoo smiles, looking up at the ceiling, "I screwed up something back then too."

"What'd you do?" Rhombulus inquires, turning to look at Hekapoo.

Hekapoo also turns and begins, "I was keeping an eye on her when she was about ten and she needed to borrow a pair of scissors."

"Nooooo," Rhombulus replies.

"Yeah," Hekapoo smiles, snickering, "I gave her a pair of dimensional scissors and she used them. It's actually how she met her monster husband."

"So that one was on you?"

"Yeah. They married a few years later."

"Man," Rhombulus gets up and starts pacing, "we don't want something similar to happen with Comet."

"Agreed," Hekapoo also paces, thinking, scratching her head, "there's a lot of good in Comet. If we could just find Star and calm Moon down, we should be able to get her to calm down too. I mean, Comet could be a great asset to the Commission... maybe even a member."

"What about Moon?"

"That's the thing. Maybe we should remove Moon from Mewni and the Commision. She's a threat, and if we just give her back her daughter, that should be enough to shut her up."

"What if Comet doesn't agree to this?" Rhombulus asks, "what if she still wants to kill us?"

"She doesn't have that level of malice," Hekapoo explains, the duo facing away from each other, looking at the wall of their respective cells, "there are a lot of questions about Comet though. Like how she can use magic without a wand, or the hearts on her cheeks, or how she knows where Star is. Wait, you don't think..."

Rhombulus turns around, "it couldn't be."

Hekapoo and Rhombulus look at eachother, the realization washing over both of them.

"We gotta speak to Toffee!" Hekapoo exclaims.

River enters Toffee's castle, the guards knowing to let him pass. "Hello my freind," River greets Toffee approaching his throne. Buff Frog is away, tending to go tadpoles.

"Hello River," Toffee smiles, recognizing the voice of his friend, "how are things?"

"They're bad," River sighs, "Moon read Comet's chapter, and now she's reading Eclipsa's."

"Well," Toffee replies, "Comet's chapter isn't actually dark on its own, it's Comet who's dark. The spells, well, except Nightmarish Destruction and Hellish Obliteration, are all fine. Eclipsa though, that's an issue."

"Exactly," River explains, "look, we're freinds, but we're not allies, I get that, but I ask you as a freind, please, tell me where Star is. If she's alive, I have to bring her home. It's the only thing I can do to help Moon."

"I'm sorry River," Toffee sighs, "but if I told you, Star would die. Not even by my hands, but Moon's."

"What?"

"It's a tricky situation, but I promise you, I will do everything I can to ensure Star's safety."

"Thanks Toffee," River smiles, "means a lot."

"What are friends for?"

"I should head back, can't have Moon know I came here."

"I understand. Safe travels."

"Good luck ruling."

River waves with a friendly smile, and leaves.

"Toffee!" Hekapoo calls from the lower floors, "you've got some explains to do!"

Toffee sighs, but he knows Hekapoo is the determined type, so he goes to speak to her.

Meanwhile, down below, Rhombulus asks, "Heka are you crazy!?!"

"Rhom," Hekapoo smiles, "it's gonna be fine!"

"Comet doesn't wanna kill us," Rhombulus approaches the glass, "but Toffee... look, you're the only other person here. I don't wanna lose you."

"I promise," Hekapoo smiles, pressing her hand to the glass, "you won't, and when this is over, just for fun, we'll head to the ice cream dimension. Just you, me, and all the ice cream you could ever want."

"You mean it?" Rhombulus asks, approaching the glass.

"I promise."

Rhombulus presses his snake hand to the glass, looking at Hekapoo, who looks back with a smile. The two stand there for a moment, feeling as free as they were before they were captured, but then Toffee arrives and Hekapoo tirns to speak to him, smiling at Rhombulus one last time before focusing on the task at hand as she walks over to the front of her cell.

"OK," she demands as Toffee stops in front of the cell, touching the other end of the hallway to guide him, "we know your little secret."

"I have many secrets," Toffee chuckles in a dismissive manner, "but nothing you could figure out."

"Well," Hekapoo smirks, "it's more of Comet's secret, now, isn't it?"

Toffee begins to sweat nervously, "what?"

"We figured it out. Her magical power, the hearts, knowing where Star is, and not knowing what spell was used. It was curse, right? You didn't kill Star..."

Hekapoo glares at Toffee, "you cursed her!"

"What's it to you?"

"Everything. We're getting out of here, we're telling Moon everything, and we're going to convince Comet to stand down, give her Mewni, and force Moon to surrender her crown."

"I see two problems with that."

"And what's that?"

"One, you're not going anywhere. Two, Moon is beyond help. She must die. Comet, I can see Comet listening, but Moon no, but let's make a deal. If you can convince Moon, and promise me Comet, my daughter will be safe and happy..."

Toffee grips his wand, knowing what he's promising, but also knowing, that if Moon does stop, and Comet can have her life back, monster will be safe, "I will surrender myself to execution without a fight. However, monsters are to become citizens of Mewni."

"We'll take that deal," Rhombulus replies.

Toffee snickers, "but it only applies if you get out. Goodbye."

Toffee returns upstairs, and strokes the edges of the photo of young Comet and him. "I promise," he grips it in his claws, "even if I fail, you will have a happy ending. Even if they break free. For you, I will honor my deal with them..."


	44. Portal Tour

Part One: A Hellish Nightmare

13 days until Moon's deadline.

"Comet?" A voice whispers.

Comet looks around, checking her surroundings. She's on Mewni, wearing an unfamiliar dress. A royal dress. She looks out at the fields of grass with a smile, as Marco sits beside her with a caring grin. They sit there for a moment, but then Marco gets up.

At this point, Comet should realize she is dreaming, but it doesn't quite click.

"Marco?" She asks.

Marco turns around with an eerie grin, as his eyes turn purple and the monster arm returns. "As I said," he chuckles, "I'm strong like you."

"No!" Comet exclaims as the purpleness runs up his arm, and he seems to melt before turning into a puddle of purple goo. Comet starts crying.

"Poor Diaz," Toffee appears from behind the tree, "ah well. In the end, you're still a monster. That's how it always ends for those we care about."

"No!" Comet exclaims, "you did this! You gave him that arm!"

"He got it for you," Toffee reminds.

Moon approaches with a dark glow, flying down from above with her Mewberty wings. "Everyone you love," Moon continues, "all they've done for you. Marco, his parents, Tom, Baby, Kelly, Ponyhead, Jackie, and Janna. What have you done for them?"

"I've saved them from you," Comet glares.

"By getting them into this whole ordeal in the first place," Moon chuckles, "you're not a friend to them, you're a burden. Face me alone, and bring this to an end."

Comet look at the puddle that was once Marco. She glares back at Moon. She attacks with a bat blast, but she still isn't strong enough. She still hasn't fully recovered from her time as queen.

Moon counters with a Hellish Obliteration. She proceeds to blast Comet with it. Comet collapses to her knees, her strength sapped by the dark spell. She cries out for help, causing Marco to emerge from the puddle in human form, badly injured, and limping. He struggles to his feet.

"Marco!" Comet demands, "save yourself!"

Marco doesn't respond. He merely moves forward, and leaps in front of the beam. He is turned into black ash.

"No!" Comet wails, picking up the ash in her hands, crying, "Marco! No!"

"As I said," Moon laughs, "you're a burden and a threat to them."

Comet is to consumed by grief and rage to speak as Toffee and Moon smirk with their green glows. They both prepare to attack, Toffee with his wand, and Moon with her hands. Comet glows green, as the thought of anyone else getting hurt for her overwhelms her with fear and rage at Marco's demise. They dark duo blast Comet, who counters with her own magic, before the two black beams overwhelm her own, and blast her in the face.

"Comet!" Marco shakes her awake, "wake up!"

Comet looks around, and finds herself in front of the TV, Marco by her side with his arm around her. She clings to him tightly, so happy that he's OK, she bursts into tears.

"It's OK," Marco strokes her hair to calm her, "I'm here."

Most of the lights are off. The only light is the flickering light of the TV.

"What time is it?" Comet asks.

"It's about eleven," Marco explains, "you dozed off around ten, and I was gonna wake you cause sleeping on the couch isn't healthy, but I wanted to finish this show first. Then you started crying in your sleep, so I woke you up. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Comet sighs.

"Wanna talk about it?" Marco asks.

"Not this one," Comet sighs, "no."

"You sure?" Marco puts on his glasses, "I can help."

"Just not this one," Comet looks away, "please?"

"Are you OK?" Marco asks, worry on his face.

"I'm fine," Comet fakes a smile, not wanting to burden him more than she already is, "so, it's what, eleven o' clock?"

"Yeah. I don't think Baby's back from the Bounce Lounge yet. Maybe we could go hang out with her? I mean, if you don't just wanna go back to sleep."

"Sure," Comet grabs her scissors from her pocket, desperate to avoid the nightmare again, "We don't have school tomorrow anyways. Let's go have some fun."

The duo head to the Bounce Lounge. While Marco is more eager to see their freinds, Comet looks away from him, and considers ditching him. Afraid that she's a burden to him and her other friends...

Part Two: The Demon and the Human

"You sure about this?" Tom asks, looking down off the ramp. He fidgets on the skateboard nervously as the sounds of cicadas fills the night air.

"You'll do fine," Jackie smiles, fastening a helmet to his head, "besides you remember our bet. First one to Janna's house wins, and loser buys the winner a new board."

"I don't even skate," Tom reminds, "this isn't really fair."

"Then why'd you agree to it?" Jackie asks.

"I dunno," Tom shrugs, "thought it could be fun."

"Then," Jackie smiles, "let's just forget the bet and have fun!"

Jackie pushes Tom down the skating ramp and follows behind him, catching up to him as he staggers for a moment and gets his footing.

Jackie smiles at him as the two speed downhill towards Janna's house below. They both start to get competitive as they accelerate, and Tom offers back a mischievous grin as he leans left, going behind her and off a dirt mound and going over someone's yard, his silhouette against the moon at the peak of his jump, and landing far ahead.

Jackie joins in on the fun, grabbing a lamppost to swing around at a hard right, followed by a hard left the next corner, before going off a large pile of trash left out for pickup with a metal sheet on top, sending her over Tom, which she smiles at with a wink before landing in Janna's front yard as Tom stops in her driveway.

"That was amazing!" Tom rushes over to Jackie.

"Really your first time?" Jackie asks, also pumped up from the adrenaline rush of her own jump.

"It was my first time for something else," Tom explains blushing.

"What?"

"This."

Tom kisses Jackie. For a moment, Jackie isn't sure how to respond, shocked that Tom made the first move. She leans in, and the two share a long, passionate kiss before breaking it off.

"To be honest," Jackie admits, "I was about to do that. You beat me to the punch there."

"Yeah," Tom blushes, scratching the back of his head, "guess I kinda did huh?"

"I called it!" Janna exclaims, revealing herself from the bushes in front of her house, "knew you'd two make a great couple!"

"How long were you waiting there?" Tom asks.

"I like the fresh air," Janna explains, "I hang out here if I don't feel like sleeping. Since we're all here, you guys wanna head down to the taco stand down at the bottom of the hill?"

Tom smiles at Jackie, "another run?"

"Loser buys!" Jackie exclaims, "come on Janna!"

Janna gets a scooter out from the bushes and rides downhill with the other two, all of them smiling. Tom smiles expessialy at Jackie, who smiles back. The duo continue towards the stand, love and joy in their hearts, as Janna rides in the middle, making a trio of friends. All enjoying the lovely evening...

Part Three: Gotta Bounce

Comet and Marco arrive at the Bounce Lounge.

"Hey gurl!" Ponyhead is the first to notice Comet, "I thought you were hanging with Marco!"

"Eh," Comet shrugs, "had a bad dream. Where are the others?"

"Hold up," Ponyhead explains, "I'll get them. Hey guys! Comet's here!"

Baby and Kelly just hear Ponyhead over the blasting music and come up to greet her.

"Hey Comet!" Baby greets, "surprised to see you here!"

"How you recovering?" Kelly greets as Comet notices an extra foot of hair on her.

"Pretty good," Comet smiles, "I'm not quite as strong as I was, but I'm getting there."

"Hey," Kelly asks, "do you like puppies?"

"Well I-" Comet is interrupted.

"No!" Marco explains, "she has a fear of dogs!"

"I can fight own battles," Comet reminds, not wanting to burden Marco.

"Sorry," Marco apologizes.

"But yeah. I hate dogs."

"Ohhhhhh," Kelly awkwardly looks away, "Tad, I told you it was a bad idea."

"Sorry," Tad reveals his eyes as he apologizes, "I thought she'd like them."

"What's going on?"

"Oh," Baby explains, "see, before just now, we didn't know about the fear of hounds so... we may have gotten you a hellhound puppy."

"Why?" Marco sighs, "just- just why?"

"We just thought that it could provide emotional support," Ponyhead explains, "sorry gurl. Baby, the carrier."

Baby grabs a dog carrier from a seat on the other side of the lounge and brings it to Ponyhead.

"Sorry Ash," Ponyhead comforts the puppy, "guess we'll have to find you another home."

Comet sighs. Now her friends are gonna have to do more work because of her. She decides to step in. "Wait," her hands shake, "let me see it."

"You sure?" Marco asks.

"I'll be fine," Comet lies, fear in her eyes.

"Dead certian?" Baby asks.

"Yes," Comet replies.

"OK," Ponyhead opens the cage, "but if it's to much, we can step in."

The puppy, black with a red streak, and large orange eyes that see the world with blissful innocence, tackles Comet. At first she freezes, her cheeks glowing green, but then, and musters the courage to pick up the dog. It yips playfully and licks Comet's nose. The glowing stops. Comet holds the puppy tightly, her fear melting away.

"It's so..." she isn't sure what to say, "fluffy. Is this what most dogs are like?"

"I told you," Marco explains, "dogs can be great."

Ash playfully grabs Marco's hood. Comet smiles and laughs.

"Thanks," she smiles, "I love it."

"Great!" Kelly smiles, "it was Tad's idea! Come on! Let's go parrrtae!"

They head out to the dance floor. Marco is hesitant at first, but when Comet notices, she takes him by the hands, and spins him around. He joins in, dancing with Comet into the night. An hour later, Marco and company begin to tire.

"I'm gonna sit down," Marco explains, "I'll take the dog. Come on Ash!"

Ash yips and follows him. Marco sits down, scratching the small dog's belly. Comet sits beside him holding the novel they never finished.

"Hey," she asks, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Marco smiles, "anything."

"Can you read the rest of this to me?" Comet asks.

"Can't you read?"

"Yes but... I like the sound of your voice. It's so soothing."

"Alright. Give it here."

Comet cuddles Marco as he begins to read, "afraid for her friends, the hero went to face the evil alone. She didn't realize, that she had done so much for her friends, and viewed herself as a burden to them. However, she went to face the king alone..."

After a while, Comet notices Marco has dozed off. He'd been asleep for a few minutes, but Comet had felt so relaxed, she didn't notice.

Comet sighs, "guess I'm like her. A burden. It's time for me to go."

Without a word to Kelly, Ponyhead, Tad, or Baby, Comet quietly opens a portal to Marco's house and goes through with Ash and Marco. She writes a note, takes her diary, and writes a new entry, "I've had a lot of time to think. I've been recovering, and I know that if I become queen again, I'll have to be very careful with the darkness within me but... I have to do this. Maybe I'll come back, pick up this diary, and pretend I never attempted this, but today's the day. Today, as not to burden my friends any longer...

I go to face Toffee alone."

Comet closes the diary, hides it, whistles for Ash who quickly responds, the pitter patter of his little paws echoing through the silent house as he eagerly approaches with an innocent smile as Comet opens a portal. With Ash by her side, she goes through, and she goes to Mewni...

Part Four: Texts

Marco wakes up, realizing Comet is gone. He begins to worry, and immediately tries to text her with his mirror, "where are you? You OK?"

Comet receives the text. She responds, "I'm sorry."

The rest of the chain goes as follows.

Marco: What for?

Comet: Everything.

Marco: So, nothing? You haven't done anything wrong.

Comet: Yes I have.

Marco: Comet, what are you doing?

Comet: I left you a note. Did you read it?

Marco: No.

Comet: Look, I'm sorry, but, it's over. I love you. Goodbye.

Error: You have been blocked.

Marco becomes very worried and frantically looks for the note. He finds it and read it. It reads, "Dear Marco,

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I'm a burden to you and everyone else. All I've done is cause trouble for you and our friends. You've all helped me so much, but I've never returned the favor. I'm sorry, but this I goodbye. I love you Marco Diaz, and tell everyone else I appreciate everything.

Sincerely, Comet Dragonfly - Soon to be queen."

Marco immediately opens a group chat with everyone else. It plays out as follows.

Jackie, Janna, and Tom have their midnight snack interrupted when Tom's mirror goes off with a group chat labled, "Comet's at it again!" Janna goes to pay do the meal as Ponyhead, Baby, and Kelly get notifications on their mirrors and join the chat. It plays out as follows.

Marco: Oh God! Everyone! We need to go to Mewni!

Ponyhead: Calm down. What happened?

Tom: Yeah man, what's going on? Jackie and Janna are also curious.

Marco: Comet's gone to face Toffee!

Kelly: What about the cease fire?

Marco: Guess she got over it.

Baby: What's our play here.

Tom: Janna suggests intercepting Comet ourselves.

Marco: No way! We just got her back!

Ponyhead: Maybe... Henious can help keep her in check? She's evil, but if anyone can get Comet under control, she can.

Baby: No no no. Bad idea. She has her school, but I've heard rumors that Toffee deamed it unfit for use. Last I heard, Henious was arrested.

Marco: Is that true?

Ponyhead: I'll check. Be back in five.

Kelly: I'll go with her.

Baby: How do we know she's facing Toffee?

Marco: She left a note where she said she'll be queen soon. Also she apologized for being a burden.

Tom: Burden? Where did she ever get that idea?

Baby: Yeah. After all she's done for us, and monster kind? She's a hero!

Marco: She's done so much for us. Helped me get over some of my insecurities, helped Ponyhead escape Henious, helped Kelly and the rebellion, helped Tom and Jackie find each other, and so much more. I just don't understand.

Tom: We need to do something. I kinda agree with the whole Henious deal if that's an option.

Ponyhead: It's not. It's been shut down, and replaced with a monument to Comet that reads, "for my daughter, I destory this wretched place.-Toffee"

Kelly: Henious is imprisoned and out of the picture. We're on our own.

Marco: We can't warn Toffee. Comet would flip, and we're NOT losing her again.

Tom: Janna and Jackie both agree with that.

Kelly: OK, here's the plan. I'm going to head to Mewni. I'll warn Buff Frog, who will warn Toffee. Not my fault he said anything.

Baby: Clever plan.

Marco: OK. So, you do that, I'll go talk to Comet. The rest of you, be ready to stop her if I fail.

Tom: You can count on us.

Baby: We're with you Marco!

Ponyhead: You got it!

Kelly: Buff Frog just told Toffee. We're all set. See you guys there!

Error: Group chat ended.

Marco takes his scissors and opens a portal to Mewni...

Part Five: Not a Burden

Comet approaches Toffee's castle, Ash by her side, playfully running circles around her. She lets out a sigh, and holds a photo of her and all her friends, taken yesterday, to celebrate her rapid recovery.

She puts it in her pocket, and looks at the heart on her armor that she decided to wear this time. Looking at it maker her think of Marco, and makes her own heart break...

So imagine her surprise when Marco greets her at the front gate.

"Comet!" He exclaims, rushing to her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing her face to turn as red as the heart on her armor.

"Marco?" She asks, "why are you here?"

"To stop you," he sighs, "you can't do this. You're not ready."

"What do you care?" Comet demands, "I'm just a burden to you anyways!"

Ash, already loyal, growls at Marco as he replies, "you're not! You're really not! You're a shining star in my life! You're my center!"

"Don't call me a star! It's Comet! Comet Dragonfly!"

"Sorry. Look, I can't let you pass. You're not ready, and you're not a burden."

"I am, and I must rid you guys of myself so you can all be free."

Marco summons his monster arm.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, turning away.

"So am I," Comet looks away, unable to look Marco in the eye.

Comet is the first to attack, striking with a Spider Stampede. The spiders swarm Marco before he can avoid them, but...

There's no biting, they merely crawl over him and that's all.

"Move!" Comet demands.

"No," Marco replies. He slams down his monster arm, missing intentionally.

"I said move!" Comet tries a Bat Blast, but the swarm of bats harmlessly avoids Marco as he begins to approach Comet.

"Do you really want this?" He asks.

"Out of my way! I'm a burden! That's all I am!" Comet starts crying as she casts Nightmarish Destruction, surrounding everything in its storm...

Except Marco.

Marco stands right in front of Comet now, as tears stream down her face.

"Why!?!" She exclaims, "why can't I hurt you!?!"

"Because I love you," Marco hugs Comet, "and you're not a burden. You've done so much for me. For all of us."

Comet collapses into Marco's arms, exhausted from the dark spell. Ash whimpers and strokes his head against her hand to comfort her.

"I'm just a burden," she weeps, "all I do is destory."

"You brought peace between Mewmens and monsters," Marco explains, "you've formed an alliance between all the Mewmen kingdoms, creating peace on Mewni. You've helped me and everyone you know in many ways. They'll agree with me. Right guys?"

...

"I said, 'Right guys?'!"

The others appear as Comet rises to her feet.

"Comet," Tom smiles, "you've done so much for us. You're not a burden. We promise."

"You all feel this way?" Comet asks, drying her tears.

"Yeah," Jackie replies, "you've done so much for us."

"And monsters," Baby adds, "monsters like me."

"You saved me from Henious," Ponyhead smiles.

"And helped the rebellion," Kelly adds.

"You've done so much," Marco finishes, "it's OK to accept help."

"OK," Comet smiles, "I get it. Thank you. All of you. For everything. It's getting late. Wanna call it a night?"

"Sure," Tom shrugs, "Jackie, Janna, I'll give you guys a ride."

"See you on Earth," Baby smiles.

"See ya later gurl!" Ponyhead exclaims.

"Rest well Comet," Kelly smiles.

"Come on," Marco smiles, "let's go home."

Everyone goes their separate ways, except Kelly who goes inside to speak to Toffee.

"Comet's safe," she explains.

"Good," Toffee smiles, "well, actually, she's not completely safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I have bad news," Toffee sighs, "I just received word... Henious has escaped, and she's going after Comet. I need you to track her down."

"Yes my king."

"Be safe young one."

"Thank you my king."

Kelly leaves to go find Henious. Toffee sits on his throne, planning how to deal with Moon, and save Comet from her wrath...

Meanwhile, Comet and Marco decide to watch some TV, but they doze off, Ash between them. In her sleep, Comet pulls Marco closer, and they both smile, knowing they're with the one they love...

However, Henious has other plans. She approaches a man in a cloak.

"You wanna capture Comet right?" She asks.

The man bleats like a goat.

"Well Lekmet," she smiles, "I think we can work out a deal then..."

New outro (way over do)

I think Earth is just the greatest place.

I'm so happy here, with he safe kid I feel great.

I have my friends, and although I'm weaker,

Each day I'm regaining my powers.

Someday soon, I'll finish what I started.

It won't be long, before Toffee's reign ends.

Until then though, I think I'm happy here at home.


	45. Monster Lullaby

11 days until Moon's deadline.

It's quiet.

It's so quiet. So peaceful. Comet... no, Star is on Mewni. She smiles, no more than four. She joyfully leaps through the beautiful field of flowers. She's going somewhere, but she can't recall where.

She sees Moon and River awaiting her. She tackles Moon with a hug that River joins

Six years later. Toffee is attacking the castle. He leaps over the wall, only to be knocked back down by River with the hilt of his sword. Toffee gets back up, expecting River to finish him, but River instead helps him to his feet, and the two seem to achieve some kind of understanding.

Four years later, Star is fourteen, and she's going to get her wand. She rides a Warnicorn into the castle and stands in front of Moon and River eagerly. Toffee stands beside them, as a royal guard. He smiles at Star who smiles back as she grabs her wand.

Then everything goes black.

"If only," Moon sighs, "but you're not my duaghter."

Star begins to change as a dark energy surrounds her, turning her into Comet.

Comet wakes up. Marco sleeping beside her on the couch. He's stirred as Marco snaps awake.

"You OK?" Marco asks.

Comet starts crying. Not entirely sure why. Confused by her dream. Slightly unnerved, but mostly conflicted. She clings to Marco, safe and reliable, like he always is. She thinks of her friends, and all they've done for her, and clings to Marco tighter. They're all she has. Since she has no family. Since Moon and River want to kill her and Toffee has stolen Mewni from her. She only has her friends.

"It's OK," Marco comforts her, "I'm here. What was it? Night terrors again?"

"No," Comet explains wiping her tears in Marco's hoodie, "something worse. Much much worse."

"Do you need," Marco gets a playful smile if he takes his glasses from his pocket, "Dr. Marco?"

Comet thinks for a moment. That dream was more horrific than any other dream she's ever had. Because it was everything she ever wanted, but...

She can never have it like that.

"Actually," she sighs, stretching and standing up in the quiet, dark house as the TV flickers silently, muted, "yes. I do."

Marco pulls up a chair as Comet readjusts herself into a more comfortable position on the couch, laying with her hands on her chest.

"So," Marco asks, "how does it start?"

"I'm on Mewni," Comet begins, "I'm four years old again."

"Oh?" Marco asks, "are you with your parents before they died?"

"No," Comet sighs, "not exactly. I'm not me... I'm Star. Star Butterfly. I'm a Mewmen."

"What?"

"Weird. I know, but it gets weirder. I'm joyfully frolicking through a field of beautiful flowers, going towards someone. That's when I see them. It's River... and Moon."

"Moon?" Marco asks, shocked by this reply, "what happens next?"

"She's not glowing green," Comet continues, "and I hug her. She hugs me back. Then River joins the hug. We're... we're a family again Marco."

At this point, Marco I frantically taking notes on every word Comet is saying.

"After that," Comet continues, "it's six years later. Toffee is attacking Mewni. River defeats him, and spares his life. Four years later, I'm about to get my wand. Toffee is there, as a royal guard. He smiles at me and I smile back. When I grab my wand, everything goes dark. I hear Moon say I'm not her daughter, I turn back into Comet, and wake up."

Marco sits, shocked by Comet's explanation. He looks through his book on psychology, already knowing exactly what the dream means, but knowing Comet won't like it.

"I think I know what it means," Marco sighs, "you... you don't want to be Comet."

"What?" Comet asks, a look of shock on her face.

"Let's look at this for a moment," Marco looks Comet in her eyes, which are confused and slightly angry, "You're Star in this dream. You run into Moon and River, who treat you as their daughter. I think you still want that Comet. Then there's Toffee, you still want him in your life, so in your perfect world, he's a royal guard and a close freind. Then, there's that part when you wake up. You know you can never live that life, even though you want to. I'm sorry Comet, but... I think, if you really want to kill Moon and Toffee, you should try to find closure. I think it's time to tell Moon the truth. I mean, at least to have closure. You should-"

"Shut up!" Comet springs to her feet, enraged and holding back tears, "my name is Comet Dragonfly! I am a monster! Monsters don't get happy endings! We only fight! Let it go Marco!"

"Comet please," Marco pleads, "I'm trying to help you. Just listen. Hear me-"

"Enough is enough!" Comet starts crying, "I can never have the life Star would have had! That was stolen from me! Let it go!"

At this point, Marco gets frustrated. He rises to his feet and yells back, "YOU'RE the one who HAD the dream! YOU'RE the one who WON'T let it go!"

"I don't have to take this from you!" Comet snaps back grabbing her scissors, "I'm outta here!"

Comet opens a portal to her room and grabs her armor, the novel, and her diary. Marco dashes up the stairs stopping in the doorway as Comet opens a portal to the Underworld, glares at him, and speaks, "we should go out sepreate ways for a bit. I'm staying at Tom's. Goodbye."

Comet leaves.

"Comet!" Marco tries to chase after her, but the portal closes.

Comet knocks on the door of Tom's castle. Tom answers, yawning.

"Comet?" He stretches out his arms, "it's like, four in the morning. What are you doing here?"

"Does your offer to stay here still stand?" Comet asks.

"I guess," Tom shrugs, "is something wrong?"

"Marco and I are having a fight."

"Oh. Well, guest room is down the hall. Third door on the left. I'll show you the way."

Comet enters the castle and Tom begins to lead her to the guest room.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Baby is awoken by the yelling. She flies strait, her wing finally healed, and enters Comet's room.

"What's all the noise?" She asks.

"Comet just left," Marco explains.

"Left?" Baby asks, "is she OK?"

"She's fine," Marco sighs, "we're just having a fight is all."

"Well," Baby smiles, putting her paw on Marco's shoulder reassuringly, "it'll be OK. I mean, you two are tight. I'm sure you guys will make up."

"Thanks Baby," Marco smiles.

"Well," Baby yawns, "I'm going back to sleep. Good night."

"Good night Baby."

Baby exits the room. Marco heads back to his room, looking at the framed photo he used to remember everyone's names after the incident with Hekapoo. He look at Comet, and sighs, before going to sleep.

Comet enters the guest room.

"If you need anything," Tom explains, "just give a yell and a servant will take care of it. I'm going back to sleep."

"Alright. Good night Tom," Comet smiles.

"Good night Comet," Tom yawns as he walks off.

Comet looks around the room, mostly decorated with red and black. Most of the decor is spiked at the edges, forcing Comet to watch where she's going as she gets in bed. She takes out her diary, summons a pencil with a basic blast from her hands, and begins to write.

"The Fight.

Marco and I had a horrible fight today. He tired to get me to tell Moon the truth. I mean, most of my friends know, and I should probably go ahead and tell those who don't, but... Moon? Is he crazy? He wouldn't let it go though, so I went to stay in the Underworld and take some time to think. Although to be honest...

I miss Marco already."

Comet closes the diary, and sets it on her bedside table. She leans her armor against the wall, and holds the novel. She thinks about Marco looking at it, and, holding it tightly in her hands, she goes to sleep...


	46. The Confession

10 days until Moon's deadline.

Tom wakes up. It's early morning. He picks up his mirror and texts Jackie as he gets dressed for the day, inviting her to hang out. He awaits a response as he heads out to the balcony and sees Comet looking out over the burning fields of fire and brimstone.

"Nice view isn't it?" Tom smiles.

"Eh," Comet shrugs, "you should see the view from the castle on Menwi."

"Well you're not wrong," Tom shrugs.

The two sit in silence for a bit, enjoying the view.

"What did you and Marco even get in a fight about last night?" Tom inquiries.

"It's a long story," Comet sighs.

"I got time," Tom smiles.

"Fine. I had... this dream. This dream where... I'm Star. I mean, go ahead and tell the others at this point, but I used to be Star. Toffee cursed me as a baby. Anyways, Marco said I should tell Moon the truth to get closure, but I didn't want to and... yeah."

"Ah," Tom replies, "that's rough. Well, if you need anything, just let my servants know. I'm gonna see if Jackie's busy."

Tom walks off, getting in his carriage and heading to Earth...

"Come on gurl!" Ponyhead pokes Janna with her horn.

"What time is it?" Janna asks, stretching and rising to be feet.

"Like eight I think," Ponyhead smiles, "come on! The best part of a slumber party is hanging out the day after!"

"Well," Janna smiles, "you're not wrong. Jackie, you awake?"

"Yeah I'm up," Jackie replies entering the room as she brushes her teeth.

"What do you wanna do?' Ponyhead asks.

Jackie checks her phone and replies, "Tom wants to hang out. I'm cool if you guys wanna tag along."

For a moment, Janna and Ponyhead feel a similar sense of being left out. Most everyone in their little circle is in a relationship, and happier in it too. Them though, they aren't.

"You get ready," Ponyhead forces a smile, "we'll gossip while we wait."

"Alright," Jackie smiles, "but not about me."

"Of course not," Janna forces a smile as well.

Jackie leaves the room.

"So," Ponyhead asks, "know any cute guys?"

"No," Janna sighs, "you?"

"No," Ponyhead sighs.

There's an awkward silence before Ponyhead asks, "any cute girls?"

"You into that?" Janna asks with a slightly shocked expression.

"A little," Ponyhead admits, "you?"

"Yeah," Janna shurgs, "I can go either way."

"So," Ponyhead inquires, "know any?"

Janna's face goes red. "I do know one," she looks away from some reason.

"Who?" Ponyhead inquires, beginning to suspect something.

Before Janna can answer, Jackie returns.

"You guys ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah," Janna rises to her feet, "let's roll."

"You never answered my question," Ponyhead reminds with a mischievous grin.

"I'll uhhh..." Janna hesitates, "tell you some other time."

The trio meet Tom at the burrito stand where they order breakfast. At first things are alright, but as the meal goes on, Janna and Ponyhead start to feel like third wheels in the situation.

"Wanna just leave these two alone?" Ponyhead asks.

"You know what?" Janna smiles, "sure. Let's go."

The two sneak off into the forest, eventually sitting by a river, finishing their meal.

"So," Ponyhead asks, "what do you even do in your free time?"

"Mostly tease Marco," Janna explains, "plan pranks. That sort of deal. Just sorta, live life."

"Gurl I do the same thing!" Ponyhead exclaims.

"Really?" Janna asks.

"Well, not tease Marco, but just enjoying life. Yeah."

"Cool. We really aren't so diffrent are we?"

"No, we're not."

"Do you think opposites attract?"

"Nah gurl. I don't think of love with labels. Love is just who makes you happy. It's two people who make eachother happy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Janna quickly replies, her face going red. Ponyhead blushes too, beginning to realize something, but not fully accepting the possibility.

The two sit in nervous silence for a bit. Janna scoots closer, and tosses a stone that bounces across the river, shattering the silence.

"How do you do that?" Ponyhead inquires.

"It's all in the wrist," Janna smiles, "gotta give it some spin."

"Like this?" Ponyhead asks as she throws her own from her mouth. It bounces three times and sinks.

"Exactly!" Janna exclaims, "you're good!"

"All in the neck" Ponyhead smiles.

Janna and Ponyhead go silent. Janna tries to think of something to say. She takes a deep breath, scoots closer, her face turning red and asks, "can... can I braid your air?"

"Sure," Ponyhead smiles, "but I wanna braid yours afterwards."

Janna begins to braid Ponyhead's hair. It feels like silk in her hands. Her face grows redder with each braid.

"What would you do..." Janna musters the confidence to speak, "if a human asked you out?"

Ponyhead really begins to consider a possibility. One she isn't sure on. Her face goes red as she replies, "I dunno. Depends on if they were cute."

"What makes a human cute?" Janna asks.

"Short, dark hair," Ponyhead explains, "fun loving, kind, a prankster maybe. Yknow? Why do you ask?"

Ponyhead turns around and sees Janna's face is now bright red. She realizes she just described Janna. She isn't sure what to say. She prepares to speak but...

Janna kisses her.

Ponyhead backs away, mostly from surpise.

"Sorry!" Janna burries her face in her arms, her face now red as a tomato, "it's just that... the cute girl was you and you basically described me so it seemed the right time to-"

"It's OK," Ponyhead reassures her, "I just caught off guard. I don't have a problem with..." Ponyhead's face goes red, "us. I mean, if you like me, I'm OK with... whatever this is."

"Can..." Janna's face is now even redder, but she looks at Ponyhead now, "can I hug you? Just sorta, hold you in my arms as we chill here?"

"Sure," Ponyhead smiles, floating into Janna's embrace. The two relax, listening to the calm flow of the river, and enjoying the newfound love they now share...

Meanwhile, on Mewni, Prime studies timeline after timeline, using his cross-dimensional vision to look for other versions of Comet, but only keeps finding Star. At first, he is confused, until he happens across another timeline where Star is a monster. That's when it clicks for him. If one Star can be a monster then...

It's then he vows to escape, and reveal the truth to Moon. No matter the consequences...


	47. Truth or Punishment

8 days until Moon's deadline.

Marco sits on his couch, looking at the photo of Comet, himself, and their freinds. He sighs, and sets the framed photo down on a table next to the couch.

"You miss her?" Baby asks, hovering next to him.

"Of course I do," Marco admits, stretching, "but it's not like there's much I can do about it. Besides, it's not like she's in danger. Well, not physical danger anyways."

"What's that mean?" Baby inquires.

"It's complicated," Marco sighs, "I just wish I could get her to admit the truth."

"Truth huh?" Baby smiles, "hmmm. Well, I do know one thing but... nah."

"What is it?" Marco demands rising to his feet.

"It's... no," Baby sighs, "I can't."

"Comet's a danger to herself and Toffee," Marco pleads, "please. I need to talk to her."

"I'll make a call," Baby smiles, "don't worry about it. I'll be right back."

Baby goes into Comet's room and turns on Comet's mirror.

"Mirror," she demands, "call Tom..."

Meanwhile, Comet sits in the guest room of Tom's castle. She holds the novel, and thinks about Marco. A tear runs down her face.

Tom knocks on her door. "Hey Comet," he greets, concern in her voice, "you OK?"

"I'm fine," Comet lies, her nightmare still in her thoughts, filling her with uncertainty and confusion, "what's up?"

"Jackie and I are watching a movie," Tom replies, "wanna join us?"

"Nah," Comet sighs, "I'll pass."

"Alright," Tom shrugs, "see ya later."

Tom goes to his living room where Jackie is tossing popcorn into her mouth.

"Where's Comet?" Jackie inquires.

"She's in her room," Tom sighs, "I just wish I could get her to talk to Marco. It's the only way she's gonna feel better."

"I know," Jackie replies, "they need to be able to be honest with eachother. Comet expessialy."

Tom's mirror rings with the call from Baby.

"It's Comet's mirror," Tom explains.

"Maybe it's Marco?" Jackie replies, "best answer."

Tom answers and is greeted by Baby.

"Hey Tom," Baby greets, "how's Comet?"

"Honestly," Tom sighs, "she seems kinda depressed. I wish she would just talk to Marco."

"I actually have an idea," Baby smiles, "you guys familiar with this?"

Baby holds up a blue cube.

"Truth or punishment," Tom replies, "what are you implying?"

"You get Marco and to play it," Baby explains, "and they work out their fight."

"I like it," Jackie interjects, "but how do we get Marco down here?"

"Leave that to me," Baby smiles, "he'll bring the cube. See ya."

Baby hangs up.

"Marco!" Baby calls, "I have great news!"

"What is it?" Marco asks walking upstairs.

"Comet wants to see you," Baby lies, "you need to get down there."

"I'm on it," Marco smiles as he opens a portal.

"Oh," Baby stops him, "you'll need this. Don't ask why. Just trust me. Give it to Tom."

Baby hands Marco the cube.

"Sure," Marco shrugs, "why not? See ya!"

Marco uses his scissors to head to Tom's living room, where Jackie greets him, "hey Marco. You got the cube?"

"Yeah," Marco replies, "here you go. Not really sure what it is but, here it is."

"Great," Tom smiles grabbing the cube, "I'll go get Comet."

Tom goes to speak to Comet. While he's gone, Jackie asks, "how you been?"

"I've been alright," Marco replies, "Comet though, not so much."

"What exactly happened?" Jackie inquires.

"So," Marco begins, "a few nights ago she had this nightmare..."

"Comet," Tom explains, "I need you to come out."

"I don't wanna," Comet replies.

"It's Marco," Tom replies, "he came to see you."

"I don't wanna talk to him," Comet sighs.

"Come on," Tom tries to think of something to say, "at least... say hi?"

"Fine," Comet sighs, "whatever."

Comet exits her room and begins towards the living room, still holding the novel. She looks away from Marco, but steals a glance. She wants to hug him, but stands her ground and says nothing.

Tom and Jackie exchange a look and nod in agreement silently. Tom pushes the button on the box, surrounding all of them in a metal prison.

"What did you do!?!" Marco demands.

"Calm down," Tom offers a reassuring smile, "This is just a game. Literally. See, it's called truth or punishment. Basically, you tell the truth. We thought it'd help you two work out the fight."

"You do realize you trapped us too right?" Jackie asks, "so, if you wanna tell me anything before we start..."

"Nah it's fine," Tom smiles, "come on. Let's start. The box should ask a question right about now."

"First question!" The box booms, "is your ex in this room?"

"Wow," Tom's eyes go wide, "strong start. OK. Well, yes technically. I did date Comet for like a day."

"Wait what?" Jackie asks.

"It was nothing," Tom explains, "I promise."

"This true Comet?" Jackie inquires.

"Well," Comet shrugs, "yeah technically, but we agreed to be just friends."

"OK then," Jackie sighs, "wish you guys told me though. Also, yes for me too. Marco and I dated for a bit."

"That's a yes for me," Marco explains.

"I have two exes in here," Comet glares at Marco.

"Wait," Marco asks, "are you breaking up with me?"

"One of you," the box growls, "is lieing! Are you afraid of the truth!?! Why don't you become what you fear?"

"No!" Tom yells, his eyes glowing red, "I've moved past my anger! Get out of my head!"

Jackie's legs suddenly give out. She is unable to walk. A look of fear stretches across her face as she looks at Comet in an accusation way.

Marco suddenly finds himself in royal Mewmen attire. A king. This catches Comet off guard, but not as much as what happens to her.

For just a moment, she is a Mewmen. She is Star. Star Butterfly.

"No!" Comet exclaims, "I'm a monster! Monsters don't get happy endings! I still love Marco, OK? Change me back! Change me back!"

The effects of the box reverse themselves.

"What was that?" Jackie asks.

"Screw it," Comet sighs, "go ahead and tell the others if they don't know, but I was cursed by Toffee as a baby. I used to be Star. Anyways what the hell is up that box?"

"Truth or punishment," Tom shrugs, "name of the game."

"Fair enough," Comet sighs, "but, Marco, you don't wanna be king someday?"

"King?" He asks, "no. No no no. I don't wanna leave Earth! I have a life there and so do you! Do you really wanna leave that behind? Also, are you gonna be OK?"

"I..." Comet trails off and hugs Marco, "let's just finish the game."

"Would you marry your current boyfriend or girlfriend in ten years?" The box demands.

"Sure," Tom smiles.

"Wow," Jackie replies, "that fast huh? I would."

"Yeah sure," Marco smiles.

"I dunno," Comet admits, "I mean, we are still fighting."

"One of you lied!" The box screams, "lieing is painful! Behold your greatest pain!"

The box projects one of Comet's memories. Her most painful memory. The day her monster parents died. It's raining, and hounds can be heard far away as Comet runs holding her wand.

"Fine I will!" Comet starts crying, "or I won't! Whatever you want me to say! Just stop please!"

"It was me!" Marco rushes over to Comet as she falls to her knees, "I won't marry her in ten years."

The projection stops.

"What?" Comet asks, "why?"

Marco hugs Comet, trying to comfort her.

"I care about you," he explains, "and I miss on Earth, but... I can't leave Earth. I can't be king."

"But..." Comet admits, "I... I need you Marco. Whenever I get out of hand, whenever I'm lost or afraid, you're there. I mean, after I met you, the night terrors mostly stopped, but between you and me, since I came here, I've had the nightmare again and again. Please, rule with me someday."

"I can't."

"Can we at least make it work?"

"We'll try."

Comet pulls Marco closer, blushing, "I love you Marco."

"I love you Comet," Marco wipes her tears away.

"Well this went well," Jackie smiles.

"Hold up," Tom reminds, "it always does three."

"Would you kill," the box asks, "your worst enemy?"

"No!" Everyone expect Comet exclaims in unison.

Comet however, hesitates, and sighs, "Moon and Toffee must die."

"One of you," the box growls, "is-"

"Sick of this game!" Comet roars as she leaps at the box and holds it in her hands, wrath in her eyes. She casts Hellish Obliteration on it from both hands, her powers returned in full, shattering the box.

"It's done," she sighs as the metal walls disappear, "Marco, let's go home."

"OK," Marco smiles opening a portal, "it's good to have you back Comet."

"It's to be back," Comet smiles as they approach the portal, "bye Tom. Bye Jackie."

The two return to Earth.

"Are we not gonna talk that third question?" Jackie asks.

"Well it's easy," Tom replies, "she either won't kill Moon or she won't kill Toffee. Maybe both. Problem is...

We don't know which."


	48. Hellhounds

7 days until Moon's deadline.

"Comet let's go!" Marco exclaims up the stairs.

"Coming!" Comet calls back, deciding to put her white hair into pig tails for fun, "just let me say bye to Ash!"

Comet approaches the black puppy resting in a dog bed next to her bed. "Bye lil' fella," she smiles scratching the dog's stomach. It licks her face and wags its tail.

Afterwards, she begins down the stairs, and sees Baby.

"Hey Baby," she greets.

"Hey Comet," Baby smiles, "where you headed?"

"Oh," Comet smiles, "Marco and I are going out to make up for lost time. You can hold down the fort right?"

"Sure," Baby smiles, "I, Janna, and Ponyhead were gonna watch the movie adaption of, 'The Dark Princess.'"

"I'm still reading that!" Comet exclaims, "no spoilers!"

"Not even that when given the chance the princess doesn't kill-"

"None!"

"OK OK. You have fun Comet," Baby smiles.

"I will," Comet replies, "see ya Baby!"

With that, Comet and Marco leave. Baby goes to make the popcorn as Ponyhead and Janna start down the street to Marco's house.

"You read the book?" Ponyhead asks as they walk down the street and the leaves begin to turn yellow, orange, and red as Fall rolls in, giving the air a certain coldness and an odd sense of dread. As if something horrible is looming over them, unavoidable, ever growing closer, but none of them know what it is...

None of them about Moon's deadline.

"Yeah," Janna replies, "I skimmed it. Only read it because I wanted something to do while enjoying the night air. You?"

"Nah," Ponyhead admits, "to lazy."

"Well," Janna smiles, "you're in for a real treat. There's this huge plot twist later on that'll blow your mind."

"What is it?" Ponyhead asks eagerly.

"I can't spoil it," Janna chuckles, "you'll see."

"Now you gotta tell me gurl!" Ponyhead exclaims.

"I'll give you a hint," Janna smirks, "the princess doesn't die. Anyways, here we are."

Janna knocks on the front door, prompting Ash to wake up and bark uncontrollably at the mysterious knocking. Baby answers the door and greets her friends, "hey guys! Come on in!"

"Where's Comet and Marco?" Ponyhead asks, "yo Comet! You here gurl?"

"They're out on a date," Baby explains, "come on, I made popcorn."

Janna and Baby enter and the trio start the film. Baby wolfs down bag after bag of popcorn as Janna and Ponyhead share a bag, Janna handing popcorn to Ponyhead as they cuddle wrapped up in a blanket.

The scene on the screen is one of the princess standing before her foe. She finally has the chance to strike them down. She prepares a dark spell...

Then the screen goes out.

"Uhhhhh..." Baby asks, "is this part of the movie?"

Janna gets up and replies, "I'll give it a look."

Janna looks behind the TV, and finds the cords have been chewed by something. Something that's still gnawing on them. A small creataure with black and red fur.

"Ash?" Janna asks.

The small hellhound turns around, growling, its eyes glowing red, and lunges at Janna, stealing and eating her hat.

"What in the world?" Ponyhead and Baby go into the air, seeing the dog in its odd savage state as it dashes into the kitchen and eats every scrap of food it can find.

It then proceeds to take Baby's popcorn, now growing in size, and dashes out the door.

"The salesperson didn't say ANY thing about this, "I specify asked for the runt of the litter. Why is it growing so fast?"

"I'm calling Tom," Baby replies, "just hold on."

Baby heads upstairs and used Comet's mirror. Tom answers.

"Hey Baby," he greets, "what's the issue?"

"OK," Baby explains, "so, Comet's hellhound, Ash, was supposed to be the ring of the litter. We're watching a movie, and it starts growing really fast and eating everything then dashes out the door with its eyes glowing red."

"Oh," Tom replies, "OK. Do not panic. See, when Hellhounds start to get older, they grow in one intense burst. What happens is they seek out their alpha, and try to make the alpha proud. It's a bit of separation anxiety. A hellhound without its master during this can be extremely dangerous. If it's the runt of the litter, consider yourself lucky because it'll probably come out to be the size of a human dog. Bigger hellhounds can be the size of a car. Look, we need to bring Ash to Comet. I'll find Comet, you guys stop Ash."

"Short version?" Baby asks.

"It's gonna grow big and angry until it finds Comet," Tom sighs, "stick to the plan."

"We're on it," Baby replies.

"Good. I'm on my way."

Tom hangs up. Baby flies back downstairs and explains, "OK. So, this is just a growing spurt. What we need to do is contain Ash until Tom can find Comet."

"Well then we better move!" Janna exclaims, "come on guys!"

The trio dash down the street, following the smell of smoke and trail of embers that Ash has left behind...

Tom arrives on Earth. He's downtown when he exits the black carriage, and shivers in the cold Autumn air, not dressed for the cold. He summons a flame in his hand to warm himself, and tries to think. Where would Marco and Comet be?

He decides to call Comet. He takes out his mirror and makes the call...

Meanwhile, Marco and Comet are walking down the street downtown, heading to the movie theater.

"Hey Marco?" Comet asks, realizing her phone is ringing, but not caring. She grips Marco's hand, just happy to be with him again.

"Yeah?" Marco asks.

"You really don't wanna be king someday?" Comet asks.

"No," Marco admits with a sigh, "why can't you stay on Earth? I mean, Toffee is immortal or something, isn't he?"

"I wanna be queen," Comet explains, "or at least have the option someday. I don't wanna rule without you. Why can't you rule?"

"I mean," Marco sighs, "if we could rule from Earth, fine, whatever, but we can't Comet."

"We'll make it work. We can-"

"Stop. OK? Look. That's years away, but I want you to know, that a day will come, and it'll be the throne, or me. Whatever you choose, I'll respect."

"Fine, but just know..."

Comet hugs Marco.

"I love you Marco," Comet holds Marco tightly in his arms.

"I love you too," Marco hugs Comet back, "come on. We're gonna miss the movie."

The two continue towards the theater, Comet wants to talk about the subject, but Marco's frustrated expression indicates to her that doing so is a bad idea, so she stays quiet for now.

Meanwhile, Baby and the others find Ash raiding a hot dog cart. Now the size of a small golden retriever. It knocks over the cart and wolfs down the got dogs, its savage red glow in its eyes.

"What do we do?" Janna asks.

"OK," Ponyhead explains, "here's what I'm thinking. I distract it by flying around and taunting it, and you two find some way to take it out."

"We can't hurt it!" Janna exclaims, "that's Comet's dog! It's helping her get over her phobia of dogs! Besides, Comet would kill us!"

"Fine," Ponyhead sighs, "we'll just distract it. Come on."

Ponyhead soars in front of Ash, getting the hound's attention. It roars and breaths fire as it chases after her. She begins to retreat back to the others.

"Now what?" Baby asks.

"We keep running until Tom calls or we find Comet," Ponyhead replies, "come on!"

The trio flee as the hellhound, with fire spewing from its mouth chases after them with wrath in its glowing eyes...

Meanwhile, Tom spots Comet and Marco entering the theater. Holding hands and talking about the movie. "Comet!" He exclaims.

Comet and Marco turn around, shocked to see Tom.

"Tom?" Comet asks, "what are you doing here?"

"It's..." Tom catches his breath from running around, "Ash... he's... in a feral state and only his master can calm him."

"Feral?" Comet asks, "you mean like, snarling, attacking everything in sight?"

"Pretty much," Tom shrugs, "I mean, he won't attack you but-"

Comet begins to hyperventilate and panic as she remembers fighting that hellhound with Marco when she first came to Earth. The thought of facing a feral hellhound disturbs her to no end.

"You see," her voice shakes, "I have a solution."

Comet's hands shake as she holds her scissors and explains, "and it's to get far away from that thing!"

"Comet wait!" Tom exclaims, "it won't hurt you! I swear!"

"I can't," Comet starts crying, "I just can't OK? I can't. I can't..."

"Yes you can," Marco grabs Comet's hands and looks into her eyes, "we're both here for you."

Comet takes a deep breath and puts away her scissors.

"OK," she takes deep breaths to calm down, "OK. Let's go."

The trio go to face the hellhound.

Meanwhile, Janna, Baby, and Ponyhead are still distracting the beast. The beat suddenly lets out a massive roar and tackles Ponyhead before leaping with its massive maw as Ponyhead lies dazed on the ground from the strike. Quickly, Janna blocks the way, but Ash doesn't stop and prepares to bit Janna...

Comet arrives.

"Ash!" Her voice shakes with fear. Tom puts his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Marco grabs her hand. She collects herself and calls again. "Ash!" She calls, "come here! Come to Comet!"

The red glowing slowly begins to fade, but Ash still growls as the beast approaches, now about the size of a Chocolate Labrador.

Comet shakes as the hound approaches. She closes her eyes as Marco summons his monster arm and the hound sniffs Comet's face before suddenly stopping. It's eyes return to normal and it jumps her and licks her face.

Comet pushes the dog off, laughing...

Her fear is finally gone.

Janna helps Ponyhead up.

"You OK?" She asks.

"Yeah," Ponyhead replies, "did you really leap in the way of that hellhound for me?"

"I care about you OK?" Janna admits, her face going red, "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Eh," Ponyhead kisses Janna's cheek, "I'd have done the same. Come on. Let's go finish that movie. You coming Baby?"

"Yeah," Baby smiles, "on my way. Hey Comet, you OK?"

"Yeah," Comet replies, "I'm good."

Comet looks up at the sky with a smile. She thinks, if only for a moment, that everything is gonna be OK...

...

However, she doesn't know about Heinous.

"Finally," Heinous smiles, "it's done."

She admires her new school with a malicious grin. Lekmet bleats at her.

"Ah yes," she chuckles, "don't worry. I can pick her friends off one by one. Starting with a certain princess that eluded my grasp for so many years."

Heinous takes a photo of Comet and her friends from her pocket.

"I'm coming for you," she laughs, "Ponyhead..."

Also, coming soon, bio for Hellhounds.


	49. Hellhounds Bio

A bio for Hellhounds. If you use my version of Hellhounds, credit me.

Life Cycle: Hellhounds start out as a pup. They remain small for a few months or years before entering a stage of short, rapid growth which only ends when they feel that their alpha is satisfied. If the alpha of a pack enters this phase, it will grow until it is larger than all other Hellhounds in the pack. After this, the Hellhound will show extreme loyalty to their master, be it the alpha of a pack, or the one who owns it. A Hellhound can grow from the size of a large truck, or be as small as a medium human dog after this phase ends. Hellhounds do not die of old age, but will pass with their master/alpha, to reunite with them in the afterlife. That is how loyal they are.

Breeding: Due to their immortality, Hellhounds only need to breed rarely in the wild. They only breed when the Blood Moon is out, when it foretells that a couple that has true love. This is not to be confused with the rumors that the Blood Moon forces love. This is but a rumor. It has been debunked time and time again. A litter of Hellhounds can have anywhere from 4 to 8 pups on average, but incidents of there being 9 have been reported.

Powers: Hellhounds are strong, fast, agile, and intelligent. They can breath fire and bite through steel. They can follow surprisingly detailed orders when properly trained. An angry Hellhound can take out an entire city block if left unchecked, because of this, leaving a Hellhound unattended when it nears it's growing phase is illegal in the Underworld and punishable by fine of upwards of 2000 diamonds. (Yes the same diamonds fairies take.)

Appearance: Aside from their size, Hellhounds have a red tongue, eyes that are usually black or dark brown, but can also be hot colors. (Red, orange, yellow etc.) All Hellhounds can make their eyes glow red, and their fur is mainly black with some red streaks. Although sightings of pure red Hellhounds have been reported. They have nails, but their nails are short and can't be used offensively.

Domestication: To domesticate a Hellhound, it must either be breed in captivity, or one must defeat it's alpha and replace it. A Hellhound will not abandon a human, mewmen, monster etc., even if they are defeated by someone else. They seem more loyal to humanoids than other Hellhounds.

Tom hands Comet the notes. 

"This everything else I should know?" Comet asks.

"Yeah," Tom replies, "everything I know about Hellhounds. How was the movie?"

"Pretty good," Comet smiles.

"Eh," Marco shrugs as the friends exit the theater, "the book was better. Anyways, next time we're dealing with something like a Hellhound, actually tell us what we're dealing with."

"Yeah sure," Tom chuckles, "you guys wanna go grab some tacos?"

"Sure," Comet smiles, "let's go. Come on Ash!"

The trio head to the taco stand, the large dog in tow, not knowing that in seven days...

Moon's deadline arrives.


	50. The Last Member

Five days until Moon's deadline.

"Whelp," Henious smiles, "it's time. Lekmet, will you be able to land a hand?"

Lekmet bleats in approval.

"Excellent," Henious smiles, "let's send them in."

Guards open portals and go to Earth...

"So how's your kingdom?" Kelly asks as Kelly, Ponyhead, Jackie, Baby, and Janna walk to the taco stand downtown.

"Oh," Ponyhead replies, "it's going good. My dad's still working with Toffee, trying to track down Lekmet, since he's the only one left besides Moon."

"What even happens if we do beat the High Commission?" Jackie asks, "I mean, Toffee rules Mewni, that's obvious, but what happens to the High Commission? They're immortal. If we just keep them emprisoned, they may break out. Then there's Comet wanting to kill Moon or Toffee..."

"Or?" Janna asks.

"Oh," Jackie replies, "yeah. You familiar with truth or punishment? Well, the last question the box asked was if she would kill her worst enemy. She said Moon and Toffee must die but... she lied."

"It's Moon," Baby interjects, "I don't see her killing Toffee."

"Fair point," Kelly replies, "but keep in mind, Moon is her mom and Toffee is why she's a monster. My bet's on Toffee"

"Either way," Janna replies, "we can't let her."

"Right," Ponyhead replies, "I mean, she's doing better, expessialy if she's backing out on killing one of them, but that doesn't mean she doesn't plan to kill the other. We have to keep an eye on that."

"It'll be fine," Kelly smiles, "after all, it's not like we're on a timer for any of this."

A portal opens, and guards rush out, grabbing Ponyhead while the others are caught off guard and knocking them to the ground. Heinous emerges with a chuckle as the others get back to their feet.

"Moon sends her regards," she explains, "now, if you'll excuse me, I must see to Ponyhead's rehabilitation."

Heinous and her guards leave. The others get up.

"Crap we gotta go after her!" Kelly exclaims drawing a knife she carries on her at all times.

"Hold on," Baby grabs her shoulder as she begins towards the portal, "Moon might be there. We can't just go rushing-"

"Janna just did," Jackie explains.

"Dang it," Baby sighs, "we don't have time to call the others. Let's go!"

The others go through the portal...

Heinous smirks as Ponyhead is thrown into her new office. Lekmet stands begins Henious, silently watching the scene play out.

"Hello Ponyhead," Heinous rises to her feet, "it's been quite some time. All those years I've spent chasing you down. It's finally going to pay off."

"As if," Ponyhead laughs, "gurl, the others are going to come to help me."

"I'm counting on it," Heinous explains, "Lekmet here will be taking care of them. As for you..."

Heinous snaps her fingers and two guards grab Ponyhead."

"Take her to the rehabilitated," she smiles.

"This isn't over," Ponyhead glares, "we're going to stop you! We're going to find a way to stop this without bloodshed!"

The guards take her away. Lekmet glares at Heinous.

"What?" She asks, "You may not like it, but we had a deal. You let me run this place, I help you. That's all. Although, you never said why you wanted Comet alive. Is there a reason?"

Lekmet nods.

"Something you know about her?" Heinous asks.

Another nod.

"To bad you can't just tell me what it is," she sighs.

Lekmet bleats, as close to a sigh as he can get. He knows about Comet being Star. He's known since the ballard, put the pieces together while studying the incident, but without Rhombulus, no one could hear him. No one could hear him as he spoke the truth...

He decides to play along until he can get Rhombulus and have him translate.

Meanwhile, the others arrive, triggering an alarm. Lekmet goes after them...

"Ponyhead!" Janna yells, dashing off, "where are you?"

"Let me go you stupid automatrons!" Ponyhead's voice echo from down the hall as she struggles to escape.

"Janna wait up!" Kelly yells as the others chase after her.

Janna slams into one of the two guards, allowing Ponyhead to stab the other with her horn as the others catch up.

"OK," Baby explains, "we got her. Let's go get Comet before-"

Lekmet bleats at the sight of his foes, realizing Comet isn't there. His hands glow with a magical light.

"Guys," Jackie asks, "is that-"

"Lekmet," Ponyhead replies, "of the High Commission. You guys go find Heinous, let me stall him."

"He'll kill you!" Janna exclaims, "I can't just leave you here!"

"You saved my life when Ash went crazy," Ponyhead sighs, "please, let me make it right."

"Be careful," Janna hugs Ponyhead.

"I will," Ponyhead smiles, "now go."

The others go to capture Heinous as Ponyhead turns towards Lekmet. "let's get this over with," Ponyhead sighs, "look, it's nothing personal, but I have to stop you. You know how it is."

Lekmet bleats in acknowledgement and fires a golden beam at Ponyhead. Ponyhead ducks under it and charges at the old goat who fires another beam in an attempt to stop her. However, Ponyhead is to fast for Lekmet to hit, and slams into him, bashing him into a wall and knocking him out. She opens a portal and grabs his robe by her teeth and takes him to a cell on Mewni...

The others reach Heinous's office.

"It's over Heinous," Baby glares, "you lose."

"Heh," Heinous chuckles, "you may beat me now, but in five days-"

Janna swipes Kelly's knife and put it to Heinous's throat.

"You listen carefully," she demands, "you picked the wrong side. You ever mess with Ponyhead, or any of us again, and you will suffer."

"Janna chill!" Jackie pulls her back, "she's not worth it!"

"You're right," Janna sighs, "it's just... she messed with Ponyhead."

"It's OK," Baby reassures her, "it's over now."

"I'll take it from here," Kelly smiles, "you guys head home."

"See ya Kelly," Baby smiles, "can we get a portal though?"

Kelly opens a portal and the others go home where they meet up with Ponyhead.

"It go well?" Ponyhead asks.

"Yeah," Janna smiles, "but, what was that about five days?"

"Probably just the desperate lie of a woman who's been caught," Baby smiles, "now, about getting tacos..."

"You've done well Kelly," Toffee smiles.

"Yeah," Buff Frog smiles, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Kelly smiles, "but I wanna ask, is anything happening in five days?"

Toffee falls silent, thinking about what to say, before sighing, "I'll explain in four days, OK? Just... don't tell Comet for now."

"OK,' Kelly replies, "see you in four."

Kelly opens a portal and leaves.

"Do we have a plan?" Buff Frog asks.

Toffee thinks about Comet and sighs, remembering Hekapoo's offer.

"I have one," he sighs, "but I'll tell you about it later. For no,w make sure the army is ready."

"You got it," Buff Frog replies, leaving.

Toffee grips his wand, sighing.

"If I must," he sighs, "for you, and all monsters, I will die. Maybe then you will forgive me."

He starts crying and continues, "maybe then I can have my daughter back..."


	51. Planning for the Deadline

Moon's deadline is tomorrow.

"Toffee," Buff Frog explains, "we need to talk."

Toffee sighs, thinking about tomorrow. He can't beat Moon blind, and it's gonna be a week before he gets any amount of sight back. He considers just taking Hekapoo's and Rhombulus's offer, but Comet wouldn't like it. That's for sure. "What is it?" Toffee asks.

"Well," Buff Frog explains, "I'm worried about my tadpoles. If we don't beat Moon or accept her offer they may get hurt."

"Agreed," Toffee gets up, "but... should we just accept her offer? I mean, she's gonna go strait for the others and..."

Toffee trails off.

"What's wrong?" Buff Frog asks.

"A little while ago," Toffee explains, "Hekapoo and Rhombulus put the pieces together and made me an offer."

"What was it?"

"Well, you see..."

"So what's the plan?" Rhombulus asks.

"Well," Hekapoo shrugs, the two sitting side by side at the shared wall between their cells, "we don't have a lot of options. If we do get out, first thing we do is find Comet. Then, we tell Moon the truth. From there, we see how she takes it. If things go well, we execute Toffee, let Comet rule Mewni, let Comet into the High Commission, and that's it. However, there's still Comet's reaction. If she doesn't take it well we may have to kill them both."

"What if Moon doesn't like it?" Rhombulus asks, "kill her, execute Toffee and call a truce with Comet?"

"If we can," Hekapoo replies, "but first we gotta get out of here."

"Any ideas?" Rhombulus asks.

"Nah," Hekapoo sighs, stretching and standing up, "you?"

"I got nothing," Rhombulus sighs.

"Oh well," Hekapoo shrugs, "I'm sure that if we can think of something if we put our heads together."

"Do we count?" Rhombulus's left hand asks.

"Of course," Hekapoo chuckles.

"So," Rhombulus gets up, "let's review what we know about this place..."

"That's..." Buff Frog sits down, "quite an offer."

"It is," Toffee admits, "I... I think I'm gonna take it."

"It's suicide!" Buff Frog exclaims, "they'll kill you!"

"After all I've done to Comet," Toffee sighs, "it's the best choice."

"No it's not," Buff Frog replies, "listien to me. Star, Comet, whatever she's calling herself, you need to be there for her. At least see how Moon takes the news first."

"I suppose that's a good plan," Toffee shrugs, "so about your tadpoles, what are we gonna do?"

"Tadpoles?" A voice asks, "what do the tadpoles have to do with this? What's going on?"

Toffee and Buff Frog turn around, and see Kelly with a portal closing behind her. "It's been four days," Kelly reminds, "get me up to speed."

"OK," Toffee explains, "here's the deal. A few weeks ago, Moon attacked, took the spell book, and told me if I couldn't bring her Star, alive, tomorrow, she would destroy Mewni and me."

"But Comet's Star," Kelly replies.

"Exactly," Toffee continues, "which is why I haven't told her yet. My current plan is to have Comet come here, talk to Moon, see how she reacts, and if she doesn't like it, have Buff Frog take Comet back to Earth."

"We have the entire High Commission captured," Kelly replies, "isn't there another way? I mean, maybe we can take Moon."

"There is one other way," Toffee sighs, "an offer from Rhombulus and Hekapoo. I surrender myself for execution, and they let Comet rule Mewni peacefully. My life for her life. Also, if Moon doesn't like it, they handle her too."

"That's..." Kelly thinks for a moment, "not a bad offer."

"I know," Toffee replies, "but don't tell any of the others. If Comet finds out about this, she'll rush into battle against Moon, intending to kill us both."

"About that," Kelly explains, "she was playing truth or punishment and we know she'll spare one of you, if not both. We're not sure which."

"Well," Toffee smiles, "that makes things a bit better. Kelly, we need you to do one more thing."

"What is it?" Kelly asks.

"My tadpoles," Buff Frog replies, "I want you to take them with you. Keep them safe."

"I can handle that," Kelly smiles.

"Good," Buff Frog replies, "tadpoles! Get ready to leave! You're going with Kelly for a day or two!"

The tadpoles, now with legs, all enter the room, looking up at Kelly innocently, unaware of what is to come tomorrow.

"Come on little ones," Kelly smiles, "we'll stop by the ice cream dimension before going home."

"Farewell Kelly, Buff Frog smiles.

"They're in good hands," Kelly smiles back, "see you soon."

Kelly opens a portal and leaves.

"Prepare the army," Toffee demands, "we have to be ready..."

"I think this could work," Hekapoo smiles.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," Rhombulus replies, "will they even fall for it?"

"How's your acting?" Hekapoo asks.

"It's alright," Rhombulus replies.

"Then it'll go fine," Hekapoo smiles.

"Then it's settled," Rhombulus smiles, "we break out tomorrow."

"Then we go through with our plan," Hekapoo smiles.

"Don't forget about the ice cream dimension," Rhombulus reminds.

"Of course," Hekapoo laughs, "you're so sweet, you know that?"

"Like ice cream!" Rhombulus completely misses the hint.

"Yeah," Hekapoo laughs again, "like ice cream..."

"River," Moon grabs her armor, "are you ready?"

"Moon," River pleads, "this I crazy. We can't beat them, especially on their home turf. You can't do this."

"You gonna stop me?" Moon demands, her face glowing green.

"I..." River sighs, "well, if there's no other way..."

"Trust me," Moon sighs, "there isn't. Tomorrow Toffee will die, and we reclaim our kingdom..."


	52. The Deadline

Part One: Last Preparations

Moon's deadline is today.

It's a beautiful day on Earth. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like this, Comet...

Is thinking about becoming queen.

"Hey Comet," Marco greets, stepping onto the balcony beside her, "how you doing?"

"Just thinking," Comet explains distantly, remembering all she's been through with Marco. The Blood Moon Ball, being overthrown, coming back to Earth with him from the Underworld. She wants to rule, but wants him to rule with him. In her hand, she holds the book they've been reading. 

"It about Mewni?" Marco asks.

"Yeah," Comet admits, "I wanna rule, so bad, but... I really want you to rule with me. Is that really so much to ask?"

"I mean," Marco shrugs, "I guess? If I could rule from Earth or something, then sure, we'd rule side by side as partners, but that's not how it is sadly. Let's just cross that bridge later, OK?"

"Fine," Comet sighs, "but we'll have to eventually."

"I know," Marco admits, "but for now..."

Marco grabs Comet's hand and smiles, "why don't we read a bit more of that book?"

"Sure," Comet smiles back, handing it to him, "where were we?"

"Right here," Marco opens the book and begins reading, "the day had come. The one who had raised the princess, the immortal man who had taken the throne for her until she was ready for it, had to accept the offer of his enemies to save the princess..."

The tadpoles sleep peacefully in the bed in Ponyhead's bedroom, borrowing her bed for a nap as Kelly quietly closes the door.

"Thanks for your help Ponyhead," Kelly smiles as she unsheathes her blade.

"No problem," Ponyhead replies, "anything for a friend like you, but, where are you going?"

"It's..." Kelly sighs, "complicated. Tell Tad I'm sorry if I don't make it for our date tomorrow."

"Whoa gurl," Ponyhead's face becomes one of concern, "how serious is this?"

"It's..." Kelly sweats nervously, "uhhhh..."

"OK," Ponyhead demands, "what's really going on?"

"I can't really tell you the details," Kelly sighs, "I don't think Toffee would like that."

"Toffee?" Ponyhead asks, "what?"

"Dang it," Kelly mutters, realizing her mistake.

"OK," Ponyhead sighs, "'normally I'd let this slide normally, but now I'm worried gurl. Tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

"Won't tell a soul?"

"I would never betray a friend."

"OK OK. Here's the deal. Moon set a deadline for Toffee. Bring her Star, or die. He's planning to make a deal with Hekapoo and Rhombulus if things go bad, but if not, he's gonna strike a deal with Moon, depending on if she believes him about Comet."

"Why are you going?"

"I'm worried about Buff Frog. He's my best friend, and he has to be there for his tadpoles. I have to go, just in case Moon freaks out."

"Does Comet know?'

"Just you, me, Buff Frog, and Toffee."

"I think you should tell the others. Toffee is blind. You three can't take Moon!"

"I can't do that. This is already out of hand. I can't have it escalate even more."

"We're your friends Kelly. We can help. Toffee, Buff Frog, you, we're all on the same side. We're all friends here. We're Comet's family."

"Family?" Kelly asks, trying not to think of her own.

"That begs the question," Ponyhead continues, "what's your family like?"

"I..." Kelly hesitates.

"Are you OK?" Ponyhead asks.

"Let's just say I hate Moon too," Kelly sighs opening a portal, "I'm off to Mewni. I'll tell you about it some other time."

"Hold up!" Ponyhead exclaims, but Kelly is long gone...

"Today's the day," Buff Frog guides Toffee to the balcony, his eyes still useless due to Comet's curse.

"Yeah," Toffee grips his wand, "can we really beat her? Maybe we should just release Hekapoo and Rhombulus and accept their offer?"

"Toffee," Buff Frog sighs, "if you do, you- watch out for that pillar, anyways, you will die. They will kill you. You're the king of monsters, of Mewni, and Comet the princess. Even if things work out OK, do you really think Comet will be able to rule? It almost killed her last time, and if she goes dark again, we may not be able to get her back."

"I know," Toffee sighs, "but... I feel like I've already lost her. I've failed her as a father Buff Frog, she wants to kill me. I mean, actually murder me by her own hands."

"I know," Buff Frog sighs, "it's hard. I know it is. I have children too, but, trust me, it's gonna be OK. Us monsters gotta stick together. I can give the army a speech in your place if you prefer."

"No," the duo stop right before stepping out on the balcony, "you're right, Hekapoo and Rhombulus are a last resort. I want you to make sure they're not trying anything, and call Comet. We need her to be here when Moon arrives."

"What do I say to get here to come alone without her trying to kill you?" Buff Frog asks, "I mean, that's gonna be tricky."

"Tell her a lie," Toffee replies, "something like I'm giving up the throne, but I want to discuss details with her to make sure she's ready." 

"Got it," Buff Frog takes out his mirror, "I'll make the call."

Buff Frog tries to find the words to call Comet as he walks downstairs towards the dungeon. Kelly appears from a portal and smiles at him. He waves back ad the two silently walk towards the dungeon with an unspoken understanding between them as they try not to think about Moon's imminent arrival...

"You sure about this?" Hekapoo asks, "I mean, have you ever actually been sick?"

"Well," Rhombulus replies, "my left hand got a brain-freeze once. Does that count?"

"No," Hekapoo laughs, "but that's hilarious. So yeah, ice cream dimension?"

"Yeah," Rhombulus replies, "don't melt it though."

"Rhombulus?" Hekapoo turns away from him, "can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?" Rhombulus asks.

"I think I have a crush on someone," Hekapoo explains, "but he's really clueless. How do I tell him?"

"I'm in a similar situation," Rhombulus admits, "but she's out of my league, so I've just sorta ignored it. My advice, just say it. Don't bail on love. Love is who makes you happy. You deserve someone who makes you happy Hekapoo. I know you do."

Rhombulus sits down, sighing, "you deserve someone who would've broken you out weeks ago."

"What?" Hekapoo turns around.

"This plan is so simple, anyone else, especially with you helping would've figured it out weeks ago. I've always been stupid. Always the dumb one sent to sit in the corner. Heck, if you were left on your own, you'd be outta here already. I'm sorry I'm so stupid..."

Rhombulus starts crying. Hekapoo rushes towards him, her only desire to hug and tell him everything's gonna be OK. To hold him in her arms and reassure him of his worth.

"Don't say that!" Hekapoo exclaims, "you're not stupid! You're naive, yeah, sure, but that what makes you, you! You're so caring, so loving. You're funny and charming and so much more! That's why I-"

Hekapoo catches herself and stops.

"You what?" Rhombulus asks.

"I'll..." Hekapoo turns away again and steps back, "I'll tell you in the ice cream dimension. Stick to the plan, OK?"

"For you," Rhombulus smiles, "sure, and... Hekapoo?"

"Yeah?" Hekapoo turns back around.

"Thanks for talking to me," Rhombulus smiles, "I needed that."

"Anytime," Hekapoo smiles back.

Rhombulus prepares to go through with the plan as Hekapoo sighs, trying to muster the courage to say what she wants to say...

"And thus," Marco finishes a chapter as Comet cuddles him, resting peacefully next to him. While she leans on Marco, Marco cuddles her, creating a mutual, unspoken bond of equal support for each other. They both need the other to help them though these trying times. "the king accepted the offer, and turned himself over to his foes, knowing fully his fate..."

"That's really tragic," Comet comments, "keep going."

"Alright," Marco smiles, "next section is called: Part Five: The Princess's True Desire. Let's see... The air was cold, and the sky dark, as everyone received the grim news of the king's fate..."

Comet's mirror rings with a call from Buff Frog.

"I should take this," Comet explains, "be back in just a second."

"Take your time," Marco smiles, "I'll be here."

Comet goes out to the balcony and answers.

"Hello Comet!" Buff Frog exclaims, "how are you?"

"This about Toffee?" Comet demands, "come on, I'm not stupid."

"Alright alright," Buff Frog maintains a kind tone, "I see you're busy, so I'll keep it brief. Toffee wants to speak to you about giving you Mewni. He wants to discuss the details face to face."

"On my way!" Comet exclaims, "Marco! I'm going out! I'll be back!"

"You're not planning on pulling a coup or something are you?" Marco chuckles, half joking, half concerned.

"Nah!" Comet calls back, "I'll be back!"

Comet opens a portal and heads to Mewni...

"You distract her until Moon arrives," Buff Frog orders Kelly as he hangs up.

"Me?" Kelly asks, "why me?"

"I gotta check up on the High Commission," Buff Frog replies, "or you can and I handle Comet, but aren't you a friend of hers? You don't wanna do it?"

"In truth," Kelly admits, "I've been thinking a lot lately about why I originally joined the rebellion. While Comet gave me the courage to do so, I had another reason. Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Buff Frog smiles, "what happened?"

"My parents..." Kelly sighs, "were drafted into Moon's army, and killed during The Hunt."

"I'm so sorry," Buff Frog apologizes, "that had to be hard."

"I don't wanna face Moon if I don't have to," Kelly elaborates, "so, I'll check on the High Commission, you handle Comet."

"Got it," Buff Frog replies, "and, Kelly?"

"Yeah?" Kelly asks.

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks dad."

"What?"

Kelly freezes up, realizing her mistake.

"Oh boy!" she avoids the subject, "look at the time! Better go check on them!"

"Kelly hold up!" Buff Frog exclaims, but Kelly doesn't listen and heads to the dungeon. Buff Frog sighs, and decides to address the situation later...

Comet arrives in the throne room, where Toffee sits, awaiting her arrival, having already addressed the army.

"That you Comet?" Toffee asks, hearing the portal close.

"It's her," Buff Frog replies, entering the room.,

"OK," Comet demands, "what are your terms?"

"Well..." Toffee sighs, "there's a lot I have to explain Comet, but first, have you eaten?"

Comet is shocked by this question, and replies, hiding this, "what do you care?"

"I raised you," Toffee replies, "how could I not care? Buff Frog, have a late lunch prepared for her. We will talk after you eat."

"Well," Comet shrugs, "fine I guess, but I'm gonna invite some friends to join."

"I can't allow that," Toffee quickly comes up with a fake reason, "the circumstances are very confidential. We must discuss them alone, but you can inform them of everything afterwards."

"Fine," Comet sighs, "see ya later."

Comet goes towards the dining hall.

"Before I go," Buff Frog asks, "is this stalling or actual concern?"

"Both," Toffee admits, "I'll talk to Moon alone, and act accordingly. Go order the chefs to cook."

"Sure thing Toffee," Buff Frog smiles, "but be careful, she's dangerous."

"I know," Toffee smiles, "but so is my daughter. I'm used to it."

"Well you're not wrong," Buff Frog chuckles as he leaves the room.

Toffee sighs, knowing that no matter how this plays out...

He loses Comet.

Moon opens the portal, the spell-book in her hand, mad grin on her face as her cheeks glow green.

"Moon," River pleads, "please reconsider. We know Star is alive, but if you try to take her by force, Toffee may try something."

River is lying, and he knows it, but at this point he's just trying to prevent his wife from killing his best friend.

"You gonna stop me?" Moon glares.

River sighs, thinking about baby Star, his daughter, who he knows is alive. He takes a deep breath, and decides getting her back is priority.

"No," River sighs, "let's go."

The duo head to Mewni, River with hope, but remorse for what he's about to let his wife do, and Moon with wrath and malice in her heart. She's going, not even expecting Star to be there, and expecting instead to finish he genocide...

End of part one.

Part Two: Fallen Star, Crashing Comet

Ponyhead opens a group chat with Marco, Tom, and Baby. Tom answers first, seeing the tile of the group chat is, "Anyone Seen Comet?"

"Something happen?" Tom asks.

Jackie looks over Tom's shoulder and asks, "what'd she do this time?"

"I dunno," Tom shrugs, "that's what I'm finding out."

"She just left to run an errand," Marco puts into the chat, "she's fine."

"I was just talking to Kelly," Ponyhead explains, "and I think something's going on on Mewni."

"Mewni?" Baby asks, "ugh, dang it! What's she trying to pull?"

"Problem?" Janna asks, noticing the concern on Baby's face as the two watch TV.

"I'm not really sure," Baby replies, "but I think so. Has Comet been planning anything of late?"

"Not that I know of," Janna replies.

"It's Toffee we should look into," Ponyhead sends, "according to Kelly anyways. All and all, something's going on."

"I'll go check it out," Janna volunteers, opening a portal, "be back in a few."

"I'll tag along," Baby volunteers, "it's not a good idea to go alone if something IS happening."

"We'll check it out," Baby states in the chat, "stand by."

"Alright," Tom replies, "be careful."

Ponyhead and Janna head to Mewni meanwhile...

Moon arrives on Mewni. 

At first, the army just looks at her, unsure how to react, before kneeling, and letting her pass with River beside her.

Moon and River approach the castle, ready to get their daughter back...

Comet finishes her meal and returns to the throne room just as Moon and River arrive.

"Everyone's here," Buff Frog explains.

Before anyone else can react, Comet begins to glow, ready for a fight, which Moon returns in kind.

"Hold it!" Toffee demands, stopping them from killing each other, "Moon! Your daughter is here!"

"What?" Moon turns to face Toffee, "you've got some explaining to do!"

"Yes," Toffee sighs, "I do. Many years ago, the spell I used was not meant to kill, it was meant to curse. To turn a Mewmen into a monster."

"Toffee," River asks, "do you mean that-"

"My dear friend," Toffee smiles, following the sound of River's voice as he casually walks down the stairs, with his arms behind his back, "I'm sorry, but as promised, I've kept your daughter safe. She's here, in this room, right now."

"Think carefully about your next move," Moon warns, "I know a spell that kills your kind."

"Don't do it," Comet growls, the glow growing brighter.

"She's been under another name," Toffee continues, "and that name is Comet."

"What?" Moon asks.

"Comet," Toffee smiles, bowing like he just finished a performance, "is none other than Star Butterfly, cursed by me to be a monster."

Moon stops dead in her tracks, unsure of how to react. Comet glares at Toffee, as she prepares a spell. Moon looks at Comet, and seeing the hearts on her cheeks, she knows it to be true. She remembers her nightmares. She always knew deep down, but couldn't admit it.

"Star I-" she begins to cry, overwhelmed by the guilt of all the pain she's brought Star

"There is no Star," Comet growls, "my name is Comet. I am a monster. Nothing more, nothing less, and that's all I'll ever be."

"But I-" Moon tries to reason with Comet.

"Kill him," Comet smirks.

"What?" Buff Frog asks, "Comet are you mad?"

"Furious," Comet replies, "but Moon, you said you could, so do it. Kill him. After all, think about it, he's way I'm like this. He's the one who took my life from me. I can't do it myself, but I know you have it in you. Kill him, and all is forgiven."

Comet turns away to hide her tears. She's crying. She doesn't want Toffee to die, but she doesn't know what else to do. At this point, all she knows is destruction.

"Don't do anything rash," River pleads, "don't do anything you'll regret."

Moon's expression hardens as she glares at Toffee, "my only regret is not wiping your race off the face of the universe!"

Moon glows and enters her mewberty form as she speaks, "I call the darkness unto me..."

Toffee doesn't dodge. He doesn't move. He doesn't even flinch. He looks at Comet and sighs.

"From deepest depths of Earth and Sea..." Moon continues.

Comet turns away, thinking about when Marco almost killed Hekapoo. She thinks about how many times she's tried to kill others. To take another's life...

Will Marco still see her the same?

"From ancient evils unawoken," Moon continues as the energy of the spell begins to appear around her.

"Toffee do something!" Buff Frog exclaims.

Toffee does nothing. Both of them, Moon and Toffee, overwhelmed by guilt. Uncertain what they can do to atone but this. Moon presses her hand to Toffee's chest, and gets no reaction as Toffee maintains his cold stare.

"Break the one that can't be broken! To blackest night I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal!"

Toffee closes his eyes and embraces death.

"To summon forth the deadly power to see my hated foe devoured!" Moon finishes. The spell prepares to go off. Toffee thinks about his mistakes. He should've killed Moon. If he had killed Moon though, where would he be now? Would he have learned compassion, or would he be cold and uncaring like he used to be? Would he end up as a true monster? What if he didn't attack a second time? How would things have gone?

Some questions can never truly be answered.

Toffee looks Moon dead in the eye, the spell is ready, but Moon hasn't set it off yet.

"Do it," he sighs, "it's what Comet wants, isn't it? I just want you to know, that I know your pain. I raised her, and she hates me. I wonder, if I hadn't had raised Comet, we may have been enemies. How differently things could have gone. Oh well, such is life I suppose and I suppose, you're gonna end mine, right?"

Tears stream down Moon's face as she hesitates. "Why?" she asks, "why did you raise her?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't," Toffee retorts with a cold stare.

Moon lowers her hand and collapses to her knees, crying.

"You're useless," Comet growls, "and you're all traitors."

"Star I-" Moon pleads.

"Star is dead!" Comet runs away, towards the dungeon, crying.

"Comet wait!" Moon prepares to go after her.

"No," Toffee stops her, "let her go."

"This isn't over!" Moon exclaims, "you're still a war criminal, and as soon as I get Star outta here, you're dead!"

"River," Toffee ignores her, "give here this."

Toffee hands River the wand.

"And me?" Buff Frog asks.

"Make sure Comet doesn't do anything stupid," Toffee replies, "now Moon, let's make a deal. See, Hekapoo and Rhombulus made me an offer..."

Kelly enters the dungeon where she is greeted by Janna and Baby.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kelly asks.

"We were worried about you and Comet," Baby explains, "what's going on?"

"Ugh," Rhombulus fakes falling over, "my stomach! Agh!"

He actually does a fairly good job. 

"I'll explain later," Kelly replies, "just let me handle this..."

Kelly opens the cell. Immediately, seeing Hekapoo smiles, she realizes it's a trap as Rhombulus crystallizes all three of them. He then leaves his cell and frees Hekapoo, who hugs him. At first, he's caught off guard, but decides to hug her back.

"Come on," Hekapoo smiles, "we got a lizard to catch."

The two begin to exit, before seeing Prime and Lekmet in their cells. They decide to release them.

"Come on!" Hekapoo exclaims, "we're taking Mewni back!"

The High Commission, back in commission, rushes upstairs, ready for a fight...

Comet rushes to the dungeons, crying, unsure what to do or who to trust. Everything is happening and falling apart so fast. She doesn't know what to do. She looks down at her hands, and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She touches her grey skin, examining it as she wonders who she even is. Is she Star or Comet? She just doesn't know anymore.

The High Commission start up the stairs, and see Comet. Comet panics and casts Hellish Obliteration before fleeing. The glow in her cheeks spreads to her eyes as she begins to go dark from the sheer stress of the situation. She runs to wherever she can, and finds herself in the throne room, just missing Buff Frog as he looks for her.

"You have yourself a deal," Moon smiles, shaking Toffee's hand.

River is the first to see Comet, and tosses her the wand with a warm and trusting smile. Comet looks away.

"Star," Moon pleads, "we were just talking, and we've decided to ask you, what do you want?"

Comet doesn't speak and prepares to blast both Moon and Toffee. Her hands shake as she prepares to kill them both.

"Star?" Moon asks, "is that really what you want?"

Star starts crying again. She lowers the wand. "Everything is broken," she replies with darkness tainting her voice, "why not add this wand to the list? I remember a spell. You taught me it as a baby, right? Sung it as a lullaby?"

"Comet don't!" Toffee pleads.

"Goodbye everyone," Comet sighs as she begins to whisper the spell.

"We gotta go!" River exclaims.

"Star please," Moon weeps "I can't lose you twice!"

"You never had me in the first place," Comet retorts, as the wand begins to go off, "because I am not Star. I am Comet, and Comet..."

Comet look up, still crying, "is dead."

The trio flee from the throne room and the wand breaks. The High Commission and Buff Frog are spared from the blast, but it also frees Baby, Kelly, and Janna from their crystal prisons.

The High Commission immediately spot Toffee and surround him. "Toffee," Hekapoo glares as he sits in shock, "you are under arrest and will be executed. Do you have anything to say for yourself."

"Tell Marco..." he begins to cry, "I'm sorry."

Janna, Baby, and Kelly approach and see the scene as Buff Frog arrives as well.

"Where's Comet?" Baby asks, rushing in with the other three alongside her.

"She's gone," Moon explains, "and you four are not welcome in my kingdom."

Moon picks up a broken half of the wand and holds it threateningly, "leave."

"No..." Kelly starts crying, "it can't be."

"It's OK," Buff Frog hugs her, "it's OK."

"I'll tell Marco," Janna opens a portal, "let's go guys."

The four begin to leave, but not before Baby notices and swipes the other part of the crystal. Baby is the last to go, allowing Toffee to tell her, "and, Baby, tell the others not to bother with me. Comet's dead because of what I did. It's fitting I'm about to die too."

Baby nods and leaves.

"On your feet," Moon demands, "if you had told me sooner, maybe she'd still be alive. You'll be executed in a week. Any questions?"

Toffee remains silent.

"Good," Moon glares, "let's go."

Hekapoo opens a portal and the High Commission return to their home base. Moon puts Toffee in an anti-magic cell not unlike the ones the others were in and retreats to her quarter, where she takes out a heart shaped locket with a photo of her, River, and Star, and looks at it, crying.

"You're joking," Marco pleads, "please be joking."

"I wish," Baby sighs, deciding to go with Janna, "I really do."

"And they're gonna execute Toffee," Janna adds, "everything she fought for is gone."

Marco lies down on the couch he's sitting on.

"I think she'd want you to have this," Baby sets the broken wand piece on a table next to him, "we'll go ahead and tell the others. We thought you and your parents should know first."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone," Marco tries to hold back tears.

"It couldn't be helped," Janna sighs, "it was to much for her. We gotta go. See ya later."

Baby and Janna leave to tell the others as Marco grips the wand piece and starts crying.

...

Almost as if in response to this, the piece seems to glow pink...

End of season four.

No outro, just Marco holding the wand piece as it faintly glows pink. I'll leave you with that until I decide to write season 5.


	53. Inside The Wand

Part One: She Lives

"Marco?" Jackie asks, "you OK?"

Marco offers no response, he pulls his blanket over his head and grips the piece of the wand tighter. 

"Come on Marco," Tom knocks on his door, "we gotta do something about Toffee. We've got five days before he's executed."

"Any luck?" Angie asks.

"No," Jackie sighs, "no one else had any luck either?"

"No," Marco's mother sighs, "we've tried everything. Comet's death hit us all hard but I think Marco was hurt the most. I just wish..."

Angie sighs, she turns away, almost crying.

"I gotta go," she explains, "try to figure something out."

Angie walks off. 

"I just..." Tom sighs, "can't believe she's really gone."

"I know," Jackie replies, "if we had just..."

"Just what?" Tom asks, "what could we have even done?"

"I don't know," Jackie sighs, "something."

Meanwhile, inside Marco's room, Ash tries to get Marco up, whimpering and nudging him with its nose.

"Ash," Marco sighs, "we're sad now, act sad."

Ash whimpers and lies down at Marco's feet. The crystal glows pink, but Marco doesn't take notice to this as Ash seems to stare at the crystal intently...

Rhombulus sits in his crystalline home, thinking about what has transpired. He looks at Eclipsa, trapped in her crystal, and thinks about the time Moon used one of her spells. He regrets unfreezing her, and a sense of unease looms over him as he looks at her smile...

"Hey Rhom," Hekapoo greets, opening a portal, "what's up?"

"Just thinking," Rhombulus replies, "about Comet. She's really gone. She wasn't evil, she really wasn't."

"I know," Hekapoo sighs, "I've seen her be nice. She really isn't, or, wasn't a bad person, but she's gone now, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"You ever think about monsters?" Rhombulus asks, "about how we kill them and stuff and never try to reason with them?"

"Why do you ask?" Hekapoo inquires.

"Eclipsa was more caring for monsters," Rhombulus continues, "do you ever think about... maybe talking to her?"

"Now don't do anything you're gonna regret," Hekapoo warns.

"Not free her," Rhombulus elaborates, "just talk. Maybe she knows some way to bring Comet back, or maybe even reverse the curse?"

"I dunno," Hekapoo sighs, "if the others find out..."

"Come on," Rhombulus smiles, "trust me."

"Oh alright," Hekapoo chuckles, "but only because you're cute."

Rhombulus blushes, which appears as a darkening in the shade of his crystal face, actually picking up on that little hint

He unfreezes only Eclipsa's face. The dark queen exclaims, 'the deal is fulfilled!" However, she then realizes she's still mostly stuck, and that Rhombulus and Hekapoo are the ones who freed her.

"What do YOU two want," she demands.

"What can you do for the dead?" Rhombulus asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Eclipsa chuckles.

"Cause if you don't," Hekapoo warns, taking out her daggers, "I'll slit your throat right here, right now."

Eclipsa laughs, amused, "you haven't changed at all, old friend."

"We are NOT friends," Hekapoo retorts.

"We were," Eclipsa reminds, "years ago. Somewhere around three hundred years I think?"

"That's about right," Rhombulus replies.

"OK," Eclipsa explains, "give me details. Who died, how did they die, and why do you want to revive them?"

"It all started fourteen years ago..." Hekapoo begins...

Moon opens the spell book, looking at the darkness as it crawls up her arm.

"Looks pretty bad," Glossaryck comments.

"I know it is," Moon glares, "is there any way for me to get out of this deal?"

"Uhhh..." Glossaryck thinks, "no."

"I have to execute him in five days!" Moon exclaims, "I mean, I really want to and all, but is it really worth it? Star's gone, what's the point in killing how now?"

"That's something you need to answer," Glossaryck replies, "as for me, I'm just gonna look over her chapter again. Maybe cry, I dunno. Kinda liked her, cool queen."

Moon opens the book too the spell Nightmarish Destruction.

"I just..." she sighs, "can't believe she could make a spell like this."

"Hey," Glossaryck replies, "she made it to kill you."

"That's why it hurts."

"What can you do? Such is life."

"I guess..."

"I'll see you later. I'll be in Star's chapter."

Glossaryck closes the book, leaving Moon alone to think about the coming execution that will free Eclipsa...

"So she died in the blast?" Eclipsa asks.

"Yeah," Rhombulus sighs, "guess it was to much for her."

"Then you don't need me," Eclipsa chuckles, "and thanks for getting me up to speed. This girl has potential, I think her and I would get along."

"What do you mean?" Hekapoo glares.

"All in due time. Ha ha." Eclipsa snickers as Rhombulus crystallizes her again.

"Not a good day for ice cream?" Hekapoo asks.

"After that?" Rhombulus asks, "nah. Why can't you just tell me the thing now?"

"There's no rush," Hekapoo nervously avoids answering, "ice cream dimension, that was the deal."

"Alright then," Rhombulus shrugs, "come on, we better go before they begin to suspect."

Hekapoo opens a portal and the two return to the High Commission, a looming sense of dread about Eclipsa over them now, but unable to do anything, they decide to ignore it.

"Hey," Tom asks, "where's the dog?"

Ash?" Jackie inquires, "shouldn't it be dead?"

"I have an idea," Tom replies.

Tom knocks on the door, asking, "hey, Marco, is Ash OK?"

Hearing its name, Ash barks in response.

"If Ash is alive..." Tom realizes, "Marco! Get up! Comet's alive!"

"What?" Marco asks.

"Hellhounds die with their masters!" Tom explains, "if Ash is alive, so is Comet!"

"Ash," Marco demands, "where's Comet?"

In response, Ash steals the crystal from Marco's hand.

"Hey!" Marco exclaims, "give that back!"

"What's going on?" Jackie asks.

"Dog's got the crystal!" Marco exclaims, "get it!"

Tom and Jackie rush in and corner the dog.

"I told you to find Comet!" Marco demands, "what are you doing?"

Ash drops the wand piece and its ears fold over as it pokes it with its paw.

"The wand?" Marco asks.

Ash seems excited by this response.

"Is she..." Jackie asks, "IN the wand?"

"Guys," Tom demands, "we need a magic expert. Someone call Baby!"

"Comet!" Marco looks into the wand, "are you OK? Can you hear me?

Comet looks around the empty, inky sea, swimming through a pool of darkness. She hears Marco call out to her.

"Marco!" she exclaims, "I'm here! I'm OK!"

The others hear nothing as Tom contacts everyone else, telling them to get over to Marco's house for a meeting as soon as they can.

"It's gonna be OK," Jackie tells Comet, "we're gonna get you out of there."

"Guys!" Comet exclaims, "I'm here! I'm OK! Really! You don't need to" A huge waves washes over Comet, almost drowning her, fatigued, she struggles with all her might to resurface. She coughs up some of the black fluid as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Everyone's on there way," Tom explains, "Kelly, Janna, and I have a back up plan. A possible lead."

"Where you going?" Marco asks.

"To do something I'll probably regret," Tom replies.

"Be careful," Jackie kisses Tom's cheek.

"We will," To hugs her. He snaps his fingers, gets in a carriage, and leaves as the others begin towards Marco's house...

Kelly, Tom, and Janna all meet up in the crystalline dimension.

"You sure the rumors are true?" Tom asks.

"Worth a shot," Kelly replies, "I mean, how else would Moon have gotten that spell? She has to be alive."

"Who are we talking about?" Janna asks, "I only came because you said that this was top priority."

"There were other dark queens," Tom explains, "we're here to see Eclipsa, the first dark queen, and, according to the rumors, an ally of monster kind..."

Part Two: The Tratiors

Tom, Kelly, and Janna approach the crystal with intense caution, unsure of how Eclipsa will react. 

"Are we sure about this?" Janna ask, "I mean, we don't even know this Eclipsa chick, what if she decides to kill us?"

"If we leave Comet in that wand..." Tom sighs, "she will die. Star, Comet, I don't even know what to call her, but it's safe to assume that she's tainted that wand. If she's in there, and it's tainted, sooner or later, it will kill her. We don't have a choice."

They approach the crystal, examining it, trying to find some way to awaken Eclipsa, but unable to do so.

"Did you even think this through?" Kelly asks.

"Not really," Tom admits, "I mean, Baby texted me about the whole taint thing and I kinda jumped the gun."

"Hold on," Janna smiles, "we can try this."

Janna opens a sack full of illegal fireworks and starts planting them next to the crystal.

"Worth a shot," Kelly shrugs, before Tom and Janna begin to help...

Meanwhile, Toffee sits in his cell, examining his hand missing a finger, originally, that was what the attack was about, but things have changed. He gave up on that finger long ago. He wished only to protect Comet, but now...

"Toffee," River greets, "we need to talk."

"What do you want?" Toffee sighs with his cold demeanor, "this is what you wanted, isn't it? Comet's dead, and I'm next. You finish your genocide. Are you happy? Are you satisfied? Is Moon satisfied? Is her blood lust and hatred for my kind finally quelled, or will it never be enough? You took my kingdom, you wiped out my kind, you almost wiped out monsters, and you've killed my daughter. What else can you take?"

"My dear friend," River replies, "please, don't give up. It's not over yet. You're still alive."

"Aren't we still enemies in the end?" Toffee asks, "isn't that how it is?"

"I..." River hesitates, knowing Toffee's right. He could have fought Moon, but he didn't. He never tried stopping her, he's just as guilty if not more.

"My daughter is dead," Toffee explains, "I raised her, not as a weapon, not because she had some power or because she had the wand, but because I cared about her, but now she's gone. Everything we've worked towards is gone. Moon shall finish her genocide. Are you happy now, old friend?"

River remains silent.

Toffee loses his cool and slams his fist on the wall of his cell facing River, "ARE YOU HAPPY YOU AND MOON KILLED HER!?! WAS IT WORTH IT!?! ANSWER ME!"

River turns away and asks, "was cursing her worth it?"

Toffee falls silent.

"Don't question me," River growls, "without questioning yourself first, but if it's any consolation, no. It wasn't worth it."

"Then we both made mistakes," Toffee retorts, "but I was able to fix mine, or try to. Can you fix this River?"

River silently leaves, crying. Toffee sits down, thinking about how it came to this. Where did he go wrong? Was she doomed as soon as he cursed her? He just doesn't know...

"Where's the wand!?!" Baby demands as she is the last to arrive.

"Right here," Marco replies, "what do we do?"

Everyone looks at Baby intently, hoping, praying, for goods news or something, anything they can at least try.

"Let me see it," Baby replies.

Marco hands her the crystal, allowing Baby to examine it, but she already knows that Comet is dying in there, surrounded by darkness, it's gonna kill her, probably soon.

"So what do we do?" Buff Frog asks.

"Uhhh..." Baby decides to not tell the others and lies, "Tom is looking into a lead, so, I guess, try to talk to her? Let me try. Comet? Can you hear me?"

"I'm in here!" Comet exclaims, "Baby! Oh man, it's good to see you! I'm-" A wave washes over Comet, filling her mouth with the disgusting black ooze, forcing her to struggle back to the surface where she vomits.

The crystal glows green in response.

Comet struggles to catch her breath, she considers giving up, and surrendering to the inky blackness. Everything hurts. It seems so much easier to quit.

"Gurl that can't be good," Ponyhead comments.

"Comet!" Marco yells, "just hold on! It's gonna be OK!"

Comet thinks about Marco, hearing his voice. She thinks about the Diazs. She thinks about her friends, Kelly, Baby, Buff Frog, Tom, and she thinks even about Toffee. She decides to keep fighting, if only for a bit longer...

"Hit it!" Janna exclaims. 

Tom tosses a fireball at the explosives, and the three take cover behind a crystal around the corner, avoiding the explosion. When the brilliant display of fire and colors is done...

The crystal is still there.

"What do we do?"Janna asks.

That's when an orange portal opens, and Rhombulus and Hekapoo emerge.

"I'm sure it's fine," Hekapoo reassures Rhombulus, "I didn't sense any portals, you sure you felt someone attack a crystal?"

"Dead certain," Rhombulus replies, "and it was Eclipsa's."

The two look around, Hekapoo just spotting Tom.

"Come out," she sighs, "we know you're there, and I'm guessing you used a carriage."

'Alright," Tom sighs as he motions the others to stay hidden, "you caught me, but I came alone."

"What do you want with Eclipsa?" Rhombulus demands.

"I wanna make a deal," Tom explains, "Comet's alive, but she's dying. I'm not gonna let her die, and if I have to light this place ablaze and kill us all, so be it, so, we gonna do this the easy way?"

"Are you bluffing?" Kelly texts Tom.

"You crazy?" Tom discretely texts back, "of course! Well, killing us all anyways. That part,"

"Dying?" Hekapoo asks, "what?"

"She's in the wand," Tom explains, "but she's dying in there. Please, let me make a deal with Eclipsa. She's my friend, and all of her others friends would say the same, let me a make a deal, please."

"Should we?" Hekapoo whispers, "I mean, if Comet's alive..."

"She still hates Moon Heka," Rhombulus whispers back, "and if we do this, there's no going back. We WILL be declared enemies of the Commission."

"Is being on it any better? They're just gonna finish Moon's genocide. I don't want anyone to die, and, let's be honest, Comet deserves better."

"Are you implying... we betray the Commission?"

"I.. guess? I mean, let's look at our options here. Help with genocide, or help Comet prevent it. sure, Comet's not perfect, but she's better than Moon."

"OK," Rhombulus replies, "but we have one condition."

"Anything," Tom replies.

"You must finish the war against the High Commission," Hekapoo explains, "and allow us to assist you from this day onward."

"You got a deal," Tom smiles.

"OK," Rhombulus replies, "here we go."

Rhombulus frees Eclipsa's head once more, sealing his and Hekapoo's allegiance as allies of monsters, and enemies of the High Commission...

Part Three: The Only Option

"Is he dead?" Eclipsa asks, assuming the execution has been carried out.

"Eclipsa," Kelly explains, "we have come to bargain."

"Bargain?" Eclipsa asks, "also, Rhombulus? Hekapoo? You too? What did I miss?'

"We told you," Rhombulus replies, "Moon has snapped, we can't let her win, we have decided to join Comet."

"Does that mean," Eclipsa smiles at Hekapoo with hope in her eyes, "we can be friends again?"

"Don't push it," Hekapoo glares.

"So," Eclipsa asks, "what's the offer?"

"You free Comet from the wand," Tom offers, "and we give you something in return."

"Simple," Eclipsa smiles, "my freedom."

"Nope," Rhombulus exclaims, immediately refreezing Eclipsa, "no way!"

"Rhombulus come on!" Janna exclaims, "we don't have a choice!"

"We can't do that!" Hekapoo exclaims, "I get Moon's gone dark and we gotta stop her, but if we free Eclipsa, we just end up with a new, probably worse, enemy."

"What did she mean by be friends again?" Tom asks.

"Something we need to know?" Kelly demands.

"OK," Hekapoo sighs, "looks like I've got some explaining to do. So, I used to babysit Eclipsa, and we git along pretty well, before she went dark, we were the best of friends, but..."

Hekapoo turns away, crying.

"It's OK," Rhombulus reassures her, "I got it. See, when her mom... went to a better place, she went dark, not unlike Moon and Comet, and... Hekapoo was the one who turned her in for it."

"Right before she was frozen," Hekapoo sighs, "she asked me why. She looked so hurt. I didn't want to betray her but... I couldn't answer, and she was crystallized. Years later, Moon made a deal with her, but no one knows what it was, and now, here we are. Present day."

"So," Tom asks, "what do we do? Just let Comet die?"

"We could ask Glossaryck," Janna suggests, "Moon has the book, right We can steal it. She'll never see it coming."

"You guys go there," Rhombulus reminds, "and they'll kill you on sight, but if we go steal it..."

"Rhombulus," Hekapoo gets a dead serious expression, "I totally believe in you and all that, but still, I think this is a bad idea."

"It's that or Eclipsa," Tom reminds.

"Fine," Hekapoo sighs, "but I'm going alone."

"What?" Rhombulus asks, "are you crazy?"

"If I get hurt," Hekapoo explains, "I'll be fine, but if I lose you..."

"I can't lose you!" Rhombulus exclaims, "I'm not letting you go alone?"

Meanwhile, Janna is already writing down on a notepad, "Rhombulus and Hekapoo=cute couple?"

"I'll settle this," Kelly replies, "I fought in the rebellion, I know how to sneak around. Let me do it"

"No way," Janna replies, "you're not going in alone!"

"Why don't I just call up my army and preform a full frontal assault?" Tom asks.

"Moon is grieving," Hekapoo explains, "she's unstable, if we preform a frontal assault, she could snap and kill everyone there with Nightmarish Destruction. We can't chance that."

"Right," Tom replies, "but we're short on time. If we don't act..."

"We only need to ask Glossaryck about the wand," Rhombulus asks, "right? That doesn't necessarily mean we need to take the book, just reach it." 

"That's easy," Hekapoo smiles, "I can just portal in and out, nobody will suspect if I just talk to him."

"But won't he rat you out for asking such questions?" Rhombulus asks.

"They'll find out eventually," Hekapoo shrugs, "come on. You three, wait here."

"I'll call the others," Tom replies, "check up on them. See ya." 

Hekapoo and Rhombulus leave as Tom makes a call on his mirror...

"Any word from the others?" Buff Frog asks.

"Nothing yet," Marco replies, "and why did you bring the tadpoles?"

"Well everyone else was here," Buff Frog explains, "so I couldn't have anyone babysit."

That's when Marco's mirror rings.

"Everyone be quiet!" He demands. All go silent as he puts Tom on speaker.

"What's the deal?" Marco asks.

"Any way to help Comet?" Jackie demands.

"Am I on speaker?" Tom asks.

"Yup," Baby replies.

"OK," Tom explains, "here's what's going on. Brace yourselves cause it's a lot. First, are any of you familiar with Eclipsa?..."

Meanwhile, Comet struggles to stay above the black liquid in the wand. Every wave striking her like a punch to the gut.

"What even is this stuff?" Comet thinks aloud, looking around, hoping to find something to ease her struggle. Her stomach roars with hunger and every muscle she has aches intensely. Everything in this place is pain.

That's when she sees it. A faint golden glow in the distance. A small amount of a blessed, golden liquid in the inky sea.

Comet desperately swims towards it, hoping it will help her survive as a golden glow appears on her cheeks. She reaches the glob of untainted magic, and takes it into her hands.

The golden liquid seems to turn dark to her touch, turning black like the rest of the tainted ocean.

"Did..." Comet thinks aloud, "did I do this?"

She continues swimming until she finds another gold speck, and grabs it as well, but once more, it turns black and stops glowing. Comet holds the black ooze for a moment, refusing to believe that she could taint the wand, that she is just as bad as Moon.

The crystal glows green in response to this. Angie notices and picks it up. "Comet," she asks, "are you OK?"

Comet thinks about WHY she did this. Those she's fighting for. Her friends, her race...

She doesn't notice, but the liquid turns golden again behind her as she thinks about this. Causing the crystal to return to its neutral state...

Meanwhile, Rhombulus and Hekapoo sneak into Moon's room and open the book.

"Well," Glossaryck comments, "this is a surpise."

"We need to ask you something," Rhombulus explains.

"Can it wait?" Glossaryck sighs, "I'm kinda mourning Comet's death right now."

"That's just it," Hekapoo explains, "Comet's alive, and we need to know... how do you get someone out of the wand?"

"Going rouge?" Glossaryck asks, "I'll have to tell Moon..." Glossaryck gets a mischievous smiles and finishes, "later anyways. I'm afraid you'd have to make a deal with Eclipsa. If that's all you needed..."

Glossaryck closes the book and lets out a joyous yell at the news of Comet's survival. Hekapoo and Rhombulus leave and return to the others.

"Hold on," Tom explains, "Rhombulus and Hekapoo are back. I'll put you guys on speaker."

"So," Janna asks, "what's the deal?"

Rhombulus unfreezes Eclipsa.

"We have no alternative," Hekapoo sighs, "Eclipsa, we have come to bargain..."

Part Four: The Deal

"A deal with Eclipsa?" Baby demands, "are you people out of your minds!?!"

"Oh," Eclipsa smiles, "is that your voice Baby? How long as it been? Three hundred years? A little over that?"

"You can't do this guys!" Baby continues, "Janna! Kelly! Tom! Do something!"

"Woah gurl," Ponyhead reminds, "if we don't do this, Comet will die. It's that simple."

"You guys don't know what she can do!" Baby exclaims, "what I've seen her do! Do you know how I convinced Moon to let me come here weekly?"

"Actually," Jackie replies, "how did you do that?"

"I compared Comet to Eclipsa!" Baby explains, "and I don't care what the deal is for, freeing Eclipsa is a mistake!"

"Baby," Eclipsa speaks, "listen to me, I fight for monsters. I fight for your kind. We are on the same side. I am your ally."

"Look," Marco demands, glaring at Baby, "I don't care if she asks for my soul or something; we're doing what she asks."

"So," Tom asks, "what's your offer?"

"I'll free Comet for free, and then I'll speak to her," Eclipsa smirks.

"That's it?" Hekapoo asks.

"As long as I can make a deal with Comet," Eclipsa smirks, "yes."

"Fine," Baby hisses, "you all do what YOU want, but me, if you do this, I'm out."

"What?" Kelly asks, "aren't we friends?"

"Come on gurl!" Ponyhead exclaims, "what about our crew?"

"I refuse to be in a crew that sides with Eclipsa," Baby elaborates.

"What choice do we have?" Marco asks.

"It's your choice," Baby glares, "and this is mine. I'm out."

"Baby wait!" Janna exclaims.

"She's gone," Buff Frog sighs.

"Whatever," Marco grabs the crystal, "we can make amends with her later."

"Baby wait!" Comet exclaims, "don't go! Monsters stick together! Please!"

Tears stream down Comet's face as she struggles to stay afloat. The pain of loosing one of her closest friends to much to bare. Along with the pain she feels in every muscle in her body, she collapses and begins to sink into the black, tainted magic, causing the crystal to glow green.

"Comet hold on!" Marco begs, "we're getting you out! Please hold on!"

Hearing Marco's pleads convinces Comet to keep going, if only a little longer. She swims upward, and breaks to the surface, her will to keep going renewed, if not for herself, for her friends. This motivation to protect her friends and her race, her pure intentions, untainted by wrath and bitterness, turns a little of the tainted liquid behind her gold once more.

"I'll be back," Marco explains, "you guys wait here."

Marco opens a portal and joins Tom and the others at Eclipsa's crystal. "Here," Marco hands her the crystal.

"You're her boyfriend," Eclipsa snickers, "right?"

"That's me," Marco replies.

"Don't wanna be king?" Eclipsa asks.

"Nope," Tom replies, "he really doesn't. See, we played truth or punishment once and..."

"Tell her later," Janna interrupts, "we gotta help Comet."

Eclipsa takes a deep breath and her cheeks turn black as she thrusts her hand into the crystal. Inside, a hand reaches out to Comet, unsure what else to do, Comet takes it. Eclipsa pulls Comet out of the wand, causing her to fall to the ground and cough up some of the black, tainted magic.

"Comet!" Marco hugs her tightly crying, "I... I thought I lost you."

"It's OK," Comet hugs him back, "I'm here, but if not for you guys..."

"It's OK," Kelly reassures Comet, "you're safe now."

"Hello Comet," Eclipsa smiles, "we need to talk, alone."

"You heard her," Hekapoo shrugs, "let's go."

"Be careful," Marco hugs Comet one last time.

"I will," Comet smiles as the others leave the room.

"I wanna make a deal," Eclipsa explains, "you and Toffee have a history, right?"

"First," Comet begins, "can I just say, I read your chapter, and I really admire your work. You fought for monsters. That's awesome!"

"Yes," Eclipsa smiles, "and I've heard about you as well. You, my dear friend, have been through so much. I've heard your story, and I wanna help you. I can help you save Toffee, teach you a spell to rival even those you have made. All i ask in return, is that if you save Toffee, I go free."

"That's it?" Comet asks, "man, I'd set you free you myself if I could!"

"The others don't want that," Eclipsa explains, "but I know you understand. We're on the same side. We're very much alike. I wanna help you, just shake my hand..."

"What's the catch/" Comet asks.

"It'll probably upset Hekapoo," Eclipsa admits, "but together, we can stop this. Just shake my hand, and go home and rest. In five days I'll be free..."

"What?"

"Deal or not?"

"Deal!"

Comet shakes Eclipsa's hand, and the pact is sealed...

Rhombulus refreezes Eclipsa. 

"Sorry were you done?" Rhombulus asks.

Comet turns and looks at Eclipsa, whom smiles happily, as if with hope. She wonders why she didn't learn about this and speak to her sooner. Eclipsa's help could change everything, but she wonders how the others will react.

"Yeah," Comet replies, "come on, I wanna see the others. You wanna come? You're one of us now, right?"

"I guess," Rhombulus shrugs.

"Well," Comet smiles, "we stick together, so you should get to know each other. If you need anything, just ask. Think of it... a bit like a family. Now, come on, you and Hekapoo need to meet the others, but this time, not as enemies."

Comet and Rhombulus meet the others outside the room and they all return to Earth...

Meanwhile, Baby flies across the landscape, unsure what to do. She doesn't notice as a familiar face sneaks up on her.

"Hello Baby," Heinous greets.

"What?" Baby asks, "I thought we stopped you!"

"Got away in all the chaos a couple of days ago," Heinous explains, "you out here alone?"

"What do you care?" Baby demands.

"I need money," Heinous explains, "from school or otherwise. At this point, I don't care so much about the school as much as, you know, not starving to death."

"A deal?' Baby smirks, "OK, let's make one. How do you feel about Eclipsa?"

Fear flashes in Heinous's eyes as she remembers, from many years ago. An incident. The reason she must be perfect...

"I hate her," Heinous glares, "why do you ask?"

"OK," Baby smirks, "here's my offer..."


	54. A Winter's Day

The air is cold as Winter begins to approach on Earth. Comet breaths in the cold air and smiles. It's a beautiful day. A light snow falls from the sky, covering the suburbs in a blanket of snow. Comet, Tom, and Rhombulus, all stand looking off the balcony, discussing Toffee's execution in three days.

"So everything is ready?" Rhombulus asks.

"Yeah," Tom replies, "we'll be able to free Toffee and take back Mewni in one fell swoop."

"Sounds like a plan," Rhombulus smiles, "but they probably know about my betrayal by now."

"I wouldn't worry," Comet reassures him, "they aren't going to go after you when they're shorthanded like they are without you, and they can't do anything about Eclipsa's crystal anyways."

"Hey," Tom asks, "did you strike a deal with her?"

"No," Comet lies, "don't worry about it."

"Well," Rhombulus shurgs, "if you made a deal with her, it's to late to back out anyways. If you did, we're just gonna have to deal with it."

An orange portal opens and Hekapoo emerges. "Ready to go?" She smiles.

"Sure," Rhombulus replies, "we'll be back. We attack on the last day, right?"

"Right," Tom replies.

"Got it," Hekapoo smiles, "whelp, we're headed to the ice cream dimension. See you guys later."

Hekapoo and Rhombulus leave.

"Any word from Baby?" Comet asks.

"Let me check," Tom replies opening a group chat with all of the others.

"Any word?" He asks.

"No," Jackie replies.

"But guess who just got mirrors!" Janna adds.

"I'm starting to worry," Kelly admits, "she was not happy about Eclipsa."

"I'm sure she's fine," Buff Frog reassures everyone, "she's tougher than she looks, and pretty smart. She can handle herself. Besides, she's probably just waiting for the whole Eclipsa thing to blow over."

"There we have it," Comet comments, lurking in the group chat with her own mirror, "I should've been there. Monsters have to stick together. I thought her and I were besties."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Tom replies, "you were inside the wand. You couldn't do anything."

"I just hope she's OK," Comet sighs.

"How much trouble could she even get into?" Tom asks, "anyways, come on, let's go sledding like we planned with Jackie and Janna..."

The automatons salute Baby as she flies past them. The air is cold and rain falls from the sky as Baby and Heinous admire their new army, ready to attack whatever they order them too.

"So," Heinous smiles, "you really do have connections huh?"

"I'm immortal," Baby explains, "not unlike Toffee to some extent. I know people in high places. The Underworld owed me a favor I called in."

"So," Heinous asks, "we attack on the day of the execution. That's the best time. Correct?"

"I handle Eclipsa," Baby explains, "you handle the other issue."

"Excellent," Heinous smiles, admiring her army.

In three days, the two will act apon their plans...

Hekapoo walks through the ice cream dimension with Rhombulus by her side, warming both of them with a fire in the plam of her hand.

Rhombulus created a crystal cone as they walk across a large section of strawberry ice cream and hands it to Hekapoo.

"Thanks," she smiles licking the ice cream.

Rhombulus gets himself a scoop of mint chocolate chip as they cross over into an area of that flavor, holding it in one hand, and letting his other eat it.

"So," Rhombulus asks, "what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well..." Hekapoo nervously begins, "it's kinda hard to say. Where do I even start?"

"From the beginning," Rhombulus shurgs, "seems to be the best place."

"Alright," Hekapoo chuckles, "I guess it started... when we were both captured. I don't know, but it was sometime after that. While we were talking about Comet. I began to think about you a bit differently. Before then, I always thought you were just stupid, but I was wrong. You're not stupid, you're just to sweet, like this ice cream here. I began to feel something, and..."

"Can I speak?" Rhombulus asks.

"I guess," Hekapoo shrugs.

"I had a similar experience," Rhombulus explains, "I used to think you were just strict and by the book, but that's not true, you do what you think is right. You were just looking out for me. Remember how I said I was in love with someone who'd never be interetsed in me?"

"Don't do it," the hand stops eating ice cream, "man it's not worth it."

"Hekapoo," Rhombulus blushes and turns away, "I..."

"I love you too," Hekapoo smiles, already knowing what he's about to say, "and I have for a while now. You thought I was out of your league? You're so cute."

Hekapoo kisses Rhombulus's cheek and smiles, opening a portal "come on. Let's go sledding down Cookie Dough Moutian."

"I kinda prefer chocolate," Rhombulus replies, "rock paper scissors?"

"Sure," Hekapoo chuckles, "best of free..."

"River we're going!" Moon exclaims, "we have a kingdom to rule and monsters to kill!"

"I just gotta do one more thing!" River explains, holding his bags as he prepares to return to Mewni. He enters the room of Toffee's cell, and greets him with a kind wave, knowing Toffee can now see again.

"Hello River," Toffee drops his composure and speaks kindly, "you're leaving huh?"

"Yeah," River sighs, "gotta get back to Mewni, but I'll be back in three days."

"To kill me," Toffee glares.

There's a tense silence, before River continues, "I've heard a rumor, about the tratiors."

"Rumors?" Toffee asks.

"We have reason to believe," River explains, "they made a deal with Eclipsa. It may have something to do with Star, or Comet, or whatever she wants to be called. That's all I know though, just a rumor."

"Thanks," Toffee smiles, "at least that gives us hope."

"Anytime pal. Now, I gotta go. Any requests for your last meal?"

"I'll think of something."

"Alright," River begins to leave, "farewell my freind."

"As to you," Toffee waves goodbye, "my friend."

Toffee waits on River to leave before taking out a notepad and writing, "my thorey is correct. It's very likely that they made a deal with Eclipsa to free Comet from the wand. Thank God I was right about that. Never tested that thorey, but it seems to be true considering that. Which means Comet lives..."

He thinks for a moment then adds, "I am not going to die here. I have a reason to live now, and I'm going to escape..."


	55. A Heinous Past

Baby holds her notebook, thinking. She opens some old evaluation notes on Comet and sighs, worried about her. She worries what kind of offer Eclipsa made her. She worried that Eclipsa is simply using Comet and the others. But mostly...

She's afraid of Eclipsa.

Heinous looks at her gloves, thinking. She thinks about Eclipsa as she looks at her army from the balcony of a castle built where her school once stood. She notices Baby and greets her, "you came out here to think too?"

"Yeah," Baby sighs, "about Comet. I'm worried about her. We have to stop Eclipsa. She's making a horrible mistake, they all are. That's why I have to step in. It's not like I wanna go behind their backs, but..."

"I too know how bad Eclipsa can be," Heinous explains, "trust me, you made the right choice, and tomorrow, they'll all see that too."

"What do you mean you know?" Baby asks, "you're only like, seventy."

"No," Heinous sighs tugging on her gloves, "I'm much older."

Symbols begin to appear on Heinous's cheeks as she sighs, "can I trust you Baby? Like, as a friend?"

"I guess," Baby shrugs.

"OK," Heinous explains, "let me tell you a story from the beginning. It was about 270 years ago. Eclipsa was about twenty-two, and she was crystallized."

"And her husband and daughter were killed," Baby continues, "I remember performing an evaluation on her daughter the day before."

"And you promised to be her friend," Heinous asks, "right?"

"How did you-"

"That girl never died Baby. That girl lived. That girl..."

Heinous removes her left glove, revealing her hand to be covered in red scales.

"That girl," she explains, "was me."

"I have so many questions," Baby explains, almost to shocked to speak.

"Then let me start from the beginning," Heinous explains...

270 years ago. Mewni castle. Grandma room.

"Daddy?" A young princess asks, "where's mommy?"

"Listien," her father, a large red monster explains, "you have to go."

"But Hekapoo is mama's friend," the young princess replies, "why does she want to hurt you?"

"You need to listen," the monster replies, "Hekapoo isn't your friend anymore. Look..."

The monster leans down and looks the princess in the eye, "your need to repress your power. Follow my lead, OK? Take a deep breath."

The princess complies.

"Now try to feel nothing at all. No emotion," the monster holds back tears.

The princess complies as the symbols on her cheeks begin to dissapear.

"Remember," the monster sighs, "you have to be..."

"Perfect," the princess finishes.

"Very good," the monster chuckles, "now go, quickly."

The princess flees as the High Commission attack. She looks back, just in time to see the monster stabbed and killed by Lekmet...

...

One hundred years later.

"Heh," an elderly woman smiles, "guess I age a lot slower, but I know I'm not immortal. I'll die eventually."

The woman looks in the mirror and takes a deep breath. She's in an abandoned castle, tinkering with technology and magic, and many discarded automatons are scattered about as she looks at a photo sitting in an old, dusty frame. A photo of her mother and father.

"Oh Eclipsa," she chuckles, "If only you married a Mewmen, bit now I'm on the run as a criminal because of you. I hate you, mom."

The woman rips apart the photo and continues to work on the automatrons, getting one to activate by tinkering with it with a wrench and some mild magic she used by dipping down, causing her symbols to appear.

"Fix the others," she smiles.

The robotic minion complies as the woman takes a deep as she forces the symbols to dissapear.

"Now," she smiles, taking blueprints from her pocket, "I won't be the only one who has to be perfect..."

One hundred seventy years later.

Months from the present.

The old woman looks at her school, and smiles.

"Finally," she chuckles, "I'm not alone in this act anymore."

There is a knock on her door. Fear stretches across the woman's face.

"Come in Moon!" She exclaims.

Moon enters, anger on her face, and explains, "I've come to work out a deal..."

"I failed that deal," Heinous sighs, "and she destroyed my school, leading us to where we are now. Remember? The deal to capture Comet?"

"Oh yeah," Baby replies, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. So that's why you made the school?"

"So I wouldn't be alone," Heinous sighs, "but hey, it's fine now, because I'm not alone. I have you."

"Right," Baby smiles, "guess that's true."

"Best get some shut eye," Heinous continues, "we attack tomorrow."

"Rest well Heinous," Baby smiles.

"You too Baby," Heinous smiles back as she goes to bed.

She looks in the mirror, noticing the symbols have appeared. She considers making them go away but...

"No," she mumbles under her breath.

She summons a small black flame from the palm of her hand.

"I'm done acting," she smirks...


	56. The Execution

Part One: The Assault Begins

"Toffee," River greets, "it's time."

"River," Toffee gets up, "I have something very important to tell you. Can I trust you?"

"Of course," River smiles.

"There's something you need to know about Star," Toffee explains, "see, I had a theory about the whispering spell. When my second attack failed, I was originally going to exploit it, but when I saw what happened to Star, plans changed."

"What do you mean?" River asks.

"Let me start from the beginning," Toffee smirks...

Meanwhile, Heinous looks at her red, scaled hands, smirking, as she prepares to reclaim what she lost.

"Ready?" Baby asks.

"You bet," Heinous smiles, "capture Comet, stop Eclipsa, right?"

"Exactly," Baby smiles, "let's get this started!"

Heinous and Baby signal the army to attack and go to handle their own duties...

"Everyone ready?" Comet asks, holding her scissors.

"Army's in position," Tom replies closing his mirror.

"Mine too," Ponyhead smiles.

"We'll lead the charge," Kelly smiles with Buff Frog standing next to her, nodding in agreement.

"And we'll keep an eye on Eclipsa," Janna fist bumps Jackie.

"Everyone's ready," Marco smiles, "you ready Comet?"

Comet thinks about her deal with Eclipsa and wonders if she can be trusted, but hides her doubts and smiles, "absolutely!"

Marco catches her lie, noticing her hesitation in her response, but instead of speaking, discretely sending her a message from his mirror, asking, "are you hiding something?"

Comet texts back, "I need you to sabotage Jackie and Janna."

"What?" Marco replies as they continue, opening portals along with the others, who leave Marco's living room one by one, "what did you do?"

They are the last two left, so Comet speaks aloud, "I need you to trust me."

"You made a deal with Eclipsa didn't you?" Marco demands.

"So what?" Comet asks, "what have I got left to lose?"

"Your friends?" Marco asks, "Toffee? Me?"

"Fair point," Comet sighs, "but even with Rhombulus and Hekapoo, Moon has an edge. She has... THAT spell. A spell not unlike my own, but corrupting the user rather than injuring them, stronger than mine. We can't beat that, but she can. Eclipsa can stop Moon. She fights for monsters. She MARRIED a monster. You gotta trust me."

"Comet," Marco sighs, "I love you, and so does everyone else, but I'm not gonna help you with this one. If you fulfill your deal, it's over between us."

"You're bluffing," Comet glares.

He totally is. Marco has no intention to dump Comet, and the threat is made solely as a desperate attempt to protect her from her own unstable and unhealthy mentality of monsters VS everyone else. That she can never be happy.

"No I'm not," Marco lies, "but I'm not gonna stop you, as long as you answer one question."

"What?" Comet sighs, "what question is so important?"

"Will you kill her?" Marco asks, "will you kill Moon Butterfly?"

This question shakes Comet to her very core, as killing Moon as been the one stable thing for so long, and now, even that has been brought into question.

"I am a monster," Comet glares, "she is queen. We fight."

"Fine," Marco sighs, "I'll be going then."

Marco opens a portal and leaves to attack the High Commission, leading the charge with Kelly and Buff Frog as the two traitors join Comet around back, exploiting the diversion created by the frontal assault.

However, they soon realize that things won't go as planned, as Heinous's automatons surround the back entrance of the tower...

Part Two: The Escape

"Are you certian?" River demands.

"Honestly," Toffee admits, "as your friend, no. I won't lie and say I know this is one hundred percent true, but why else would they make a deal with Eclipsa?"

"If that's true," River asks, "what do we do?"

"First," Toffee replies, "I think we keep her away from Moon. She's not ready for that. To be honest, I don't think she expected to, or wanted to, survive that explosion."

"Agreed," River replies, "but I mean if she attacks."

"That is up to your digression," Toffee replies, "but just make sure Moon doesn't see her. That's what I would do."

"Alright," River replies, "and you?"

"I have a plan," Toffee reassures him.

"Then I'll be seeing you, my friend," River smiles.

"Farewell River," Toffee smiles back.

"River!" Prime exclaims, "get up here! We're under attack!"

"What?" River demands, "is this your plan?"

"No," Toffee explains, "I plead ignorance to this. You better go. Be safe."

"See you soon," Toffee replies as River heads upstairs, ready to charge into battle...

Hekapoo draws her daggers and lunges at the automatons, Rhombulus blasting those in the back as she slices the ones in the front, filling the air with the parts and the smell of copper.

The trio proceed inside.

"We get the book," Hekapoo explains, "you get Toffee."

"That's the plan," Comet smiles, heading towards the dungeon as Rhombulus and Hekapoo head towards Moon's room...

Outside, Lekmet assists the High Commission's army against Comet's attack, blasting their foes with beams of holy light. The two armies clash, Comet's freinds intentionally not pushing to hard against the other as to allow reinforcements to arrive so nobody goes to check the back entrance as the sound of clashing blades and fire roars across the battlefield...

Inside, Toffee waits for his chance, he knows that if he's right about the wand, it should happen right about...

The magical barrier goes down. The Fritz has occured, just as he theorized years ago. He, with his usual composure, exits his cell freely, moving through the halls, empty of any guards as they face Comet's army. He looks to his left and sees Comet, his sight now returned in full, going towards the dungeon.

"Comet over here," he calls.

She turns and sees him. "Toffee?" She asks, "how did you-"

"I'll explain later," Toffee smiles, "so, did you do it?"

"Do what?" Comet asks.

"Did you make a deal with Eclipsa?" Toffee asks.

"Are you mad?" Comet asks, turning away.

"Not at all," Toffee chuckles, "but I won't say I'm proud either. You need to cut back on the darkness."

"Like you care," Comet glares.

"Monsters stick together," Toffee retorts.

"No remorse no surrender," Comet reminds.

"I lied when I taught you that," Toffee admits, "I regret one thing."

"What's that?" Comet asks.

"Taking your royal life from you," Toffee replies.

"Well," Comet sighs, "if you didn't, what would there have been to prevent you from going down a dark road like Moon did?"

"I suppose you're right," Toffee smiles.

"Where's Toffee!?!" Moon's voice booms, she clearly suspects Toffee is breaking out.

"Comet," Toffee demands, "go."

"What about you?" Comet asks.

"I can take her," Moon smiles.

"No," Comet reminds, "at least not without this."

Comet gives Toffee her wand.

"It's just a loan," she reminds, "I'll need that back."

"Of course," Toffee smiles, "now you better go. You have a very important meeting to attend."

Comet nods and opens a portal to Eclipsa's crystal as Moon turns the corner.

"Moon," Toffee maintains his usual demeanour.

"Toffee," she retorts.

"Shall we?" He asks, gripping the wand.

"Lets," Moon retorts.

Toffee strikes with a Warnicorn Stampede...

Meanwhile, Hekapoo and Rhombulus enter Moon's room, only to find Prime knocked out and Baby holding the book, two powerful automatons by her side.

"You!" Hekapoo exclaims.

"Oh," Baby turns around, "hello there."

"That book is Comet's," Hekapoo glares, "she's the rightful heir to Mewni after all."

"The rightful heir?" Baby chuckles, "we both know there's another."

"Another?" Hekapoo demands.

"You should know who," Baby retorts, "you were best friends with her mom."

"Eclipsa's daughter?" Rhombulus asks, "Heinous? What are you playing at?"

"I think that speaks for itself," Baby retorts, "well, that and these guys."

Baby takes the book and opens a portal as she leaves the automatons behind to face off against the traitors. 

"Get them!" Hekapoo duplicates herself and surrounds the automatons.

Rhombulus blasts one, exploding it while Hekapoo and her clones slash the other to bits with hundreds of daggers.

"We should head back," Rhombulus sighs, "no getting that book now."

"Agreed," Hekapoo replies, "I'll call the others, you make sure Moon doesn't go out there. Keep lookout."

Rhombulus feels a sharp pain in his head, and he know exactly what it means.

"The crystal!" he exclaims, "Eclipsa! She's free!"

"Are you OK?" Comet asks, helping Eclipsa to her feet.

"Yeah," she smiles, "a pleasure to finally speak more freely with you Comet. Toffee got out of his cell, didn't he?"

"I gave him the wand to face Moon," Comet explains.

"I see," Eclipsa smiles, "that would prevent the execution and fulfill our deal wouldn't it? So, tell me, Comet, what's your plan."

"Plan?" Comet asks, "I... I don't have one beyond this point. All I have is you. You were about as far as I planned really."

"Then me have much to discuss," Eclipsa smirks, "but first..."

Eclipsa goes to the vending machine and puts in a coin, "gotta get me some sweet B-4."

Part Three: A Queen and a Betrayal

Marco gets a message from Hekapoo that reads, "Comet's gone rouge. We couldn't get the book. We gotta retreat!"

"This happens a lot," Marco texts back, "meets me at my place."

Marco retreats his monster arm and sheaths his sword, each used in one arm and exclaims, "we're done! Retreat!"

"Everyone let's go!" Buff Frog follows opening a portal. The army dissapears in a pool of light produced by countless portals, leaving Lekmet and his allies in shock, uncertain what else to do but to let them go...

Moon blasts Toffee with Hellish Obliteration, urging Toffee to counter with his own, the two collide in the air and dispel eachother, leading Moon to take her Mewberty form, and attempt to blast Toffee with a green beam of dark magic. Toffee counters with the classic Bat Blast, which blocks the beam.

Moon, enraged, screams, "I won't let you win! Star is dead because of you! Because of us! All I have left is killing you! I won't be far behind, I assure you, we will burn in Hell side by side for the same sins!"

She extends her arm and begins, "I call the darkness unto me, from deepest depths of Earth and Sea..."

Her form begins to morph, change. Darker. Darker than ever before. Darkness crawls up her arms as she speaks, "from ancient evils unawoken break the one who can't be-"

"Moon!" River exclaims, "it's Mewni. Someone's attacking!"

"It's me or your kingdom," Toffee smirks.

"Why have a kingdom..." Moon demands, "when I have no daughter to give it to?"

"I didn't wanna do this," Toffee sighs.

River dashes around the corner, "wait! Moon! Don't!"

"Forgive me," Toffee sighs, "take care of your wife, she'll need you."

Toffee speaks quickly, "I have seen eternal night. Now I still from my goes light. Darkness grant me your might, and render those before me blind!"

With that, Moon sees only darkness. She screams, a blood chilling scream and casts Hellish Obliteration, not seeing Toffee open a portal, mouths to River, "she's alive," and leaves as Moon tires and collapses.

"Moon!" River exclaims, catching her as she falls from above, returning to her normal form. Lekmet sees her fall, coming back inside, and attempts to heal her, his attempts blocked by the darkness that caused her wounds.

"Let her rest," River demands, something within in snapping. All his life he's been runner up, second best. The cute, but useless king who can't handle himself, but now Moon is blind, and Mewni fallen. By the hands of his best friend, his wife is badly wounded...

River picks up an ax and explains, "we're going after Star, and we are going to bring her home..."

Meanwhile, Heinous sits upon her throne. The other thing was taking Mewni. Which was a cinch with her army and Moon absent. She sits on her throne, finally herself, finally happy where she belongs.

"You did it," Baby smiles, "you really did it."

"Yes," Heinous smiles, "we did."

"Here's the book," Baby offers it to her. She remembers Comet, and back when they stole the book. Before they knew who she was, before the stress broke her. When things were simpler, and when they were freinds...

She misses those days.

"Good," Heinous opens it.

"Another one?" Glossaryck asks, "it's been one heck of a year."

"Teach me," Heinous demands.

"Teach you what?" Glossaryck asks.

"You know what," Baby replies, "teach us how to stop Eclipsa..."

"She's at it again," Marco sighs.

"So what do we do?" Tom asks, "go after her?"

"And risk facing Eclipsa?" Hekapoo asks, "are you insane?"

"He can be," Jackie teases, "insanely awesome."

"We can't do that," Kelly sighs, "her and Eclipsa would slaughter us, and they won't take no for whatever their plan is."

"We have to do something," Buff Frog reminds, "or she will go dark."

"Marco," Janna asks, "you're the most important person in the world to her. What do we do?"

"I made an empty threat," Marco explains, "said if she did it, we'd break up, but now... I guess I gotta work from her reaction? You guys head home, keep an eye out for Baby."

"About that," Hekapoo explains, "we ran into her. We'll open a group chat later and explain everything. You guys need us, we'll be staying in the ice cream dimension."

Everyone goes their own way. Marco, now alone once more, takes out his mirror, and messages Comet...

No. He messages Star. Comet and Star, in his eyes, are two sides of a coin. Comet is her darkness, her bloodlust, a fake name for her evils, but Star, is her jolly, joyful, friendly, loving, optimistic side. So...

He calls her Star.

Comet revives a message that reads, "Star, it's over."

That's all it says. Toffee then arrives.

"Hello old freind," he greets Eclipsa.

"Hello Lizard," Eclipsa smiles back.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Comet asks, trying not to think about Marco. She misses him. She misses her friends. They were her family, but now they're gone. Jackie, Janna, Buff Frog, Kelly, Baby...

Baby... She misses Baby the most besides Marco, because monsters stick together, and now, she's lost that to. Her monster freind, the only one who understood what it's like being a monster...

"Of course," Eclipsa smirks, "first, we have to take out Rhombulus so he can't crystallize us..."


	57. A King's Goal

"Is she OK?" River asks as Prime as he exits Moon's room.

"She's been out for three days," Prime sighs, "and that darkness is getting worse. If we don't do something soon..."

"Think," River demands, "who would Eclipsa go after first?"

"I dunno," Prime shrugs, "she used to be friends with Hekapoo, close friends actually. Hekapoo raised her after her parents died until..."

"Rhombulus and Hekapoo," it clicks for River, him, after all that's happened, finally pushed to ditch his old, naive nature and step up as a king, on more equal footing with Moon, his once innocent mind expanded, but scared in such a way that he has become more aggressive, not unlike his wife.

River opens a portal.

"Where are you going?" Prime asks.

"To get my family back," River growls taking an ax and going through...

"Guys are we sure about this?" Comet asks.

"Hey," Eclipsa shrugs, "he's the biggest threat. We get put in crystals we get put in crystals forever. No second chances."

"But they're my friends," Comet replies, "I can't do this to them after all they've done for me!"

"We aren't gonna kill them," Eclipsa chuckles, "just contain them. It'll be fine. You wanna help monsters, right?"

"Yeah yeah," Comet sighs, "you're right. I just miss the good old days, when the most of my worries was aniexty and humans."

"I promise," Eclipsa smiles, "it can be like that again. You just have to take Mewni, and let Toffee rule it, and him and I can handle the rest. When we don't need your help, you can return to your peaceful life on Earth until you're ready to be queen."

"Alright alright," Comet replies, "let's go."

Eclipsa opens and goes through a portal. Comet holds a photo of her and all her friends, except Baby, standing together, but she pasted Baby in. She sighs. "Soon," she reassures herself, "we'll be happy again..."

Comet goes through the portal...

"Hey guys," Marco greets Hekapoo and Rhombulus in their crystalline castle, "how you been?"

"Just worried about Star," Marco sighs, "I just don't know what to do. She's in danger, and I'm worried if she snaps..."

"You still love her?" Hekapoo asks.

"Of course I do," Marco replies, "that's why I'm so worried."

"I know it's hard," Hekapoo tries to reassure Marco, "but it's gonna be OK. We just gotta make sure she doesn't do anything to cra-"

A portal opens, and Eclipsa and Comet emerge.

"To late for that!" Rhombulus steps forward to protect the others.

"Hello Hekapoo," Eclipsa glares.

"Eclipsa," Hekapoo returns in kind.

"Star," a third voice greets as River enters, "well well well, this is way more complicated than I expected. Hello Star."

"Well then," Marco Comet chuckles, "we got ourselves a Mexican stand off. Only unlike that movie I saw, we got a Mexican."

"First of all," Marco explains, "that's racist. My parents are from Spain. Second of all, Star, don't do this. Just step away from Eclipsa. It's not too late Star. Come home. Please. Come home."

"You're asking someone who doesn't exist," Comet glares, "my name is Comet. Comet Butterfly."

"Don't you mean Dragonfly?" Hekapoo asks.

"Forget it!" Comet exclaims, "I get River and Marco! You get Hekapoo and Rhombulus!"

The dark duo split up and Marco looks at River who nods back, the two forming an unspoken truce.

Marco summons his monster and attacks Comet, who avoids his attack with grace. However, River lunges at Star, attempting to tackle her without really hurting her, but she draws her wand and counters with a bat blast, the bats biting the king's arms and legs, but River is undeterred and slams his ax into the floor, sending the bats flying away as shards of crystal scatter the bats.

"Star enough is enough!" River pleads, "stop this madness! Come home! At least go with Marco. Please, your mother is ill. Let me do this for her."

"She is NOT my mother," Comet glares, "and you have no right to be here!"

Comet prepared to cast Hellish Obliteration. Darkness spreads across her arms and her eyes go green.

Marco offers River a hand signl to leave, seeing Comet going dark. River nods, and shows Marco his mirror, followed by holding up certain amounts of fingers, creating his number through hand singles before replying, "fine. I'm not going into this. Farewell Star."

River opens a portal and leaves. Marco sends him a message that reads, "we'll talk later, but this doesn't make us allies."

River sighs and goes to check on Moon, who lies asleep in her bed, darkness spreading up her arms. "It's gonna be OK," he whispers, "I'm going to bring her home..."

Hekapoo and her clones avoid Eclipsa's black beams as Rhombulus counters with his own magic. Eclipsa get agitated as she slowly begins to wear down Hekapoo, her clones slowly getting sloppy and being picked off one by one.

"It didn't have to be this way! Hekapoo exclaims, "all you had to do was not use dark magic!"

"I trusted you!" Eclipsa returns fire as she avoids Hekapoo's clones, "I showed you the dark magic because you raised after she died! You were all I had! I... I hate you mom!"

Eclipsa begins crying, but continues, "and now darkness shall rise!"

Eclipsa uses all your power in a single attack, shrouding the area in darkness. When light returns, Hekapoo and Rhombulus are in a half-dead state, their eyes totally black. Eclipsa sends The through a portal, dries her tears, and goes to help Comet, who is dodging and countering Marco's attacks, each equal to their opponent.

"One move and you die kid!" Eclipsa exclaims.

Marco freezes.

"Leave now," Comet glares, "we have work to do."

"Fine," Marco sighs, opening a portal, "but this isn't over."

Marco turns his back and prepares to leave, before Comet says, "and... I still love you."

"And I love Star," Marco explains, "the jolly girl who we stole the spell book with. Who you are when you're home. When you're happy. THIS is not you. YOU are not the one I love. Goodbye."

"Marco wait!" Comet begs, crying, but he's gone.

"It's OK," Eclipsa hugs Comet to comfort her, "come on, we have work to do. Gotta get back to Rhombulus's old castle. Let's go. Let's go home..."

Marco returns to his room, crying. He holds a photo, same as the one Comet had, and weeps, Baby also in this one. Comet insisted when the photo was taken.

"I won't give up on you," Maroc mutters under his breath.

Marco takes out his mirror and calls River.

"OK," we explains, "I wanna discuss a truce..."


	58. Little Katrina

Buff Frog sits in his chair, sighing. He thinks about Comet and what her betrayal means for the countless monsters who admired her. She was a hero to monsters, an idol, even after she lost the throne. Especially to...

"Papa!" Katrina exclaims as her and her siblings joyfully tackle and hug Buff Frog.

"My little tadpoles!" He exclaims joyfully.

"Papa," Katrina asks, "I have a question."

"What is it my little Katrina?" Buff Frog smiles.

"What happened to Comet?" Katrina inquires, "wasn't she supposed to come play with her puppy?"

"Well..." Buff Frog stalls by dragging out his words before answering, "Comet's... not well. Her puppy can come, Marco is watching it, but Comet... not now."

"Is she OK?" Katrina asks.

"Of course," Buff Frog reassures Katrina, "just... busy right now."

Katrina knows there's something going on, being almost to smart for her own good, but replies, "OK papa. I'm going to take a nap."

"Want some warm milk?" Buff Frog asks.

"Nah I'm good," Katrina smiles, "see ya later."

Katrina goes to her room, Buff Frog getting the door for her due to her lack of arms. As soon as he shuts it, Katrina pushes her toy box to reveal a secret passage.

"Sorry dad," she sighs, "but if Comet's in trouble it's my duty as a monster to step in."

Katrina goes down the hole and emerges in a Mewmen corn field...

Baby flies over the corn field, over looking the harvest and keeping an eye out for Eclipsa and Comet. She us surprised to see a monster child unsupervised in the field, and decides to approach.

"Hello little one," Baby greets, "are you lost?"

"No," Katrina smiles, "I'm just... playing outside. Wait, you're Comet's friend, right?"

"I..." Baby turns away, "Well I used to be."

"What happened?" Katrina asks.

"That's..." Baby sweats nervously, "that's grown up stuff kid. You should go home."

"What's everyone hiding from me?" Katrina demands, "I'm not stupid. Where's Comet?"

"You want answers so badly?" Baby glares, "find them yourself kid, but she'll betray you. She can't be trusted. Rhombulus's castle, but you're going to hate what you see."

Baby tosses a pair of scissors and flies off, crying almost, thinking about Comet, and how she joined Eclipsa. She thinks about losing her best friend, and she struggles to keep it together, remembering back when they were friends, and missing it. Missing when the goal was simple. Defeat Moon. Now...

She doesn't even know what she's trying to do anymore...

Katrina takes the scissors, and opens a portal, trusting Baby's advice, and moves the handles with her feet, taking them with her through the portal.

She arrives in the castle, wandering the halls silently before overhearing a discussion, starting with Comet crying. She slips into the room, hiding under a desk as Comet cries looking at the photo of her friends.

"You OK?" Toffee asks.

"I'm fine," Comet lies, drying her tears.

"It's the others," he sighs, "isn't it?"

"Why can't they understand?" Comet asks, "I'm doing this for the greater good... right?"

"Of course you are," Toffee reassures her with a hug, "It's gonna be OK. Just, don't give up. Do you need... to take a day?"

"What do you mean?" Comet asks.

Toffee takes his old cloak from a chest in the corner of the room.

"This is an old disguise I wore way back when," he explains, "put this on, and go to Earth. No one's gonna figure it out."

"That would be amazing!" Comet exclaims, "thanks uncle Toffee! I think I'll go now!"

"Be safe," Toffee smiles.

Comet takes the cloak, and joyfully opens a portal and goes to Earth.

"Come on out kid," Toffee sighs.

Katrina realizes she's been caught, nervously reveals herself.

"What are you doing here?" Toffee demands.

"I..." Katrina replies, "wanted to meet Comet."

"That's cute kid," Toffee chuckles, "but... This isn't the Comet you looked up to. Comet has joined Eclipsa. If anything, you should avoid her like your life depends on it. You need to leave."

"But what about Comet?" Katrina asks, "she's still fighting for monsters, right?"

"Of course we are," Toffee reassures the child, "but this is grown up stuff. Just stay out of it. Comet isn't a villain, but we're no heroes Katrina. Send Buff Frog my regards."

Toffee opens a portal and signals Katrina to leave. Knowing it's useless to protest, she takes her scissors and complies.

When she gets home, she kicks open an old box, in it, is a book with Comet in the cover. A biography.

"Eclipsa?" She thinks aloud, "no. She wouldn't..."

Katrina sighs, and closer the box, which contains many other pieces of Comet memorabilia.

"There's only one thing to do," Katrina open a portal, "I have to hear it from her. It can't be true. It just can't..."

Katrina goes through the portal and heads to Earth...

To be continued...


	59. The Girl in the Cloak

Comet arrives on Earth, a beautiful Winter day greets her as she walks towards the school. Snowflakes dancing softly down on her as for the first time since she joined Eclipsa about a month ago...

She's home.

Marco, Janna, and Jackie all sit in class, knowing it'll be called off short before the snow really hits. Marco sits at his desk, taking his notes as if all is well, but in his eyes is pain. He misses Comet. He misses seeing her happy. He misses when everyone he knew got along, but those days are gone, and unless they can stop Eclipsa soon, those days aren't coming back.

"You OK?" Janna whispers.

"Just thinking about Comet," Marco sighs.

"Yeah," Jackie adds, "I heard it hit Ponyhead hard too."

"You have no idea," Janna sighs, "she hasn't been her fun-loving self as of late. I mean, she's coming out of it, but it's a slow process."

Jackie looks outside, worried. She's powerless, her and Janna aren't like the others. They don't have magic, or an army, or a monster arm, they only have their wits and Janna's uncanny ability to get illegal fireworks. Really, they play a backseat role when things get crazy, unless they have fireworks, but otherwise, they can't do anything. As just themselves, no weapons or explosives, all they can do is help everyone feel better about losing Comet.

Janna and Jackie look at each other and nod, an unspoken understanding of this between them. Janna smiles and reveals a pack of illegal fireworks from her backpack, but Jackie shakes her head. Janna nods, now understanding what they should do with their snow day.

They're going to cheer up Marco.

An announcement comes over the intercom. "Attention students, all classes for today have been called off due to weather. Have a nice day."

The students joyfully rush out of the school and into the peaceful snow, but Marco, and by extension, Jackie and Janna, are in no hurry. Marco walking at a slow pace, having no real reason to get home in a jiffy.

When outside, the trio are greeted by Ash, who plays in the snow joyfully, melting it wherever the playful hound steps.

"Come on Ash," Marco sighs.

The Hellhound follow the trio, Jackie and Janna both silently signaling the other to speak until...

Marco sees her. He sees a girl that he immediately feels something with. A certain tug in his soul. Like he knows her. Like he loved her.

...

A lot like Comet.

The girl wears a cloak, but Marco can still see her silky white hair that just escapes the hood of her cloak. Her face hidden, she turns to Marco...

Seeing Marco, Comet is first filled with a mix of joy and panic. She is, at first, so happy to see Marco, but, deathly afraid he'll recognize her. Ash looks at Comet with a sense of longing. Missing its master, wanting to return and help her, but with her gaze, Comet signals the hound to stay. With a whimper, it folds back its ears and doesn't move. She then turns to focus on Marco...

The girl seems to smile at Marco playfully. Marco blushes at first, unsure how to react.

Jackie and Janna both smile at each other. They get an idea.

"You should say hi," Jackie whispers.

"What?" Marco asks.

"She looks about our age," Janna adds, a hand on Marco's shoulder, "and she seems to be into you. Best way to move on from Comet is to find someone else."

"I'll attest to that," Jackie adds, "come on. Trust us. It'll be fine."

Marco begins to go back and forth with the two, as Comet thinks. She's on Earth, and she does have a disguise, but Earth itself isn't home. It's the people on Earth that are home for her, so, she takes a deep breath, and makes a snowball, smiling playfully. She looks at Marco, and lets it fly...

Marco feels something cold hit back of his head, and turns around to see the girl in a robe laughing joyfully. He smiles back and makes a snowball that he throws, hitting the cloaked girl in the face, who responds by throwing another snowball, laughing. The four friends begin having an all out snowball fight, not noticing as Ash begins to sniff something out...

Ash follows a familiar scent to a small monster child walking through the snow. Happily, it gets into a play bow, its tail wagging.

Katrina looks at Ash, shivering from the cold. She lifts her foot to scratch the dog's nose. Ash licks Katrina kindly in response. It's then that the dog takes notice that the child is cold, causing it to instinctively lift Katrina by the dog's snount and onto the hound's back, where Katrina is warmed by Ash's natural heat. Ash seems happy to be with Katrina, not having gotten much attention since Comet left, Ash is just happy to have a friend again.

Katrina sits atop the dog like a horse. "Take me to Comet," Katrina demands. Joyfully, Ash goes to where they were, only to find Marco, Comet, and the others gone...

Meanwhile, the four walk down the snowy street. Marco wonders about the cloaked girl, who has spoken only through gestures like smiles and waves and hand signals without breathing a word, and has silently decided to accompany them to the taco stand.

Comet smiles kindly at Marco under her cloak, not dare breathing a word less her friends recognize her voice and call her out. If they find out, her day on Earth will end, and then she'll have to continue to fight them. She needs this day. Her psyche, after the stress she's faced for the last year, is on the brink of collapse. If they find her out, she will snap, and she knows that, deep down. Not directly, but she feels some sort of collapse is imminent. Like her mind is a house with each of its four walls on the brink of collapse, and the slightest tap could destory it.

"Hey," Marco asks, "what do you want?"

Come thinks, and quickly casts a spell to mask her voice. "I'll have a burrito," she smiles.

Marco goes to get the burrito, giving Jackie and Janna a chance to question the cloaked girl.

"So," Jackie smiles, "Marco, cute, right?"

The cloaked girl nods with a smile.

"Just who are you anyways?" Janna asks.

"I'm a wanderer," Comet lies, "I wander, sometimes I'll stay a few days if I meet a cute guy, then I go."

Jackie and Janna look at each other. They nod and make a silent agreement.

"Listen to me very carefully," Jackie glares, "Marco just broke up with the girl of his dreams. If you break his heart..."

"We'll break you," Janna warns.

"Hey," Comet blushes under her cloak, hiding her true identity, surprised at how badly Marco was hurt, and also overwhelmed by the guilt of hurting him. "I just wander about."

"Why is that?" Jackie inquires.

The cloaked girl shrugs.

"Maybe you could stay with Marco?" Janna shurgs, "I mean, they're pretty open. They'd be willing to at least hear you out."

Comet considers this option. Pretend to be someone new, and abandon her goals. It sounds so appealing to her. To go back to when things were better. To stop fighting...

But she knows she must continue. No matter what.

Marco arrives with the food. The cloaked girl smiles at him. He smiles back. The cloaked girl takes her burrito and puts sugar on it. She tears into it, as if she hasn't had a burrito in so long, or anything even close to it for that matter.

Comet enjoys the burrito as she wolfs it down. It's been so long since she's had human food, and one can only deal with Snookers and corn get old after a while. Afterwards, she turns to look at Marco, who looks back at her. She looks down at his hand, and is tempted to take it in her own, but knows that she doesn't have forever here on Earth...

The cloaked girl kisses Marco. His face turns red like a cherry and he freezes up for a moment before leaning out and signing.

"I'm sorry," he explains, "but I'm in love with someone else. I can't do this."

Comet is both touched that Marco still loves her, but hurt that this ironically lead to him rejecting her. Before she can decide if she should reveal herself or not, Ash suddenly leaps in with Katrina who immediately recognizes Comet and exclaims, "Comet!"

The three friends turn to face the cloaked girl with shocked expressions. Comet begins shaking her head with panicked expression.

"No no no," she holds the side of her head, "no! No! No!"

Marco pulls down Comet's hood.

"Comet!" He tries to take her hand, to calm her. Comet staggers back, grabbing her wand.

She finally snaps and darkness consumes her. Green lighting surrounds her as she begins to scream. "Stay back! All of you!"

Katrina, deciding that Comet is working with Eclipsa is she's gone dark, taking that as evidence enough and opening a portal, knowing now that she has a new goal...

Comet must be stopped...

"Comet wait!" Jackie pleads, "don't do this! It's OK! It's not to late to come home! You can-"

"No!" Comet exclaims, "no! I have to stop Moon! You all hate me! I betrayed you! Stay back! Stay back!"

Ash whimpers, worried about Comet. She has flashbacks of Mewmen hounds killing her parents and screeches, "stay back! STAY BACK!"

Comet opens a portal, tears now stream down her face, and flees. Everyone looks at one another. Marco takes out his mirror.

"I need to explain some things," Marco sighs opening a group call with all his friends and River, "see, I've been working with River, and we need to strike now. I think it's pretty clear..."

Marco puts his phone on speaker and says the phrase he prayed he'd never say, "Comet's gone dark..."


	60. Darkness

Comet returns to Rhombulus's crystal home, tears streaming down her face as darkness surrounds and consumes her.

"Comet is that you?" Toffee asks.

Comet takes a deep breath and contains her darkness, hiding it from Toffee as she replies, "yes."

Toffee notices something off about Comet's tone, something distant. Like she's hiding something. As he enters the room, he notices Comet looks fine in how she's standing and carrying herself, but can see in her eyes that there is darkness within in, and if left to fester, it will never leave.

"How was Earth?" Toffee asks.

"Fine," Comet turns away, and a little of the corrupted magic escapes her grasp, causing a small green jolt of electricity to appear near her face and flicker out.

Toffee realizes that Comet isn't going to tell him the truth, so he replies, "alright, well, I have to go speak to Eclipsa. Wait here."

Comet nods and Toffee exits the room. As soon as he's gone, Comet drops the act and begins crying softly, making sure nobody hears her.

"Darkness eh?" Eclipsa asks, grabbing a snookers from a vending machine.

"I don't know what to do," Toffee explains, "I'm really worried about her Eclipsa. Can't you do something?"

"I went through a similar phase," Eclipsa explains, "when I lived with Hekapoo after my mother died for a few years. It's best for us to step in now before she does something she'll regret."

"Like what?" Toffee inquires.

"You really think Festiva died during a crazy party?" Eclipsa turns away, "she started going dark too after her husband died and decided to join him. Comet is a danger to herself and everyone around her. I need to go handle this."

Eclipsa turns to leave but Toffee grabs her by the shoulder, pleading, "please, no matter how much the darkness consumes her. Don't -"

"Worst case scenario we have Rhombulus crystallize her," Eclipsa smiles, "I promise, I have this under control."

Eclipsa goes to speak to Comet. Hearing footsteps approaching, Comet quickly collects herself and turns to face Eclipsa.

"Hey Comet," Eclipsa speaks softly, with genuine concern in her voice, "how you doing? Have a good day?"

"I'm fine," Comet lies, turning away from Eclipsa to hide her pained expression, "just leave me alone OK?"

Eclipsa begins to approach Comet, speaking with concern in her voice, "something happened on Earth huh? It's OK. You can tell me what's wrong. I understand what it's like. It's OK. Just-"

Eclipsa places her hand on Comet's shoulder, sending panic through the cursed princess. Comet turns around, darkness surrounding her and shouts, "it doesn't matter! I'm just a monster and that's all I'll ever be! All I do is fight!"

Comet begins to weep. She mentally collapses, unable to keep it in anymore. Eclipsa steps back, giving Comet some space and walking away briefly before returning with a Snookers bar.

"It's OK," Eclipsa reassures her, "have a Snookers. Tell me what happened."

Comet begins to eat the Snookers, calming down to some extent. "They hate me. Everyone hates me."

"That's not true," Eclipsa shakes her head, "what makes you say that?"

"Marco and the others," Comet sighs, "all of them, they're all against me. They're never going to forgive me. I just don't understand. Why was I born Mewmen? If I was just Comet from the start then-"

Eclipsa calms Comet, "hey hey hey, it's OK. They don't hate you Comet. You're just... having a disagreement, and that's OK. What's not OK is what it's doing to you. Look at me."

Comet turns to face Eclipsa, who shows off the darkness on her arm.

"You see this?" Eclipsa asks, "this is darkness Comet. I can keep it in check, but when I'm angry or upset it spreads. Darkness feeds on pain. It's like a parasite. It can go away, with time, but I'm more focused on just keeping it at bay. You already have some darkness of your own, but if you listen to me, we can have it gone in a month."

Comet notices darkness on her left palm.

"What do I do?" Comet asks, still on the brink of tears.

"Come on," Eclipsa helps Comet to her feet, "we need to take a day. Wanna head to the Bounce Lounge?"

Comet nods.

"Let's go," Eclipsa smiles opening a portal as the duo go through...

Baby sits in the Bounce Lounge, sipping a soda to pass the time, holding a photo of her with her friends. She sighs, knowing that Eclipsa must be stopped before...

Her mirror goes off.

"Hello?" Baby asks.

"I don't wanna do this anymore," the speaker replies with harshness in their tone, "Eclipsa is dangerous but if the others find out-"

"Look," Baby sighs, "I promise you're making the right choice. Don't quit now. If River takes Comet she'll break down. We need to stop what they're planning. You're my man on the inside. What's going on?"

The spy sighs, "they're planning to attack Mewni, but, listen, what do I say if I get caught?"

"I'll take the fall," Baby replies, "don't worry."

"Man we should've hung out more," the spy chuckles, "like, I mean, we did, but not really that often."

"Yeah," Baby replies, "maybe I could tag along with you Marco and the others next time you guys see a movie when all this is over. In the meantime, just don't get caught."

"Got it," the spy replies, "and you texted me saying you saw Comet there?"

"Yeah," Baby replies, "and she's dark. I think I'm gonna try to talk to her."

"What if-"

"If she's going dark, then to Hell with worrying about Eclipsa. As for you, just make sure that attack fails. If they take Mewni's army, then overwhelming Eclipsa will be easy. We can't have that. I'm going to try to reason with Comet."

"Be careful."

"I've got this. Farewell."

Baby hangs up and flies over to Comet, who is dancing in the crowd, not paying any attention to Baby as she approaches, but Eclipsa is, and she dips down, glaring at Baby and catching her attention. She signals Baby to meet her outside, and knowing Eclipsa will attack if she refuses.

Eclipsa awaits Baby outside, greeting her with a glare. "What are you doing here?" She demands.

"I'd ask you the same," Baby returns, "Comet's going dark. Can't you see? She needs help. She needs her friends. We're enemies, but if we could just call a truce until Comet gets better. At least send Comet back to Earth -"

"You think I don't want to," Eclipsa glares, her darkness beginning to spread, "she's like the little sister I never had, but she's stubborn, and River will only make things worse. I can't chance him getting close to Star."

"I understand," Baby sighs, "listen to me. We can make a deal. There's a plan to take Menwi and if that goes through, River will take Comet. Let's call a truce. Toffee keeps Comet busy, you help me defend Mewni, we capture River, and we send Comet home."

Eclipsa thinks. She knows with River gone, it will be safe to send Star home, and she knows that Star, who Eclipsa views as Star, not Comet, home to Earth. However, if she gets caught going behind Star's back, then Star will end up worse than before. However, Eclipsa knows it's best for Star to go home, and even with a fear of Baby betraying her lingering, she sighs and turns around...

"It's a deal..."

Meanwhile, the spy returns to the meeting, just in time to hear Marco and River agreeing, "then it's settled. In one week's time, we take Mewni, then we stop Eclipsa..."


	61. Reflecting on the Past

Eclipsa sits in her room, examining the darkness on her arm. Pondering how things came to this point. How she went from queen of Mewni to the most hated being in the universe.

With a sigh, Eclipsa goes to speak to someone she can trust. Someone she hasn't talked to in a very very long time...

Meanwhile, Marco sits in his room, petting Ash, thinking about the upcoming assault. Five days remain until they make the attack. Five days...

Marco gets up from his seat and heads to his room to grab his scissors, holding them and examining them, trying to think about what he's about to do is a good idea...

Uncertain in his plan, he opens a portal and heads to where he knows he's needed most...

Rhombulus's castle.

Baby's mirror rings. "What in the world?" Baby thinks aloud, seeing the spy is calling.

"What's up?" Baby asks.

"Look," the spy sighs, "I've been thinking, and, I think... I think it's best we kill Eclipsa."

"Hold up," Baby pleads, "why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just keep thinking," the spy explains, "back when I met her, I made a promise to help her. She left to help Eclipsa, right? So, if we remove Eclipsa from the picture..."

"We can't do that!" Baby exclaims, "I made a deal with her! To defeat River! Defend Mewni! Then we can save Comet! How are we even supposed to do that?"

"Heinous," the spy explains, "she has magic, right?"

"Maybe as plan B," Baby sighs, "but for now, that's a no go."

"OK," the spy sighs, "one more favor. If you do see Comet, tell her that if she isn't ready to face Marco, she can stay in the Underworld for a while. I won't say a word."

"Got it," Baby smiles, "that may be best for her anyways. Thanks Tom..."

Hekapoo plays with the flame on her head, trying to pass the time, when there's a gentle tapping on the wall of her cell. She turns to see Eclipsa, who waves and smiles shyly. Rhombulus is asleep, and isn't paying attention.

"What do you want?" Hekapoo inquires.

"Can we talk?" Eclipsa asks.

"What about?" Hekapoo asks.

"I just keep thinking," Eclipsa sighs, her back to the see through wall, sitting, "about better times. The past. When we were friends. When you were like my..."

Eclipsa turns away and falls silent.

"You don't have to say it," Hekapoo reassures her, "after you lost your mom, I guess it makes sense. Is everything OK?"

"It's just to much," Eclipsa explains, "all of it. The politics and the wars and the bloodshed..."

Eclipsa burries her head into arms and tries her best not to cry, breaking down from the stress of the war and protecting Comet.

"Calm down," Hekapoo reassures her, "it's OK. It's gonna be OK. Look at me, OK?"

Wiping tears her Eclipsa turns to look at Hekapoo, who speaks with a reassuring, warming tone, like a mother comforting her child...

Rather fitting, don't you think?

"It's gonna be OK," Hekapoo presses her hand to the glass, "I promise. It's all gonna be OK. Just know, that if Moon tries to kill you, even if I don't agree with what you do, I won't let you die. I can at least be proud of you for one thing. You're doing what you think is right. I'm proud of you for that Eclipsa."

"Thanks Hekapoo," Eclipsa smiles, feeling a bit better.

"Now," Hekapoo smiles, "cheer up. Remember, Comet needs you. You gotta stay strong. You gotta help Comet."

"You're right," Eclipsa gets up and leaves, "thanks mom."

"Stay safe," Hekapoo smiles to her self and speaks under her breath as Eclipsa goes to check on Comet, "my dark little princess."

As Eclipsa goes to check on Comet, who sits in her room, looking at the photo of her with her friends, a portal opens.

"Comet?" Marco enters the room.

Comet grabs her wand and takes aim.

"Easy easy," Marco pleads, "I just wanna talk. Come on, it's me. Marco."

After thinking for a moment, Comet overlooks her distrust and lowers her wand. "What is it?" Comet demands.

"Lets start small," Marco smiles, "how you been?"

"Going dark," Comet sighs.

"Oh," Marco turns away awkwardly, "hey, can we talk about... the cloak incident?"

"What's there to talk about?" Comet sighs, "you all hate my guts and want me dead. If you've come to kill me, if you hate me that much. Go ahead. I won't back. Just make it-"

"Comet no!" Marco pleads, "Comet, Star, whatever you wanna be called, nobody hates you. You can end this. Just come home. Come home Comet. This isn't our war anymore. Monsters, Mewmens, it's not your place to solve everything. Please, this is killing you. We can go back. Don't you remember? When you were to scared to ride the school bus? When it was just us and our friends? Things were good. Things were simple. Please, Comet..."

Marco begins to cry and hugs Comet, "Come home..."

Comet locks up, unsure what to do, before pushing Marco away, sighing, "I don't have a choice Marco. I need to take Mewni. Eclipsa isn't bad. Listen, I wanna make a deal."

"A deal?" Marco asks.

"Help me take Mewni," Comet pleads, "and we'll call a truce with the High Commission. Baby and Heinous, we can reason with them. Can I trust you Marco? Help me retake my kingdom and help me make peace in say... Five days?"

Marco thinks. That's when River is...

"I promise," Marco smiles, "this will all be over in five days. I'll be back. It's gonna be OK."

"See you soon Marco," Comet smiles.

Marco opens a portal and prepares to leave.

"And Marco?" Comet asks.

"Yeah?" Marco asks.

"Do you still love me?" Comet asks, turning away.

"Why wouldn't I?" Marco chuckles, "I love you Star."

With that, Marco leaves.

"It's..." Comet sighs, "eh. I love you too Marco..."

Marco takes put his mirror and opens a group chat.

"River," he explains, "new things have come to light. I wanna change our deal..."


	62. They Attack Tomorrow

"Tomorrow then?" River asks.

Marco nods, "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but to put Moon and Star in the same room now would be a mistake. We have to take care of the darkness. Make sure she's stable or it'll just end badly for both of them. Sorry, but with time I'm sure we can work this out."

River clenches his fist, "so am I."

"Glad we've come to an understanding," Marco smiles, "just give it more time and everything will work out fine. Trust-"

Suddenly, at River's nod, Prime grabs Marco, causing him to drop his scissors..

"Well," River smirks, "we sure have. Until I get Star, you're not going anywhere..."

"You're sure about this deal?" Heinous asks.

"Henious I'm your friend," Baby smiles, "we just call a truce to defend Mewni, and get Star somewhere safe. Preferably with Tom. Easy as pie."

"But..." Heinous looks at her scaly hand, "it's Eclipsa."

"It's means to an end," Baby reminds, "it's for monsters Heinous. We have to. For monsters right? No remorse, no surrender."

Baby remembers Comet and her friends. She tries to maintain her composure as she continues, her emotions getting the better of her, "even if it means losing everyone you care about. Even if it means losing everyone you're fighting for. Even if... if..."

Baby breaks down crying.

"Baby," Heinous comforts her, "it's OK. Monsters stick together. Everything is gonna be OK. Just trust me."

"Promise?" Baby asks.

Heinous hugs Baby and smiles, "of course. You'll always be my best friend. You're like a sister to me. It's gonna be OK."

Heinous opens the spellbook and proceeds, "now, we have to get that blindness curse right before they arrive. You need a minute or-"

"No," Baby shakes her head, "let's try from the top..."

Tom looks off his balcony, thinking. He's betraying everyone. Everyone he cares about is going to despise him after tomorrow. Yet, he has no alternative. He must protect Star from River, and River can't be trusted. Sure Tom knows he's an honorable and good hearted person, but when pushed into a corner, even the best people can do desperate things.

He only wishes he could tell Jackie. He hates keeping this from here. He hates it more than anything...

Unfortunately, Jackie found Tom's mirror lying on a table when she decided to come in and surprise him with tickets to a show. Have some fun before tomorrow...

She instead found texts between him and Baby.

"You!" Jackie exclaims.

"Oh hey Jackie," Tom smiles before seeing the anger on her face, "is everything OK?"

"Explain this," Jackie demands showing Tom the texts.

"Oh God," Tom sighs, "OK I get you're upset."

Jackie takes a deep breath and collects herself, "I'm not mad cause of the truce with Eclipsa and the plan to help Comet. I don't trust River. I'm mad you don't trust me. Why?"

"I dunno," Tom sighs, "I was scared. Scared I'll be alone like Baby. Lose everyone. She really misses Comet. I wish we could all just stop fighting. I mean, maybe Eclipsa isn't so bad?"

"I say we give her a chance," Jackie shrugs, "but listen. If you're gonna do this, I want in. So, what's the plan?..."

"So how am I gonna keep Comet off Mewni?" Toffee asks.

"I dunno," Eclipsa shrugs, "make something up. Blind her again. I don't care. If we want to help Comet she has to get back with people who can help her. You take Mewni, I stay there, Comet goes home."

"What about you?" Toffee asks.

"What do you mean?" Eclipsa inquires.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Toffee explains, "but your darkness has been getting better."

"That's we can deal with when Comet is safe," Eclipsa replies, "Tom can take her to the Underworld, and I help defend Mewni. Maybe if we get on Heinous's good side we can help her rule. OK?"

"Fine," Toffee shurgs, "if it'll help Comet I'll play along. What about the prisoners?"

"Anti magic cells," Eclipsa reminds, "as long as no one lets them out we're in the clear."

"So it's settled," Toffee smirks.

"So it's settled," River sneers.

"So it's settled," Baby smiles.

"So it's settled," Janna chuckles.

All of them think aloud in synch, "we go to Mewni tomorrow..."


	63. Clash at Mewni

Part One: Arrival

It's a cold day in Mewni, a blizzard rolls over the hills as Heinous and Baby look over the horizon, ready for the assault to begin. They know it will come. They are prepared. Automatons and soldiers alike stand ready to defend the kingdom. The citizens of Mewni having heard rumors of Toffee's return which has kept them quiet. They aren't to far off with the truce between Heinous and Eclipsa, but there's no telling how that is gonna end. Everything is coming to a head today, and although it isn't the end of this great conflict, it is pushing the end ever closer. The conclusion to this conflict grows ever nearer, and no one knows who will come out on top...

River grips his ax and checks on his wife. The darkness crawls up her arm like a serpent.

"Stay by her side," River demands.

Lekmet makes a noise in understanding as River goes to check on Marco.

"Marco my boy," he smiles approaching Marco's cell, "I am terribly sorry about this. I do hope the accommodations are to your liking."

Although the cell is rather nice with a T.V., game console, mini fridge stocked with soda and snacks, it's still a cell. Something Marco points out with a glare, "it's still a cell River and you're still going way to far."

"You'll understand when you have children of your own my boy," River replies.

"If you really cared about Star you'd give her time!" Marco slams his monster arm on the clear front wall of the cell, "she needs time to heal! You can't rush something like this!"

River turns glaring now, "Diaz, I've given her time. My wife is ill and my daughter with Eclipsa. Don't you know who Eclipsa is?"

"Can you say you even know who Star is?" Marco glares, "how can you know what's best for her! You weren't even there when she was cursed!"

River grips his ax. Marco immediately realizes he's hit a nerve and apologises, "wait no! I didn't mean-"

"Enough," River glares, "you're not going to stop me Diaz. Prime, let's go. We have work to do."

Prime and River leave through a portal. Marco sits, sighing. He knows there's some way out of this cell. He just doesn't know what...

"I'm on my way," Buff Frog closes his mirror as he finishes speaking, "see you soon Janna."

"Papa where are you going?" Katrina asks.

"I have work to do," Buff Frog explains, "word from River. Stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Is it Comet?" Katrina asks.

"My little Katrina," Buff Frog chuckles, "always so sharp. Look, Kelly is going to look after you while I'm gone OK? I'll be back by sundown."

"We love you papa," Katrina smiles as the tadpoles hug Buff Frog.

"I love you too my little tadpoles," Buff Frog replies opening a portal, I'll be back soon."

Kelly opens a portal just before Buff Frog leaves, Buff Frog making sure Kelly arrives before leaving. "Hey guys," Kelly smiles, "what do you guys wanna do?"

Kelly thinks for a moment. She knows Kelly knows about Comet but she won't get direct answers easily. So she decides to just pretend today is a normal day for now.

"Let's play Puddle Defender," Katrina suggests...

"You ready?" Tom asks.

Jackie looks at a photo of her, Baby, Janna, and Ponyhead. She sighs, wishing like everyone else to return things to normal. She nods, "yeah I'm ready."

"Let's go," Tom replies summoning a carriage. The duo leave, an unspoken understanding of the dire consequences of their actions. They know that it's over for them if Mewni falls. They know...

Marco and the others are now their enemies.

"You're sure about this," Hekapoo asks.

"I don't have a choice mom," Eclipsa replies, "it's the only way to help Comet. Just make sure she doesn't realise what's going on."

"And why should we keep quiet?" Rhombulus demands.

"Look," Eclipsa sighs, "you guys want to get Comet away from me, right? After this she will be. It's in your best interest to keep quiet."

"Just do me one favor," Hekapoo pleads.

"What?" Eclipsa asks.

"Don't die," Hekapoo replies.

"I won't mom," Eclipsa smiles, "I promise."

With that, Eclipsa opens a portal and goes to Mewni.

Meanwhile, Comet eats breakfast with Toffee. Toffee trying desperately to think of some way to make a distraction so Comet won't notice-

"Hey," Comet asks, "where's Eclipsa?"

Toffee internally screams but maintains his cold, formal demeanour with a slight grin as he replies, "she's off getting ice cream. She'll be back soon."

"Ah," Comet replies, "wish she asked if I wanted to tag along. Oh well."

"Yeah," Toffee smiles, "she'll be back soon."

Toffee looks at Comet. He looks at the young girl he raised.

No.

He looks at the young woman he raised.

Toffee ponders the choices he's made. Letting Comet fight in her youth, teaching her that mantra that he wishes he never spoke, and taking her birth right from her. He wonders about if he didn't. Chances are he'd become colder and colder and they'd be enemies. He wonder which of them would prevail. Would that have been better for her?

Oh well. There's probably some timeline like that of all the timelines Prime has seen.

He just hopes he's doing what's best for her now...

Eclipsa, Baby, Heinous, Tom, and Jackie all look out over the horizon as the forces of Ponyhead's kingdom approach.

"You guys ready?" Eclipsa asks.

"Just don't do anything shady," Heinous glares.

"Oh my sweet little Meteora," Eclipsa chuckles, "so cute when you're angry. Don't worry I got this."

"You better," Tom warns, "or else. Oh and just a heads up, my dad may have sided with Marco so we're up against the forces of the Underworld as well."

"Great," Baby sighs.

"Hey it's alright," Jackie smiles, "after today everything is gonna be OK. Sure it won't be the end of all this but it's a step in the right direction. After today..."

"Star goes home," River growls gripping his ax. "Charge!"

The army roars, and the battle begins.

Part Two: Deal with a Goat

Marco slams into the side of his cell with sheer frustration. He bounces back, his mind racing.

"Have to get to Comet," he clenches his fist, "have to warn the others about River."

Marco thinks, or, he tries to, but his normally clear and level mind is shrouded in a thick mist of mystery, deceit, and subterfuge. There are to many working parts for him to process. This day, this, battle for Mewni, is like a machine that he has yet to decipher. His knowledge is limited, and his view of the inner workings obstructed.

He slams his fist on the ground of his cell, and vows under his breath, "I will get out of here..."

The battle is heated, the air full of smoke as clashing forces fill the area with screams and the sounds of combat. The metal of blades clash and clang against each other and friends now meet on the battlefield...

Baby and Meteora lead the Mewmen and automatons in the chaos, and they are prepared for any enemy...

They are not prepared for Ponyhead.

Two automatons leap at the princess from the clouds only to be shattered upon her horn. She charges in a neigh blind rage at the nearest foe, only to stop an inch from Baby's face.

"Baby!" She exclaims.

"Ponyhead!" Baby retorts, "why? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same!" Ponyhead responds, "you're on the wrong side!"

"I'm doing what's best for monsters!" Baby glares.

"You're running from Eclipsa," Ponyhead responds.

"No that's what I'm doing," Meteora interjects only half joking as she blasts a demon warrior attempting to stab her in the back.

"What?" Baby demands.

"Look," Ponyhead sighs, "I was on the run for years. I know what it's like. To be afraid of someone. I was afraid of Moon for years. If Comet taught me something, it's to not run, but fight. We can work this out Baby. Look, what if... what if we kill Eclipsa?"

Baby thinks about Tom's suggestion of turning on Eclipsa, and her fear consumes her. She's afraid. She can't admit it, but she feels true fear. She knows how powerful Eclipsa can truly be, if she snaps...

She doesn't want to remember it. The blood, the screams, and the horror of that day. Of when she tested Eclipsa's power well over three hundred years ago. She wanted to see her limit. She had to know her limit...

She would give anything to forget what that looked like. Thousands gone because she had to know. She had to know...

"If you had seen it you'd run too," Baby glares, "get out of my way old friend, or I will hurt you."

"I'm sorry," Ponyhead sighs.

"So are we," Meteora responds as three demons and two flying horse heads appear to back up Ponyhead.

"Your orders princess?" One of the horseheads ask.

"You know your orders," Ponyhead replies, "take these two alive."

"You're welcome to try!" Baby yells, drawing a small knife and charging...

Marco Diaz...

Is dead.

Rather, he is playing dead. He has a plan. A... well not a great plan but it's what he's got.

Lekmet goes to check on Marco, and finds him face down on the floor, causing him to panic and rush into the cell to attempt to heal him, crying.

Lekmet has been ignored through all of this overall. He has lost a lot. His friends have turned on each other, his boyfriend Rhombulus is with Hekapoo now and them captured, he doesn't even know if they're alive. All he can do is hope, and make sure no one else gets hurt.

Marco however doesn't know this, and sees things going just as planned. With a quick swing of his monster arm, he slams Lekmet to the ground, flees his cell, and traps the old goat in. Lekmet screeches, slamming on the cell.

"Sorry," Marco sighs grabbing his scissors from a chest outside the cell, "you seem nice Lekmet. You've been caught in all of this without, literally, a word of say. You know, I wish I knew how to help you. You seem like a great guy but... I mean, it feels like you just play along. Where do you stand in all this Lekmet?

Lekmet looks around for some way to communicate with this young man. The only one who's shown any compassion to him since all this started. He looks to the game console and quickly boots up an RPG, slamming through the text until he can name his character and types, "save Rhombulus."

"Oh," Marco replies, "you're worried about Rhombulus?"

Lekmet nods.

"I'll help him," Marco smiles, "you have my word. After all, he's my friend too."

Lekmet smiles and types, "Marco is friend."

"Yeah," Marco chuckles, "I guess so. Sit tight buddy, and it'll all be OK."

Marco opens a portal and rushes in with his sword at the ready...

Comet examines a photo of her and Marco, sitting in her room. She desires nothing more than for everything to go back to normal. To just... go home, but she doesn't feel they'll accept her, and that she has to make sure Moon is stopped, but she's exhausted. To continue to fight is one thing, but to not rest...

Her darkness slowly spreads. She hopes, wishes, prays, and everything in between for anything to make her loneliness go away.

"Star," a voice demands, "let's go."

She turns around and as if from some cheesy fanfic there he stands...

Marco Diaz.

"Marco!?!" Comet demands, "what are you doing here?"

"We have to go," Marco explains, "come on, let's go home."

Marco reaches for Comet's hand, but she steps back, turning away with a sigh as she explains, "Marco, I can't. I have to retake my birthright. Comet, princess of Mewni, it's all I am. I have to help monsters Marco. I can't just-"

"But why you?" Marco demands, "why you Comet? Why not come home? This is Eclipsa's fight. This is Toffee's fight. Forget Moon, River, and Mewni. Come home with me. Come home to your family."

"I can't do that Marco," Comet sighs, "but if I quit now, who will rule? Even if we let Toffee or Eclipsa rule, I'm still the rightful heir to the throne, so what happens then?"

"By then you're ready," Marco replies, "but you're not now. OK? You have to come home."

"But you're here now!" Comet exclaims, "we can take Mewni from Meteora and-"

"Mewni is in the middle of a war!" Marco snaps and exclaims, "and if you wanna go there it'll be over my dead body! River turned on me and this all went south so fast! We have to go now!"

"River?" Comet demands, "what are you talking about?"

Marco takes a deep breath, calms himself, and sighs, "OK, let's start at the beginning..."

The battle at Mewni is going well for Meteora and Eclipsa's forces as Eclipsa charges with Tom into a squadron of demons, pushing them back and pushing forward towards River.

River and Prime can see their forces being overwhelmed. He grips his ax, thinking of his wife. He feels an all consuming fear. He fears for his wife. He fears for his daughter. He fears for himself. There is truly only one option left for him.

He has to kill Meteora and Eclipsa.

With this, he charges into combat, leading the final push with Prime towards the castle...

As Katrina takes her turn in Puddle Defender, she begins to pry Kelly for answers, "so, this game is actually based on the conflict between monsters and Mewmens."

"Yeah," Kelly shrugs, "but things are getting better. Change is coming."

"Yet the person leading it has disappeared," Kelly proceeds, "leaving behind even her loyal hellhound."

Kelly turns away, keeping an eye on Tad who is watching the other children and avoiding eye contact ad she sighs, "yeah. It's a long story."

Katrina, finally fed up, demands answers as she glares, "stop hiding stuff from me. Everyone keeps avoiding the subject. Why has Comet gone dark? What's going on?"

Kelly sighs and looks at the ceiling, thinking of a reply. She decides to just give Katrina the truth, seeing it's no use trying to protect her from it now.

"Alright," Katrina sighs, "here's the truth..."

"And that's everything," Marco finishes, "any questions?"

Comet sits on her bed, looking Marco in the eye who sits next to her before she asks, "you actually expected working with River to go well?"

"Looking back I made some mistakes," Marco admits, "look, what matters now is that we call Tom and get out of here."

"Marco," Comet shakes her head, "Henious has Mewni and Glossaryck. If we go now, a quick in and out we can steal back the book and-"

"You're not doing anything," Marco retorts, "I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"I can handle myself," Comet smiles, "trust me."

Marco shakes his head and explains, "look, taking Mewni right now is a lost cause. I'm gonna call Tom and you're gonna head home. Your body is well, but your mind, your soul, is not. You need to fix that Star."

"Comet," Star replies, even though at this point the two are used in an interchangeable fashion.

"I'll be back in five," Marco explains taking out his mirror, "OK?"

"Sure," Comet smiles back as Marco leaves the room to speak to Tom.

Immediate response, talking five seconds later Comet is on Mewni, closing a portal behind her as she enters the frozen battlefield, spotting Meteora, her cheeks glowing, her monstrous form fully taking shape making her appear younger, stronger, as her tail reveals itself. Meteora approaches River, the two about to face off. She spots Eclipsa, who turns to face Comet with a shocked and panicked expression.

Eclipsa dashes over to her and demands, "Star what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for one reason," Star explains gripping her wand, "I'm here to take what's mine."

"Huh," Tom chuckles, "guess I ended up betraying a traitor."

"Pretty much," Marco shrugs, "so we cool?"

"If you're cool I'm cool," Tom replies, "so the plan is..."

"I stop River," Marco explains, "taking Mewni right now is not priority. Right now, we stop Eclipsa, try to reason with Baby."

"Got it," Tom smiles, "see you soon dude."

"See you soon," Marco replies opening a portal. Toffee grabs his shoulder and demands, "one more thing."

"Oh you heard that?" Marco asks.

"All of it," Toffee sighs, "and I wanna ask you something."

"Go on ahead," Marco replies.

"What's the plan after this?" Toffee demands, "Star goes home, great, but we still have to deal with River and Meteora and you guys still hate Eclipsa."

Marco thinks for a moment. He doesn't know how to address any of that. Marco is in so far over his head he is drowining in a sea of magic and politics. Really, is Meteora a bad ruler for Mewni? She cares about monsters and her kingdom. Is she really a bad option?

"I'll think of something," Marco replies.

"Well you've never let me down before," Toffee shrugs, "be safe kiddo."

"I will Toffee," Marco smiles heading to Mewni, "make sure Comet gets home safe."

"Comet don't!" Eclipsa pleads as Comet rushes into battle, gripping her wand.

"Meteora!" She exclaims, "I've come for my kingdom!"

Meteora turns to face Comet, smirking as she signals Baby, Tom, and Jackie to face River and Prime.

"Very well then," Meteora smirks, "come at me!"

Part Four: Cold

Ice.

There is a storm of ice over the battlefield now as River and Prime push towards the epicenter of the battle where Comet and Meteora face off. The others simply manage to hold off the attacking force from the duel between the two, but Eclipsa wonders if either of them are fit to rule Mewni. Comet is consumed by darkness while Meteora, not caring as she attempts to blast Comet with green beams from her eyes...

Is all to eager to devour the souls of her own forces...

Marco makes a quick stop by the cells of Rhombulus and Hekapoo, opening them without a word and signaling the duo to follow as he quickly realizes Star is nowhere to be found. The duo comply as Marco sighs, he knows this is crossing a line with Toffee. To take Comet home is one thing, but to free his prisoners...

This is the last straw. Toffee knows it, Marco knows it, it's an unspoken line Marco has no choice but to cross. There is no alternative, and Toffee, seeing this happen, turns a blind eye, knowing that having to deal with the two magical beings is a small price to pay for Comet's safety. However, there is no more he can do now, but wait, so, he sits, takes a deep breath, and choses to have faith in Marco...

Meteora has grown in size as she laughs madly, "it's over! This is my kingdom now!"

Meteora shoots beams from her eyes, forcing Comet to counter with Hellish Obliteration, the two beams clash and explode, pushing the titan and the princess back. Comet quickly rises to her feet, sleet pouring from the sky as if Mewni itself cries for this day.

Eclipsa turns to watch as River and Prime are forced back by the others, their attack clearly a failure.

"I won't let you win!" Comet cries, "I am Star Butterfly! Queen of Mewni, and I won't let you steal my kingdom!"

Comet does not realize what she said. Meteora howls with laughter as she explains, "your kingdom? What kingdom?"

Meteora howls with madness, before letting off a huge blast, forcing Eclipsa to take cover with Comet as Comet summons a black sphere around herself exclaiming, "Black Bouncy Bubble of Protection!"

...

The air is still. The air is cold. The snow has been tainted black as it falls, like ashes from the sky. Hekapoo, Rhombulus, and Marco arrive to a dead kingdom.

"Uhhhh..." Rhombulus pokes a soulless squire as he floats like a balloon, "I don't like the look of this guys."

"What happened here?" Hekapoo demands.

"They're only one way to find out," Marco replies gripping his sword as the trio walk across the dead land, hoping, praying, that Comet is alive...

"That's everything," Kelly sighs.

"So what are we gonna do?" Katrina asks.

"We're gonna wait here," Kelly explains, "and everything will be fine..."

Comet collapses, exhausted, struggling to catch her breath as Eclipsa picks up her wand, turning it into an umbrella.

"Are you OK?" Eclipsa asks.

Comet forces herself to stand, staggering for a moment, but catching herself, "I can... I can do this. This is my kingdom. I can do this Eclipsa."

"You don't get it do you!?!" Meteora roars, "this is MY kingdom! You? You're the descendent of some pitiful peasant girl! You are nothing!"

"What?" Comet asks.

"Stop it," Eclipsa warns as a figure approaches across the ruined battlefield, fire in his hand.

He leaps into the air, roaring, "you killed her!" Tom charges Meteora, crying, overwhelmed by the death of everyone he loves before being swatted away like a fly.

Meteora smirks, "I am Eclipsa's daughter, but have no kids of my own. Put the pieces together Comet. I was switched for a peasant girl at birth, don't you get it?"

"No," Comet shakes her head, "no. This is all I have. I can't. I can't."

"You are no more royal than Marco!" Meteora roars, "you are nothing!"

A black sphere surrounds Meteora, and an explosion within kills her. Comet turns to see Eclipsa, crying as Marco approaches to comfort a crying Comet.

"Are you OK?" Marco asks, rushing to her side.

"I'm nobody," Comet repeats curled up into a ball, "I'm nobody."

The snow returns to its natrual color as Baby awakens, holding the spell book, and seeing the scene as River's forces, seeing Eclipsa holding her wand, flee in terror.

"Meteora!" Baby exclaims, crying.

No one intervenes as they recover from having their souls ripped from them, leaving Baby free to approach the crater where her best friend died.

A small girl, roughly four years of age, emerges from the dust, and hugs Baby, causing Baby to drop the spell book she held.

"Kitty friend!" She exclaims joyfully, as Eclipsa takes the book.

"I'm not a cat," Baby sighs, "but... You're alive? You remember me?"

"Meteora was bad?" The child asks turning to Eclipsa.

Eclipsa, crying tears of joy rushes to hug the child, "It's OK. You're OK now. How much to you remember?"

"I remember Baby is my friend," Meteora explains, her cheeks glowing, "I remember all the spells, but I did something bad. I did something bad mama."

"It's OK," Eclipsa smiles, "we can finally fix all this."

Marco glares at Eclipsa, drawing his sword, "you're not going anywhere."

Eclipsa chuckles, "oh, well I'm gonna be blunt here."

Eclipsa smiles, waving her wand, sending away in beams of black magic Marco's allies. "I'm tired of you," Eclipsa explains, "I've been trapped in a crystal for three hundred years and you've been a thorn in my side since I got out. I'm not going to fool around any more. Take care of Star, and leave."

With a snap of her fingers and a flick of her wrist, Marco and Comet are sent back to Marco's living room with everyone else.

"What happened?" Buff Frog demands.

"Is everyone OK?" Jackie asks.

Marco stands in shock as a broken Comet mutters on the couch.

"It's over," Marco's to shocked to think clearly, the machine and all its inner workings have fallen apart. All his allies, all his work, gone in an instant. Comet is mentally broken, Eclipsa has Mewni, River got away, and Marco...

Marco has lost hope.

"Marco?" Tom asks, "What's the plan? What do we do?"

"We..." Marco sighs, "we lose..."

Moon awakens, River by her side, injured and asleep, exhausted from the battle. The darkness has consumed both her arms completely now, and continues to spread up the rest of her body, but she only takes a deep breath and gets up.

She immediately thinks about Comet as she limps down the halls of the High Comission, only to be stopped by Prime.

"You're awake!" Prime exclaims.

"Yes," Moon replies, "and now that I'm awake, we have a lot of work to do. So, tell me Prime, are you ready?"

"Ready to what?" Prime asks.

Moon smirks, "to retake Mewni?..."

Eclipsa has the last laugh in this tale, as she approaches a giant crystal containing a monster within.

"Papa!" Meteora exclaims, rushing towards the crystal, the spellbook under her arm.

"You have a good rest sweetie?" Eclipsa smiles lifting her wand, "cause it's time to wake up..."


	64. Looming Shadow

A shadow looms over all the realms. A shadow of the events that just transpired as the war leaves the battlefield of Mewni for the last time. No longer is this war one that can be fought with armies. This is a war or mind now. A war of heart. A war that has left wounds and victims.

The first of which is Baby. Baby has nothing and nobody now. Would the others accept her now? Can she even trust them? Eclipsa rules Mewni, and she fled from Mewni as soon as Eclipsa and Meteora weren't paying attention. While she was welcome to stay in the castle as a caretaker to Meteora, she was to afraid of Eclipsa, so, after agreeing to stay just to make sure not to upset Meteora, she fled in the night. She is truly at a loss. She is powerless and she knows it, which is how she finds herself in the cat face dimension, where she sits alone, watching a river flow by.

She takes out her mirror, and looks through her contacts. She scrolls to the top and stops.

She has to try...

Baby tries to call her best friend, or rather, her sister at this point, hoping, begging for forgiveness.

This sister however is to broken to reply. Comet sits in her room, her hellhound whimpering by her side. Her regained strength gone as she has wasted away, unable to eat. For in her own words...

"I'm nobody."

Marco sits in the chair by her bed. For two weeks she has been like this, and she's dying. She's dying, slowly. Marco can't lose her, for without her, he has nothing. They always have each other, but Marco forgets his friends.

No.

He forgets his family. He forgets they are his family, and he still has them. All he has, in his blind rage, is Comet. The rage, the despair, he feels has taken his sight of the world and left his mind distorted. He gets up, as Star passes out, and kisses her forehead as he tucks her in. He notices her ringing mirror on her bedside table. He sees Baby is calling, and thinks about answering, but shakes his head and decides to leave it be. He goes to his room, grabs his sword, and opens a portal. Ash looks up, pleading with her eyes for Marco not to leave.

"Don't look at me like that," Marco sighs as he goes through...

As Meteora slides her socks across the crystal floor, Toffee sips his tea, speaking to Eclipsa.

"I never expected Marco to do that," Toffee sighs, "but with all that's happened who knows what he'll do now?"

"I don't know," Eclipsa sighs, "but I don't think anyone else is gonna take Mewni now. I mean, Moon may try but I don't see that going well for her. All we can do now is enjoy a snookers, and hope that Comet is OK."

With that, Eclipsa bites into her snookers and proceeds, "I mean, we can't exactaly check on her, but as long as we keep an eye on Moon it should be OK..."

They uhhhh...

They aren't doing a good job at that.

Moon sighs as she comes to terms with the situation.

"Mewni is a lost cause," she admits, "we don't stand a chance against Eclipsa, not like this."

"Well what do we do then?" Prime inquires, as Lekmet walks away, ignored once more after bleating again and again to get Moon's attention to no avail. He sighs, chewing a tin can as he thinks about everything that has happened. He tires of it all, and of Moon's rule. He begins to think. She's not even the rightful queen.

Why should he listen at all?...

"We should just try to attack Earth," River explains, "if we do that we can bring Comet home and-"

"Home to what River?" Moon demands, "to war? To combat? We can't retake Mewni and our daughter despises us."

"So what do we do?" Prime asks.

Moon glows with black magic as she smirks, "we find Star a home. If we don't have a kingdom, we'll just take one ourselves..."

"So why'd you call this meeting?" Jackie asks as the group, Jackie, Janna, Tom, Ponyhead, Hekapoo, Kelly, Rhombulus, and Buff Frog, meet up in Tom's castle.

"Times are dire," Marco explains, "we have reached a point where we must act."

"What is there left we can do?" Kelly asks.

"You guys know those other kingdoms right?" Marco asks, "well Star needs to feel that she matters. We need to kill the king and queen of any of them, the Spider Bite family is weak, if we invade now-"

Marco's eyes are wild and unstable as he speaks, which Tom notices as he interrupts, "hey actually, can I tell you a kingdom we could invade? Alone?"

"Uh," Marco shurgs, "sure."

Marco and Tom walk aside as the main group talks about Baby.

"So are we just gonna ignore the fact Baby is gone?" Buff Frog asks.

"No," Kelly sighs, "I guess not. What are we gonna do? Welcome her back?"

"Is that even a question?" Ponyhead inquires.

"Well we don't know where she is," Janna reminds.

"We can find her," Hekapoo suggests, "if that's OK with everyone."

"What about Marco?" Jackie asks, "he seems... unstable."

"I don't see it," Rhombulus explains.

"You're kidding right?" Kelly inquires, "there's a look in his eyes."

"Well I'm sure he has a plan," Janna smiles, "I mean, he always does. He cares about Star and if he doesn't we'll be here to help him. We're a family, we stick together."

Everyone nods in agreement to this as Tom and Marco sit out on the balcony.

"So what kingdom?" Marco smiles hunched over as he rubs his hands together, snickering hysterically as his mental state continues to degrade.

"I lied," Tom sighs placing his hand on Marco's shoulder, "I just wanted to talk. Bro are you alright?"

"What do you mean?" Marco asks.

Tom sighs, "there is no plan, is there Marco?"

Marco shakes his head, "I'll make it work. I have to. Comet, Star, whatever, is dying. She's broken. Totally broken. We don't have much time before she wastes away. I don't care what it takes anymore."

"Marco you're going to destory yourself!" Tom exclaims, "if you do this, you'll be no better than Moon. This is bloodlust, madness!"

"It's necessary," Marco glares, "You have to trust me."

"I don't," Tom sighs, "dude you're like a brother to me. I won't let obsession drag you into the abyss. This is going to eat you alive."

"I don't care!" Marco exclaims, "after all the crap we've been through! Fighting on Mewni more times than I can count, dealing with the politics of a world that's not even my own, have you ever considered that I don't care anymore!?! I won't let Star die dang it! I don't care if I have to burn everything to the-"

Tom slaps Marco.

"Better dude?" Tom asks.

"Better," Marco sighs, "sorry."

"Dude you're slipping into the same psychological trap Star did," Tom explains, "if you keep slipping you're gonna fall. You have to make sure that doesn't happen. Don't forget, we're all in this together. OK?"

"OK," Marco sighs, "we need a plan though."

"I'm sure you'll come up with one," Tom smiles, "you always do."

"Yeah," Marco smiles, "let's go back in. For now we need to just try to help Comet."

The two head inside, Marco's descent not stopped, but only stalled. For Marco has no hope, and a man without hope is truly dangerous. Truly dangerous indeed...

Speaking of dangerous people...

She dashes past spider webs in the dark forest, her green dress torn at the ends as she desperately flees from the castle. Her army and kingdom in the hands of a mad ruler.

"You're not going anywhere," a man with an ax hisses, lifting his blade. A dangerous man with a thick golden beard.

She isn't ready to die like her parents did. She screams, cries out, and from deep within herself summons all her strength to slam into the warrior, trapping him in the tangled webs of the overgrowth as she flees, now knowing the man had no intention of really killing her and wished only to make it look like he did...

Cause River Butterfly doesn't kill kids.

This kid however, was the wrong kid to mess with. Sure her kingdom was weak, and she has nowhere to go, but now she is hopeless. She is dangerous.

She runs for miles before finally collapsing in the mountains of Mewni, where she is found by a small creature that takes her somewhere self, where the princess will later awaken, ready to take back what's was her birthright.

For now however, she slumber, as Moon smiles, sitting on the throne of a kingdom that was easy to take due to its weaker military...

The Spider Bite Kingdom...


	65. Birds and Spiders

Penelope Spiderbite awakens in a place she does not recognize. The place is cold and has an uneasy air as the ancient stone structure echos with each step she takes. The princess of the Spider Bite Kingdom now without anything to rule. Her mind races, as she realizes her situation. Her parents are dead, and she has nothing.

Penelope tries to find anyone else in the monster temple, eventually spotting a small white monster, flying as she takes notes, muttering, "this is no good. No good at all..."

"Hello?" She asks.

The small monster turns around, surprised at first, but replying, "oh you're awake."

"Wait," Penelope replies, "you're that monster who attacked Mewni with Comet. What was your name? Baboo? Ballon?"

"It's Baby," Baby explains, "you're Penelope right? Princess of the Spider Bite Kingdom? What are you doing here up in the mountains?"

"I could ask you the same," Penelope replies, "aren't you, like, working with Meteora and Eclipsa?"

"I care about Meteora," Baby sighs, "but I'm to scared of Eclipsa to go anywhere near the place. Right now I'm just investigating the residual energy of this place trying to determine just how dangerous this Globgor is."

"Eclipsa's husband?" Penelope asks, "does that mean she rules Mewni now?"

"I'm afraid so," Baby sighs, "which is why I came here. It's... surprisingly clean to be honest."

Penelope looks around, noticing the unusual cleanliness of the place, lanterns are spread throught the temple, in addition to some furniture, a bed, a couch, and so on.

"It's almost like someone was here before we were," Penelope suggests.

"Maybe," Baby shrugs, "but I haven't seen anyone so they must've died when Mewni was attacked."

Baby clicks her pen close and sighs, "And judging by the high levels of magical energy still in this place, we are all screwed."

Baby sighs and turns to Penelope, "So why were you in the mountains?"

"Moon," Penelope explains trying not to cry, "she... She killed my parents and took my kingdom."

"By the High Comission I'm so sorry," Baby replies sincerely, "I won't pry anymore don't worry."

"Thanks," Penelope smiles, "I think we're gonna get along Baby."

"I think so," Baby smiles back, "so, you have any powers? Like, magic?"

"No," Penelope sighs, "not really. My family used to have magic, but it's been lost for generations. Apparently it was some sort of spider related thing? No one knows the details. It's lost to time."

A young man lands outside the temple, a large spider following him with a giant eagle by his side as well. He holds his dagger, small and crude, as he enters the temple, only to hear two voices speaking.

"So why not go back?" The first ask.

"They would never accept me Penelope," the other sighs, "this is my life now. As sad as it is."

The young man whistles, signalling the giant spider to leap at the two trespassers, wrapping them in webs as the young man, with his green feathers, tall, thin build, and dagger ready, as Baby and Penelope struggle to escape the webs.

"Let us go!" Penelope demands.

The young monster ignores Penelope and turns to Baby.

"Why are you here?" He demands.

"I'm trying to figure out how strong Globgor is," Baby exclaims, "let us go! We're both monsters! Monsters stick toget-"

"No remorse no surrender right?" The bird monster glares.

"That is Toffee's motto," Baby replies.

The monster glares, gripping his dagger, "the phrase that got Ludo killed!?!"

There is rage in his eyes now, he grips his dagger as his eagle cries out in anger, pushing against the webs with the force of its beating wings.

"Of the fifty kids in my family I was the only one who survived!" The young monster exclaims, "Ludo died because of that phrase!"

"Ludo?" Baby asks, "Toffee's right hand man?"

"Wait," Penelope asks, "who are you?"

"Dennis," the monster takes a bow, "the one and only."

"Who?" Penelope asks.

"Dennis!" Baby exclaims, "You don't know Dennis!?! He was there when Toffee invaded castle Mewni all those years ago. Dennis we're not with Toffee, but we're on your side. Let us go."

"I'm not saying I'm against Toffee," Dennis sighs, "I just... sorry this is kinda my house and I panicked."

Dennis cute the webs, freeing the two as Penelope asks, getting up, "who's Ludo anyways?"

"You don't know the story of Ludo?" Baby asks, "he's a legend in monster culture. It all started years ago..."

A cold rain poured onto the battlefield as the small monster and the lizard stood, overlooking the castle, the two with an army of monsters behind them.

"Is this finally the day Toffee?" Ludo asked, "after all these years?"

Toffee smirked, "Yes my dear friend, all your brothers and sisters have not died in vain."

Ludo's massive bird let out a cry as Ludo mounted his spider, "see you on the other side."

"May we both return alive," Toffee smiled before the duo turn and adress their forces...

As the battle raged on, Dennis was injured as Ludo and his forces neared the inner parts of the city.

"Dennis you need to go," Ludo pleaded.

"What about you?" Dennis demanded, "I can keep going. I can-"

Dennis collapsed under his own weight as River closed in. Ludo sighed.

"Take care of Dennis for me girls," Ludo demanded drawing his dagger.

"What are you doing!?!" Dennis yelled, as Spider lifted him up.

"No remorse," Ludo growled, "No surrender!"

Ludo charged and with a swing of River's ax...

He was beheaded before Dennis's eyes.

"... Ludo died fighting for monster kind," Baby finishes, "right before his brother's eyes. To this day he is a martyr."

"I didn't see him die," Dennis corrects, "that's just a myth."

"So what's our next play?" Penelope asks.

A red portal opens, from which Hekapoo emerges.

Baby nervously begins to fly away, but freezes up.

"Baby it's OK," Hekapoo explains, "I came to find you."

"And what kill me?" Baby asks, "I betrayed you guys."

"You did what you thought was right,' Hekapoo sighs, "it's OK. You can come home. Everyone is willing to forgive you and..."

Hekapoo sighs, turning away, "if things don't change soon Comet may not be long for this world."

"The Star?" Penelope asks, "she's alive?"

"Not for long if this keeps up," Hekapoo sighs, "Baby, you have to come back. We care about you, and Comet needs you."

"You mean it?" Baby asks, "I can come home?"

Hekapoo nods.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Dennis asks, "I could lend my blade maybe, I mean, don't wanna stay here with Toffee being so close to Eclipsa."

"I honestly don't know the plan," Hekapoo admits, "but any enemy of Eclipsa is a friend of ours."

"What about Moon?" Penelope asks, "she took my kingdom."

"Oh," Hekapoo sighs, "she was bound to wake up eventually. Well, I mean, you may be able to stay with Marco on Earth or something. I'm sure we can find a place for you. You really both wanna follow Star?"

Dennis and Penelope nod.

"But I'll stay here," Dennis sighs, "as risky as it is I've been here for years."

"Alright," Hekapoo replies, "You two ready to go?"

Baby and Penelope nod. Hekapoo opens a portal and leads the two back to Earth. Dennis clenches his dagger tight as he turns to his allies.

"Bird, spider," he smirks, "this may be our chance to get revenge on that wretched lizard..."


	66. Earth Life

Part One: Call me Star

"She won't reply at all?" Baby asks.

"No," Marco sighs, almost crying, "sorry I just..."

"It's OK," Baby replies, "we can help her. That's what family does."

"I'm nobody," Comet mutters.

"Comet?" Baby asks, "can you hear me?"

"I'm nobody," Comet repeats in a monotone voice.

"It's me," Baby pleads, "your sister, Baby. Your monster best friend?"

"I'm nobody," Star continues.

At this point Marco leaves the room, crying. The pain of his love broken to great, and his mind begins to return to the dark thoughts that haunted him one week ago. Thoughts ring in his mind. Hopeless ideas.

Dangerous ideas.

"Moon doesn't deserve to live."

"This is Eclipsa's fault."

"Toffee is the one who cursed her."

"Everyone is in my way."

"I should just kill all our enemies on Mewni."

"Whatever it takes to save Comet."

"No cost to great to save Star."

"NO COST TO GREAT!"

"You OK?" Penelope asks, walking down the hall only to run into the crying Marco.

"I'm fine," Marco lies, "I'm OK. You finding Earth OK?"

"It's kinda strange?" Penelope replies, uncertain in herself, "I mean, I guess? I dunno, I don't know my way around that well."

"Janna could show you around," Maroc shrugs, "she knows this place like the back of her hand."

"You know it," Janna replies revealing herself to be hanging down from the ceiling, holding herself in place by her legs on a wooden beam, Ponyhead beside her.

"How long have you two been up there?" Marco asks.

"Some questions are best left unanswered," Janna replies, "me and the gals were gonna hang out, if you wanna tag along."

"Uhhhh..." Penelope thinks for a moment, "sure, could be fun."

"Great," Ponyhead replies as Janna drops, landing on her feet, "come on, Jackie and Kelly are meeting us at the taco stand for lunch. Let's roll."

Penelope leaves with the two, but Janna stops.

"I need a word with Marco," she explains turning around.

Janna sits with Marco, who as soon as she left descended into quietly sobbing into his jacket, sitting against the wall.

"Hey bro," Janna sighs sitting with him.

Marco pulls himself together, "sorry just... worrying."

"OK let's not beat around the bush dude," Janna sighs, "you are not OK."

"I can push through it," Marco replies, "Star needs me."

"Star needs you," Janna explains, "the real you, not this broken down husk. You've been getting worse with time Marco, and, really, I think you should go to therapy or something."

"Therapy?" Marco chuckles, "who's gonna believe me about Mewni and monsters?"

"I dunno," Janna sighs, "but you are slipping into a dark place. If we don't do something about it-"

"I would if I could," Marco sighs, "but I can't."

"Well," Janna sighs, "maybe you should step away from this whole situation for a bit. Think about something else."

"Comet is dying," Marco replies, "I have to act."

"You have to rest," Janna replies, "look, there's something I need you to do. It helps me when I feel down."

"Fine," Marco sighs, "what is it?"

"Every morning, look into the mirror and repeat these," Janna explains, "'I am valuable. Today will be a great day. My family is safe. The ones I love are safe.' Can you do that?"

"Fine," Marco sighs, "I'll do it."

"Good," Janna smiles, "it's going to be OK."

"Thanks Janna," Marco smiles.

"Anytime bro," Janna replies as she gets up, "see ya later."

With that Janna leaves, also hoping, praying, that Star will be OK. She mutters to herself, trying to stop the worrying.

"I am valuable. Today..."

"I'm nobody," Comet replies.

"Star snap out of this," Baby begs, "it's me. It's Baby. I'm here. It's OK. You're OK. You're still the same amazing person you've always been. You're still my sister. You're a powerful warrior. You don't deserve to feel this way."

"I'm nobody," Star replies as if hearing nothing.

"Star I get it," Baby sighs, "you've made mistakes, but so I have. I get that it hurts, to lose everything. I did once, but I fixed it. You can fix this, but if you waste away, you're gonna hurt your family. You're gonna hurt Marco."

"Hurt Marco?" Comet asks.

"What?" Baby asks.

"I hurt Marco?" Star repeats, still crying, but finally saying something aside from "I'm nobody."

"Only if you keep this up," Baby explains, "look, you've worked so hard for so long, but you've done enough for monsters, for Mewni. It's time for you to rest, accept your limitations and just try to be happy. Enjoy life. Life isn't one big job it's a journey."

"I'm still nobody," Star replies, "nobody."

"I'm nobody," Baby replies, "but together we took Mewni. Multiple times. You got the wand. Sure we lost the wand, but it's OK. Eclipsa is better than Moon at least. I consider that a win."

Comet pets Ash, beginning to calm down, "I don't wanna be a monster. I wanna be Star. I wanna be happy."

"You can be," Baby replies, "just give it time. You'll be comfortable as yourself."

"I want to be Star," Comet repeats, getting up.

"What do you mean?" Baby asks.

Comet enters the restroom that's connected to her room, muttering, "I can be Star."

"You OK?" Baby asks knocking on the door.

Comet is to busy making herself who she wants to be. She applies heavy makeup to make her skin appear lighter, wears contacts to give herself blue eyes, and dyes her hair blonde, making her look like an actual Mewman, but this is a lie hidden behind powders and colors. If she wants to be Star, this isn't the way. She begins to cry, deep down knowing this, but denying it. In her eyes, she's Star Butterfly. Mewman since the day she was born, denial sinks its teeth into her psyche as she exits the bathroom.

"I am Star Butterfly," she forces a smile as she speaks to Baby, who is shocked by the transformation to say the least.

"Star you can call yourself Star," Baby sighs, "but you need to be comfortable as yourself. Not some lie."

"I'm Star," Comet repeats shaking her head.

"You can't just apply makeup and-" Baby sighs, "You know what? It's a step in the right direction I'll take it. One step at a time. Now, let's get some food."

"I'm famished," Star smiles, "I wanna go get dinner with Marco."

"Whatever makes you happy," Baby smiles.

"Love you sis," Star hugs Baby.

"Love you too," Baby hugs her back.

With that, Star goes to great Marco, who hugs her, crying.

"You're up!" He exclaims joyfully, "you're OK."

"Yeah," Star hugs him back, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," Marco replies, "what matters is you're OK."

"And hungry," Star adds, "let's go get dinner."

"OK," Marco replies, "should I tell the others?"

"Soon," Star replies, "for now I just wanna take a day, you and me."

Marco nods in understanding.

"Thank you Baby," Marco smiles as Baby exits the room.

"It's what family does," Baby smiles back.

Holding hands, the two leave, both, although still with their own issues, slowly moving in the right direction, and with each other, they can heal, but...

Star's lie won't last and if Star breaks again...

So will Marco.

Part Two: The Realm of Magic

Penelope bites into her taco, talking with the others.

"So then I said, 'it's double or nothing!' And jumped the dumpster," Jackie smiles.

"How'd that go?" Ponyhead asks.

"My bruised leg says not good," Jackie admits, "Tom's gotten really good at skateboarding."

"I'm just glad that things are starting to calm down," Kelly explains, "I mean, after all we've had to deal with, no more monsters or action or Mewni or Moon, it's not our problem anymore. At least not right now."

"I hear that," Janna smiles, "you missed all of it didn't you?" Janna turns to Penelope, "what was it like as an outsider looking in?"

"Most other kingdoms were forced into submission by Comet after the Fairy Kingdom fell," Penelope reminds, "Mewni, and there for Eclipsa still technically rules it so... my parents didn't resist. They allied with Comet against the High Comission all the same."

"What even are they?" Jackie asks, "Gods? Demons?"

"Who even knows anymore?" Ponyhead sighs, "I just wish my gurl Comet would snap outta whatever funk she's in."

"What I don't get is why Lekmet and Prime are still at it," Kelly explains, "they don't know when to quit. Hekapoo, Rhombulus, they came around, but those two? I dunno. My guess is that they're like, elder Gods? Some sort of eternal beings? We know they don't die of old age. I don't think they can be killed? I'm not sure."

"My money's on them just being immortal jerks!" Janna exclaims, "but I guess it's just a mystery of the universe."

"One other mystery," Jackie reminds, "what are Eclipsa and Toffee gonna do now..."

Sighing, Eclipsa holds a photo of her and Comet from when they went to the Bounce Lounge. Comet, who was little sister to her, is, for all she knows, broken. Not to mention rebuilding Mewni, helping Globgor adjust, trying to manage all of this is a lot for her. However, the worst part...

A green ooze drips from the top of the wand. Corrupted. Eclipsa thinks, knowing she'll need the wand if Moon tries anything, and ponders some way to repair the damaged Realm of Magic, recalling all royal families have access to magic, and knowing the princess of the Spider Kingdom is missing. She knows that there's only one place she could be safe, one group who would take her as an ally. One enemy of hers.

Marco and Comet's group on Earth...

Eclipsa opens a portal, and heads to Earth...

As Penelope and the others walk down the street to catch a movie, a portal opens behind them in an alley, from which Eclipsa emerges, silently approaching under a magical veil cast by her wand, she manages to grab Penelope, and covers her mouth, opening a portal and taking her elsewhere.

"What about you Penelope?" Jackie asks, "what kinds movies you into?"

She turns around to realize Penelope is gone.

"Uhhhh..." Jackie asks, "where did she go?..."

Eclipsa lets Penelope go.

"What the-" Penelope demands.

"The source of magic is tainted," Eclipsa explains having taken them both to Toffee's castle, "you may decline but I believe we may both benefit if you assist me. Your family once had magic, help me repair the damaged Realm of Magic and maybe you'll get that back."

Penelope's thoughts rapidly go as this.

Magic is power.

I can use that power to kill Moon and avenge my parents.

"Deal," she replies.

"That easy?" Eclipsa asks.

"Let's just make this quick," Penelope sighs.

Elcipsa deciding it best to not speak more, open a portal to the realm with her wand and the duo enter the sea of black taint, a goo of madness and despair, corrupted by Comet's shattered psyche.

"OK you need to make some vessel of magic," Eclipsa explains, "think, focus, call upon what little magic still runs in your blood."

"Got it," Penelope replies, focusing, thinking of seeing her parents die, her hatred conjures threads. Threads become a spider egg, that hatches and in a flash of grey light, a spider emerges, expelling the duo from the realm.

Eclipsa awakens back in her castle and to test, tries to cast Bat Blast.

Now it casts a spell but not the right spell...

A swarm of spiders emerges from the wand.

"That can't be good," Eclipsa sighs.

"Hey wake up!" Jackie shakes Penelope awake.

"You OK?" Kelly asks.

Penelope rubs her eyes, which are black and as she blinks close sideways like a spider, the eyes totally black like that of one of those eight legged beasts, before returning to normal.

"Yeah," Penelope lies, "sorry took a wrong turn and got separated..."

A change has begun within her. Lost magic reawoken through dark means, the Realm of Magic not repaired for darkness merely... reformed as it were. Remolded. Redesigned with, rather than a pure, blinding light, a less blinding, twilight state, a grey, dim light of a new age...

A new age is dawning. An age...

Of spiders.


	67. Kingdom of Spiders

The threads of the web fall to the ground without much resistance in the dank, dark depths of the castle within the Spider Bite Kingdom as Moon wanders the underground labyrinth of the castle, looking for long lost spell tomes rumored to exist to no avail. With a sigh as she reaches another dead end she begins to work her way back to the surface of the castle, slowly through the endless, winding halls of the place.

"Any luck?" River asks as Moon enters the throne room.

"No," Moon sighs, "those spell tombs outta be down there somewhere though. If only we left one of them alive. We shouldn't have killed the kid. It's... It's not right what we did."

"What if..." River hesitates, but then stands tall, more confident than he once was after having to handle the ordeals of Mewni and such conflicts with his own hands, "screw it. I don't kill kids Moon. She's alive."

"That's honestly for the best," Moon sighs, the darkness beginning to fade from her as she thinks about Star. What's best for Star? That's what matters, and this mentality helps her see her own misdeeds, her own mistakes, her own sins.

"We need those spell tomes," Moon sighs, "but only Penelope would know how to get them."

"Should we handle that?" River asks?

Moon shakes her head, "live and let live at this point. She's not able to reach them so she's not a threat..."

Only as Penelope looks at her eyes, she realizes that she is changing. It's been one week, and her eyes have turned totally black. She puts in contact lenses to change her eyes back to normal, before exiting the restroom and walking past Star in the hall as she heads downstairs.

"Hey Star," Penelope greets, knowing not to call her Comet.

"Hey Penelope," Star greets with a smile, "how you doing?"

"I'm doing OK," Penelope explains, "but I still wish I could get even with-"

"I know," Star sighs, "but it'll be OK. You know we don't talk much? I've been catching up with everyone else but I hardly know you. Do you wanna hangout sometime?"

"Sure," Penelope replies giving Star a high five, "but not today, I'm taking some me time."

"I understand," Star replies, "anyways, I'm gonna go skating with Jackie, Janna, and Tom. I haven't had the chance to hang with Jackie yet, but after I hang with her I've caught up with everyone. See ya later."

"See ya," Penelope smiles as the two part ways. Penelope exits the house, now wearing more comfortable clothes than her old dress, blue jeans and a white shirt with Comet holding her wand towards the sky on it on Mewni. The shirt and other products of the like are... popular on Mewni to say the least. There is still support for Star to inherit the throne after Eclipsa, but truthfully it isn't hers, and when she did try to rule it it almost killed her.

Penelope walks down the street, entering the dog park that Comet once passed by long ago when she was attacked by a hellhound, when she was still new to Earth, and proceeds to go into a part of the park full of thick trees, where she removes her contact lens, and takes a deep breath, focusing.

"Arachnid..." Penelope guesses as the name of a long forgotten spell, "frenzy?"

Despite a grey glow from her palm, no spell is cast. "Penelope?" A voice asks.

Penelope jumps several feet in the air only to he greeted by Kelly, Katrina, and Ash.

"What are you doing?" Katrina asks.

"Katrina," Kelly sighs, "what did we talk about with getting into the conflicts of Mewni?"

"To not to," Katrina sighs, "Star isn't a concern anymore, but I want to help. Moon is still out there and-"

"It'll be OK," Kelly replies.

"Uhhhh..." Penelope replies, nervously, "uhhhh... what are you doing?"

"Katrina wanted to play with the dog so I brought her here," Kelly explains, "what happened to your eyes?"

"I uhhhh..." Penelope begins to sweat, "I... I..."

"I'm gonna take Ash and go," Katrina explains, "I can see this is gonna be Mewni stuff."

"I'll pick up Ash later," Katrina opens a portal to Buff Frog's house for her, "see ya."

"See you soon," Katrina smiles, hugging Kelly before leaving.

"What did you do?" Kelly sighs.

"I..." Penelope admits, "I... I helped Eclipsa recreate the Realm of Magic and now I've started... changing? Getting magic? I don't know? I'm kinda scared? I can't tell the others. They'd flip."

"Wait you fixed the Realm of Magic?" Kelly asks, "why can't you use magic then?"

"My family had a spellbook in a secret room," Penelope explains, "but I-"

It's then she notices.

"Are you like, six inches shorter?" Penelope inquires.

"Oh," Kelly sighs, "Tad and I... broke up."

"Oh I'm sorry," Penelope apologizes.

"It happens," Kelly sighs, "so, I guess I can keep this from the others. I don't see what good telling them will do for anyone. This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna get that spellbook."

"Thank you," Penelope smiles, "means so much."

Kelly opens a portal, "here's the plan, we go in fast, in and out before Moon sees us, OK?"

"OK," Penelope nods.

The two go through the portal...

River wanders the depths, hoping to find the book before hearing two voices, "Got it."

"OK now let's go," the other voice demands, "before they-"

Following the voices into a secret room, River finds Penelope and Kelly holding an old, black book with a silver spider on the cover.

"You!" Penelope exclaims.

"We gotta go!" Kelly opens a portal.

Penelope opens the book, ready for a fight, ready to avenge her parents as she begins to change, reading the first spell she sees. "Aracnophobic screech!"

An unholy, unnerving screech mixed with a clacking sound, like a giant spider on a wooden floor, begins to approach, causing River to instinctively flee.

The spell stops, revealing it to be only a basic hallucination as Kelly pulls Penelope through the portal.

"You OK?" Kelly asks back on Earth, next to the taco stand.

"Yeah yeah," Penelope replies, "sorry."

"You sure?" Kelly asks.

"Yes," Penelope replies, "why?"

"Your arm..." Kelly explains.

Penelope looks at her arms and finds them covered in long black hairs like that on a spiders leg...

"It's OK," Penelope replies, "I'll just get that waxed."

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Kelly asks, "we don't know what this is."

"I'm fine," Penelope smiles, "it's power, and that's what important. I'll be back. Gotta get this waxed."

"See ya later," Kelly high fives Penelope.

"See ya," Penelope replies walking away...

Kelly opens a portal as soon as Penelope is gone, worried and desperate for answers, she turns to the only powerful magic user she can.

"Eclipsa," she sighs exiting the portal, "I need your help..."

"Anything?" Moon asks.

River runs for a moment, and considers telling Moon what happened, but shakes his head. He's done enough to Penelope, that book belongs to her.

"No," River sighs, "I didn't find a thing..."


	68. Bargain with the Eclipse

"And she is... changing?" Eclipsa inquires sipping her tea, sitting at the blue crystal coffee table in Toffee's castle.

Kelly nods, "and it's accelerating. She seems to be getting stronger? I'm not sure if it's just cause she has her spell book now but..."

Eclipsa looks at her own wand, and sighs, sitting it on the table, the umbrella turned the white color of spider's silk.

"Whatever she did really messed up the Realm of Magic," Eclipsa explains, "I can't use any spell not related to spiders. Spider Swarm is about all I can use, but it is one strong Spider Swarm. I've renamed it Arachnid Frenzy, but it's all I have. All other magic becomes Arachnid frenzy. It's like there is no light and dark. Only spiders."

"We could go to the Realm of Magic," Kelly suggests.

"Oh no no no," Eclipsa shakes her head, "we can't go there. We'll lose our memory if it's anything like it used to be, or worse, it's dangerous and full of spiders. Besides we need someone with access to light and dark magic to fix this. Moon can't. Maybe Star could? How's my little sister? Is she OK? I'm worried about her."

"She's..." Kelly sighs, "I dunno. Something? She's claiming she's not a monster at all and just because she had a total mental breakdown we're all just playing along as a temporary solution. We will do... something about that but... Look can you help Penelope or not?"

"Why do you care so much?" Eclipsa asks.

"Uhhh..." Kelly blushes, "no reason. It's not like I broke up with Tad cause I had feelings for her. Ha ha ha... you're not buying it."

"Well I'll offer this," Eclipsa explains, "eye for an eye. I'll go to the Realm of Magic, but in exchange, I wanna see my little sister. OK?"

"Absolutely not!" Kelly exclaims, "after all the stuff you've caused-"

"A reminder you can't get to the Realm of Magic without me," Eclipsa glares.

"Fine," Kelly sighs, "but if Star doesn't want to I'm out."

"That's fine," Eclipsa replies, "I just want her to be happy."

"I'll be back," Kelly sighs, opening a portal and leaving, annoyed, but knowing in the end Eclipsa does love Star as family and ultimately, has all the cards here when it comes to Penelope. Then again, maybe Penelope will be OK? Maybe this isn't necessary?

That's what she tells herself as she decides to just leave well enough alone until further notice. That is until...

Kelly calls Penelope, her heart pounding in her chest as she presses the call button.

Penelope, in the forest, hears the phone ring and answers.

"Hey Kelly!" Penelope replies, "what's up?"

"I need to ask you something," Kelly explains, sitting in her room in her house, the room revealing a lot of her interests. Swords, and lots of them, but with intense whiplash of a plush Hellhound at the edge of her bed. There's also a light amount of Earth literature, such as the book series Star always loved, and some graphic novels.

"Yeah what's up?" Penelope asks.

"If a girl asked you out," Kelly inquires, "what would you do?"

Penelope freezes leaning back comfortably in a web hammock she's made with her newfound powers, unsure how to answer.

"No girl or guy would love me like this," Penelope sighs, "I mean I can swing either way, but right now, no."

"Like this?" Kelly asks.

Kelly gets a text from Marco, that reads, "have you seen Penelope? She left last night and never came back."

"How bad?" Kelly demands.

"Uhhh..." Penelope hesitates, "I... no it's fine! It's fine! I can kill Moon like this!"

"Penelope no!" Kelly pleads, "murder is never the answer! Never! How would you be any better than her?"

Penelope breaks down, screaming, in a blind rage, "I don't need to be better! I don't want to be better! I need vengence! She killed my parents and took my kingdom! I don't care about being better!"

"Penelope snap out of it!" Kelly begs, "you're better than this! I know you are!"

Penelope laughs hysterically, "I'll drain them dry of their blood and make a new throne from my webs! I am the queen of all spiders! I-"

"What about your other family!?!" Kelly demands, "Jackie, Janna, Star? Maybe it's a bit soon to call them family but... what about me!?! What about us!?!"

"Us?" Penelope asks, "what are you rambling on about?"

"I..." Kelly sighs, "I love you Penelope. That's why Tad and me broke up and-"

"You won't when you see me," Penelope sighs.

"Text me a photo I still will," Kelly pleads.

"Fine," Penelope sighs, "one sec."

Penelope hangs up as Kelly replies to Marco, "OK Marco we have a problem. Has Star been able to use magic?"

The texts proceed...

Marco: What? Yeah of course. Why?

Kelly: Normal and dark? Totally fine?

Marco: Yeah. Warnicorn Stampede and Bat Blast same as always. What's going on?"

Kelly: How do I put this?

Kelly: Oh God.

Marco: Kelly? What did you do?

Kelly: Uhhhh...

Kelly: I... I really... don't freak out.

Marco: How bad are we talking?

Kelly: The Realm of Magic is now ruled by spiders?

Marco: Holy... what? What happened?

Kelly: OK. I'll start with the worst part.

Marco: It gets worse than literally messing up all of magic?

Kelly: For the record, I'm at accomplice at worst. Penelope did it to get magic herself. It started changing her and...

Kelly: We need Eclipsa's help to fix it?

Marco: OK.

Marco: What does she want in return?

Kelly: OK.

Kelly: Don't.

Kelly: Freak.

Kelly: Out.

Marco: Not helping your case just saying.

Kelly: OK. Yeah.

Kelly: She wants to see Star so-

Marco: Done.

Kelly: Really?

Marco: I can't do it anymore no matter how much I love her. None of us can. She's the woman I love, yes, but she's delusional. She's not a Mewman and that's fine! She just... I can't play along any longer. It's only been two weeks and the stress is killing me! Do you have any idea how hard it's been!?! She'll just break down crying if someone calls her Comet! Heaven forbid her makeup comes undone she freaks out! She-

Kelly: How bad is it?

Marco: Yesterday...

It was the other day when it happened. Star and Marco were taking a romantic stroll under the cold, cloudy sky when the freezing rain hit. That's when things went wrong.

At first it was OK as the two managed to get under a gazebo to wait it out together, but when Star took her phone out so they could cuddle watching cute cat videos and saw her reflection...

"No no no no no!" She exclaimed, clawing at her face, "that's not me! That's not me!"

Star threw her phone, crying as her nails drew blood where her makeup had been washed off, revealing her true form. Still a monster.

Marco rushed over, embracing her tightly in such a way to restrain her arms without hurting her as she screamed in her madness, her mind shattered as it was before with the illusion gone. She struggled to keep scratching for a bit, but eventually broke down into sobbing quietly in Marco's arms.

"It's OK," Marco told her, holding back his own tears, "it's OK..."

Marco: If that happens again and I'm not there...

Kelly: It's OK. Eclipsa may be able to help her. Now I have to talk to Penelope this ordeal has... effected her. Can you handle Star?

Marco: Yeah.

Kelly: Thanks bro.

Marco: Be safe sis. Penelope may he dangerous.

Kelly: She would never hurt me but I can handle myself. If anything does happen though, I love you guys. You'll always be my family.

Marco: I'm gonna go ahead and speak for everyone else. We love you too.

Kelly exits that texting app for another on her mirror, and, after taking a deep breath, opens the picture message from Penelope...


	69. Sister and Brother

Kelly looks at the photo as she enters the forest. It's certainly not what she expected, but it could be worse. She wanders about, trying to find Penelope, only to notice webbing on a tree to her left. She follows it, eventually finding her way to a nest, made of webbings, the abode in a dark part of the forest, and each thread of silk frosted over.

Kelly takes a deep breath to calm her fear at the eerie sight and proceeds, "Penelope? Are you OK?"

There's no response, only the chilled wind of the Winter, as eight eyes watches the young... whatever Kelly is.

Penelope reveals herself, landing behind Kelly, eight spider legs extending from her back, her two eyes now also eight, black and soulless. Her face is normal, but her arms are covered in long black hairs. Her body is deformed, her torso dangling as the spider legs carry her about.

"I can control it," Penelope pleads, "Please don't take this from me."

"Penelope," Kelly pleads, "look at yourself. You're becoming Moon. A mad queen consumed by vengeance. You can't control this power."

"I can if I practice!" Penelope pleads, "If I train! If I-"

Penelope vomits and collapses to her knees.

"Penelope!" Kelly exclaims, rushing over to help her back to her feet, "Does that form hurt you? Are you out of your mind?"

"I can't," Penelope sighs gasping for air, "I just... kill Moon before this kills me. I can do that. I-"

Kelly begins to cry and hugs Penelope, "Please, go to sleep. Just go to sleep. Let us fix you. Let us help you. This is clealry like the Mewmen butterfly transformation and staying like this is killing you."

Kelly holds Penelope close to her, Penelope beginning to calm down as she returns Kelly's embrace, exhaustion setting in as the young princess nods off into a deep slumber, leaving Kelly a chance to plan her next move.

She knows she doesn't have much time. To remain in the magically supercharged state much longer, will kill her. She lifts Penelope and opens a portal to Marco's house. She goes through and lays Penelope to rest on the couch in the living room. She has only one hope now, and that's...

"Good to see you Star," Eclipsa greets in her castle on Mewni, "how are you?"

Eclipsa pours Star a cup of tea as Star sits with a Eclipsa, sighing, "Have you and Toffee spoken recently?"

"No," Star sighs.

"Are you upset with him?" Eclipsa asks.

"No," Star sighs, "Just... haven't talked. My make up routine takes half my day so I don't have the time. I should, if he wants to talk he can say hi. He's still my uncle."

"Just clarifying that," Eclipsa replies, "So tell me Star, why all the make up?"

"Because I'm Star," Star replies, "Not Comet."

"What's wrong with Comet?" Eclipsa asks.

"If I was Star I would be happy," Star explains, "I would rule Mewni and-"

"But Comet made a family not of blood but of love," Eclipsa explains, "Comet is my little sister, Toffee's neice, the powerful princess who gave monsters hope, the women Marco loves, Baby's best freind and sister. Star? Star is nothing more than a lie that twisted Moon into madness. Now, which do you want to be?"

Comet starts crying, and hugs Eclipsa, "I just want all the pain to end. I want it all to end. No more war. No more factions. No more Moon. I just want to be happy."

"You can be," Eclipsa assures her, "We just need to defeat Moon. We can reason with her. It's OK Comet. It's OK."

"My name is-" Comet begins to correct her but sighs, "No. I am Comet Butterfly, a monster, and I don't want to be anything else!"

"I'm happy for you," Eclipsa smiles, "And proud of you for saying that. Now, I need your help. We must repair the realm if magic..."

"Oh yes," the young man chuckles, "That's where you are isn't it?"

The young man chuckles maddly, "I've been lost in the void for so long, but you don't kill kids do you River?"

The young man stands on a Cliffside above the Spider Bite Kingdom. Yes. River doesn't kill kids. He never kills kids. He would never kill a young soldier...

Like Ludo all those years ago.

"I'm coming for you," he chuckles, "River..."

But how is Ludo alive? Where has he been? That's a story for next time...


	70. Ludo in the Abyss

It was years ago. The very same day Comet was cursed. The day Toffee and his forced attacked. Dennis and Ludo charged into battle together.

They had joined Toffee's army a year prior. When their parents were killed by Moon's forces as they hunted Toffee down. Toffee took the two in and raised them as his own until that fateful day...

Ludo had been bested by River, who pinned Ludo under his foot, Ludo's faithful companions, a bird and a spider, hissing in desperation. River lifted his ax to strike, only to hesitate. He remembered this was a child. No older than... He wasn't really sure. Ludo was only sixteen at the time, being in his thirties today. He would be at least, if not for what River did next.

He opened a portal and banished Ludo into some unknown realm as a three year old Dennis watched in horror.

Today Dennis is 18, fifteen years later.

For the next countless years, Ludo was lost in a realm he did not know. A realm of strife and conflict. A realm ruled...

By Prime of the Magical High Commission.

Much as Hekapoo's realm has time work oddly, Prime's does the same, but while Hekapoo's realm can have years pass there and minutes pass everywhere else (save for Hekapoo's dimension where time is indepent) years can pass elsewhere but only months pass in Prime's dimension.

Ludo spent years there, trying his best not to go mad in the rocky landscape full of clocks and little life. He fed on what little he could find in the place, as food was scarcely spread across the rocky landscape. Ludo feared he would never escape this place. That is until...

Back when Comet and Marco froze time, Ludo was lost, without a way out of the realm after being lost for what was to him, one year's time. However, as he was in said realm, he was unaffected by the time freeze and managed to escape, swiping Marco's scissors to open a portal before returning them. Bringing is to today, Ludo having only aged one year...

Toffee thinks to himself, wondering about Comet's well being when Eclipsa calls him.

"Hello," Toffee greets.

"I have good news and bad news," Eclipsa explains, "Good news is that Comet should be OK now. She's made real progress mentally. She still needs therapy though."

"And the bad news?" Toffee inquires.

"We have to go to the Realm of Magic," Eclipsa replies.

"Are you mad that's to risky," Toffee retorts, "There must be some other way."

"Toffee we broke magic," Eclipsa explains, "And this is the only way to fix it. We don't have a choice. If we want this to end peacefully we have to fix this."

"End peacefully?" Toffee inquires, "Does Moon even deserve peace after what she did in the Spider Bite Kingdom?"

"Maybe peace in death," Eclipsa replies, "Personally I don't think she would go to Hell if you believe in that stuff. You know, given her circumstances and all."

"I would agree but I haven't looked at my faith much," Toffee explains, "Being immortal and all. If we do all end up in Heaven at some point then neat. If not, whatever. That's my view."

"Makes sense," Eclipsa shrugs.

"Stay safe," Toffee replies.

"I will," Eclipsa replies, "This is going to go just fine."

Eclipsa hangs up as she opens the portal with her wand to the Realm of Magic. The portal easy to make due to magic's general instability. Comet and Eclipsa look at each other, silently nod, and enter the portal.

The Realm of Magic is bathed in a pale light like that of a full moon. The air is chilled, like that of late Auttum, and the sky is in perpetual twilight. The ground is black, covered in sticky webbing for miles, and thousands of small spiders crawl about.

Immediately, horrified by the swarm, Eclipsa opens her umbrella, grabs Comet, and flies above the swarm, watching, mortified as they screech at her.

A screech above the thousands of others is heard, and a ten feet tall titan of a black widow spider appears above the swarm. It leaps at the two Mewmens catching Eclipsa off guard. However, with her newfound confidence, Comet is ready. She takes a deep breath and dips down. Deeper than ever before, and calls upon a deeply buried power. She sprouts bat like wings, her eyes glow with magical energy, and she begins to float above the swarm of spiders.

She casts Hellish Obliteration on the horde, and slays them with her unholy power.

This is the peak of Comet's power, her Monstrosity Form. This is what her equivalent to Mewberty is. And like Mewberty...

This form can be hard to control.

The Realm reforms to a world of golden water, as the magically charged Comet turns to Eclipsa.

"Comet are you OK?" Eclipsa demands.

A song is heard, catching Comet's attention. She is drawn to it.

"Comet!" Eclipsa demands. Comet retaliates with a snap that banishes Eclipsa from the realm.

"Oh God..." Eclipsa sighs, "I messed up..."

Penelope awakens, returned to her normal state, only to see Kelly sleeping, watching over her to see that she's OK.

"Kelly?" Penelope asks.

Kelly awakens and upon seeing Penelope, hugs her, "Thank God you're OK! I was so worried!"

Penelope blushes before hugging Kelly back, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I let my rage take hold. I'm sorry. How did you change me back?"

"Oh so you may not like this," Kelly sighs, "But I got some help from Eclipsa..."

Comet reaches the source of the song, a white unicorn who greets her, "Hello Comet. I've been calling to you..."


	71. The Proposal

"Papa how are you alive?" Meteora inquired to Globgor, "Didn't bad goat man stab you?"

"Oh," Globgor replies, "Well..."

Just as Meteora fled all those years ago, Globgor chuckled allowing the blade to pierce his shoulder, taunting, "You should've gone for the head."

Before he could counter however, he was crystallized. Leaving him alive.

Eclipsa sighs as she calls Marco on her mirror.

Marco answers annoyed, "What?"

"Marco," She admits, "I messed up."

"What do you mean?" Marco demands, anger in his voice.

"Comet's lost in the realm of magic," Eclipsa explains, "But I can fix this with help from Baby and-"

Marco.

Poor poor Marco.

A man whose mind is held together by what is akin to gum and scotch tape.

A man who has been showing signs of a degrading mental state.

A man on the brink.

This man finally snaps.

Marco does not speak. He merely ends the call in a blind rage. He sees red. He opens a portal to Eclipsa's with intention to kill...

Meanwhile Hekapoo and Rhombulus are talking about Eclipsa.

"Now I'm not one to know much about politics," Rhomblus explains, "But if we are to assume that monsters are good is Eclipsa really evil? We've been fighting her on and off and a while now and I'm starting to think you should just let the past go. You loved her as your own after all."

Hekapoo inquires, hiding a photo of her with a young Eclipsa in her wallet, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm no psychologist," Rhombulus explains, "But I can tell that you miss the old days to an extent. I think we should talk to her."

Hekapoo sighs, "Fine. If I get the chance I will."

"If it goes well it couldn't hurt to have Eclipsa on our side," Rhombulus explains.

Hekapoo nods in agreement closes her wallet. She wonders when such chance will arrive.

Meanwhile Toffee sits sipping tea with Eclipsa.

"Now if you ask me," Toffee explains, "We should get Comet back and then get everyone on the same side. We have reached a point where we are all bitter to each other for no good reason. We need to finish Moon off and bring all this to a close. Then Marco and Comet can attend therapy, Baby and Meteora can be freinds again, and everything will finally reach a stable state."

"I actually called Marco but-" Eclipsa is cut off when a massive purple tentacle appears from a portal that opens. From which an enraged Marco appears, the purple scales spreading across his face, consuming him.

"Where's Comet?" He demands.

Eclipsa counters with her umbrella, pushing Marco back. The young man glares at her, his monster arm spreading over his face.

"Comet!" He screams, "Where's Comet?"

Eclipsa pleads, "Marco calm down! Listen to me! I'm not your enemy! Comet went into the Realm of Magic if her own free will. We are not enemies! None of us are! Comet is going to be OK. Look at yourself. You're being wrathful. Just like Moon!"

Being compared to Moon snaps Marco out of it. He begins to calm down, crying. Now just as broken as Comet is. Broken down by forces and factors beyond his control. Evils that formed indepent of him. He does not speak. He cannot speak.

Eclipsa signals two guards to take care of the broken child as she catches her breath.

"This is what I mean," Toffee proceeds, "Marco is broken by the stress. Comet is also traumatized. If we continue this in fighting of freinds and family we will never get anywhere."

"So do you have a plan?" Eclipsa inquires.

Toffee nods, "Yes. I purpose a banquet, a peace offering. We can host it here, and then we shall call upon an alliance. That's the only way we can save Comet."

"Then we'll do it," Eclipsa replies, "I'll prepare the plans..."

As that is going on there are two more tales to check in on. First is Ludo, who plots his vengence on Moon and River, spying on him to learn River has been invited to a banquet where the young bird plans to strike.

The other is Comet, who speaks to the First Born, the magical guardian of the Realm of Magic. The First Born's fur is of an ashen grey and its horn a silver color that shines under the golden light of the place.

"Wait how did I get here?" Comet demands.

"I called you because you wishes to be called," The First Born replies.

"Why?" Comet asks.

"Your mind aches," The First Born explains, "Rest here child."

"I can't stay here," Comet explains, "Moon's still out there and Marco will-."

"Do you?" The First Born asks.

"I guess a day couldn't hurt," Comet replies admiring the Heavenly landscape...


	72. The Banquet

Part One: Gather Around

The banquet begins three days later, as Eclipsa nervously paces outside her castle.

"Are you OK?" Globgor inquires, noticing his wife's tension.

"I'm nervous," Eclipsa explains, "If this goes south it's going to go all the way south. This has to go well and I'm deathly afraid it-"

"Hey," Globgor replies, "Look at me. You can handle this. All that you need is communication, and you, you specialise in that. I know you, and you got this."

"Thanks," Eclipsa replies, "Well we should handle any last preparations. They'll be arriving soon..."

"So you good?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah I think I got it," Penelope replies, summoning the spider legs from her back before reverting to normal, "I can control it now."

"OK good," Kelly replies helping Penelope tie a green bow into her hair. The two are dressed for the occasion, both wearing dresses, Kelly's yellow and Penelope's green, "You ready for this?"

"Are you?" Penelope inquires, "I mean didn't you fight in all this for almost a year now?"

"I..." Kelly sighs, "I am worried. I mean I fought with Comet, and now she's lost in some magic realm. I'm worried that could cause some... tension."

"Hey," Penelope smiles, "Look at me."

Kelly looks into Penelope's eyes, the princess's eyes soothing to the young woman as the princess smiles and assures her, "It's going to be OK."

"Thanks," Kelly smiles wearily, "That means a lot."

Kelly kisses her girlfriend's cheek before opening a portal that takes the two to Mewni...

Tom adjusts a black rose grown in the Underworld on his white and red suit as Jackie, wearing a sea green dress. Tom explains, "I'm glad that this is finally happening. It's about time everyone worked things out."

"I dunno," Jackie sighs, "I'm really worried about Marco. He had a bit of a mental breakdown and I haven't heard from him since. We should've seen this coming. There were obvious warning signs."

"It's my fault," Tom explains, "Because I was the only one who really saw how bad it was, and yet I didn't take enough action. We can fix this though. We just have to get everyone on the same team..."

"Gurl it's gonna be fine," Ponyhead assures Janna, "Isn't that right?"

Buff Frog nods, "Janna, you're being paranoid. Look, even Katrina is calm."

Katrina nods, "Yeah. We're all nervous, but I don't think things are going to go south."

"You guys aren't to smart then," Janna explains, "This places River and Penelope in the same place. That's a recipe for disaster. There's literally no way this will end well."

"Toffee knows River," Buff Frog explains, "It'll be fine..."

Baby flies nervously outside the castle, arriving a bit before her freinds. She's mortified of being in the same room as Eclipsa. Eclipsa could easily kill everyone in the castle and take Mewni for herself.

This won't happen of course, but Baby doesn't know that. Baby is genuinely afraid and severely paranoid to an irrational degree. She only works up the courage to enter because...

"Kitty friend!" Meteora exclaims rushing over to hug the magical creature, eager to see an old freind such as Baby again. The child scratches behind Baby's ears, causing the creature to purr in bliss. Calmed, if only for the moment, by seeing Meteora safe and sound.

Dennis enters behind Baby, glaring at Toffee as the guards allow the bird to pass, seeing his invitation. He glares, blaming the lizard for his brother's death, not knowing that very same bird, Ludo, spies on the banquet from the cliffs above. Seeing his companions, bird and spider, beside Dennis.

With this the guests arrive, Hekapoo and Rhombulus arriving last, and enter the banquet hall, the last to enter being Baby, held by Meteora who pets the cat like creature, happily holding her freind.

"Soft kitty," Meteora mutters to herself.

Eclipsa takes a deep breath, sensing tension in the air as a guard explains, "Marco has returned to Earth and refuses to attend."

Eclipsa calms herself, reminding herself that if everyone doesn't work together, saving Comet won't be possible, and taps a spoon to her glass, bringing everyone to attention, looking at her as she explains, "Hello everyone. I've gathered us here because we all share a common enemy..."

Part Two: Common Enemy

"Our common enemy is Moon Butterfly," Eclipsa explains, "And I know many of you may... care for her, but she has become dangerous and there is nothing more we can do for her. I think it may be best to... end her suffering."

No one responds for a moment, all eyes turning to River who stops to think before replying with a sigh, "I... love my Moon Pie. I truly do. However, I believe it is best for her to pass on to the Heavens, but I ask only one thing, I ask to, if she will accept me as such, to be a father to my daughter again. Otherwise do as you wish."

"If she sees you as family it will be so," Toffee nods, "Now, I understand we have some issues with Comet's whereabouts and-"

"You!" A voice exclaims, a small green bird revealing himself standing on the table in front of River, "I have a bone to pick with-"

"Brother!" Dennis exclaims rushing over, "You're OK!"

Ludo, seeing his brother, rushes to embrace him, "Dennis! It's been years!"

"My boy you are alive!" Toffee exclaims, "I thought you-"

"I do not kill children," River explains, "And aside from Comet, I don't think there's any real note worthy beef between us."

"Which only leaves the question of how to save Comet," Tom sighs, "She's a part of this weird family as I see it and-"

"I'll go," Eclipsa explains, "It's my fault she's gone and she's the most powerful magic user we have if we're going to kill Moon-"

"We could just get her out and destroy magic," Toffee suggests.

"Woah hold on that'll kill me!" Rhombulus exclaims.

"Surely you wish to see an afterlife at some point," Globgor suggests, "I know I wouldn't wanna be around when the Sun goes super nova."

"Yeah but not yet," Hekapoo exclaims, "You're all our family and I don't wanna die before you guys do! You purpose the genocide of all spells living in the wand! This is exactly what Moon did!"

"You're right," Toffee sighs, "But Comet has frozen time before, if the rumors I overheard from Prime while imprisoned are true. If Moon uses this spell-"

Eclipsa opens a portal sprouting wings, something in her awakening, a determination to be better than Moon, "We will not resort to genocide. I will save Comet myself and make amends with Marco. Anyone have any objections?"

Penelope shakes her head, "No, but listen, I don't know if any of my spiders are still in there so, be careful OK?"

Eclipsa nods and enters the portal.

The realm of magic is golden and reborn, Eclipsa enters, and runs into Glossaryck who emerges from the golden river, "Hey you may want this."

Eclipsa accepts the pudding, "OK, but-"

"I'll keep it simple," Glossaryck explains, "Pudding counters magic and uhhh... you'll need a clear head to handle that."

Eclipsa turns to see a massive spider chasing after a jolly and blissful Comet.

"Sis!" She exclaims charging the spider, attacking with a dark spell.

Comet snaps out of it in this moment, just long enough to blast the spider, killing it instantly with her immense power, "Eclipsa? What's-"

"I've managed to get everyone on one side, our family, and we're going to fight Moon. I have just two questions. One? Do you wanna make amends with River?"

"I mean yeah of course," Comet explains, "He's not a bad person, not really. Is he on our side now?"

Eclipsa opens a portal to Earth and proceeds, "One other thing and we'll be done."

Comet and Eclipsa enter Marco's room, as the young man hangs up from a call.

"I hope you can forgive me," Eclipsa sighs.

"I can't," Marco sighs, "Because I need you to forgive me I lashed out and I'm sorry. I'm... Comet, we're starting therapy next week OK? Now, is everyone on one side?"

Eclipsa nods, "No one acknowledged Globgor really so I think we're good."

Marco smiles, "Then with all our beef settled and the family together it's time. It's time to face Moon..."


	73. Finale

The army rushes the Spider Bite Kingdom as Moon smiles wide, closing her spell book.

"Moon that spell," Prime pleads, "If you use it-"

"I'm doing what has to be done!" Moon exclaims. "Launch a counter attack!"

Moon's forced charge, countering Penelope, Kelly, Jackie, Janna, Toffee, and so on as Eclipsa, Marco, and Star rush the castle, entering.

"It's over!" Star exclaims, "After all these years it's finally over!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Moon laughs madly, darkness surrounding her, "I'll destroy you all in a second! I'll destroy you all so fast you won't be able to respond!"

Moon spreads her wings and cries out, "Easy Peasy Time Freezie!"

All of it stops. The fire, the chaos, the combat our side. Everyone, Ludo, Dennis, who fight along side their adoptive father Toffee, amends having been made as they stand with River as well, Tom, Janna, Kelly, Buff Frog, all frozen in time. Helpless as the mad queen approaches the doors with Prime by her side, only to be blasted by a winged Comet as Marco summons his monster arm.

"We've been in frozen time before," Marco hisses, "There's no escape. You face us fairly."

Moon chuckles, "Fine then! I have nothing left! My husband has left me! My daughter has suffered at my own hand! I don't have a plan anymore OK? Let's end this."

The laugher of a pitiful, broken woman echos in the throne room as she charges Comet, the two clashing with Hellish Obliteration as Marco attacks Prime, the two dancing the dance of combat.

Prime strikes with his fist proclaiming as he shatters the floor, "Monsters are just that! Monsters! They are no more than feral creatures to be slain!"

"You are mad Prime," Marco glares, "And blinded by hate and wrath like Moon, which is why I will stop you here and now."

Prime cries out and throws a punch that Marco grabs with his monster arm, slamming it into the ground before leaping and kicking Prime in the face, pinning and brutally beating the being.

Comet is overwhelmed as Moon laughs madly. Before her eyes flash her life, working with Toffee as a child to sabotage Mewni supply chains, working to master her wand, meeting Ponyhead, Jackie, Janna, Tom, Kelly, etc. Her family...

And now Moon is going to kill all of them?

No.

One last spell.

A golden beam extends from Comet's hands as she proclaims, casting her final spell she will ever create, "I call all magic into being, to defeat my enemy, for my family forged of love, a real family without blood, I trade my life for their own, a family I met along the way, I protect them with all my strength, so with the last breath in my lungs, I cast Sister's Requiem!"

In a massive blast of golden magic, time resumes, Prime falls, defeated, and collapses in on himself, dying of his own free when he sees...

Moon is dead, but also...

The spell was to great for her to take and...

"Comet..." Toffee pleads rushing in, weeping, "No..."

Toffee takes her body, cold and limp in his arms, "No..."

The other enter, and together, silently mourn until...

"Baaaaa!" He exclaims, touching Comet's fore head.

There is a golden glow and suddenly Comet breaths, revived by Lekmet who turns to Eclipsa as if requesting to join her family, or at least to be pardoned for his crimes, which she nods in respond.

"You're OK!" Toffee exclaims hugging Comet, "I thought I lost you."

"Is..." Comet asks coughing, "Is it over?"

Marco nods, "Yeah. It's over."

River sighs, closing Moon's eyes, "If you made it in, see you in Heaven, moonpie..."

And so...

Eclipsa ruled Mewni with Globgor and Meteora.

Toffee and River worked as advisors for Eclipsa.

Comet and Marco returned to Earth to attend therapy, Toffee supplying wealth to them whenever needed even when they didn't ask with their loyal Hellhound.

River spent time with Comet and became a true father to her.

Janna and Ponyhead remain a happy couple.

Rhombulus and Hekapoo remain in the Ice Cream Dimension often visited by Lekmet who now also works as a royal advisor.

Jackie and Tom remain in a happy relationship.

Penelope and Kelly retook the Spider Bite Kingdom together.

Buff Frog and Katrina live happily on Mewni, working as high ranking guards for the crown as the tadpoles come of age.

Finally...

The family meets once a year in a reunion to touch base and catch up.

These are all tales that may someday be told but for now this is...

THE

END.

**Finally.** **It's** **me. The author. This story for me was** **practice** **for a lot of** **ideas** **and concepts throughout and helped me draw** **attention** **to my** **profile** **and** **practice** **writing so in a way it all fed my main series by gaining me follows and skill as all stories do feed my main goal in** **the** **same way. I kinda ran out of steam here at the end** **maybe** **it could've been better? But** **I** **think** **it** **tells the tale if a bit quickly. So yeah all funnels** **into** **my original works and** **stuff** **I** **loved writing this may include epilogue chapters later and now** **I** **will** **recommend** **other works.**

**School of Devils: Similar pacing and a diverse cast of characters much like this book so** **if** **the dynamics** **of** **the** **cast** **and character development and seeing Comet heal** **from** **mental** **trauma and the family themes** **appeal** **to you, and** **demon** **hunters sound fun, this one's for you.**

**The Account: What** **if** **the whole book was Comet's nightmares? This** **one** **is a 4th wall breaking book that follows Leo's descent into insanity and is heavy on metaphor so if you want** **some** **action** **and** **some more of the psychological aspects of this story this one's for you.**

**Alone: If** **you** **wanna see someone** **really** **mentally messed up fight the drug cartel look no further. Has a** **lot** **of** **action** **and** **a** **lot** **about** **a character with poor** **mental** **health like Comet if** **that's** **what** **you** **want with more** **mental** **stuff and less** **stuff** **about** **characters** **a little** **bit** **with** **some romance which School of Devils also has then this one** **about** **a schizophrenic vigilante is for you.**

**Thank** **you** **all and remember to read my** **other** **works. My Genderbend AU is much like this one if** **you** **have the time.**

**Thank you.**


	74. Epilogue Episode: A Cat and a Queen

Baby sighs as she enters castle Mewni, several months since the death of Moon. She thinks to herself about the new queen, Eclipsa, and ponders what this could mean. She still does not fully trust Eclipsa, and only goes to see-

"Kitty friend!" The child exclaims, the young Meteora rushing over to hug Baby, who smiles, "Hey Meteora. How are you?"

"I'm good!" Meteora exclaims, "But mama wants to talk to you."

"I'm sorry what?" Baby inquires, fear in her heart. Knowing full well what Eclipsa is capable of.

Eclipsa greets the monster with a kind smile, offering her a fresh cup of tea, "Ah, Baby, good to finally speak one on one."

The room in the monster temple has a very nice view, overlooking the beautiful sunset of Mewni as Baby replies, "What did... You wish to speak about?"

Eclipsa sets her tea down and asks sternly, "Why are you afraid of me?"

Shocked, Baby takes a moment to collect herself and replies, "Because no one person should have to much power and when you were a child you used... that spell when I tested you."

"Ah yes," Eclipsa sighs, "The spell with no name... I... haven't used it since and now will never need to but... Baby, I'm not gonna hurt anyone. The time of war is over. I understand that spell wiped out half a town but... I was a child who did not know better and times have changed."

Baby sighs, "Yes but... still I fear that with anyone having that power..."

Eclipsa reasons with Baby calmly, respecting her view but seeing a flaw, "Does Comet now hold the same power?"

"What?" Baby inquires.

"Comet is as strong as me if not stronger," Eclipsa explains, "Can't you trust me if you trust her? You've seen her do worse. Have you not?"

Baby, realizing that what Eclipsa says is true replies, "Huh... You're right."

"Well," Eclipsa smiles, "If all amends have been made, let us enjoy some tea and catch up."

"You know," Baby smiles, no longer afraid, now seeing Eclipsa as part of the family, all amends made, "Let's..."


	75. Dreams of Utopia (Sequel) Preview: It Sure Sucks Playing Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following is a preview of a sequel to this AU and my Steven Universe: Momswap AU, along with my The Owl House: Owl Sees All AU. It takes place after all three stories and as such, contains spoilers for all three AUs, major spoilers for Owl Sees All in particular. If you intend to read these work at ANY point I highly recommend against reading this preview, but if you'here here only for Comet and a preview of her future adventures, then by all means, enjoy this preview.

The four sit around a campfire, the embers cackling, flying upward into the night sky, which is a blanket of stars. Comet pets her dog, which sits by her side next to the log she sits on. Across from her sits Steven, who adjusts his jacket to fend off the chill of the night. Finally, Luz sticks a marshmallow on a stick and begins to roast it to a deep shade of black before carefully removing it and eating it. She roasts another, and offers it to the nameless young man in a black jacket, which hides the Gem on his back. His purple eyes, showing his monster heritage, hold sadness and longing as he starres into the flames, pondering what may have been if he was just a little faster or stronger or something! Anything! What did he do wrong?...

Steven notices this, and takes a ukulele from his backpack, knowing music always cheers him up, he begins to play a tune, drawing everyone's attention.

"Why don't we sing a little?" Steven inquires, "we don't know each other that well, we can't even say we're really friends yet so, let's break the ice."

Comet nods, "sounds good."

"I'm down for that," Luz replies, "oh, marshmallow?"

Luz offers the roasted marshmallow to Steven who smiles and explains, "I've roast some hot dogs after the song. Don't eat any more of those it's unhealthy."

Steven begins to play an upbeat song that has that signature campfire feel to it as he begins to sing, the others joining in one by one, save for the nameless man, who simpily listens.

Song: Sucks Playing Hero, When You're Just a Person

Based On: Campfire Song (PJO Musical)

Steven sings alone at first, "Oh jeez it sure does sucks,  
Playing hero when you're nobody at all."

Luz, Steven, and Comet all sing in harmony, "Oh God it really does suck,  
Playing hero when you're just a person."

"I'll open first," Luz sings,  
"My name is Luz Clawthrone.  
Adopted by Eda,  
Who was a serial murderer who killed my bio mom.

My bio mom was a druggie,   
And she would often beat me.  
So I ran away,  
And ended up in a world of insanity.

The Boiling Isles were ruled by a zealot,  
And full of druggies and child abusers,  
They were basically lawless.  
But I forged a family all the same.

Together we defeated Belos,  
And reformed that place.  
But nobody knows who went in for the kill,  
I have no idea who sent Belos to Hell."

All three sing, "Oh jeez it sure does suck,  
Playing hero when you're nobody at all.  
Oh God it really does suck,  
Playing hero when you're just a person."

Comet steps up and sings, "My name is Comet,  
But I was once Star.  
Until Toffee cursed me,  
Made me a Monster.

I struggled under his care,  
To survive Moon's reign,  
Who thinking I was dead,   
Went totally insane.

Became a tyrant trying to genocide monsters,  
As I struggled to find who I truly was.  
But I am Comet, deep down always have been.  
Could say my soul and always was Comet Butterfly if that makes any sense.

Think of it like,   
God made me Comet,  
That's who my very soul is,  
And just had to realize it.

I had to fight Moon,  
A High Commission of demigods,  
As I forged a family,  
Who sought what was just.

We defeated Moon,  
And ended her reign.  
Eclipsa rules Mewni,  
To this very day."

All three sing, "Oh jeez it sure does suck,  
Playing hero when you're nobody at all.  
Oh God it really does suck,  
Playing hero when you're just a person."

Steven sings now, "My name is Steven,   
Steven Beta Universe,  
My mother was a Diamond,  
So a demigod of sorts.

Guess I'm kinda like the demigods you were fighting,   
Which lead to me getting nabbed as a baby.  
I was raised by Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot.  
Lapis and Jasper, I see them as my mothers.

Over the years there was tons of deceit,  
But the truth came to light gradually.  
Jasper lied to protect me from Yellow,  
Who was working for White, who was the real head honcho.

She returned corrupted,  
And I flew off the handle,   
I lead a rebellion,   
With my sister Spinel.

I forged a family of the Gems I met,  
I defeated White Diamond and died for a split sec.  
I revived Buck from the dead so he's pink,  
And fought a second rebellion who made some eldritch God slaying thing.

Now in the present,   
I'm healing from my trust issues.  
Pearl, Jasper, and so on.  
Are helping me through.

I truly hope we can learn to trust each other.  
Now if it's OK with you,  
What's your story Traveler?"

The nameless man shakes his head, not singing and killing the tune of the song, "oh I never even got to play hero. I just... survived."

"Oh come on you have to have some past!" Comet exclaims.

"My mom was a serial killer. You know her!" Luz exclaims, "we won't judge you."

The Traveler sighs, "OK... can you lead me in at least?"

Steven nods and the trio restart the beat of the song, singing, "Oh jeez it sure does suck,  
Playing hero when you're nobody at all.  
Oh God it really does suck,  
Playing hero when you're just a person."

The Traveler sings, his part of the song slower and grimmer than the other three, "when I was a child, it was Moon's reign.  
A Gem was my mother,  
She died when I was made.   
My father was killed by Moon's worthless goons.

Who Eclipsa pardoned with all other Mewmens.  
That worthless baffon.  
I was kidnapped and forced to fight,  
In a monster fighting ring.

Until I killed that scum bag,  
Before I was even a teen.  
It was self defense,  
Buy with dark magic snapped my kidnapper's neck.

He was kinda my father since my birth one was dead.  
But he would regularly beat me,  
So forgive me,  
If I'm not fond of Mewni.

I helped fight Belos,  
Gave Eda Mewmen magics,  
For whatever that's worth,  
I guess.

I hate my life.  
Since day one it's been pain.  
Kill my dad in self defense.  
Scumbag never gave me a name.

Everyone I loved,  
Either is evil or dead.  
And unlike all of you,  
I ain't accomplished jack."

Steven ends the song, looking at the nameless man with concern for him along with the others. This nameless man, the Traveler, sighs, "sorry. I'm bringing down the mood. I... I need to clear my head. Excuse me."

Steven gets up to follow him as he walks away but Comet gets up first, "I got him."

With that the monster goes to speak to the Traveler...

**That's** **the** **preview. Yeet.**


End file.
